Csillagok országútján
by Y. Katren
Summary: Tizenkét lélek, akiknek sorsuk és életútjuk az öröklétig összefonódott.
1. Chapter 1: Sakurai Yuki

Csillagok országútján: 1. fejezet: Sakurai Yuki

_Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru _

„_Egy nem evilági táj, ami pusztán fényből és szeretetből áll. Túl a földön és a ragyogó csillagokon. A lelkem otthona."_

_Laposan pislogva próbáltam kiszakadni az álmomból. Fel akartam ébredni, de hiába fókuszáltam, hogy tisztábban láthassak, erőfeszítéseimet nem koronázta siker. Az előttem kirajzolódó kép egyre képlékenyebbé, megfoghatatlanabbá vált. Színek kavalkádja mosódott össze szemem előtt, hogy végül fullasztó béklyójukba zárhassák gondolataimat és szívemet. Annyira homályos volt minden, mintha valamiféle kábulatban lebegtem volna. Testem pihekönnyű volt, elmém szabad._

_Fehér… Vörös. _

_Hosszú pillanatokig remegve pihegtem, igyekezve összeszedni minden csepp erőmet. A folyamatosan hullámzó világ lassan megállapodott. – Egy tető – pislogtam csodálkozva, ahogy megláttam a fejem felett tornyosuló üvegkupolát. Alakja egy gyönyörűen kidolgozott rózsára emlékeztetett. – Hol vagyok? – Pillantottam körbe értetlenül. A termet magasra törekvő festett oszlopok szelték át, megtörve annak végtelen hosszát. Tudtam, hogy nem ismerhetem ezt a helyet. Mégis pusztán attól a tudattól, hogy itt lehettem, földöntúli nyugalom töltött el. Mély levegőt véve feltornáztam magam a puha ágyon. - Ágy? – tapogattam meg a fehér selyemágyneműt. – Igen, már tudom, hol vagyok. – Lecsúsztattam magamról a takarót, és óvatosan leléptem a sötét kőre. A ráhintett tengernyi vörös rózsaszirom összepréselődött lábaim nyomán. Buja illatuk simogatta lényemet. _

_- Rózsaszirmok? – Felcsippentettem egyet, és előrébb léptem az üresen kongó szobában. Mosolyogva megszagoltam a szirmot, és tekintetemmel őt kerestem. Azt, aki miatt itt voltam. Nyomasztó érzés telepedett rám. Mosolyom fokozatosan hervadt le arcomról, ahogy az öröm helyét átvette az aggodalom. Már a rózsának sem volt olyan üde az aromája. – Hol lehet? - A rengeteg virágszirom beborította a fényes márványt, édes illatuk eltompította érzékeimet. Hosszú hajamat hátravetettem vállam felett, és elindultam, hogy megkeressem őt. Nem lehetett olyan messze. _

_- Felébredtél? – A lágy hang belekúszott fülembe, én pedig megperdülve próbáltam megtalálni tulajdonosát. De a tágas, bútorok nélküli terem fekete űrként nyelte el a távolban álló alakot. - Miért van olyan távol? Nem értem – fancsalodtam el szomorúan. A terem túlsó végében álló fekete hajú férfi engem nézett. Szemében ugyanaz a szerelem és törődés égett, mint mindig. _

_- Miért vagy olyan távol? – kérdeztem félve, és elindultam felé._

_- Yuki – hunyta le ezüstös szemét. – Mindig melletted maradok. _

– _Miért mond nekem ilyeneket? – Fázósan öleltem át karjaimmal fénytestemet. - Olyan, mintha búcsúzna – sütöttem le hosszú pilláimat. Valami megváltozott bennem. A tér megfagyott, a szerelmi fészek pedig csillogó ravatallá avanzsálódott. Ujjaim lassan hűltek ki, ahogy az élet fokozatosan hagyta el törékeny emberi testemet. _

_- Yuki. Ne félj! Megteszem, amire kértél. - Minden egyes porcikám beleremegett a fejemben megszólaló hangra. A rózsaszirmok lágyan lebegve kavarodtak fel lábaim körül, hogy aztán kecsesen meglódulva saját táncukat járhassák. Egy lenyűgöző halálkeringő, ami rabul ejti a távozni készülő lelkeket. _

_- Miért vagy olyan messze? – kérdeztem újra könyörögve. Éber tudatom már semmit sem értett az egészből, míg lényem esszenciáját uraló részem mindent ösztönösen érzékelt. Talán egy utolsó kétségbeesett menekülési kísérlet lehetett, de mégis megpróbáltam kijutni a veszettül örvénylő sziromtengerből. Hiszen még maradnom kell vele. Miatta. Még nem lehet, még nem! _

_Megpróbáltam kitörni. _

_De nem tudtam. A hang újra megszólalt a fejemben. _

„_Csak én ismerem a fájdalmadat." _

_A virágok masszív falként tornyosultak előttem, csapdába ejtve és megbénítva. Már nem simogattak, ringattak. Minden egyes érintésükkel a halál és a felejtés levakarhatatlan pecsétjét forrasztották bőrömre. Kezemet kinyújtottam felé, de könnyes szemem már csak hűlt helyét pásztázta. Eltűnt. Rémülten rezzentem össze. Váratlanul ért a hátamhoz simuló forró test. Szíve ott dübörgött mögöttem, én pedig elgyengülve nekitámaszkodtam. Nem hagyott el. Velem maradt._

„_A kétségeidet és a magányodat." _

_Nem beszéltem, csak hallgattam őt. Az ígéreteit. Az esküjét. Testünkre vékony indák csavarodtak; tövisekkel borított rózsaszárak. Hiába ölelt óvóan, így is megsebesültem, vérem pedig folyamatosan szivárgó karmazsinpatakként csorgott alá bőrömön. Már alig hallottam őt. Elmém a feneketlen sötétség kútjába zuhant. _

„_Annyiszor mondom el, ahányszor csak hallani szeretnéd."_

_A szívem utolsó dobbant. A körénk fonódó béklyók mozdulatlanul lebegtek a holt térben. Töviseik gyógyíthatatlan sebeket ejtettek. Ezeket a nyomokat egyetlen eljövendő élet sem leplezi el._

„_Sosem árullak el."_

_A lelkünk örök időtlenségbe fagyott. _

Zihálva nyitottam fel szememet, könnyeim még mindig folytak. Kezemet magam előtt kinyújtva tartottam, a levegőt markoltam. Nem volt ott senki. Arcomhoz kapva igyekeztem elmaszatolni a folyamatosan szivárgó, sós cseppeket. Próbáltam megnyugtatni magam, hogy már ébren vagyok, nem kell félnem. De az álmom most annyira valóságosnak tűnt. Arcomat tenyereimbe temettem, és vettem egy reszkető mély lélegzetet. Kimerültem. Mindig ez volt. Alig emlékeztem magára az álomra, csak az utánuk maradt érzelmek visszhangzottak bennem újra és újra. A felettem magasodó mennyezet sötét foltként nehezedett rám, éreztetve velem törékenységemet. Még jobban összekucorodtam a takaró alatt. – _Félek._ - Az indigószínű falakra festett aranydíszítések a hold ezüstös fényében finoman csillogó virágoknak tűntek. Szememet rájuk szegeztem, és elkezdtem számolni. – _Egy, kettő, három…_ - Próbáltam megnyugodni, de nem nagyon sikerült. Amikor a számolás sem segített, kikémleltem a nyitott ablakon. A szél meglebbentette fehér függönyömet, én pedig azon kaptam magam, hogy már az ágyam szélén ülök, és a pizsamámtól szabadulok meg. A lehető legnagyobb őrültségnek tűnt, de most azt éreztem, hogy el kell hagynom a kastélyt, a szobámat. A szabad levegőn akartam lenni, kint a hűvös éjszakában. Nem akartam, hogy zaklatottnak lássanak, most, hogy végre olyan jól éreztük magunkat. Takashiro-santól azt az utasítást kaptuk, hogy azt tegyük, amihez kedvünk van. Úgy élhettünk, mint az átlagos diákok, akik nap, mint nap iskolába jártak, utána pedig, ha akartak, elmentek együtt ebédelni.

Végérhetetlen játszmákat folytattam le Kurotóval, de őt Shogiban megverni? Lehetetlen volt. Legalább élveztük az együtt töltött időt, és a játékban igazán ez számított. Hotsuma megpróbált megtanítani kedvenc számítógépes játékára, de nem nagyon találta el az ízlésemet az éjszakákba nyúló versengés. Szerencsére Luka mindig időben kimentett a karmai közül. – _Luka_ – mosolyodtam el örömmel, amint eszembe jutott démonom. Még rajta is látszott, hogy felszabadultabb lett. – _Minden annyira rendben volt. Nem boríthattam fel ezt a mai rossz álmommal! _

Magamra vettem nadrágomat, pólómat és pulóveremet. A fiókból előtúrtam egy tiszta zoknit, és belebújtam tornacipőmbe. Pár gyors lépéssel az ajtónál teremtem, és a lehető legóvatosabban kinyitottam. Kikémleltem a folyosóra, de szerencsére hű testőröm nem ült a földön. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy valahol pihen éppen. –_ Neki is kijár a lazítás._ - A falakra erősített lámpák most nem égtek, így vak sötétség borult az amúgy mindig nagyon világos kastélyra. Bizonytalanul haladtam a fal mellett, tenyeremmel a tapétát súrolva. Sajnos itt nem voltak ablakok, így szinte vakon tapogattam ki a lépcső faragott fa korlátját, és abba kapaszkodva leosontam. Már előre ujjongtam, hiszen tudtam, hogy innen már nincs sok hátra. Kellően csendes tudtam maradni, és nem is buktam orra. Csak gratulálni tudtam a teljesítményemhez.

Boldogan fújtam ki a levegőt, amikor végre becsuktam magam mögött a kúria ajtaját. Túl voltam a nehezén, feltűnés nélkül kijutottam az udvarra. Körülöttem minden sötét némaságba burkolózott, a fák levelei halkan zörögtek fejem felett. Kísérteties neszezésük összefonódott a szökőkút csobogó vizének hangjával. Elsiettem a kút mellett, egyenesen az északi bástya felé vettem az irányt. Onnan volt a leggyönyörűbb a kilátás. Lépteim élesen koppantak a fehér kövezeten, hogy aztán a tompa puffanásokat elnyelhesse a nedves fű. Nemrégen esett, így a föld illata még intenzívebben kúszott bele orromba, nyugtató aromájával lazítva el görcsös izmaimat. Mélységes csend telepedett a nappali fénynél smaragd színű tájra és a belőle magányos sziklaként kiemelkedő ódon kastélyra. Olyan volt, mint egy fehérre meszelt erődítmény. Magas, égbe törekvő falak, amik robosztus testükkel védték a bennük lakókat. Kinyitottam a torony ajtaját, és felsiettem a lépcsőkön. A tetőre érve a várfalhoz lépdeltem, hogy onnan nézhessek végig új otthonomon.

Alkonybirtok nappali fénynél lenyűgöző látványt nyújtott szépen gondozott kertjeivel, ízlésesen elhelyezett szökőkútjaival. Éjszaka azonban egy másik világ tárult fel a szemlélő előtt. A letisztult formák sejtelmes foltokká mosódtak, a csillagok pedig megannyi gyémántként tündököltek az indigó ég sötét szövetén. Tokió még mindig látszott, de a védőburok elzárta előlem a város zsivaját. Mélységes csend honolt a hálón belül.

Lehunyt szemmel élveztem a rám telepedő nyugalmat és békét. Már nemcsak a birtok fölé vont védőháló tartotta távol a zajokat… Az egész lelkem hallgatott, pedig boldogságom nem volt felhőtlen. Nehezen, de megpróbáltam megemészteni, hogy az lett az ellenségem, akihez annyira kötődtem. – _Kanata-san_ – hunytam le fájdalmasan pilláimat. Minek tagadjam? Az ő elvesztése fájt a legjobban. - _Valaki olyan vette át a helyét, aki hideg volt és keserű._ - Álltam a várfokon, és hagytam, hogy a gondolatok felbukkanjanak, és tovaússzanak fejemben. Mindig így gyógyítottam magam traumák után. Engedtem, hogy átáramoljanak rajtam az ezerszínű érzések. Szívem egy nemrégen történt emléknél időzött el, amelynek segítségével el tudtam engedni őt. Talán, örökre.

_- Tessék Yuki! Találtam neked kiadó lakásokat. Remélem, találsz olyat, ami megfelel. – Egy kedves mosoly, gőzölgő tea. A nap arany sugarai szétterültek a padlón, végigszánkázva fehér bőrén és éjfekete haján. _

_- Köszönöm szépen, biztosan találok közöttük megfelelőt. - Hálás tekintettel néztem fel rá, és a kezembe vettem az elém letett újságot. Kanata-san kanapéján ültünk a nappalijában. Olyan büszke voltam rá. Egyedül, önállóan boldogult, tudatosan kormányozva életét. Szépen haladt a tanulmányaival, mégsem hanyagolt el egy pillanatra sem. Pillantásának meleg fénye elűzte magányomat. Azt hittem, ez a kötelék széttéphetetlen. Időtálló. _

_- De annak az életnek az illúziója_ _remegő kártyavárként omlott össze. Ő már nincsen többé. _– Az sem tudott vigasztalni, hogy az együtt töltött idő nem volt hazugság. Már sohasem kaphattam vissza. Giou Reiga és az ő személyisége összeforrt. A gyűlölet és bosszú felemésztette lényét, megszüntette mindenét. Eltűnt, elveszítettem azt a Kanata-sant, akit annyira szerettem.

Takashiro-san mindent elmesélt a közös múltjukról, mégis alig tudtam elhinni, hogy valóban megtette._ – A saját klánját bántotta. A családját. Vajon, miért? _– pislogtam fel a csillagokra, tőlük várva a választ. De ezekre a kérdésekre talán soha nem fogok feleletet kapni. -_ Mitől keseredett meg ennyire? _– Teljes szívemből meg akartam érteni őt. Lehet, hogy azért, mert ismertem a harc előtt? Lehet, hogy az összes életemben felbukkant ugyanez a dilemma? Miért történt vele mindez a távoli múltban? Mi történt valójában a Bika lenyugvásának idején? Hiába a rengeteg élet, egy lépést sem haladtam előre. Csak abban voltam egyre biztosabb, hogy ennek a szörnyű, korokon átívelő küzdelemnek véget kell vetni. - _Nem akarok több áldozatot._ _Akkor sem, ha Kanata-sannal kell felvennem a harcot. _– Arcomra keserű mosoly kúszott, amikor eszembe jutottak az első napok itt, Alkonybirtokon. Emlékszem, eleinte csak azért segítettem a Giou klánnak, mert örültem, hogy hasznomat vették, és nem ártottam senkinek a képességemmel. Kötődtem hozzájuk. Mikor vált ez az ügy a sajátommá? Talán akkor, amikor az idő múlásával egyre jobban megismertem, és megszeretettem az őrzőket, Tachibana-sant, Aya-sant, Isuzu-senseit és Kasuma-sant. Most már nemcsak azért vagyok itt, mert nem volt más választásom. - _Hanem, mert valóban velük szerettem volna maradni._

- Nem tudsz aludni? – A jól ismert hang felrázott szomorkás merengésemből. Hátrafordultam, és elgyengülten nekitámaszkodtam a hátam mögött tornyosuló jéghideg kőfalnak. Luka. Mindig borzongás fogott el, amikor megszólított bársonyosan mély hangján. Ha a közelemben volt, érzékeim kiélesedtek, tagjaimat kellemes nyugalom járta át. Biztonságban éreztem magam mellette. Erőltetett mosolyt préseltem ajkaimra, és megráztam fejemet. – _Nem jelenthetek még nagyobb terhet neki. Mindig megment, és vigyáz rám. Nem engedi, hogy begyógyítsam a sebeit, csak azért, hogy engem kíméljen. Akármit is mond, nem tehetek a vállára még több súlyt. _

- De – bólintottam a kelleténél nagyobbat. - Csak gondoltam, sétálok egy kicsit – füllentettem kipirulva. Szívem hevesen dobogott, légzésem egyre jobban elnehezült. Csak reménykedhettem benne, hogy nem buktam le, mivel hazudozásban egyáltalán nem voltam jó. – _Kérlek, ne jöjjön rá! _- imádkoztam némán. Hosszú pillanatokig egymás arcát kémleltük. Ő volt a nagy találós kérdés. Luka és cselekedeteinek oka. Egy darabig még álltam kutató pillantását, de végül feladtam. Ha rá is jött arra, hogy nem mondtam igazat, egy szóval sem adta tudtomra. - _Kifürkészhetetlen._ - Már az első találkozásunkkor is megütköztem a belőle áradó hipnotikus erőtől, és attól a hiánytól, ami azonnal fellépett, amikor magamra hagyott. – _Hiszen nem is ismertem,_ _mégis úgy vonzott, ahogy eddig senki. _

- Reiga jár a fejedben? – kérdezte puhán, miközben közelebb lépett. – _Még ezzel is terheljem? Az utolsó összecsapás óta a szívem megtisztult. Már látom azt, mit szeretnék igazán. A kétely, a fájdalom, a magány semmivé foszlott új családomnak és főként Lukának köszönhetően. _

- Nem. A gyerekek jutottak eszembe – sütöttem le szempilláimat. Hosszú, feszült csend telepedett közénk. Tudta, hogy megint mellébeszélek, de nem erőltette, hogy magyarázkodjak. Hátat fordítottam neki, fázósan magam köré fonva karjaimat. - Szeretem nézni ezt a gyönyörű tájat. Még éjjel is csodálatos – sóhajtottam tompán. Elmerültem látványának szépségében, és mélyet szippantottam a csípős levegőből. Pillantásomat végigfutattam az előttem elterülő zöld rengetegen, amit most feketére színezett az éjszaka. Próbáltam megfigyelni minden egyes kirajzolódó fatörzset, a néha feltámadó szélben sötét tengerként hullámzó lombkoronákat. Nem hallottam mikor került mellém, de egyszer csak a szemem sarkából megláttam a fellebbenő ében tincseket. Lehunytam pilláimat, és élveztem a közelségét. Azt a földöntúli nyugalmat, amit csak mellette éreztem. Már Kuroto is célzott rá, hogy a közöttünk levő kötelék eltéphetetlen. –_ Valóban az._ - Pár percig még az előttünk elterülő rengeteget bámultam, de azon kaptam magam, hogy tulajdonképpen nem látok semmit. Csak meredek előre, minden cél nélkül. Rásandítottam a mellettem szobrozó opastra. Hosszú kabátja csak még tovább növelte így is magas alakját, kihangsúlyozva éjfekete haját és hihetetlenül sápadt bőrét. Szemével a fényesen pislákoló csillagokat kémlelte.

- Örülök, hogy a közöttünk levő kapocs nem szakadt el – mosolyogtam rá. _- Ezüst tükör, amibe belepillantva láthatom lelkünk mélységét. - _Közelebb lépett hozzám, ettől a mozdulattól pedig szívem nagyot dobbant. Hideg volt az éjszaka, nekem mégis melegem volt. Minden egyes porcikámat apró lángok nyaldosták, nem hagyva nyugtot megremegő tagjaimnak. Az a típus voltam, aki könnyedén zavarba jött, és elpirult. Ezt tapasztalhattam akkor is, amikor Isuzu-sensei a kezeimet simogatta. Persze, ezt akkor csak Luka bosszantása végett tette. De az semmi volt ehhez képest. Most forró hullámok áramlottak végig testemen, elemi erővel égetve bőrömet. Vérem veszettül száguldozott ereimben, szívem már-már olyan hangosan dörömbölt, hogy félő volt Luka is meghallja. – _Mi ez? Mi történik velem? _

- Én is – bólintott apró félmosollyal az arcán. Hangja hozott vissza a valóságba, én pedig kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne remegjek. Nagyot nyelve vettem egy mély lélegzetet, nyugalmam lassan kezdett visszaszivárogni belém. Már arcomat sem perzselte annyira a hirtelen támadt melegség. Pillantása sokáig időzött kipirult orcámon, majd visszatért zavartan megrebbenő zöld szememhez.

- Viszont, ezzel kapcsolatban egy új felismerésre jutottam – fordultam el szégyenlősen, újra az erdőre függesztve pillantásomat.

- Mivel kapcsolatban? – támaszkodott meg kényelmesen a szabályos csipkékkel díszített várfalon. Újra csend telepedett közénk. A percek lassan vánszorogtak, a csípős levegő teljesen lehűtötte izzó bőrömet. A legmegfelelőbb szavakat kerestem, amivel megértheti, én nem eltépni akarom a szálakat közöttünk. Sőt. Ennek egy új mélységét fedeztem fel. Megborzongtam egy erősebb széllökéstől. Csak most érzékeltem újra az éjszaka hidegét. Minden tagom átfagyott. Tenyereimet vacogva összedörzsöltem, de így sem lett jobb. – _Nem volt elég ez az egy pulóver! _

- Buta – hallottam magam mellől a gyengéd szidást, és egy nagy fekete kabát borult rám védelmezően. – _A kabátja... De így ő fázik meg!_

- Luka! Ne, hiszen megfázol! – kaptam vállamhoz, hogy visszaadjam, de erős keze megállított. Értetlenül pillantottam bele szürke szemébe.

- Te is – suttogta vissza halkan. Nem tehettem mást, megadóan beleburkolóztam a fekete szövetbe, mélyet szippantva a beléivódott illatból. A vér fémes szagát és valamilyen kesernyés illat egyvelegét árasztotta. Ismertem ezt az aromát. Mindig ez lengte körül Lukát_._ – Elmeséled mire jutottál? – emlékeztetett az előbb elkezdett mondatomra.

- Persze – engedelmeskedtem azonnal. – A múlton gondolkoztam, és azon, vajon mennyiben változtatna a dolgokon, ha megtudnék mindent? – Megtorpantam, és felmértem a hatást. Nem akartam, hogy félreértsen. Rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rám, így nem tehettem mást, folytattam. - Ismerni akarom, egyáltalán a múltamat? Láttam azt a rengeteg fájdalmat és keserűséget, ami ezer éven át érlelődött ezekben a megkínzott lelkekben, és végül gyűlöletté vált. Nem jobb ezek nélkül élni? Nem emlékezni? – hangom elakadt, annyira fájdalmas volt az a villanás, ami átfutott a szürke szempáron.

- De. – Még mindig arcomat tanulmányozta, próbálva kitalálni, hogy mire szeretnék kilyukadni.

- Így elgondolkoztam azon, hogy talán ez az élet valami újat is kínál – pillantottam rá bizonytalanul. – Esetleg új reményt? – tettem hozzá eltöprengve. Kezei kissé megfeszültek, arca meglepettségről árulkodott. Torkom elszorult, a benne megképződött gombócot pedig alig bírtam lenyelni. Hangosan megköszörültem a torkomat, hogy folytatni tudjam a beszédet.

- Reményt? – búgta halkan.

- Igen. Minden egyes élet egy újabb reményt kínál – magyaráztam tovább. - A múltnak nem egy megkötő, ártalmas dolognak kellene lennie, hanem olyannak, amire építve tanulhatunk. Ha ezt tesszük, véget vethetünk ennek a túlnyújtott harcnak. Örökre. – Mély lélegzetet vettem, majd lassan kiengedtem az összes feszültséget, ami bennem remegett. - Nem akarom, hogy ezek a lelkek újra szenvedjenek, és ugyanabban az ördögi körben keringjenek.

- Értem – biccentett komoran. Hirtelen megint annyira távoli lett. Idegen. - _Nem, nem érted Luka!_ – Tétovázva nyújtottam ki kezemet, és óvatosan megérintettem arcát. - _Megsebzett pillantás, megremegő test. Ne! Kérlek, ne értsd félre!_

- Szerintem, nem egészen – mosolyogtam fel rá kedvesen. - Ugye nem hiszed azt, hogy ez azt jelenti, hagylak téged elmenni? – Kétkedve pillantott rám. Újra éreztem a lénye nyújtotta biztonságon át felcsillanó keserűséget. - Régebben, ha rád néztem, mindig arra gondoltam, mennyire szeretném, ha több emlékem lenne rólad – simítottam végig arcát, kíváncsi ujjaim elkalandoztak sötét tincsei felé. – De most egyre inkább úgy látom, nem kellenek az emlékek – suttogtam lágyan. Értetlenül meredt le rám, én pedig felnevettem arckifejezésétől. – Úgy érzem, nem kellenek ahhoz elmúlt életek, hogy azt akarjam, velem legyél – eresztettem el a tenyeremre simuló tincseit. A megkönnyebbült mosoly, ami feloldotta arca ridegségét, szívet melengető volt.

- Köszönöm – érintette meg finoman homlokomat, majd ujjai kényes pillangószárnyakként suhantak végig arcomon. Szívem ismét nagyot dobbant, bőröm égett érintése nyomán. Hideg kezemet övére csúsztattam, és lehunyt szemmel temettem arcomat tenyerébe. – _Vajon ő is így érez, ha hozzáérek?_ - Hallgattam a fák lombjának susogását a szélben, az éjszakai állatok motozását az avarban. Mintha még a levelekről lecsurranó esőcseppeket is hallottam volna, pedig ez a lehetetlennel volt egyenlő. - _Tökéletes béke a testben, mélységes csend a lélekben. Szeretet. _

- Mesélnél nekem egy kicsit a démonokról? – Nyitottam fel szempilláimat érdeklődve, fejemet felemeltem. Ujjai nagyon gyengén, de még mindig tartották enyéimet. Kéz a kézben csodáltuk a velünk szemben álló másikat. – _Milyen furcsa, bizsergető érzés_ – sóhajtottam fel némán.

- Miért vagy kíváncsi ránk? – emelte meg fekete szemöldökeit.

- Mert többet szeretnék tudni rólad. – Szeme reménnyel telve csillant fel. Az utolsó harc óta nagyon sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Sokat meséltem neki az árvaházi időszakról, az iskoláról, de ő olyan szűkszavú maradt. Úgy láttam, elérkezett az ideje, hogy ő is megossza velem az élményeit. Hát, nyitottam felé, és a legkönnyebb részt adtam neki. – _Először csak a világáról beszélgetünk, utána pedig rajtaáll, mennyit és mit szeretne még nekem elmondani. _

– Az emberek és a démonok két külön világ lakói. Más a kinézetük, mások a fegyvereik, eltérő az erőszintjük. – Megbabonázva hallgattam, ujjaimat tenyerébe csúsztattam. - Mint mágikus lények, annak végtelen energiájából merítik erejüket. Az értékeink, a szemléletünk nem emberi. De nemcsak ez különböztet meg egy durast, egy halandótól. A démonok másképpen látják az időt és az emberiség létezési módját, mint maga az ember. – Beleremegtem hangjának mélységébe, bársonyába. Mint mindig, megint csak körülírta azt, amit egy szóval nem akart kimondani. Biztos voltam benne, hogy megint csak óvni szeretne valamitől. A múltunktól. Nagyon reménykedtem benne, hogy talán az idő előrehaladtával megnyílik, és leomlik minden fal, amit maga köré emelt. – _Kérlek, bontsd le őket végleg._

- Értem – suttogtam halkan, és lehunyt szemmel élveztem a hideg levegő cirógatását.

- Untattalak? – érdeklődte fürkésző pillantással, ujjainkat összefűzte. Tetszett ez a gesztus. Annyira megszokottnak tűnt. _- Természetesnek._

- Nem – ráztam meg fejemet egy halvány mosollyal.

- Mire gondolsz most? - csippentette ujjai közé egyik halvány tincsemet.

– Arra, mennyire hálás vagyok azért, hogy itt lehetek. - Szerettem a vele töltött békés pillanatokat. Amióta teljesen magamra találtam, nemcsak a Zweilt őrzők keltek új életre. Az ő szemében is láttam azt a boldogsághoz közeli pillantást, amit annyira szerettem volna előcsalni belőle. Nem tudom, miért elégedett meg csak a sóvár vággyal. A teljesség közelében keringett, de ne érintette meg azt, ami örömmel tölthette el. Azt akartam, hogy merjen lépni érte. – Már egészen jól megszoktuk itt egymást nem? Család lettünk. – Csillogó szemmel néztem fel rá. Annyira boldog voltam ebben a pillanatban.

- Igen – susogta, és közel hajolva arcomhoz, szememet fürkészte. Egy pillanatig csodálva néztem hosszú szemfogait és a macskáéra emlékeztető pupilláját. Annyira földöntúli és lenyűgöző volt, mint egy angyal. Akaim bizseregtek, én pedig zavartan fordítottam el pillantásomat. – _Egy pillanatra tisztán azt éreztem, hogy azt szeretném…_

- Luka! Megkérhetnélek, hogy folytasd, amit elkezdtél? – igyekeztem nem figyelni arra a furcsa, forró görcsre, ami a gyomromban megképződött. Szürke szeme gyengéden nézett le rám. - Nagyon szeretném tudni, mire gondolsz – suttogtam szégyenlősen. _– Azt szeretném, hogy csókoljon meg._

- Biztosan? Nem akarsz inkább lepihenni? – Halkan felnevettem. Arra most, nem lennék képes. Szemembe újra könnyek szöktek, de most nem a bánattól vagy a fájdalomtól.

- Egyáltalán nem vagyok fáradt – kacsintottam rá bíztatóan. – Szeretem hallgatni a hangodat. – Csak akkor fogtam fel, mit is mondtam, amikor kiejtettem a szavakat.

- Rendben – bólintott belegyezően. Elpillantott fejem felett, és vállát nekivetette a falnak. - Az idő egy ember esetében teljesen mást jelent, mint nálunk. A démonok kívül maradnak az idő lineáris fogságán. Mintegy felette élnek. Testük állandó, örökre emlékeznek, sohasem felejtenek – elgondolkodva elhallgatott, majd mélyet szippantva a balzsamos éjszakai levegőből folytatta. - Az ember azonban mindig újraszületik és meghal, az idő veszett forgatagában. Minden befejezett vagy megszakított élete elraktározott tapasztalatként alszik elméjének mélyén. Minden egyes érzése és vágya a lélek ezerszínű tengerébe süllyed, amikor az elme lángja kialszik. – Alig értettem, mit mond. Szavai mögött mégis annyi rejtett seb, bánat bujkált. – _Bárcsak könnyíthetnék a fájdalmadon._ – Lesütöttem szememet, és összekulcsolt kezeinket néztem. - _Annyira meghitt, annyira magától értetődő._ – Hüvelykujja tenyerem felszínét kezdte el simogatni, én pedig meglepetten pillantottam fel rá. Szabad kezével újra arcomat cirógatta. – A teste változik – susogta halkan, ujjai elsiklottak államon –, de a lelke ugyanaz marad. – Már tova is suhant bőrömön az érintése, én pedig legnagyobb rémületemre azt vettem észre, hogy hiányolom tenyerének melegségét. Már nem volt elég, hogy csak a kezemet fogja. Zavartan nyeltem egyet, és csak azért is szavaira figyeltem.

- A test változik? – susogtam vissza elgondolkodva, majd felpillantottam az indigókék égre. – Milyen ostoba vagyok, amikor arra kérlek, hogy felejtsd el a múltat – állapítottam meg fennhangon. – Hiszen, neked mindez az életet jelenti. – Szomorúan értettem meg a világainkat megkülönböztető lényeget. – Talán embernek lenni nagyobb kiváltság – susogtam. – Én megtehetem, hogy felejtek. De tőled ezt kérni, a kegyetlenség netovábbja – vontam le a következtetést síri hangon. Nem érkezett válasz. Valószínűleg, nem is fog.

- Nemsokára hajnalodik – állapította meg halkan. Csodálkozva követtem pillantását. Észre sem vettem, hogy ilyen sok idő telt el.

- Tényleg! Jól elbeszélgettük az időt. Nem? – mosolyogtam fel sápadt arcára. Még mindig az eget fürkészve biccentett, én pedig visszafordultam a hajnal első sugarai felé. Lenyűgözve bámultuk a napfelkeltét. A koromfekete égbolt először füstszürke, majd arany köntösét öltötte magára, ragyogó fényével töltve meg a sötétbe burkolt zugokat. Hosszú pillanatokig csak néztem a csodálatos jelenést, ahogy a kelő nap első sugarai végigfolytak az erdőn és a fehér falakon. - Nem volt igazad Luka! – mosolyodtam el elégedetten. Meglepetten pillantott rám. – A sötétség nem olvasztja magába a fényt. Nem nyeli el, nem szünteti meg, mert a kettő egymás nélkül nem létezhet. A sötétnek el kell rejtenie a titkokat, elő kell hívnia a félelmeket, bilincsbe kell zárnia a lelkeket ahhoz, hogy a fény feltárhassa azokat teljes valójukban. A titkokat, hogy kiderülhessenek. A félelmet, amiket aztán megszűntethet. Végül a lelket, hogy feloldozhassa. A fény pedig minden újabb nappal megérkezik. Ezért a legcsodálatosabb dolog a világon, amikor felkel a nap. Mindent felfed. – Hallgatásba burkolózva figyelte a folyékony arannyá olvadó horizontot. A kísérteties, varázslatos erdő ködbe bújva óvta az éjszaka utolsó maradványait.

- Csak nézőpont kérdése. Hiszen ahogyan mondtad, a fény nyomában, mindig ott van az árnyék. – Meglepetten pillantottam arcára. – _Ezt mondta Reiga is! _

_- Ez is a te bűnöd. Ez a férfi csakis miattad árulta el a családját, szégyenbe és megaláztatásba taszítva annak tagjait. A fény minél tisztábban ragyog, a sötétség annál erősebb annak árnyékában. Ezért kellettél nekem. Nem érted? Isten fénye. – Hideg, érzések nélküli tekintet. Jégbe fagyott szív."_

– De ez így természetes – suttogta puhán, kiragadva fájdalmas emlékem forgatagából. – Nem kell felelősnek érezned magad miattam – fordított maga felé. Ujjai kisiklottak enyéim fogságából, erős kezei most vállamat markolták.

- Valóban nem? Hiszen, miattam árultad el a családodat – mormoltam elszomorodva. Borzalmas volt látnom a két fivért, akik miattam harcoltak. Úgy estek egymásnak, mintha ősi ellenségek lennének. Én pedig tehetetlenül néztem, ahogy a gyűlöletük felemészti őket. – _Hát nem tehetek semmit? Csak tétlenül ülhetek, és végigézhetem a harcukat? A fájdalmukat?_

- Az csakis az én döntésem volt. – Könnytől fátyolos szemmel néztem fel rá. – _Úgy sajnálom Luka. Mindent elveszítettél miattam. Mindent. _

- De… - hebegtem. A bennem rekedt légtömeg már a torkomat fojtogatta. Az öccse arca annyira élénken lebegett előttem. Fájdalmas volt a hasonlóságuk. - _És azaz engesztelhetetlen harag, ahogy egymásra néztek._ _A távolság, ami köztük feszült._ - Majdnem megszakadt a szívem. – _Mit dobtál még el miattam?_

- Semmit sem bántam meg – vágott közbe hevesen.

- Én nem érek ennyit – csuklott el hangom. Ujjaim tétován felsiklottak arcára, és kisimítottam néhány kósza tincset a homlokából. Bőre puha volt, mint a bársony. – _Milyen hihetetlenül szép._

- Bolond vagy – rázta meg fejét tiltakozóan.

- Lehet! De engem csak az érdekel, hogy boldog légy – suttogtam letörten. Szemével végigkövette, majd ujjaival letörölte államról a lepergő könnycseppeket.

- Boldog vagyok – húzta vissza kezét arcomtól. - Gyere, most már pihenned kell. Visszakísérlek – indult el a kijárat felé, én pedig azonnal követtem. Keze már nem fogta az enyémet. Eleresztett. Lesétáltunk a kőlépcsőkön, majd végig a kör alakú belső udvaron. Viszonylag gyorsan átértünk az épület főszárnyába, bár lehet csak azért, mert nem is nagyon figyeltem az utat. Csak őt bámultam. Kezeit zsebre vágva haladt előttem, ezüst szeme folyamatosan a házat pásztázta. Hiányzott az érintése, bőröm sóvárogva bizsergett. Legszívesebben mellé futottam volna, hogy kezemet az övébe csúsztathassam, de nem tettem. Uralkodtam magamon. - _Ha meg akar érinteni, megteszi. Nem erőltetek rá semmit._ - Már az emeleti folyosón jártunk, ahonnan a szobám nyílt. Automatikusan csúsztattam kezemet a kilincsre. - _Még nem köszöntem el_ – kaptam észbe. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal perdültem meg, így nekiütköztem a mögöttem szobrozó Lukának. – _Te jó ég!_ – sápadtam el rémülten.

- Bocsáss meg – pirultam el. Ajkai nagyon közel siklottak el enyéim felett, lehelete végigsimította számat.

- Semmi baj! – tartott meg karjaiban, és kabátját lecsúsztatva vállamról, kinyitotta az ajtót. – Menj aludni! – húzódott el tőlem, amint visszanyertem egyensúlyomat. Beléptem az ajtón, de ő nem követett. Azt akartam, hogy velem maradjon, így összeszedtem a bátorságomat, és beinvitáltam.

- Luka velem maradsz? – Hangom bizonytalan és tétovázó volt. Rettentően zavarban voltam.

- Természetesen – válaszolta kedvesen. Behátráltam a szobába, és cipőmet levetve az ágy felé indultam. Nem kapcsoltam lámpát, a hajnal fényeinek köszönhetően így is tökéletesen láttam.

- Gyorsan átöltözöm – emeltem meg pizsamámat, mire csak biccentett, és az ablak elé sétált. Belebújtam pólómba, a hozzátartozó szürke nadrágba, és ágyamra ülve felhúztam lábaimat. – Kész vagyok – szólítottam meg halkan. Nem fordult felém, továbbra is háttal állt, a napot bámulva. Némán hallgattuk a kertből beszűrődő szökőkút lágy csobogását. Mintha valamilyen mennyei muzsika lett volna.

- Takarózz be! Hűvös még a reggel – sandított hátra válla felett, én pedig egy félszeg, pirulós mosollyal bújtam el takaróm védelme alá. Hátamat az ágy támlájának vetettem.

- Köszönöm, hogy bejöttél – sóhajtottam.

- Szívesen. – A reggeli madárdal csicseregve kéredzkedett be nyitott erkélyem ajtaján.

- Szeretnél beszélni a családodról? – dadogtam, és tágra nyílt szemmel pillogtam fel rá.

– Beszélni? Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék róluk – fonta össze karjait mellkasán, és újra elfordult tőlem. - Luze-t már ismered – tette hozzá szárazon. Hosszasan hallgattam. Tudtam, hogy folytatni fogja. Minden egyes kiejtett szó, az ő sebeit gyógyítja. A segítség nem mindig a mágia vagy a különleges képességek köntösében jelenik meg. Néha elég néhány kedves szó, a szeretet jeleként. - Az ellene elkövetett vétkem megbocsáthatatlan – jelentette ki szilárdan. – Joggal gyűlöl, és haragszik rám – morogta tárgyilagosan. - Mégsem bántam egy percig sem – pillantott rám -, hogy téged választottalak. - A szemében ragyogó törődés szikrái végigbizsergették tagjaimat, gyomrom megremegett.

- Nem szeretném, ha haragudnál magadra miattam – suttogtam halkan, és ráemeltem pillantásomat. Pár rövid lépéssel az ágyam mellett termett. A nap sugarai bearanyozták magas alakját, fénylő szemét.

- Ha haragudhatok, akkor csak magam miatt tehetem. Rendben? – Szinte utasított. Nagy keze arcomra simult. Azonnal megnyugodtam a hangjától, és beleegyezően bólintottam.

- Rendben – motyogtam megkönnyebbülten. Tudtam, hogy Luka sohasem hazudna nekem. – _Gondoskodás, szeretet. Amióta itt vagyok, csak ebben van részem. Milyen szerencsés ember vagyok! - _Nem értettem mi ez az izgatott öröm, ami mindig elöntött, ha rám nézett? De most nem is akartam ezen gondolkozni. Csak sütkéreztem a belőle áradó érzelmekben. - Luka? Mire célzott Takashiro-san, amikor arról beszélt, hogy a te helyzeted speciális? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

- A paktumra, amit valamikor régen kötöttünk. De most pihenj! – tért ki a konkrét válasz elől, és az ablak elé sétált. Kibámult az udvarra, de fogalmam sem volt róla démoni szemével mit fürkészhet? – _Láthatatlan fájdalom, megbéklyózó emlékek._ _Gúzsba kötötték a mostani életét, és ezek a hideg neonként villódzó szálak, mind hozzám vezettek. Én voltam a forrásuk. - _Ezért szerettem volna feloldozni az ígérete alól. - _Mert szenvedett._ - Volt egy pont, amikor el akartam engedni, csakhogy neki jobb legyen. Egy olyan mestert keresett bennem, aki már régen nem élt. Hiába az új test, a régi lélek. _- Nem emlékszem a múltamra, és talán nem is akarok. Ő nem beszél, hogy ne zavarjon össze, és ez az ördögi kör, csak fájdalmat okoz neki. _- Könnyek szöktek szemembe, és lassan lecsordultak arcomon.

- Szívből akartam, hogy elmenj – kezdtem fátyolos hangon. Így kimondva sokkal fájdalmasabb és szörnyűbb volt. Háta megmerevedett, de nem fordult felém. – Attól féltem, minden egyes nappal, amit velem töltesz, még nagyobb kínt okozok neked – lábaimat felhúztam, és karjaimat megtámasztva térdeimen, ráhajtottam a fejemet. - Ezért azt akartam, hogy elmenj. El akartam szakítani minden köteléket, ami hozzám béklyóz – vettem egy reszkető mély lélegzetet. – Vívódtam a saját démonaimmal, de végül döntöttem. Tudtam, hogy el kell, küldjelek, ha nem akarlak kitenni a saját önzésemnek. De végül nem voltam rá képes – nyögtem ki. Szinte összeroppantam az érzések alatt, amik bennem kavarogtak. Bűntudat, mert fájdalmat kellett okoznom neki. Megkönnyebbülés, mert végre kimondtam az igazat, és nem maradt titok, ami a szívemben elrejtőzhetett volna.

- Miért nem? – Lassan felemeltem fejemet. Még mindig nem láttam az arcát. – _Vajon mi járhatott a fejében ezek után? Ki kellett mondanom az igazságot. A saját kicsinyességemet, gyengeségemet. _

- A saját fájdalmammal együtt tudtam volna élni. De a tiéddel soha. – Csak most jöttem rá, mennyire szeretem. – Képtelen voltam elszakadni tőled. – Megszégyenülve hajtottam le fejemet, könnyeim megállíthatatlanul csorogtak. – Én lennék Isten fénye? Ennyi önzéssel? – hüppögtem megtörten.

- Ugyanilyen voltál. – Egy karmos kéz maszatolta el bánatom patakjait. Lélegzetem elakadt, csodálkozva néztem fel rá. Mikor hátrált el az ablaktól, és telepedett az ágyamra? Nem láttam, de nem is volt fontos. Itt volt és érintett. Nekem ez jelentette a mindent. – A fény, a szeretet, ami mindig is áradt belőled, semmit sem változott. - Gyengéd és simogató hangja balzsamként gyógyította be lelkem sebeit. - A lényed ugyanolyan gyönyörű, ártatlan és megnyugtató. Valóban Isten fénye vagy – ujjai hajamba bújtak, és végigsimították a tincseket. - Elülteted a remény magját a szívekben, és ehhez nem kell mást tenned, pusztán létezned. - Megremegtem hangjának búgásától.

- Tényleg? – kérdeztem sóváran. Annyira szerettem volna látni az öröm szikráit abban az ezüst szemben.

- Igen. - Szívből jövő mosollyal ajándékoztam meg őt vallomásáért cserében. – Csak egyszer nézd magadat az én szememmel. – Döbbenten pislogtam fel rá. - Megérted, miért vagyok képtelen elszakadni tőled. Most azonban aludj! – emelkedett fel az ágyról, és elindult az ajtó felé. – A többiek nemsokára keresi fognak.

- Rendben! – engedelmeskedtem azonnal. Gyengéd pillantással kísértem lépteit, mozdulatait. Tudtam, hogy a folyosón fog letelepedni, szemben a hálószobám ajtajával. Leül a földre, hátát nekiveti a falnak, és türelmesen várja, amíg újra felkelek. Nem alszik, nem mozdul. Mint egy hű testőr.

- Luka! – szólítottam meg lágyan. Megtorpant, és felém fordult. – Pihenj te is! – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen.

- Úgy lesz – biccentett vissza. Az ajtó tompán nyikordult, amint behúzta maga mögött. Elfészkelődtem az ágyban, és a puha meleg takaróba bújva kipillantottam a ragyogóan kék égre. Tömött, fehér bárányfelhők úsztak át rajta, mintha habcsókok lettek volna. – _Luka! A sötétség létezik. Valóban. De előttem csak egy valamit tárt fel, teljes valójában._ - Szemem lecsukódott, az álom azonnal magába húzott, újabb világ kapuit nyitva meg előttem._ - Egy elfeledett világot, ami másnap reggelre mindig homályba burkolózott. A múltamat._

Újra ott feküdtem a teremben, hátam a hűs lepedőre simult. - _Egyszer biztosan emlékezni fogok mindenre, ha máshol nem, hát a halál kapujában._ – Gyengéd kezek cirógatták végig arcomat. –_ De, ha nem jutna eszembe semmi? Már az sem számítana. _– Szemem felnyílt, és újra Ő mosolygott rám, szürke szemével. – _Újra megtaláltalak. Luka._

_A lelkünk örök időtlenségbe fagyott,_

_Az állandóan forgó világkerék monoton kattogásában. _

_Én mégis annyira boldog voltam, _

_A halál szelíden ölelő karjában. _


	2. Chapter 2: Luka Crosszeria

Csillagok országútján: 2. fejezet: Luka Crosszeria

„_Mindegy hol vagyok, vagy mit csinálok. Mindegy, mikor hunyom le a szememet, mindig látlak magam előtt. Annyi kép, annyi emlék, ami csak nekem mutat meg téged. Most is téged nézlek, Yuki." _

_Emlékeim és álmaim újra visszarepítettek oda, ahol minden elkezdődött. Kint ültünk a smaragd füvön, az előttünk csörgedező folyó lágyan morajlott lábaink előtt. A madarak édesen daloltak fejünk felett, én pedig nem tudtam levenni rólad a szememet. Hallás, látás? Mind egy irányba fókuszáltak. Rád. _

_Úgy szívtam magamba a látványodat, mint egy szomjazó az életmentő vizet. Hajad szikrázó aranyzuhatagként omlott hátadra, a hófehér ruha pedig még jobban kiemelte arcod ártatlanságát. Olyan gyönyörű voltál, mint egy angyal. Törékeny, tűnékeny és emberi. Mindig kedvesen csillogó szemedben gondterhelt fellegek úsztak, zavaros mocsárrá színezve a tiszta zöld tekintetet. Nem tudtam mást tenni, mint szótlanul ülni, és csodálni, attól rettegve, hogy bármikor csalóka illúzióként semmivé omolhatsz. _

_- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem puhán. _

_- Semmi – mosolyodtál el megnyugtatóan. Szívem egy ütemet kihagyott pillantásodtól. Kedves, odaadó, szerelmes. Kezemet kinyújtottam feléd, és tétován megérintettem puha bőrödet. – Olyan, mintha csak mi ketten lennénk a világon. Nem? – Megint szomorúság csilingelt hangodban._

_- De. Pont olyan – mormoltam egyetértően. - Bárcsak ne lenne semmi! Csak te és én – sóhajtottam némán. _

_Édes illatod orromba kúszott, ahogy közelebb csusszanva hozzám, karomba bújtál. Finoman fogtam át válladat, hosszú karmaim bőrödet cirógatták. Érinteni is alig mertelek, annyira féltem attól, hogy összetörhetlek. Lehunyt szemmel élveztem azt a pillanatnyi békét, amit a csata előtt teremtettünk magunknak. Ajkaid édesen simultak enyémekhez, kellemes ízed enyémmel vegyült. _

„_Mintha csak mi ketten maradtunk volna ezen a világon."_

Szemem felpattant, meglepett pillantásom a színes horizontra tapadt. – _Már megint ez az álom_ – figyeltem az égen tovarebbenő felhőket. - _Nem is álom, inkább emlékfoszlány._ - A múlt csábító erejével kísértett, de mindig rá kellett döbbennem, hogy azaz idő már régen semmivé omlott. Yuki hangja, hajának fénye, bőrének illata, ajkának íze… Egyik érzet sem kopott meg a hosszú emberöltők alatt, és most mind ott összpontosultak új testében. Bennem semmi sem változott meg. - _Akkor sem, ha most férfi testet választott._ - Elbambulva pillantottam a mögöttem lágyan hullámzó víztükörre. A monoton csobogás kellemesen cirógatta fülemet, néhány kósza cseppecske felpattant arcomra, hogy aztán hideg patakokként folyhassanak le nyakamra, vállamra. Nem zavartak, legalább egy fokkal hűsítették forró bőrömet. Szerettem ezt a helyet. Mindig ennek a szökőútnak a peremére ültem le, ha szemmel akartam tartani Yukit. Mélyen beszívtam a parkból áradó üde levegőt, és azt lassan kifújva ellazítottam izmaimat.

– _Jellemző! Még álmomban is készenlétben állok!_ – dohogtam némán. Tudom, hogy nem kellett ennyire feszülten figyelnem. A birtokot körülvevő védőháló révén rejtve voltunk az ellenség szeme elől. – _Tudom, de ha róla volt szó…_ - néztem fel a szépen megfaragott erkély korlátjára és a kitárt ajtóra.

Egy csodának is tekinthettük a mostani átmeneti csataszünetet. Minden gyanakvásom ellenére megbecsültem, és kihasználtam ezt a röpke időszakot. Folyamatosan Yukival voltam, meg akartam ismerni ezt az életét is. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre a birtokon élők mindig tudták, mikor kell kettesben hagyniuk bennünket.

Bejártuk a várfalakat, a bástyákat, az óarany és bordó színekben pompázó őszi erdőt. Ő pedig csak csivitelt mellettem, mint egy apró kismadár, csillogó szemmel ecsetelve eddigi élményeit. Elképesztően sok történetet mesélt el hosszas sétáink alkalmával. Az árvaházról, felolvasásokról, gyöngyfűzésekről szóló vicces és olykor megható emlékek, az én szívemet is melegséggel töltötték el. _- Legalább már így beszélt róluk. Örömmel és szeretettel. _- Sokat mesélt nekem arról az Uzuki-kunról is, aki először befogadta, és szeretettel vette körül az iskolában. Emlékszem arra a kölyökre. Majdnem megölte Yukit, amikor megszállta egy mid-villain. Még a gondolat is vicsorgásra késztetett, hogy az a bolond majdnem kárt tett benne. Egyedül egy valakiről nem beszélt nekem soha. – _Reigáról. Pontosabban arról a Kanata-sanról. – _Tudtam, hogy azért hallgat, hogy engem kíméljen. - _A más fájdalma, mindig jobban számított neki, mint a sajátja. _

Nem akart róla beszélni?

Nem kérdeztem.

Semmit sem erőltettem rá, nem voltam türelmetlen. Némán ballagtam mellette őt hallgatva, és magamba szívtam lényének édes jelenlétét. Ha rólam vagy a családomról kérdezett, elsiklottam a téma felett. Miről is mesélhettem volna neki? A számtalan kiontott ember és démonéletről? Vagy a kegyetlen hidegségről, ami megacélozta szívemet, végül pedig elvette mindenemet? Érzéseket, vágyakat, ábrándokat. Úgy gyilkoltam, hogy a végén már azt se tudtam, mit miért teszek…

Ez voltam én. A mesterem parancsára bármikor, bárkit megöltem. Válogatás vagy bűntudat nélkül. - _Ártatlan és bűnös. Jó és rossz. Helytelen és helyes. Ilyen értékek nem léteztek az én világomban, mert nem lehetett semmi, ami elgyengített._ - Az egyetlen szabály a kiadott parancs, és annak feltétel nélküli végrehajtása volt. Katona és gyilkos voltam. Egy olyan lélek, aki eszközként használta a halál kiosztását egy percre sem téve mérlegre annak az életnek a súlyát. Úgy tűnt, nekem ennyi jutott. Nem is várhattam többet az életemtől.

- _Egészen addig ezt hittem, amíg nem találkoztam veled._ – Ezért nem akarok erről részletesen beszélni. Legalábbis még nem. A múltamon nem változtathatok, de nem is akarok. Már ő is hozzátartozott ahhoz a pulzáló egészhez, ami a lényemet formálta, és alakította. - _Mondjam el neki, hogy újra megölném mindet, mert tudom, hogy végül belép az életembe? _– Azt nem. Teljesen összezavarodna.

Tegnap meglepett tapogatózó közeledésével. Kíváncsi volt rám, még többet szeretett volna tudni rólam. – _Törődött velem._ _Távol áll a szerelemtől, de mégis boldog voltam. _– Nagyon óvatosan kellett megfogalmaznom a szavaimat, nehogy véletlenül rájöjjön féltve őrzött titkomra. Egyszer már eltemettem ezeket az érzéseket. Most azonban, hogy itt volt pár lépésre tőlem… Az összes emlék felszínre bukkant egyszerre okozva végtelen boldogságot és égető fájdalmat. Azt sem tudtam, egyáltalán eljön-e annak az ideje, amikor végre bevallhatom neki, mennyire szeretem? Talán meg sem értené. Látom rajta a múltból megmaradt ragaszkodás maradványait, én pedig szánalmas ökörként ezekbe a darabokba kapaszkodva próbálom magam mellett tartani. -_ Feleleveníteni azt, ami egykor volt._ – De az ismétlés csak álom, képlékeny illúzió. Ami egykor volt, sohasem tér vissza ugyanabban a formában. Mert ott lebeg a köztes idő, amely alakítja és felülírja a múltat. Mégha végigjárnánk újra ugyanazokat a helyeket… Ha ugyanúgy sütne a nap… Akkor is minden más lenne. - _Minden._

Hallgattam, ha vele sétáltam. Mert amikor végtelen volt a némaság, beláthatatlan a holt tér, a csend beszélt hozzám. Azt susogta, akire vártál itt van, és szeret. Mi kell még, ami ennél is több lehet? – _Mi kell még?_

Hiszen azért is hálás lehetek a sorsnak, hogy újra itt van velem. Meg kellett elégednem ennyivel. De nem ment. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam. A felszínen higgadt voltam és összeszedett. De a szívem, a lelkem tombolt.

Csak azért tudtam erős maradni, mert nem akartam bántani. Hogyan zúdíthatnám rá az egykor volt szerelem emlékét? – _Nem tehetem meg. Összetörném._ - Gondterhelten szívtam be a friss levegőt. Bármit el tudtam viselni. A több száz évnyi várakozást, a családom és a világom gyűlöletét. Nem számított, mennyire szenvedek, mert velem volt az ígérete. Miénk volt az öröklét és az emberi léptékkel mért idő, ahol újra és újra testet öltött szerelmünk.

A lebukó nap sugarai tűzvörössé színezték a hófehér korlátot, a patyolat tiszta függönyt_. „Nem számít, milyen testben vagyok, örökké szeretni foglak Luka."_

_- Én is. _

Pillantásom visszavándorolt az égre. Nem tetszett ez a nagy csend. Ennyire lenyugodtak volna a kedélyek? – _Ó, nem! Valami készül_ – állapítottam meg gyanakodva. A szimatom sohasem csalt, ha veszélyről volt szó. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fogjuk olyan könnyen megúszni a Reiga elleni harcot. A hadvezérek ismét felbukkanhatnak, nem lankadhatott a figyelmem. Főként Elegy miatt. Tudom, mennyire gyűlölte Yukit. Egy sértett nő büszkeségét, semmilyen formában nem szabadott lebecsülni. - _Még arra is_ _képes lehet, hogy valamilyen fondorlattal itt, az Alkonybirtokon férkőzzön a közelébe_. _Vagy csak én vagyok paranoiás?_ – túrtam idegesen tincseim közé.

– Nem – mormoltam lemondóan. – Megtenné. – Döntésem a pillanat töredéke alatt született meg. Terepszemlét tartok a környéken és a városban. - _Az én érzékeim sokkal élesebbek, mint egy Zweilté. Ha valamelyik erre portyázik, azonnal tudni fogok róla. - _Szememet az egyre lejjebb vándorló napra szegeztem, és felemelkedtem. Még búcsúzásképpen visszapillantottam a meglebbenő függönyre, és elindultam kifelé.

Zsebre vágott kézzel vágtam át a fák alatt, hallgatva a lépteim nyomán megreccsenő gallyakat, megzörrenő faleveleket. A zöld moha és az élő liánokként tekergőző borostyánindák néhol már benőtték az ősöreg, hatalmas törzseket. Itt-ott még nem száradt fel a víz sem. A tegnapi eső sáros tócsákba gyűlve terült el a sötét földön, saját tavat vájva magának. Kicsit sietősebbre vettem lépteimet. Az én sebességemmel számítva ez nem jelentett különösebben sok időt. Fél perc alatt el is értem a határt. Átléptem a halvány, rózsaszínes árnyalatban pompázó bűvös hálót. Kint voltam.

Megálltam, és felmértem a terepet. – _Nem_ – terjesztettem ki érzékelésemet keresve egy másik démoni energia lenyomatot. –_ Senki sincs itt._ - Nem érzékeltem semmilyen jelenlétet, így Tokió villogó fényei felé vettem az irányt. – _Talán a városban bújtak meg? Ki tudja?_

Ráérősen haladtam, pont olyan kényelmes tempóban, mint amikor még rá vártam. Amíg Yuki nem volt velem, csak lélek nélküli átutazóként sodródtam a világok között. Jártam az utcákat, a világokat. Tulajdonképpen nem csináltam semmit. Vegetáltam. Az évszakok színes pompájukban vonultak el előttem, de én csak a mindenre rátelepedő szürke fátylat érzékeltem. Egyszerű emberként lézengtem a halandók között, igyekezve beolvadni a nagy tömegbe. - _Már nem is emlékszem az élénk fájdalomra és a nyomában beköszöntő sivár életuntságra. Mintha azt a pár száz évet, amíg a lelke pihent, nyitott szemmel átaludtam volna. _

A lenyugvó nap sugarai halvány rózsaszínné színezték a zöld leveleket, a földutat szegélyező sötétbarna törzseket. Madarak szárnyaltak az aranysárga égen, mókusok futottak fel a vörösfenyők érdes kérgén, féltékenyen fogva mancsaik közé összegyűjtött eleségüket. Látszólag minden nyugodt és mozdulatlan volt.

A semmiből tört elő, és késztetett megtorpanásra a bőrömet égető idegen erő. Egy másik démoni jelenlét feszült enyémnek. - _Még a levegő aromája is megváltozott_ – szimatoltam a hűvös esti szellőbe. Ez még nem egy közvetlen támadás előszele volt. Jól számítottam, amikor arra jutottam, hogy nem fognak nyugodtan üldögélni. Folyamatosan kutatnak Yuki és a Zweilt őrzők után. Érzékelésemet kiterjesztve mértem fel a lehetőségeket. Alkonybirtok biztonságban volt, sűrű lepel védte a durasok ellen. Mélyen beszívtam a levegőt, és komótosan tovább folytattam utamat. Édeskés temető aroma kúszott orrcimpámba. Jól ismertem ezt a túlvilági bűzt.

- Luka, édesem! – A mézes-mázos hang bántóan csengett fülemben. Megálltam. – Szívdöglesztően nézel ki, mint mindig. – Az erdő sűrűjéből kibontakozó karcsú alak, lassú léptekkel közeledett felém. Mélyen dekoltált kabátja most sem rejtette véka alá telt idomait. Jégszőke haja hatalmas csigákban keretezte babaarcát.

- Elegy – mértem végig ridegen. Ostorának díszes nyelét kecsesen végighúzta telt ajkain.

- Hogy van a kis hercegnőd? – duruzsolta buján. Nem méltattam válaszra. – Mondd emlékszik már rád? – nyújtotta el vitriolos szavait. Az idegeimen akart táncolni, de úgy döntöttem figyelmen kívül hagyom rosszindulatát. Szorosan elém lépett, és dús kebleit mellkasomhoz préselte. Korbácsának faragott fém nyele államon koppant. Csábítási kísérlete szánalmas próbálkozás volt, de bele kellett mennem a játékába.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem síri hangon. Ki akartam szedni belőle, hogy miért pont ebben az erdőben járkált? - _Mi van, ha sejti, hogy erre van Alkonybirtok?_

- Olyan távolságtartó vagy velem Luka – nyafogta megjátszott ártatlansággal. Ujjai kecsesen felfutottak mellkasomra, és nekem támaszkodott. Édeskés illata rendületlenül ostromolt, hátha elbódulok. Undorodtam tőle. – Teljesen lelomboz ez a viselkedés – biggyesztette le szép vonalú száját. - Régebben sokkal tüzesebb voltál – susogta lábujjhegyre emelkedve.

- Nos? – sóhajtottam unottan.

- Hideg vagy és távolságtartó. Nem melegít senki éjszakánként? – susogta puhán. – Ó! Jól ismerlek Luka – duruzsolta, ajkaival enyéim felé közelítve. – Ismerem az igényeidet, a szenvedélyedet – lehelte forrón.

- Ha te mondod – vontam meg vállamat nemtörődöm módon. Gúnyos, éles kacaja hasított a vérvörös alkonyatba. Hosszú fogai kivillantak szájából.

- A nagy hadvezér! – nevetett tovább, még könnyei is kicsordultak. A hideg fém végigsiklott arcomon. – Aki mindent odadobott egy olyan nő kedvéért, aki még csak nem is emlékszik rá! Milyen szánalmas! – Szememet összeszűkítve mértem végig. Tudtam, hogy provokálni akart, ezért nem reagáltam. Karjai vaskapcsokként zárultak nyakam köré. – Olyan mozdulatlan vagy, mint egy kőszobor – mosolygott fel rám kihívóan. Folyamatosan az erőszintjét figyeltem, hátha támadni akar. – Hát ennyire hidegen hagynálak? Régebben olyan jól elszórakoztunk… Csak mi ketten. – Kifejezéstelen pillantással néztem el feje felett.

- Mint látod. – Arcomra ráfagyott a rideg maszk. Tudtam, hogy ezzel a viselkedéssel feldühíthetem. Márpedig nekem ez volt a célom. - _Egy dühös Elegy, mindig többet beszél, mint amennyit szabadna._

A lenyugvó nap vöröses fényei lassan haldokoltak a horizonton. Az ég egyre jobban szürkült, az éjszaka tündöklő királynőként libegett fel az égre. Ugyanilyen volt tegnap is, amikor Yukival beszélgettem. Gyönyörű, zöld szeme ragyogott a csillagok fényében, szőke haja csillogó glóriaként vetett szikrákat a sötétben. Ajkam bizsergett, szívem egyre hevesebben lüktetett. Szerettem volna ízlelni a bőrét, ujjaimat hajába fúrni, hogy élvezhessem tincsei selymes simogatását.

– Csak sétáltam egy kicsit – kacsintott rám kacéran. Hangja visszahozott a jelenbe. Száját elégedett macskaként megnyalva kalandozott el pillantása nyakamon és számon. Karjai lesiklottak vállaimról, arca eltávolodott tőlem. Valószínűleg most tűnt fel neki, hogy nem nagyon hatottak rám a bájai. Kezét csípőjén nyugtatva húzta el arcomtól ostorát.

- Nos – léptem el mellette –, ha csak ennyi volt a műsor kedvesem, akkor folytatnám az utamat – indultam meg egyenesen Tokió felé.

- Szóval visszamész hozzá? – Nem torpantam meg. Jól számítottam. Átmeneti gyengeségével elárulta magát. - Ahhoz a nőhöz, aki az örök szerelem illúziójába ringatott? – Egy sértett, féltékeny nő hideg gúnya, aki soha nem jelentett nekem semmit. Hibázott, és ez az én malmomra hajtotta a vizet. - _Elegy nem tudott semmit._ - Nem tudta hol van Alkonybirtok, ha ismerné a helyet, már régen ott lenne. - Ugyanolyan tempóban lépkedtem tovább egy pillanatra sem billenve ki nyugalmamból. - Vissza fogsz jönni végül – suttogta síri hangon, mire megtorpantam. - Ehhez nem kell jóstehetség. Meddig fogod bírni Luka? - Lassan fordultam felé, hideg pillantásomat a kegyetlen elégedettségtől eltorzult arcra szegezve.

Az erdő mélyen hallgatott, félelem szaga szárnyalt a levegőben. Még a tudatlan állatok is rettegtek tőlünk. Joggal. - Meddig fogod bírni ezt a szenvedést? – Halott virág illata újra az orromba kúszott. Már közvetlenül előttem állt. Puha léptei alig érintkeztek a talajjal, szinte suhant felette. – Egy napig? – duruzsolta tovább, hangja nem volt erőteljesebb a meglebbenő szellőnél. - Egy évig? – Fagyott szenvedély, holt érzelmek. - Évszázadokig? – Káröröm, ami mások szenvedéséből táplálkozik. - Meddig? – dalolta negédesen. Mennyire távol állnak már tőlem ezek az érzelmek. - _Csak miattad Yuki._

Egy szó nélkül fordultam sarkon, és indultam tovább. Mindent megtudtam, amit akartam.

- Most meg hova mész? – Förmedt rám durván. Ostorának éles pattanása hasította végig a levegőt, én pedig a pillanat töredéke alatt tértem ki alattomos csapása elől. A föld hatalmas darabokban szakadt ki, magasra röppenve a levegőben. A felkavarodott por egy pillanatra eltakarta előlem a sötét erdőt, és a sápadtan pislákoló csillagokat. – _Kevés vagy hozzám._ - Combizmaimat és vádlimat megfeszítve rugaszkodtam el a talajtól, és felszökkenve mögötte is teremtem. Hangtalanul és gyorsan mozogtam. Energiáim lila és fekete szikrákként pattantak szét ujjaim között, hogy aztán pokoli villámokká nőhessék ki magukat. A másik dimenzióból megidézett kardom markolata már tenyerembe is simult.

Kabátom fellebbent a felkavarodó és egymásnak feszülő erők szelétől. Hallottam meglepett nyögését, láttam a szemében felparázsló döbbenetet. A fekete penge hegye hófehér torkának szegeződött várva, hogy elindulhasson gyilkos útján. Csak egy apró mozdulat kellene, egy jól irányzott vágás. És örökre megállíthatnám ennek az ocsmány szívnek a dobogását. Mélyen beszívtam a levegőt, és mozdulatlanná dermedve vártam. Gyilkos ösztöneimet uralmam alá hajtottam, megzaboláztam remegő izmaimat.

- Luka szívem! Micsoda udvariatlanság ez? – vont kérdőre dallamos hangján lassan felém fordulva. Karjait lenézően maga elé emelte nem foglalkozva a neki szegeződő pengével. – Csak így félbeszakítani egy hölgyet a társalgás közepén – dohogta megrovóan. Játékos hangsúlya egyre veszélyesebbé mélyült. Valószínűleg feldühítette magát.

- Nincs időm a játékaidra. Fejezzük be itt és most. – Hangom minden érzés nélkül koppant az egyre metszőbbé váló hidegben. A csillagok szikrázó fényei végigtáncoltak törékeny alakján. - _Ha nem ismerném, azt gondolnám, az erdő egyik tündérével állok szemben. Milyen csalóka a démonok szépsége… Mennyire hazug és álságos. _– Tökéletes vonásai eltorzultak állatias vigyorától. Egyik ujját kényesen a kard hegyére tette, és eltolta nyaka elől.

- Te büdös kutya! – sziszegte dühtől fojtott hangon. Erőszintje emelkedett, gyilkos energiái megannyi vulkánként akartak kitörni testéből. – Azt hiszed, beszélhetsz velem ilyen hangon? – Ereje egyre gyorsabban örvénylett körülötte. - Nem vagy más, csak egy szánalmas kutya! – köpte megvetően. Most tényleg olyan volt, mint egy démon. Egy szörnyeteg. Talpa nem hagyott nyomott a puha porban, olyan könnyedén siklott előre. Ezüst loknijai veszettül táncoltak arca körül. Őrült sebességgel száguldott felém, hogy megölhessen. Vesztére. Jól láttam, hogy már képtelen összepontosítani vagy koncentrálni. Túlzottan feldühítette magát. Folyamatosan engem gyalázva üvöltött, karmai meghosszabbodva kaptak szemem felé. – Egy kutya vagy! Rühös kutya, akit korbáccsal kell megnevelni!

Minden egyes támadása elől ki tudtam térni. Annyira elveszítette az önkontrollját, hogy csak parttalanul csapkodott maga előtt. Kardom élével megvágtam puha vállát, széles sebet ejtve makulátlan bőrén. Vad tűz táncolt szikrázó szemében.

- Megsebesítettél? Hogy merted? – sikította megvadulva. Habzó szájjal csapott vissza. Ostora élő indaként tekeredett pengémre, megbénítva további támadásaimat. – _Francba!_ – sziszegtem némán. Szabad kezével egy hosszú, vörös tőrt idézett meg, és egyenesen felém repítette. - _Mérgezett pokoli tőr, ami lelassítja a vérkeringést, végül megállítja a szívet. Nem aprózza el. De én sem._ - Felugorva tértem ki támadása elől, és kardomonegy nagyot rántva közelebb vontam magamhoz. Hangtalanul értem talajt, karcsú teste enyémhez csapódott. Egy pillanatig sem haboztam. Határozott mozdulattal sújtottam kézfejére, hogy az ostor szoros fogása végre engedjen pengémen. Elhaló kiáltással eresztette el fegyverét, és megtántorodva térdre rogyott. Valószínűleg összezúztam a csontjait. Vicsorogva pillantott fel, sérült kezét fogva.

- Miért? – nyögte ki összeszedve erejének maradékát. Ezüstszőke haja fátyolként hullámzott arca körül. Sebtében felhúzott védőkörét fél kézzel romba dönthettem volna, mégsem tettem. – Miért ér ő neked ennyit? – zihálta dühösen. – Hiszen, azt sem tudja ki vagy? Minden egyes nap csak a saját fájdalmadra emlékeztet – vagdalkozott kitartóan. - Arra, hogy nem kaphatod meg. Egy karnyújtásnyira van a boldogság, mégsem érheted el soha, mert ő elfelejtett! – Hangsúlyozta ki a szavakat. Fejét megrázva mért végig. – Én nem értelek. Tényleg nem. - Igen, minden egyes szava igaz volt. Yuki nem emlékezett rám, elfelejtett. - _De…_

- Egy valamit elfelejtettél Elegy – suttogtam gyengéden. – Lehet, hogy minden napom egy újabb szenvedés kezdete. Minden perc egy küzdelem, amit érte vívok. De a boldogság és az öröm, amikor őt nevetni láthatom vagy lélegezni… Minden mást elfeledtet velem.

- Bolond vagy – vágott mondatomba megremegő hangon. Erőszintje egyre csökkent, szörnyű dühe mérséklődött.

- Lehet – biccentettem megadóan.

- Még a hangod is más, amikor róla beszélsz – sóhajtotta lemondóan. – Pedig, mindazt megtestesíted, amire a fajunk vágyott. A legerősebb és a leggyönyörűbb vagy. Szépséged ragyogása túlszárnyalja az összes pokolbeli lényét. És te… - csuklott el hangja. – Te mindent eltaszítottál magadtól, csak miatta – lehelte keserűen. – Miért?

- Miért vársz választ egy olyan kérdésre, amit úgysem értenél meg? – kérdeztem hidegen. Értetlenül pislogott fel rám. Egy démon, aki képtelen szeretni, megnyitni a szívét más lélek előtt, fel sem foghatja mit jelent a bizalom, a hit és a szerelem. – _A bizalmat, hogy élhetek másképpen is. Hitet abban, hogy lehetek másmilyen is. A szerelem ereje, ami jobbá tett._ _Nem mondanám, hogy emberibbé, csak talán egy fokkal jobb démonná._ - Yuki ezeket adta nekem. A mindent.

- Magyarázd el – kérte csendesen. Dührohama úgy látszik semmivé foszlott, haja vállain pihent. Kifáradva pihegett sebesült kezét szorongatva. Kardomat magam mellé eresztettem. - Magyarázd el, hogyan kellhetett neked akkor is még több, amikor mindened megvolt? – emelte rám csillogó szemét.

- Nekem Yuki a mindenem – mormoltam ridegen.

- Ilyen szavakkal csak az emberek dobálóznak – rázta meg undorodva loknijait, és sérült kezét combjára csúsztatva felsóhajtott. - Az a nő teljesen megrontott téged. Elidegenített a lényegedtől. Attól, ami te magad vagy. Egy démon – sziszegte halkan. Liliom illata belekúszott orromba. A hervadás, a lassú halál ígéretét hordozta a teste, a lelke.

- Démon vagyok – jelentettem ki határozottan. – De Yuki mellett találtam meg a lényegemet. - _„Csak annyit ígérj meg nekem, ha mindez véget ér, visszajössz hozzám."_

- Luka – kúszott hozzám közelebb a porban. – Csak kínzod magad – próbált jobb belátásra téríteni. - Életről-életre elárulod a népedet, a családodat és önmagadat is. – Nem válaszoltam. Macskaszemeit néztem, és az erőszintjét figyeltem. Tudni akartam, mire akar kilyukadni. Talán újra támadni akar? Vagy csak elbizonytalanítani? Ha erre is játszott, szavai nem hatottak meg. Család? Otthon? Ezek a kötelékek csak egy lélekhez kapcsoltak. Ahhoz a csodálatos lényhez, akit képtelen voltam megosztani mással.

- Nem tudsz megingatni – jelentettem ki szilárdan. _- A tér és a világok bármely pontjáról visszajövök érted. _

- Valóban nem? Szerinted, hogyan fog reagálni, ha kiderül rólatok minden? – kérdezte kegyetlenül. Szemem egy pillanatra sem hunytam le, a képek mégis olyan élénken elevenedtek meg előttem, mintha újra ott lettem volna.

„_Kérlek, te tedd meg, ha eljön az idő. Kérlek!" Arca könnyes, szeme ragyogása megfakult a rengeteg fájdalomtól. Soha többé nem akartam őt ilyennek látni. Soha." _

- Mindenki fut a vesztébe – folytatta tovább kíméletlenül, ajkait megnedvesítve -, de az embereket és a démonokat az különbözteti meg egymástól, hogy mi tehetünk is valamit a végzetünk elkerülése végett. Te miért nem teszel így? – kérdezte halkan, és lassan felemelkedett.

- Pont azt teszem. – Szemem egy pillanatra sem rebbent meg. Ostorát összetekerve nagyot sóhajtott, és lehunyt szemmel csípőre tette a kezét. Pár másodpercig elgondolkodva állt, majd egy lemondó mosollyal megrázta loknijait.

- Teljesen hibbant vagy Luka – duruzsolta megrovóan. Nem várt választ, ereje lassú örvényléssel kavarta fel a port és lehullott leveleket lábai körül. – Nos, akkor én távozom, kedvesem. Nemsokára találkozunk – kacsintott rám kihívóan. Egy pillanattal később már el is tűnt a semmiben. Hűlt helyét bámulva nyitottam meg a saját dimenziómba nyíló kaput, és visszaküldtem kardomat. Már nem volt rá szükségem. Felpillantottam az ég fekete bársonyán ragyogó sápadt csillagokra. Ideje volt visszatérnem a birtokra, már nem maradt több teendőm. Bár Elegy nagyon közel jutott hozzánk, nem találta meg a rejtekhelyet.

Ráérős léptekkel fordultam sarkon, és indultam hazafelé. Élveztem az éjszakai szél jeges simítását a bőrömön, hallgattam a huhogó baglyokat, az avarban motozó kisállatokat, az édesen ciripelő tücskök muzsikáját. Jó volt ez a csend és nyugalom. Cipőim koppanását elnyelte a puha por, úgy éreztem, mintha teljesen beleolvadnék az erdő csendes magányába. Részévé váltam a magasra nyújtózó sötét fáknak, a megrezzenő bokroknak, az önként lehulló faleveleknek. Ennek az emberi, törékeny és folyamatosan változó világnak. Mindannak, ami Yukit jelentette.

Pár lépésre volt már csak a védőkör. - _Valószínűleg Takashiro nem lesz elragadtatva a kis magánakciómtól_ – léptem át a rózsaszín hálót. - _Attól meg végképp nem, hogy ki tudtam játszani a védelmét. Mit mondhatnék? _– húztam elégedett mosolyra ajkaimat. - _Talán, semmit. Nem szokásom magyarázkodni. _

A szépen gondozott parkon túl már ott emelkedett a hatalmas fehér kúria. Meleg fényei hívogattak, hogy siessek, mert valaki már vár rám.

- Luka! – hallottam meg magam előtt az elfulladt kiáltást. Megtorpantam, és tágra nyílt szemmel néztem a felém száguldó Yukit. Messziről nevetve integetett felém. – Tudtam, hogy erre fogsz jönni! – zihálta kifulladva. – _Tudta? Honnan?_ – meredtem rá kíváncsian. Amint elém ért, térdeire támaszkodva kifújta magát, és kipirult arccal, lihegve nézett fel rám. – Nagyon aggódtam érted, merre jártál? – érdeklődte kedvesen. - _Ragyogó zöld szemek, fényes szőke haj._ _Olyan hihetetlenül gyönyörű. Tiszta és ártatlan. _– Szerettem volna megérinteni, és átölelni.

- Csak körülnéztem – mosolyogtam rá megnyugtatóan, és vele a nyomomban elindultam a ház felé. – Pihentél? – faggattam.

- Igen – biccentett elégedetten. – De a vacsorával megvártalak – torpant meg gyámoltalanul, ami engem is megállásra késztetett. – Ugye, nem baj? – mosolygott fel pironkodva, de pillantását azonnal lekapta rólam. Zavarban volt, ettől pedig kis híján elakadt a lélegzetem. Tudtam, hogy mikor izgatott a jelenlétem miatt. – _Ez a félénk pillantás pedig mindent elárult nekem. _- Szívem egyre hevesebben dörömbölt, ereimben forró lávaként száguldozott a vérem. Nem bírtam tovább türtőztetni magamat. Megkockáztattam, hogy megérintem. - _Talán, nem riasztom el magamtól._ - Kezemet kinyújtva csippentettem ujjaim közé állát, és felemeltem földet pásztázó pillantását. Nézni akartam a szemét, és rajta keresztül a lelkét.

- Dehogy – susogtam kedvesen. Üde rózsaillata az orromba kúszott, én pedig mélyet szippantottam belőle.

- Én… Én annyira aggódtam – dadogta ki rákvörös arccal. Sűrűn pislogva köszörült meg torkát, és nagyot nyelve folytatta. – Olyan rossz érzésem volt. Azt éreztem, hogy veszélyben vagy – érintette meg kezemet, és két tenyerébe zárva karmos ujjaimat, megszorította azokat. – Szörnyű volt – futották el könnyek gyönyörű szemét.

- Yuki – suttogtam vissza lágyan. – Ne sírj! Hisz látod, jól vagyok – töröltem le egy könnycseppet puha arcáról.

- Igen, látom – szipogta, és egyre szorosabban fogva kezemet közelebb lépett hozzám. Ujjai bátortalanul érintették meg hajamat. Ettől az ártatlan, gyenge közeledéstől is megborzongtam. Lehunyt szemmel élveztem lassan arcomra csúszó cirógatását. - _Puha, pilleszárny érintések. Tapogatózóak, tétovázóak._ - Szemem felnyílt, vágyam egyre hevesebben tolakodott fel testemben. - _Nem tehetem meg! Nem!_ – utasítottam minden egyes porcikámat és idegszálamat, ami Yukihoz akart kapcsolódni. Hagytam, hogy ismerkedjen bőrömmel. Ajkába harapva pislogott fel rám, én pedig kis híján felolvadtam a szeméből áradó forróságtól. Valószínűleg fel sem fogta, hogy mennyire csábító a közelsége.

- Luka – susogta erőtlenül.

- Igen? – préseltem ki nagy nehezen a kérdést. Olyan nehéz volt gondolkodni és értelmes mondatokat formálni, ha így érintett.

- Éreztél már valaki iránt úgy, hogy tudtad hozzád tartozik, de mégsem merted megérinteni? – bökte ki végül, orcái ismét rózsás színekben játszottak.

- Most is így érzek – leheltem halkan. Ujjaim felcsúsztak gyönyörű arcára, hogy aztán onnan tarkójára vándorolhassanak elrejtőzve a selymes tincsek takarásában. Teste egyre hevesebben remegett, lábai alig tartották. Nekem támaszkodva próbált talpon maradni. A csillagok ezüst fényei sejtelmes csillogással övezték karcsú testét, elnyíló ajkait.

- Luka, én így érzek irántad. Ez baj? – sóhajtotta halkan, és édesen felmosolyogva simogatta végig arcomat. Éreztem, hogy rettentően fél a válaszomtól. A régi ismerősökként rárohanó rengeteg idegen érzéstől. Szerelem. Forró és áradó, mindent magába foglaló. - _Egy érzés, ami kerekké és egésszé teszi kettőnket ebben a körforgásban. _

Tétova, megremegő ujjacskái végigsiklottak ajkaimon, államon, hogy aztán ismét felkalandozva arcomon, szememhez érhessenek. Megadóan csuktam le pilláimat engedve, hogy finom cirógatásával végigsimíthasson rajtuk.

– Ha igen, akkor én nagy bajban vagyok – dörmögtem halkan, még mindig lehunyt szemmel. A levegő is belém rekedt, amikor ujjai helyett ajkait éreztem meg homlokomon. Csodálkozva pattant fel szemem, és átszellemült arcát látva magamhoz húztam. Hosszú pillanatokig csak egymást bámultuk, elfeledkezve térről és időről. Bennem kereste annak az érzésnek a mozgatóját, ami a karjaimba űzte. Csak remélhettem, hogy lassan felelevenednek benne a régen eltemetett érzések_._ _– Akkor mindent érteni fog._

Bizonytalanul merültem el borostyánszín szemében. Hezitáltam. Forró lehelete számat cirógatta, ajka nyíló rózsaként hívogatott. Egyik karom lassan lesiklott derekára, hogy megtartsam remegő testét. Úgy reszketett, mint könnyű falevél a szélben. Minden apró porcikám Yuki után áhítozott, de nem nyúltam hozzá. Azt szerettem volna, ha ő is ugyanúgy akarja. Ha átéli azt az érzést, amit századok óta őriztünk a szívünkben. Neki kellett döntenie.

- Luka – susogta erőtlenül. A lángok már gerincemet nyaldosták, kezem egyre hevesebben remegett. – Én… - hangja elfulladt, puha bőre izzott. Ujjaim gyengéden masszírozták tarkóját, számat kedves mosolyra húztam. Képtelen voltam tovább tagadni az érzéseimet. – Én azt hiszem, összezavarodtam. Úgy érzem, természetes, ha veled vagyok, ha… ha…

- Ha magamhoz ölellek? – fejeztem be a mondatot. Szemét összeszorítva bólogatott, majd a levegőt mélyen beszívva közelebb bújt hozzám. Nem utasított el. Nem lökött el magától. Férfiként született újjá, mégis akart engem. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és szememet lehunyva támasztottam arcomat feje búbjára. Haja bőrömet simogatta, már alig kaptam levegőt a gyomromban táncoló izgatottságtól.

- Természetes, ha mellettem vagy, ha megérintesz – duruzsolta mellkasomba. Meghökkenve nyitottam fel szememet, és lepillantottam rá. Szeme elhomályosulva kereste pillantásomat, nyelvével megnedvesítette kiszáradt ajkait. A látvány is remegésre késztetett, ujjaim egyre erősebben szorították hajfürtjeit. – Luka – nyögött fel elesetten, ajkai újra olyan közel voltak enyémekhez. Ösztönösen mozdultam, pedig nem akartam lerohanni.

Szenvedélyesen tapadtam puha szájára, először csak futólag kóstolgatva. Eddig leláncolt érzéseim hangos csörgéssel rázták le magukról béklyóikat. A hétlakat alatt őrzött szenvedély, forró lávaként tört ki börtönéből, folyékony tűzként száguldva ereimben. Forrt a vérem, minden egyes idegszálam Yukira figyelt. Óvatosan kóstolgattam ajkait, először finoman megharapdálva alsó, majd felső ajkát. Annyira régen éreztem már. Nem akartam elsietni semmit.

Kis kezei felsiklottak arcomra, és megadóan nyílt meg ostromom előtt. Nyelvem követelőzően siklott szájába, megmártózva édes nyálában. – _Yuki! Yuki!_ – Képtelen voltam józanul gondolkodni. Itt volt a karjaimban. Annyi éven át sóvárogtam utána, kis híján beleőrültem a magányba. De most érinthettem, ízlelhettem. – _Csókolhattam. _– Vágytól elmélyült nyögésem elfojtott morgásként tört elő torkomból. Zihálva szakadtam el tőle megrettenve saját reakcióimtól. _– Ó a francba! Mit tettem? _

- Luka – susogta kocsonyaként reszketve, és lábujjhegyre emelkedve ujjait hajamba bújtatta. – Kérlek, ne gyűlölj ezért. Könyörgöm – pillantott rám esdekelve. Mély nyögésem elkeveredett halk nyöszörgésével, amikor felemelve pille könnyű testét, a mögötte magasodó fához támasztottam. Óvatosan lecsúsztattam lábait a földre, és az érdes kéregbe markoltam. Karmaim belemélyedtek a fa testébe, tenyerembe apró szálkák fúródtak a kifejtett erőtől. Vettem néhány reszkető lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodhassak Sikerrel jártam. Levezettem a felgyűlt feszültséget.

- Hogyan gyűlölhetnélek Yuki? – támasztottam homlokomat övének. Pillantásunk összekapcsolódott, és még tomboló szenvedélyemen át is éreztem a szerelmet, amely végre viszonzásra talált.

- Én nem is tudom, mit teszek – dadogta megtörten. Könnyei elárasztották csillogó szemét, én pedig azonnal lecsókoltam a legördülő cseppeket.

- Mindennél jobban szeretném, ha folytathatnám…

- De, én fiú vagyok – szakított félbe elborzadva. Remegő kezét csókomtól duzzadt ajka elé emelte. Olyan arccal meredt maga elé, mint aki halálos bűnt követett el. – Ez olyan kínos. Romlott vagyok – hadarta idegesen.

- Nem vagy romlott. Nekem nem számít, hogy fiú vagy – szakítottam félbe panaszáradatát, hozzádörgölve orromat az övéhez.

- De…

- Neked igen? – Vetettem véget újabb aggályainak egy egyszerű kérdéssel. – Kevésbé akarsz velem lenni, mert férfi vagyok? Idegenkedsz tőlem? – Tétován megrázta a fejét.

– Nem – nyögte ki reszketve. – És… és ettől vagyok annyira megrémülve – motyogta elveszetten. - Képtelen vagyok uralkodni magamon, ha a közelemben vagy. – Annyira ártatlan volt és törékeny. Persze, hogy új volt neki ez az egész helyzet. Még nekem is, de én legalább tudtam, hogy mit akarok. Őt.

- Yuki – kértem türelmesen. – Nézz rám, kérlek! – Lassan felemelte fejét. – Nekem is csak nehezen megy – kezdtem kedvesen. Szeme meglepetten nyílt kerekre. Örültem neki, hogy ilyen fényesen süt a hold. Legalább láthatta az arcomon, hogy nem a levegőbe beszélek. – Nehezen tudok uralkodni magamon, ha a közelemben vagy. Mindig óvni akarlak. Mindig vágyom rád – suttogtam halkan, egy óvatos puszit nyomva nedves arcára. Idegesen csuklott fel, én pedig elégedetten elmosolyodtam hangjától. Már megint borzalmasan zavarban volt.

- Vágysz? Rám? – lehelte értetlenül. – Nem egy múltbéli emléket akarsz feltámasztani általam? – Hát itt volt a probléma. Még mindig nem értette az egésznek a lényegét.

- Emlékszel arra, mit meséltem a démonokról? – Aprót biccentett, gyönyörű szeme enyémet kutatta. – Nem számít, milyen testben vagy, te ugyanaz maradsz. – Érintettem meg ajkaimmal állát. – Az érzéseim nem változtak. – Eddig fán nyugvó kezem könnytől maszatos arcára siklott. Óvatosan érintettem, nehogy egyetlen szálka is megsebesítse. – Inkább megújultak. – Óvatos csókokat hintettem bőrére, míg végül elértem csodálkozástól résnyíre nyílt ajkait. Szájába suttogva folytattam vallomásomat. – Fontos vagy nekem Yuki. Te vagy maga az élet, a minden. – Már nem láttam a szemét, a haját. Csak lényét érzékeltem, szeretetét és szerelmét, ami felém áradt, és meleg köpenyként burkolt be. A magány nehéz leple semmivé foszlott.

- Luka – nyöszörögte halkan, ujjai ismét hajamba bújtak. – Nem bírom elviselni, ha nem vagy velem. Rettegek attól, hogy bajod esik miattam. Hogy elveszíthetlek. – Ajkai bátortalanul érintették enyémeket. Futó puszi volt, mégis ő adta. Önszántából. A lelkem ujjongott. – Rettegtem a saját érzéseimtől, mert nem értettem őket. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogyan szerethetlek ennyire – lehelte számba az annyira vágyott szavakat. Nem tétováztam tovább.

Ajkunk és testünk megadóan simult egymáshoz az éjszaka leple alatt. A teljesség harmóniája dalolt lelkemben, szívem megvadulva dobogott. Annyi vándorlás és szenvedés után végre ismét egymásra találtunk.

Tudom, hogy ez a pillanat visszahozhatatlan az életben. Megismételhetetlen. Most ölelhetem, és szerethetem; a következő pillanatban a jelen már csak múlt lesz, egy édesen kísértő emlék. Pár röpke pillanatra boldogok lehetünk úgy, hogy nem félünk. Nem rettegünk a jövőtől, a fájdalomtól. - _Akkor sem, ha mindezt beárnyékolja az a borzalmas tudat, hogy nem vagyok képes teljesen megvédeni őt._ - Nem tudom megóvni érző szívét, a hatalmas lelkét. Mindig sebeket és tengernyi fájdalmat fog kap olyan emberektől, akiket szeret; és akikben végül csalódnia kell. Én pedig nem tehetek mást, csak oltalmazóan ölelhetem, abban reménykedve, hogyha törékeny testét egyben tartom… Akkor talán nem hullik szét a lelke milliónyi darabokra. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy legalább ennyi hasznom van.

Egy apró, tétova könnycsepp csúszott ajkaink közé. A boldogság édes íze.

_- Amikor utoljára öleltem, és csókoltam, én is sírni akartam. Csak egyszer, ebben a rohadt, démoni életben. Mégsem tettem meg. _

_Azt mondják, a démonok nem tudnak sírni. Valóban nem. Ha tudtam volna, valószínűleg ordítva zokogtam volna, azon a kopár, vérvörös területen, ahol nem nőttek fák, nem sarjadt fű. A pokol tornácának kietlen rétjén nem volt élet, csak végtelen a fagy, örökké tartó a magány. Nem létezett semmi csak a halál, és a nyomában járó szenvedés. A porban térdeltem, hosszú fekete köpenyembe burkolva azt az apró napsugarat, amely életemet jelentette. Már csak itt volt helyünk. Ebben a mocskos, véres világban. _

_Reszkető vadként bújt hozzám, már régen nem tudott uralkodni érzelmein. Zokogott. Hosszasan, fájdalmasan rángatta testét a kín. _

_- Bocsáss meg nekem Luka – hüppögte elfulladva. – Bocsáss meg a saját gyengeségemért, és azért, hogy képtelen vagyok elengedni téged. Magammal rántottalak ebbe a halálra ítélt szerelembe… – Hogyan haragudhatnék rá? Nélküle képtelen lennék élni. Ha ellökne magától, abba talán bele is pusztulnék. Apránként emésztene fel, hogy tudom, valahol él és lélegzik, én pedig nem érinthetem azt, ami az enyém. _

_Szorosabban öleltem magamhoz, hátha mérséklődik remegése. De az én ölelő karjaim sem segítettek. Szerettem volna válaszolni. Elmondani neki, hogy mennyire nincsen igaza. Mégsem tettem, inkább hallgattam. Nem volt szüksége szavakra. Azt akarta, hogy hallgassam. Némán hajába fúrtam orromat, és mélyen beszívtam édes illatát. - Luka! Azt mondtad, hogy sohasem árulsz el – kezdte remegő hangon._

_- Így van – biccentettem egyetértően._

_- Akkor ennek szellemében, meg kell ígérned nekem valamit. Ha eljön az időm… Ha meg kell halnom a harcban, a te kezedtől akarok elesni. – Fogaim megcsikordultak egymáson, karjaim acélkapcsokként záródtak törékeny teste köré. Nem, én erre képtelen vagyok! – Luka – nyögte halkan, megérezve ellenállásomat. Nem mert rám nézni. Már ehhez sem volt ereje. – Könyörgöm, kérlek… - Finoman eleresztettem, és talpra kecmeregtem. El kellett távolodnom tőle, nem bírtam a közelében maradni. – Bármit kérhetett tőlem, csak ezt nem… - Az égen úszó sötét felhők eltakarták a mocskos szürke eget, én pedig mélyet szippantottam a halál édeskés, koporsó illatából. Zsongó fejjel indultam el előre a koponyákkal és halottakkal tűzdelt szikla felé. Valaha emberek és démonok lehettek, ma már csak szánalmas, szenes maradványai az egykoriaknak. Ez a világ az otthonom volt. Egykor. _

_- Erre nem lesz szükség – jelentettem ki magabiztosan. Most már képes voltam ránézni. Ellen tudtam állni könyörgésének. – Mert megvédelek téged, bármi áron. - A rongyos füstszínű felhőkön néhány kósza napfénycsepp tört utat magának, megvilágítva a hosszú hajzuhatagot, az elnyílt tűzpiros ajakakat, azt a sugárzó lényt, aki velem szemben térdelt a mocskos porban. _

_- Ígérd meg! – könyörgött elesetten. Nem adta fel. – Kérlek, könyörgöm. – Vékony testét újra rázta a zokogás, én pedig tehetetlenül sütöttem le szememet. _

_- Yuki! – hangom figyelmeztetően csengett, fogaim ajkaimba vájtak._

_- Mondd ki! – követelte egyre megtörtebben._

_- Tudod jól, hogy annyiszor mondom el, ahányszor csak hallani szeretnéd. – Könnyben úszó szemét arcomra emelte. - Sohasem árullak el. _

„_Annyira szeretlek Yuki."_

_Nincsen idő és nincsen tér,_

_Csak a szüntelenül forgó világkerék._

_Lelkek születnek és dőlnek romba, _

_Az árulás sivár mezsgyéjén elkárhozva._

_Édes szerelmünkben ártatlanul álmodunk,_

_A halál és újjászületés végtelen illúziójában. _


	3. Chapter 3: Murasame Touko

Csillagok országútján: 3. fejezet: Murasame Touko

Fáradtan nyögve fordultam hasamra, egy erőszakos mozdulattal megtámadva kispárnámat. Borzalmasan fájt a fejem, annyira gyengének éreztem magam. Persze, ha ez még mind nem lett volna elég, az egészet megkoronázta az ébresztőórám élénk sivalkodása. Nem volt mit tenni. Ideje volt felkelnem, tornáznom, és iskolába mennem. – _Istenem! Kérlek, add, hogy csak álom legyen!_ – fohászkodtam némán, még jobban elbújva takaróm rejtekébe_. _De a hang nem hallgatott el. Keserűen állapítottam meg, hogy tényleg csörög az a nyomorult vekker. Nem álmodtam. – _Átkozott óra!_ – mormoltam halkan. Fejemet kidugtam a takaró alól, és sűrűn pislogva megpróbáltam teljesen kinyitni a szememet. Gondolataim csak a rövidtávú célok tudomásul vételére voltak képesek. Például tudtam, hogy első lépésben ki kell nyomnom az ébresztőmet, így kinyújtottam kezemet, és tapogatózva elindultam felé. A második meg… Tökéletesen ráért az első után. – _Mi is a második lépés?_ – csikorogtak rozsdás kerekekként agytekervényeim. – _Ó, igen. Fel kellene ébrednem._ - Nagy sóhajjal fordultam hátamra, és igyekeztem kizárni elmémből lüktető fejfájásomat. - Ó a pokolba! – sziszegtem visszazuhanva, kezemet védekezően arcom elé kapva. Napsütés. Igen. Pontosan éreztem, hogy a függönyömön keresztül a nap aranysárga fényei orvul megtámadták érzékeny szememet. Vajon indulhatott ennél szörnyűbben a reggelem? – Átkozott reggel – motyogtam magam elé. Elindult egy újabb nap, de ez a mai, nem akármilyen volt az életemben. Hanem, a nagy nap. Persze, a dolgok romantikáján egy cseppet sem szépített a nyomorult ébresztő, ami megállás nélkül csörgött, és az én bénázásom, hogy még mindig képtelen voltam elérni azt az óra néven futó dögöt. – _Ez az!_ – ujjongtam némán, amikor kezem beleütközött az éjjeliszekrényembe. Megtaláltam, és lenyomtam a gombot, így végre áldott csend telepedett a szobára. - _Gyerünk, Touko_ – bűvöltem magam némán. – _Ébredj! Elérkezett a nagy nap egy igazi nő életében._ _Tizenhat éves lettél._ – Frusztráltan szívtam mélyre a levegőt. Egyáltalán, mi ütött belém este? Legszívesebben a falba vertem volna a fejemet, a tegnapi viselkedésem miatt. Miért mentem bele Hotsuma gyermekded fogadásába? Én tudtam a legjobban, mit jelentett az ő tétjében játszani_. - Talán az egész probléma onnan ágazott ki, hogy Tsukumo eltűnt._ - Senki sem tudta, merre járhatott, mi történhetett vele. - _Vagy inkább senki sem mondta el _– tippeltem rezignáltan. Igazán nem értettem, minek titkolóznak előttem. Úgyhogy fogtam magam, és kikérdeztem a személyzetet, még Takashirót is. _„- Ne haragudj Touko-chan! Fogalmam sincs, merre járhat!"_

Akkor hol a fenében lehet? Nem szokott csak így felszívódni! – _Na, akkor_ – határoztam el magam tettre készen -, _ha ma nem lesz ott a reggelinél, meg fogom keresni az iskolában vagy a városban._ – Ellenségesen sziszegve hunyorogtam az ablakon át beszűrődő fényeknek. - _Kellett nekem fogadnom Kurotoval, hogy elverem shogiban? Kellett nekem belemennem Hotsuma kitételébe?_ – Szídtam magam összeszorított fogakkal. - _Hotsuma… Annyira tudta, hogy veszítek._ _Csak ezért találhatta ki ezt a szakés dolgot. _- Fejfájásomat és gyengeségemet a tegnapi nap folyamán elfogyasztott négy csésze szakénak köszönhettem. Azt hiszem, Kuroto támogatott az ágyamba. Vagy… Most, erre nem emlékszem pontosan, de nem baj! Ez mind nem számított, mellékes szála volt az életemnek. Murasame Touko, a Zweilt őrzők egyik oszlopos tagja, nem adja könnyen magát. Könnyedén felnyitja a szemét, nem törődve másnaposságával, és felül és…

- Francba! Nem megy – zuhantam vissza ernyedten a párnára. Még sohasem voltam másnapos. Még sohasem ittam többet egy korty szakénál; egészen a tegnap estéig. Hatalmas nyögéssel tápászkodtam ki az ágyból, és eltántorogtam a ruhásszekrényemig. - _Mindezt melyik napon kellett produkálnom? Pont ma. _

– Bugyi, megvan. Harisnya, megvan – mormoltam halkan, ahogy a ruhadarabok a kezembe akadtak. – Már az iskolai nyakkendőmet kötöttem meg, amikor óvatlanul belepillantottam a tükörbe. Mindig tisztában voltam azzal, hogy az életben vannak fokozatok és állapotok, amik a túlszárnyalhatatlan kellemes kategóriáját verdesik. Ez most még azon is túlment. Fésűmmel szétszedtem az összegubancolódott tincseket, hogy hajam a megszokott rendezettségével hullhasson hátamra. Azonban a hatalmas vérerekkel átszőtt szempárral nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Lemondóan felsóhajtottam, és órarendemet átböngészve bedobáltam tankönyveimet és füzeteimet a táskámba. Még egyszer végigpillantottam magamon. – Rendben – biccentettem határozottan, és a kilincset lenyomva elindultam az ebédlőbe.

Miből is gondoltam azt, hogy meg fogom úszni Hotsuma élcelődéseit? Teljesen naív vagyok, érdemtelen arra, hogy betöltsem a tizenhatodik életévemet. Már be kellett volna, nőnie a fejem lágyának. Vagy nem?

- … és Touko-chan? – eszméltem fel vitriolos hangjára. Azt hiszem, a mondat elejét nem hallottam. De miért érzem azt, hogy jobb is? - Megtaláltad az elhagyott harsinyatartótad? Tudod, amit lengettél a fejed felett, amikor Kurotótól búcsúztál. – Kezem kissé megremegett, de még egészen jól tudtam uralkodni fortyogó indulataimon. - Azt hiszem, a fotel mögé esett – villantott rám egy gonosz mosolyt Isten hangja. – Kuroto olyan szívesen vitte volna utánad – tette még hozzá negédesen. Láttam, hogy Kuroto elpirult, Senshiro zavartan felcsuklott, Tachibana-san, pedig egy megsemmisítő pillantással jutalmazta ékes beszólását. Én pedig… Én pedig össze tudok roppantani egy teásbögrét? Mert a kezemben egyre jobban remegő szerencsétlen kis pohár már efelé haladt.

- Meg – bólogattam egyetértően, miközben azzal nyugtattam magamat, hogy nem ölhetem meg az egyik társamat. Néma csend uralkodott az asztal körül. Mindenki idegesen fogyasztotta könnyű reggelijét, alig pillantva a másikra. Egyedül Hotsuma provokált állandóan, de ez már annyira megszokott volt közöttünk.

- Aha – hörpintett egyet az elé letett teából. – Akkor biztosan nem bánod, ha… - Tudtam, hogy még beszél. Azt is, hogy rajtam élcelődik, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam elszakítani a pillantásomat Tsukumo helyéről. Nem volt itt, nem volt sehol. – _Hol lehet?_ – Egyre jobban aggódtam érte. Ennek már a fele sem volt tréfa.

- Nincs itt – jelentettem ki váratlanul elszomorodva. Mélyet sóhajtva emeltem fel pillantásomat, és a megdöbbent tekinteteteket, a megfagyott csendet érzékelve azonnal egy műmosolyt préseltem ajkaimra. De azt hiszem, ebből inkább egy Touko-féle vicsor lett. – Ugye most csak szórakoztok velem? – csaptam az asztalra erősen. – Ti tudjátok, hol van. Akkor meg? – tártam szét tanácstalanul karjaimat.

– Tsukumo hamarabb beért az iskolába – vetette oda félvállról Hotsuma, megakasztva panaszáradatomat. A megértés parányi szikrája sem izzott fel hideg szemében. Mindig is tudtam, hogy kiállhatatlan bunkó. De ez most kezdett túlmenni minden határon. – Ne izgasd magad! Dolga volt, amit nélküled kellett megcsinálnia! – Szívem nagyot dobbant a kegyetlen szavak hallatán. – _Nélkülem. Hát persze -_ hajtottam le fejemet -, _végül is, ő nincsen hozzám láncolva._

- Nagyon elfoglalt volt mostanában – csendült fel Shusei kellemes hangja, melynek nyomán édes nyugalom árasztott el.

- Igen, persze – mormoltam, de már a könnyeimmel küszködtem. Kezeim remegtek, ujjaim jéghidegek voltak.

- Ne fújd már fel ennyire! – vakkantott felém ismét a szőke istencsapása.

- Hotsuma – emelkedtem fel az asztaltól, a lehető leghiggadtabb hangnemet megütve. Pillantásomat képtelen voltam elszakítani az üres terítékről. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és lassan ráemeltem sápadt arcomat. – _Nem fogok veszekedni, amikor Tsukumo lehet, hogy bajban van_. - Láttam, hogy a többiek megdöbbennek, de nem foglalkoztam a reakcióikkal. Őszintén szólva, már a fejfájásom sem érdekelt. - _Annyira féltettem, azt az ostoba, bolond, agyalágyult, édesszájú Tsukumot. _– Fogaimat alsó ajkamba mélyesztettem, és végül kihúztam derekamat. Nem görnyedhetek örökké az érintetlen tányérom fölé. – Bevinnél az iskolába? – préseltem ki végül a szavakat.

- Ja – mormogta vissza ellenszenvesen. – Tachibana – morrant fel hevesen. – Mondd meg Toumának, hogy jó lenne, ha valami ehetőt is főzne végre – vetette hanyagul vállára táskáját. Még hallottam Tachibana-san megrovó dorgálását, de már nem foglalkoztam vele. Minden annyira furcsa volt ma reggel, és ez nemcsak a másnaposságomnak szólt. Arról már nem is vettem tudomást.

Egymás után sétáltunk ki a tágas ebédlőből, lépteink hangosan koppantak a folyosó kövezetén. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz. Mit is mondhattam volna? Hogy nem értem Tsukumo hová tűnt? Nem értem, miért nem válaszol nekem senki? Mindenki úgy viselkedett, mintha teljesen normális lenne, hogy ő nincsen sehol. Erre már nem lehetett mit reagálni.

Még csak be sem csaptam magam mögött az autó ajtaját, annyira nem volt energiám már tombolni. Csak azt a kiolthatatlannak tűnő ürességet és elveszettséget érzékeltem, ami egyre mélyebbre rágta magát szívemben. Én ültem leghátul, előttem a fiúk szálltak be morgolódva az autóba. Kinéztem az ablakon, és az előttem elsuhanó tájat néztem.

- Bírod még csillagom? – eszméltem fel Hotsuma élcelődésére. – Vagy adjak egy zacskót? – Gúnyos vigyorával próbált feldühíteni, de most ezzel sem tudott kirángatni apátiámból.

- Igen, bírom – válaszoltam gépiesen. – És nem, nem kell – fújtam unottan, és ismét kibámultam az ablakon. Érzékeltem a ránk telepedő nehéz, feszült légkört, de úgy döntöttem egy fikarcnyi erőfeszítést sem teszek azért, hogy eloszlassam. Bosszúálló vagyok? Gyerekes? Lehet. De tudtam, hogy valamit elhallgatnak előlem. - _Tsukumoval függött össze, és mégis hallgattak. Pedig tudták, mennyire aggódom érte._ – Utáltam őket azért az információért, amit tudtak, de nem osztották meg velem. - _Egyáltalán mi a fene lehetett ilyen fontos, amit ugyanakkor én nem tudhatok? _- töprengtem fáradtan.

Egy darabig még bámultam a gyorsan elsuhanó fákat, hogy aztán átadhassák helyüket Tokió magasra törekvő felhőkarcolóinak, beton és üvegrengetegének. Minden annyira zajos lett, csillogó és üres. – _Milyen érdekes, ha Tsukumo itt van, sokkal inkább olyan ez a város, mint egy felderítésre váró ékszerdoboz. Nem egy művi katlan. _

Amint a kocsi fékezett, már ki is szálltam belőle. Futva indultam az iskola felé egyetlen, utolsó kapaszkodóként tekintve rá. – _Ha itt nem lesz, akkor nem tudom, mit fogok csinálni._ – Az iskola tágas udvarát sárga és aranybarna levelek borították be, olyan sűrűn, hogy a takarítók nem győztek elsöpörni a szürke betonkőről. Az ősz csodálatos sokszínű színei a fák lombjaiban is visszaköszöntek, de most egyszerűen nem tudtam örülni a lenyűgöző látványnak. Minden szürke lett és fakó. Annyira borzalmasan aggódtam. A kint álló csoportok között átfurakodva rohantam be az épületbe, tekintetemmel mindenhol őt keresve. – _Ott_ – nyílt tágra szemem, ahogy megpillantottam az ezüstös szőke hajat.

- Tsukumo! – kiabáltam hangosan, hátha felhívhatom magamra a figyelmét. Nem reagált. Láttam, hogy néhány osztálytársam érdeklődve vagy éppen értetlenül megbámul, de nem foglalkoztam a vizslató tekintetekkel. Már csak pár lépésre volt tőlem. Egyenesen oda tartott, ahol az első óránk volt. Csak ő lehetett. A haj, a ruha, a lassú járás. – Kifulladva értem utol, és megragadtam a karját.

- Mégis mi a fenét hittél? Hogy csak úgy elindulsz nélkülem? – ripakodtam rá, de tirádáimat azonnal elsöpörte a döbbenet. – _Ez nem ő._ – Akiro – nyögtem elsápadva, és egy lépést elhátrálva elengedtem karját. A folyosón minden szempár ránk szegeződött.

- Touko-chan? – emelte meg szőke szemöldökeit, égkék szemei kedvesen, de értetlenül néztek vissza rám.

- Bocsáss meg! – hajoltam meg azonnal illedelmesen. Táskám a kövön puffant, hangja éles csattanásnak hangzott a dermedt csendben. A beáramló őszi napfénycsíkok játékában láthattam az orrom előtt kacéran táncoló porszemeket. Lépteim nyomán kavarodhattak fel, és még mindig nem lebegtek vissza a helyükre. Szívem hevesen dobogott mellkasomban, vérem megvadulva száguldozott ereimben. – Azt hittem, Tsukumo az – dadogtam bűnbánóan.

- Őt nem láttam ma – válaszolta készségesen, én pedig nagyon lassan felpillantottam rá. Nyomát sem láttam rajta a haragnak. – _Szerencsére!_ – fújtam megkönnyebbülten. – Azt hiszem, ma nem jött iskolába. – Ettől féltem a legjobban. Itt sincs. Hát akkor hol van? Merre járhat? - _Hotsuma azt mondta itt lesz. Megint csak ködösített _– pánikoltam lesápadva. – _Istenem, valami baj van! De… Takashiro-sama szólt volna, ha veszélyben lenne. Nem? Vagy a sorsára hagyná?_ _Hiszen Shusei esetén is csak annyit mondott, hogy áldozatokat kell hoznunk egy nagyobb cél érdekében._ - Ezt mind tudtuk. Így születtünk erre a világra. Áldozati bárányokként, akiknek bármikor igába kellett hajtaniuk a fejüket, ha ezt kérték tőlük.

- Értem – motyogtam megsemmisülten. Barna bőrtáskám sziluettje úszott el az arcom előtt.

- Tessék – mosolygott rám lágyan. Zavartan pirulva fontam ujjaimat a táskám fülére.

- Köszönöm szépen – hajoltam meg újra. Nem akartam itt maradni. Egy percig sem. Sarkon fordultam, és elindultam a kijárat felé.

- Touko-chan! – állított meg Akiro értetlen hangja. Kérdőn fordultam felé. – Erre lesz az óránk- mutatott a terem felé.

- Tudom – biccentettem halkan, és félszegen rámosolyogtam. – Egy kicsit gyengének érzem magam, beszélek az orvossal – hazudtam szemrebbenés nélkül, osztálytársam pedig készségesen elhitte mondvacsinált kifogásomat. Csak gratulálhattam tökéletes színjátékomhoz.

- Elkísérjelek? – lépett elém, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam elviselni a közelségét. Megremegve hátráltam el a fölém magasodó alak elől.

- Nem szükséges – ráztam meg fejemet határozottan. – Szia! – perdültem meg, és utat vágtam a hullámzó tömeggé összeálló masszában. Mintha még ők is hátráltattak volna. Fojtogattak a jelenlétükkel, az egész létezésükkel. Fuldokolva törtem ki az udvarra, hátamon hideg izzadtságcseppek csorogtak alá, nyálkás csigaként araszolva végig bőrömön. Reggeli fejfájásom lüktetve tért vissza. Eddig tudtam magam tartani, a gyengeség átvette felettem az uralmat. Sziszegve, táskám fülét elesetten markolva szédelegtem ki a kapun. Szerencsére már becsöngettek, így senkivel sem találkoztam kint. _- Legalább ennyiben nem akadályoztak._ - Lassan, botorkálva indultam a kapu felé. Ilyen ürességet érezhetett Hotsuma, amikor Shusei miatt aggódott? Ugyanez a betölthetetlen űr tátongott benne?

Fáradtan róttam az utcákat, szememet folyamatosan a járda repedezett köveire szegezve. Emberek, akik munkába siettek, kávézókba ültek be, vagy csak kéz a kézben sétáltak az utcán. Telefonjukat a fülükhöz nyomó férfiak és nők tömege. Üzleti ügyeket, családi viharokat, szerelmi csalódásokat megbeszélő alakok. Kiüresedett tekintettel, minden különösebb figyelem nélkül tettem egyik lábamat a másik után. Lépteim már nem koppantak a köveken, puha homokba süllyedt a cipőm talpa. Megint ott álltam a szürke köntösében morajló tenger előtt. Hűvös, szinte jeges szél fújt a víz felől, erre sodorva a tél hideg, tiszta illatát. Mélyet szippantottam belőle, és táskámat ledobva leültem a homokba. Ujjaimat széttárva túrtam a puha, nyirkos szemek közé élvezve, ahogy átkaristolják bőrömet az érdes porszemek. A nap ragyogóan sütött az égen, kiemelve annak ártatlan, kobalt árnyalatú kékségét. A fehér sirályok alacsonyan vitorlázva köröztek a megrebbenő felszín felett, zsákmányra vadászva.

Összekuporodva bambultam magam elé, nem foglalkozva az arcomon lepergő könnyekkel. Az elviselhetetlen hiányt senki és semmi sem tudta pótolni. Pedig azt hittem, ha idejövök, egy picit megnyugszom. Vagy miben is reménykedtem? Hogy talán, itt találom? Hiú ábránd. Pont úgy, mint reggeli kitörésem, amikor azt hittem, egyedül útnak indulhatok, és megtalálhatom. – _Vesztettem._ - A víz monoton morajlása volt az egyetlen kapocs, amely a valóságban tartott. Az egyetlen szál, ami józan eszemet még a testemhez kötötte. Mondhatnám, hogy kiborulásom a Zweilt őrzőkben újra és újra testet öltő kötődés miatt van, de úgy éreztem, ez az egész helyzet túlmutatatott az ősi, nagyon régi karmánkon. Mennyi érzés és benyomás, ami elraktározódott elmémben… Gyermekkorunk óta mindig együtt voltunk. Mindig. Ennek a szónak most valóban súlya volt a szívemben. Csak egy pillanatra hunytam le szememet, hogy felidézhessek néhány régi szép emléket, amikbe kapaszkodhattam.

Egy töredéknyi másodperc. Vagy több?

_- Tsukumo! Már megint nassolsz? Teljesen el fogsz hízni! – Fejemet ölében pihentettem, úgy hunyorogtam fel rá. Ki tudja hányadszor róttam meg őt a mai napon? Talán ezredszerre? Az élénk napsütés csak még inkább kiemelte arca kedvességét, szeme álmodozó csillogását. Hátát a mögötte magasodó széles fa törzsének vetette. Kegyes volt hozzánk a természet. A fa lombjának sátra megóvott bennünket a délelőtti nap hevétől. Biciklijeink a zöld füvön elterülve várakoztak, körülöttünk alig volt mozgás. A park sűrű zöldje körbeölelt bennünket, egy eldugott smaragd szigetté avatva a tisztásunkat. _

_- Ugyan! – legyintett intésemre. – Ne foglalkozz ilyen semmiségekkel – kapott be még egy falat édes, gyömbéres kekszet. Nem válaszoltam, helyette szememet lehunyva átadtam magam a belőle áradó kellemes nyugalomnak. Elmém egyre mélyebbre süllyedt, az álom kútja magába rántott. – Tervezel még valamit mára? – kérdezte kedvesen, ujjaival tétován kisimított egy hajtincset homlokomból. Magamhoz tértem, és álmosan morogva nyitottam fel szememet. _

_- Nem – ásítottam nagyot nyújtózva, pillantásom a felettünk megrezzenő levelekre esett. – Te? – dörzsöltem meg arcomat. _

_- Nem – rázta meg fejét, ezüstös szőke tincsei, homlokába estek. - Nagyon jó most így. Veled – suttogta halkan, de alig figyeltem szavaira. _

_- Én is szeretek veled lenni – akartam válaszolni, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam. Nyelvem nem engedelmeskedett, pilláim ólomsúllyal nehezedtek szemeimre. _

_- Aludj csak – suttogta. Ujjai hajamba bújtak, cirógatása pedig édes álomba ringatott. _

Milyen kegyetlen az emberi érzékelés. Még most is érzem magamon ujjainak melegségét, magamba szívom fanyar, tiszta illatát, mint akkor, ott a fa alatt.

- Touko-chan, Touko-chan! – Valaki a nevemen szólongatott, ebben biztos voltam. De a hanga annyira távolinak hangzott. Talán nem is erről a világról beszéltek hozzám. – Touko-chan! Kérlek, kelj fel! Így megfázhatsz! – Aggodalmas tónus, simogató ujjak.

Felnyitottam pilláimat, szemöldökeimet értetlenül összevonva. - _Mi történt?_ _Elaludtam a tengerparton?_ – szívtam mélyre a levegőt. Hajam szétterült a világos színű homokon, karjaimat és lábaimat összehúzva igyekeztem megtartani testem elillanó melegét. Azt hiszem, már teljesen mindegy volt a próbálkozásom. Irtózatosan fáztam, fogaim egyre hevesebben koccantak össze.

– Fenébe! – morogtam magam elé bosszankodva. Álmosan pislogva figyeltem a szemem előtt hullámzó piszkos szürke tengert, és a beleolvadó kék horizontot.

– Jól vagy? – Szemem tágra nyílt, és azonnal hátamra gördülve pillantottam fel az annyira hiányolt arcra. Egy hosszú pillanatig hitetlenkedve meredtem rá, ő pedig meglepetten vonta fel szemöldökeit. Fehér ingben térdelt felettem, zakója rám csavarva gyűrődött össze hátam alatt. Akkor tehette rám, amikor aludtam. Harag és megkönnyebbülés fojtogatta torkomat, én pedig a másodperc törtrésze alatt taszítottam el magamtól ölelő karjait. Már alig láttam őt a könnyeimtől. Remegve ültem fel, és a kabátot szorosabbra húzva magam körül, igyekeztem megóvni magam a feltörekvő fájdalomtól. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hová ment. Vagy miért? Halálra aggódtam magam miatta. Azt hittem, belehalok. Erre megjelenik, csak így? Kocsonyaként remegve emeltem rá pilláimat, egy gyors mozdulattal maszatolva el könnyeimet. Arcom érzékeny bőrét felsértették a tenyeremre tapadt homokszemek. Haja szemébe hullott, ajkáról vékony csíkban szivárgott le karmazsin vörös vére. - _Akkor haraphatta meg, amikor meglöktem._ - Szívem hatalmasat dobbant. - _Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba? Hiszen boldognak kellene lennem, hogy itt van. Mégis… Mégis képtelen vagyok…_

- Idióta! – kiabáltam rá, hangom reszketett. – Hogy tűnhettél el minden szó nélkül? - Még mindig nem válaszolt. Dermedten ült.

- Jól vagy? – emelte rám végül pillantását. Annyi törődés, és szeretet áradt belőle. Én pedig úgy viselkedem, mint egy megvadult fúria. De képtelen voltam leállni. - _Nem, egyszerűen nem ment._ - Bántani akartam, mert ő is bántott. Egy áthatolhatatlan fal mögül tekintettem rá. Tudtam, hogy hozzá kellene bújnom… Meg kellene ölelnem, és elsuttognom neki, mennyire hiányzott, mennyire kiborultam, hogy már két napja szó nélkül eltűnt. Most is csak velem foglalkozott, és ez a törődés, most jobban fáj minden egyes vágásnál vagy halálnál, amit eddig elszenvedtem. Nagyot szusszanva néztem fel rá. Egymással szemben térdeltünk a hideg homokban, amit még a nap sugarai sem tudtak átmelegíteni. Túlzottan gyengék és erőtlenek voltak már őszi tündöklésének utolsó cseppjei. Pontosan ilyennek éreztem magam. Túlzottan gyengének, erőtlenek. Olyan fénysugárnak, aminek már régen árnyékban lett volna a helye.

- Kérlek, ha haragszol is – kezdte alázatosan. - Legalább vedd fel a kabátot. Nem akarom, hogy megfázz! – esdekelt halkan. Szó nélkül csúsztattam bele karjaimat a pár számmal nagyobb méretű ujjakba. A homokot pásztáztam, ismét. Szégyelltem magam az előbbi kitörésem, még inkább szörnyűséges gondolataim miatt.

- Merre voltál? – kérdeztem rekedten. Nem, és nem akartam sírni.

- Dolgom volt – felelte készségesen. Nem akart választ adni. Valamit elhallgatott előlem. Fájt a tudat, hogy van az életének egy olyan szegmense, amit nem osztott meg velem. Tudtam, hogy ő egy teljesen önálló lény, egy külön életet élő ember, de akkor is féltékeny voltam az összes olyan személyre, aki kicsit is többet tudhatott róla. Még akkor is, ha minden másban én voltam az első. - _Mennyire önző vagyok. Szánalmas._

Egy pillanatig, mintha fülelt volna. – _Mire készül?_ – pislogtam felé bizalmatlanul. Egy kis veréb telepedett a vállára, az ő csiviteléseit hallgatta. Lemondóan sóhajtottam. - _Ezek vagyunk mi. Máris valamilyen parancs érkezhetett a verébfutáron keresztül. Remek! Még csak le sem zártuk ezt a beszélgetést, máris dolgoznunk kell. Úgy látszik, a Takashiro által ígért átmeneti békesség igencsak tiszavirág életűnek bizonyult. _

– Gyere – emelkedett fel, és nekem nyújtva kezét, rám mosolygott. - _Igen, mennünk kell._ – Jéghideg ujjaimat meleg tenyerébe csúsztattam, és szoknyámat leporolva indultam utána. Még mindig fogta a kezemet, táskám a kezében ringatózott. Sokáig sétáltunk a tengerparton, egészen addig, amíg az ott elkezdődő erdő széléhez nem értünk.

- Valamilyen küldetést kaptunk? – kérdeztem értetlenül, mert Tsukumo nem mondott semmit. Az érdekes volt, hogy miért nem a birtok felé vettük az irányt? Nem felelt, csak ujjaimat bíztatóan megszorítva tovább vezetett. – Tsukumo – torpantam meg figyelmeztetően. – Szeretném hallani, hogy mit mondott a verébfutár – jelentettem ki határozottan. Mosolyogva fordult felém, és közelebb lépve hozzám, egy hosszú csókot lehelt homlokomra.

- Menjünk – szorította meg ujjaimat, én pedig a döbbenet miatt nem tudtam nem engedelmeskedni neki. – Nemsokára odaérünk – tette hozzá még kedvesen, én pedig próbáltam megfigyelni a környezetemet, hogy legalább memorizálhassam az utat. Poros földút, amit fák és bokrok szegélyeztek. A lehulló levelek gyönyörű bordó és sárga árnyalata még meghittebbé színezte az óarany árnyalatokban játszadozó rengeteget.

- Nagyon rejtélyes – méregettem bizalmatlanul az előttem rendületlenül haladó Tsukumo hátát. – _Mostanában délutánonként eltűnt, ez a két napos kiesés pedig egyenesen… Egyenesen borzalmas volt. Nem vallott rá ez az egész. Ő mindig megmondta, mikor mit csinált vagy hová ment. Nem is nagyon szokott mászkálni, hiszen annyira lusta. Most pedig?_ – Letértünk egy mellékösvényre az erdőben, és ott haladtunk tovább. A talányok száma pedig csak gyarapodott. – _Mellékösvény. Vajon hova vezet? Mit akarhat?_ - Annyira a gondolataimba temetkeztem, hogy nem is figyeltem a néha arcomnak csapódó vékonyabb ágakat, a cipőmre tapadó leveleket. Az időérzékem is teljesen kikapcsolt. Mióta gyalogolhattunk? Öt perce vagy fél órája? Nem nagyon figyeltem. Egyre nehezebben vettem a levegőt, az eleinte könnyű kis emelkedőnek induló csapás, egyre meredekebbé és csúszósabbá vált. Egyértelműen felfelé tartottunk. – _Hová megyünk? A csúcsára?_ - Újra körbepillantottam, de csak a magasra felfüggesztett pányvákként szétterülő lombokat, és a közöttük átszüremkedő kékséget láttam. Azonkívül, semmi változás nem állt be a táj harmóniájában. - _Fa, bokor, levelek és egy nemrégen tisztított út. - _Váratlanul megtorpant, én pedig meglepetten csapódtam hátának. Már nyitottam volna a számat, hogy tehetetlen dühömet és értetlenségemet rázúdíthassam, de veszekedésemet azonnal félbeszakította, finom érintésével. Felém fordult, táskámat hanyagul maga mellé tette. Megfogta mind a két kezemet, és lassan ajkaihoz emelte őket. Elpirulva fogadtam az ujjaimat ért apró csókokat. Nemcsak a tirádák, a lélegzet is bennem akadt. Minden egyes pilleszárny érintés apró lángcsóvákat gerjesztett bőröm alatt.

- Emlékszel még, mit kértél a tizenhatodik születésnapodra? – duruzsolta kedvesen, és örömtől szikrázó pillantását rám emelte. Szemem nagyra nyílt, fejemet értetlenül ráztam meg. Tényleg. Annyira kifárasztottak a nap eseményei, a rengeteg aggodalmaskodás, hogy teljesen elfeledkeztem a születésnapomról.

- Én – nedvesítettem meg ajkaimat. – Nem egészen értem, hogyan jön ez ide – suttogtam értetlenül.

- Touko-chan, kérlek, csukd be a szemedet – lépett el egy kicsit távolabb tőlem.

- Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül, és kezemet kitépve fogásából, csípőre tettem. – Tsukumo! Most nincs időnk bolondozni – sóhajtottam lemondóan.

- Kérlek. – Egy egyszerű szó. Ez hatott rám a legintenzívebben. Nem tudtam ellenállni a hangjának. Teljesen a bűvkörébe kerültem, és minden racionális érvemet sutba vágva lecsuktam a szememet. Hagytam, hogy két kezemet újra megfogja, és vezessen. – Innentől már tiszta. Nem eshetsz el egyetlen ágban sem – magyarázta továbbra is kedvesen. Hallottam a talpam alatt megreccsenő ágakat, éreztem a vállamat végigsúroló leveleket. Hajamba erősen belekapott a szél, valószínűleg kiérhettem a fák óvó takarásából. – Nyisd ki a szemed! – szólított fel lágyan. Némán engedelmeskedtem parancsának. Megbabonázva néztem körbe a gyönyörű tisztáson, melynek ékességeke egy szépen felállított emelvény volt. Sötétzöld vázát üveglapokkal fedték be, hogy ne érje szél a bent ülőket. Ugyanakkor tökéletes kilátás nyílhatott a káprázatosan hullámzó tengerre.

- Boldog születésnapot! – suttogta fülembe, és egy puszit nyomva arcomra, háttrébb lépett. Nem voltak szavak, amik hűen kifejezhették volna érzéseimet. - _Gyönyörűséges._ _Álomi, lebilincselő. _

- Tsukumo – suttogtam meghatottan, és felé fordulva szorosan elé léptem. Hosszú percekig néztem a szemébe, és gyengéden átöleltem. Élveztem a belőle áradó meleget, bőrének lágy tapintását, megnyugtató illatát. – Nagyon köszönöm! – szipogtam, megpróbálva elfojtani sírásomat.

- Ne sírj! – törölte le könnyeimet. – Azt akarom, hogy mosolyogj – suttogta simogatóan. - _Hát ezért volt ez a nagy szervezkedés? E miatt tűnt el több napra? _

- Ezt mind te? – Már befejezni sem tudtam a mondatot.

- Egy kisebb segítséggel – kacsintott rám kedvesen.

- Segítséggel? – emeltem meg szemöldökeimet csodálkozva. A rejtélyek még valóban nem értek véget.

- Senshiro szerezte az üveget és a fémvázat. Kuroto elhozta, és Hotsuma és Shusei segítettek megépíteni és lefesteni. Főleg Hotsuma. Miután Luka is megtudta, mire készülünk, besegített és neki köszönhetően nagyon gyorsan elkészültünk. Démonok… – nevetett vidáman. - _Mindenki segített, hogy ez a csodálatos nap ma…_

- Hotsuma? – motyogtam megütközve. _Az a bunkó, mocskos szájú… Ő segített Tsukumonak?_ – Meg mindenki? – nyögtem, és már nem tudtam visszatartani sírásomat. Azt kérte mosolyogjak, de képtelen voltam rá. Csak sírni tudtam az örömtől. Hosszú percekig őt szorongatva szipogtam és nevettem felváltva, nem győzve ismételgetni, hogy mennyire boldog vagyok.

- Gyere – húzott magával, egyenesen az emelvényre. Az erdő közepén felépítettek nekem egy csodálatos kis ékszerdobozt. - _Egy saját kis palotát._

- Nem zártad be? – kérdeztem idegesen.

- Nem szükséges. Erre nem jár senki. Amikor megtisztítottam a vágást, akkor tűnt fel – mosolygott vissza rám, én pedig döbbenten ültem le a kör alakban rögzített kényelmes padra. A széltől és a hidegtől védve ültünk a pici katlanban. A nap melege nem hevítette át az üveget, így nem volt bent nagy hőség. Mellém telepedett, és hosszasan néztük az előttünk emelkedő, és süllyedő fehér habokat, a tiszta, bárányfelhőkkel telehintett kék eget. Alig bírtam felfogni a szavait. - _Megtisztította az erdőnek ezt a részét._

- Tetszik? – Elhűlve meredtem rá. Szorongó, sápadt arcára. – _Ő szorong?_

- Hogy tetszik-e? – sápítoztam elhűlve. – Ez egyszerűen csodálatos – bújtam hozzá közelebb. – Mióta csinálod ezt? – hajtottam fejem mellkasára. Kibújtam cipőimből, és felhúztam lábaimat magam elé.

- Egy hónapja mindennap kijövök ide - válaszolt készségesen, én pedig újra csak döbbenten emeltem fel fejemet. - _Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen!_

- Te? Ezzel foglalkozol…

- Most csak élvezd ezt a napot – tette mutatóujját ajkaimra, hogy elhallgattasson. – Este, minden kérdésedre válaszolunk, ígérem. – Némán biccentettem, és összekucorodva testének dőltem. Egyik karjával átölelt, és magához húzva hajtotta arcát a fejem búbjára.

- Mi lett volna, ha nem jövök el az iskolából? – kotyogtam bele a meghitt csendbe.

- Elmentem volna érted, és elszöktetlek, egy mondvacsinált ürüggyel. – Hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

- Mi lett volna, ha nemet mondok? – somolyogtam, ujjaimmal megcirógatva mellkasát.

- Jöttél volna, biztosan – nyomott egy puszit arcomra. – Mert kíváncsi vagy, és nem bírod megállni, hogy ne szerezz tudomást arról, amiről nem tudsz. – Halkan felkuncogtam.

- Tényleg ilyen vagyok – ismertem el, és térdeimet átölelve felpillantottam a bárányfelhőkre. – Hogyan is volt? – motyogtam magam elé, és szememet lehunyva újra visszarepültem nyolc éves önmagamhoz.

_- Tsukumo! Tsukumo gyere már! – Rózsaszín biciklimen ülve kalimpáltam ablaka felé. A türelem sohasem volt a fő erényem, és ebben most sem sikerült jeleskednem. Már kitoltam az ő zöld biciklijét is, anyuval és apuval megbeszéltem, hogy kimehetünk a szülinapi zsúrom előtt a parkba. Addig legalább egy kicsit kettesben lehetünk. _

_- Megyek már! Egy pillanat! – Dugta ki fejét az ablakon, és visszaintve lerohant az emeletről. Amint becsapódott mögötte az ajtó, anya és apa léptek ki nyomukban. _

_- Siessetek haza! – intett anya kedvesen. _

_- Persze – harsogtam, és már kerekeztünk is ki a parkba. Az ősz szerencsére kegyes volt hozzánk. Meleg volt, és még egyáltalán nem érződött a tél előszele. Amint kiértünk a parkba, már fékeztem is le, és kétkerekűmet sorsára hagyva felkaptattam a kedvenc helyünkre. Kifulladva ültem le, és dőltem el a füvön a felettem feszülő kék eget bámulva. _

_- Megfázhatsz – landolt fejemen egy kék és piros kockás pokróc. _

_- Hogy? Olyan meleg van, mintha tavasz lenne – söpörtem le fejemről a meleg takarót. _

_- Azért csak tedd magadra – mosolygott a fölém magasodó öcsém. _

_- Jó, jó – sóhajtottam fel frusztráltan, és beleburkolóztam a puha anyagba. _

_- Ma lesz a születésnapod – kacsintott rám cinkosan. – Próbáltam kilesni, mit vettek neked anyáék, de nem sikerült – húzta el ajkait. _

_- Nem baj! – ültem fel, és belebokszolva vállába, átöleltem. – Köszönöm, hogy megpróbáltál segíteni nekem – nyomtam egy nagy, cuppanós puszit kipirult arcára. _

_- Egyébként mit szeretnél kapni? – kíváncsiskodott mosolyogva. – Tényleg mit is? Talán valami olyat, ami csak nekem szól. Már, ha létezik olyan. _

_- Hát – dörzsöltem meg orrnyergemet –, mindenképpen olyat, ami emlékezetes és egyedi – sóhajtottam elgondolkodva. – Például szeretném, ha egyszer úgy bánnának velem, mint egy hercegnővel – vigyorogtam rá csíntalanul. _

_- Az milyen? Rózsákkal felhintett padló? – pöccintette meg orrom hegyét._

_- Ó, a fenébe! – kaptam arcom elé kezemet, és bosszúsan kinyújtottam rá nyelvemet. – Ez fájt! – morcoltam. _

_- Nekem is fáj a vállam – védekezett azonnal. – Na, jó! Béke? – nyújtotta felém jobb kezét._

_- Felőlem legyen – rántottam meg flegmán a vállamat. - Béke – ragadtam meg, és magamhoz húzva megsimogattam szőke tincseit. Hosszú percekig figyeltük a tőlünk nem messze játszadozó gyermekeket, akik vidáman futkározva kergették a pillangókat vagy az elguruló labdájukat. Ujjaim elmerültek dús hajában, és fejét masszírozva lehunytam szememet. Csak mellette éreztem ezt a furcsa, megfoghatatlan nyugalmat. _

_- Szóval? – Pillantottak fel rám, én pedig zavartan nyitottam fel szememet. _

_- Szóval mi? – emeltem meg szemöldökeimet. Egy pillanatra elveszítettem a fonalat. _

_- Milyen az a hercegnős dolog? – mormolta türelmetlenül, egyik ujjával megbökve hasamat. _

_- Hát, olyan elvarázsolt és eldugott. Valami, ami csak nekem szól – töprengtem hangosan. _

_- Értem – suttogta halkan, és szemét lehunyva elaludt az ölemben. Betakartam a pokróccal, én pedig a fának támaszkodva figyeltem a parkban sétáló vagy üldögélő embereket. Béke és harmónia. Ujjaim hajába siklottak, és halkan dúdolva álomba ringattam. _

- Eldugott és elvarázsolt – nyitottam ki mosolyogva a szememet. – Hihetetlen, hogy még emlékszel – sütöttem le pillantásomat szégyenlősen.

- Valami, ami csak neked szól – nyomott újabb puszit arcomra. – Na, várj! – emelkedett fel, és előre sétálva egy dobozt vett elő. – Tessék – nyújtotta felém. – Ez még hozzátartozik a meglepetéshez. Bontsd ki! - Kérdően néztem rá, és óvatosan elvéve a hatalmas, piros masnival átkötött fehér dobozt, szétbontottam a szalagokat. Szívem hevesen dobogott, nagyon kíváncsi voltam, hogy mivel próbálja még túlszárnyalni eddig is mesebelinek ható ajándékát. Megdermedve, értetlenül meredtem a zizegő rózsaszín papírok közül előkerülő csillogó-villogó valamire. Értetlenül emeltem ki az arany tiarát, és összeszűkült szemmel tanulmányoztam azt.

- Nos? – vigyorgott rám incselkedve, egyik kezét megtámasztva a mögöttem magasodó fémrúdban. – Eléggé hercegnős? – affektált gúnyosan. Egy jól irányzott rúgással díjaztam őt a humoráért. – _Ez van! Most a bokája bánhatja a szerencsétlen humorát. _

- Hülye! – nevettem fel, és kényeskedve hajamba tűztem az ajándékot.

- Ez nem volt valami hercegnős – nyögött fel méltatlankodva, ahogy sérült végtagjára nehezedett. – A hercegnők nem rugdosódhatnak – huppant le mellém. Arcán megkönnyebbültség suhant át. - _Tényleg fájhatott a rúgás. _

- Akarsz még egyet? – húztam el ajkamat zordan. Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. - _Elvarázsolt és eldugott. Valami, ami csak nekem szól. _

- Nem felejtettem el – suttogta, és mellkasához bújva vackolódtam el mellette. Felpillantottam az ábrándos kék égre.

- Nem kellett volna ennyi erőfeszítést tenned – suttogtam halkan, pedig valójában kimondhatatlanul boldog voltam._ - Csak miattam törte magát ennyire_.

- De, kellett – válaszolta morcosan. Felé fordulva simítottam végig arcát, és szemébe nézve merültem el annak sötétjében.

- Olyan hihetetlen ez az egész – suttogtam hálásan.

- Örülök neki, hogy tetszik – fonta szorosabbra karjait körülöttem. – Lehet, hogy sokszor lusta vagyok, de arra sohasem sajnálom az időt, ami igazán fontos az életemben – támasztotta homlokát az enyémnek.

- Tudom – susogtam halkan. – Minden olyan jól alakul – kezdtem halkan. – Luka és Yuki-chan, mintha újra egymásra találtak volna. Végre Hotsuma is összhangba került önmagával, bár még mindig sokat káromkodik, meg bunkó… De itt van Kuroto is és Senshiro. Végre együtt vagyunk mind. Ez pedig csodálatos – simogattam meg puha bőrét.

- Valóban az – simogatta meg hátamat. Hálásan fúrtam magam ölelésébe, és nyakához hajtva arcomat, kipillantottam a mögötte elterülő rengetegre.

- Milyen szép az erdő – sóhajtottam álmodozva. – Egyébként – ültem fel -, hogyan találtad meg ezt a helyet? – Érdeklődtem, és felfelé görbülő száját látva, már előre kételkedtem abban, hogy valóban hallani akarom az ominózus történetet. - _Azok, amik úgy kezdődnek: amikor Hotsumával elmentünk… Mindig valami tragédiával végződtek. _

- Éppen Hotsumával néztünk olyan helyet, ahol tudunk sziklákat mászni… - Szememet lemondóan az égnek emeltem.

- Sziklákat? – adtam hangot döbbenetemnek, hogy utána szörnyű aggodalmam azonnal elönthesse szívemet. – Minek akarsz te sziklákat mászni? – markoltam széles vállaiba.

- Mert kíváncsi vagyok, és érdekel – billentette félre fejét.

- Ó! Értem – motyogtam megsemmisülten.

- Touko-chan! – cirógatott meg figyelmeztetően. – Olyan vagy, mint egy kotlós – piszézte meg orromat. – _Kotlós…_ - A szó még sokáig visszhangzott a fejemben, hogy utána még dühösebb pírokat festhessen az indulat sápadt arcomra.

- Akarsz egy monoklit? – vicsorogtam dühösen. Halk, elégedett nevetéssel jutalmazta kirohanásomat.

- Nem változol – csóválta meg lemondóan fejét, és nyugodt hangnemben tovább folytatta. – Akkor találtuk meg ezt a helyet. Arra gondoltam, mennyire örülnél, ha találnék egy olyan tisztást, ami csak a tiéd. Egy tizenhat éves nőnek – hangsúlyozta ki a nő szót -, pedig kijár az, hogy úgy kezeljék, mint egy hercegnőt. Most azonban, hogy megismerhetted ennek a helynek a történetét – emelt le magáról, és leültetve a padra felemelkedett. – _Mire készül?_ - Egy lépést elhátrált, és sunyi kis félmosolyával végigmért.

- Hercegnőm – hajolt meg színpadiasan –, szabad egy táncra? – nyújtotta felém kezét, én pedig felnevetve csúsztattam ujjaimat tenyerébe.

Tsukumo közelében mindig ez történt. Megszűnt az időérzékem. Csak suhantunk a sebtében kialakított, kör alakú táncparketten, amíg az ég kéksége végül rózsaszín árnyalatúvá nem olvadt. Néha megálltunk, ilyenkor leültünk a padra, és kis pihenés után elfogyasztottuk a Touma-san által csomagolt ebédemet, vagy a Tsukumo által idekészített kisebb nassolnivalókat. – _Ez is egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amik annyira jellemezték őt. Kekszek, édes bonbonok. _

- Ideje lenne hazaindulnunk – távolodott el tőlem kezemet megcsókolva. – A többiek már biztosan nagyon várnak – csúsztatott még egy bonbont ajkai közé.

- Hogyan? – pislogtam fel meglepetten.

- Mindenki készül neked egy kis meglepetéssel – kacsintott, és zakóját felsegítve rám, elindultunk kifelé.

- De – torpantam meg várakozóan. – Mi lesz ezzel a gyönyörűséggel itt? – mutattam a nekem épített ékszerdoboz felé. Fájt belegondolni, hogy nemsokára már nem lesz itt. – _Megszűnik a hely, és annak a varázsa is. _

- Azt majd holnap elintézzük a fiúkkal – simogatta meg kézfejemet.

- Akkor le lesz bontva? – leheltem fájdalmasan. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy a szívem szakad meg. - _Eltűnik egy cseppnyi varázs ebből a világból._

- Le – bólintott határozottan.

- Segíthetek? – kérdeztem buzgón, de azonnal leintett.

- Nem. Azt akarom, hogy mindig így emlékezz, erre a helyre – csippentette ujjai közé államat, és homlokomra egy lágy puszit hintve elindultunk az általa vágott csapáson.

A zöld lombsátorral együtt egy rózsaszínes és kék színekben játszó álom zárult össze mögöttem. Rózsaszín, mint gyermekkoromban a régi biciklim, amin annyit álmodoztam. Kék, mint a felettünk feszülő végtelen ég. – _Köszönöm Tsukumo_ – pillantottam hátára. – _Talán soha, semmivel nem fogom tudni meghálálni az odaadásodat, a gondoskodásodat. Ilyenkor érzem azt, mennyire nem számít, hogy életek óta pusztán a harc miatt támad fel a lelkünk, újabb és újabb burkokat keresve magának. Ezek azok a pillanatok, amikor azt érzem, nemcsak egy kilátástalan, életeken és korokon átívelő háborúskodás sakkbábui vagyunk. Úgy tűnik, még ha faramuci módon is, de kaptunk egy hatalmas ajándékot az élettől. Valami olyat, amit nagyon meg kell becsülnünk, még akkor is, ha tudjuk mindez egyszer véget ér. Együtt maradhattunk. Jó vagy rossz emlékekkel, fájdalmakkal és sebekkel, de együtt._

- Touko-chan – pillantott hátra válla felett Tsukumo, és ajkára egy elnéző mosoly kúszott. – Kérhetnék tőled valamit? – köszörülte meg torkát zavartan. Értetlenül pillogtam fel rá. Nem tudtam, mi miatt néz rám ilyen elesetten.

- Mit? – szűkítettem össze szememet. Ijedten krákogott egyet, én pedig felnevettem. – Bökd csak ki! Ma van a születésnapom. Semmi sem teheti tönkre – mosolyogtam rá megnyugtatóan.

- Akkor, szóval magadon hagynád a tiarádat? Fogadtam Hotsumával, hogy… - Ezért a mondatért a másik bokáján toroltam meg sérelmemet.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – Szentimentális hangulatomat, mintha a szél fújta volna el. – Elképesztőek vagytok – dohogtam durcásan. Tsukumo nevetve vette elő telefonját, és felhívva Senshirot kérte meg, hogy jöjjön el értünk. Még egy darabig hangosan hisztériáztam arcátlanságuk miatt. Tirádáimat csak Tsukumo nevetgélése, és békítő hangja törte meg.

- Ugyan Touko-chan, hiszen így valódi hercegnő lehetsz! – tett rá még egy lapáttal.

- Hülye! – vágtam tarkón, és peckesen elsétáltam mellette a fövenyen. Pár méteren át még Tsukumo előtt nyargaltam, de aztán lépteim lelassultak, és tanácstalanul megálltam. – Merre kell mennünk? – fordultam felé sértődötten. Nem szólt semmit, csak elém lépve szorosan magához ölelt, és egy hosszú puszit nyomott arcomra. Dühöm egy szempillantás alatt elszállt, talán már az erdőben sem voltam mérges. Csak egyszerűen védeni akartam magam attól a rengeteg, csodálatos érzelemtől, ami átzúdult rajtam. – _Minek védekeztem? Minek álltam ennek ellen? Teljesen felesleges volt elrejtenem ezeket az érzelmeimet. Azt, hogy mennyire szeretem őket. _

Szombaton reggel álmosan fordultam a hátamra, és ziláltan felülve másztam ki az ágyamból. A tegnap esti meglepetés vacsora hihetetlenül jól sikerült. Persze, Hotsuma beszólásait nem úsztam meg. Mennyire élvezte, hogy cukkolhat a tiarámmal… - _Inkább nem is akarok rá emlékezni_ – ráztam meg fejemet, és eltántorogtam az ablakomig, hogy bepótolhassam a tegnap elmaradt tornámat. Félrehúztam a függönyömet, és megdermedtem a mozdulat közben. Pislogtam egyet. Azután még egyet.

Ott állt, nekitámaszkodva az én kis ékszerdobozomnak. A boldogságom édes szelencéje, amit Tsukumo ajándékozott nekem. Most annyi különbség volt, hogy az üveget kivették, és helyette méregzöld, nyitott fémszálakkal pótolták. Ő pedig, mosolygott. Azt várta, hogy felébredjek.

Szerintem az egész ház az én sikításomtól zengett. Fel sem öltöztem, úgy rohantam ki a kertbe, mezítláb ugorva Tsukumo nyakába.

- Azt mondtad lebontod – szorongattam drága öcsémet.

- És? – incselkedett velem, szorosan átölelve derekamat.

- De azt hittem, le fogod bontani, és kidobod – hebegtem zavartan.

- Egy fenét! Annyit dolgoztam vele! – nevetett fel, de szeme azonnal ellágyult. – Fontos volt neked. Természetes, hogy nem dobom ki.

- Köszönöm – suttogtam nyakába.

- Most azonban, bemegyünk, nehogy megfázz! – szólított fel, és egy pillanatra tett csak le, hogy aztán karjaiba emelve elindulhasson velem befelé.

- De én itt akarok maradni – kapálóztam óvódásként.

- Majd, ha felöltöztél – válaszolta rendületlenül. Olyan volt, mint egy felnőtt. A férfi, akitől kaptam egy csodálatos ékszerdobozt, és benne a világot. – _A szeretetét adta, a gondoskodását._

„_Egy apró ékszerdoboz a világ,_

_Éneke beszédesebb minden apró szónál._

_Aki kinyitja csodálatos kapuját, _

_Keblére öleli édes dallamát."_


	4. Chapter 4: Murasame Tsukumo

Csillagok országútján 4. fejezet: Murasame Tsukumo

„_Ilyenkor igazán gyűlöltem, hogy az árnyék és a fény egymás velejárói."_

Boldogan nevetett a kertben, mint egy megzabolázhatatlan kisangyal. Annak is láttam abban a pillanatban. _– Egy angyalnak. - _Sötétszőke haja beburkolta testét, rakoncátlanul simogatva bőrömet. Mosolya vakítóan szikrázott, akár a déli napsütés nyáron. Cseppnyi öröm és pillanatnyi tökéletesség. Ez volt ő. Egy pici, de annál fényesebb napsugár az életemben.

Az „angyalom" kitartóan kapálózott a karjaimban, és folyamatosan morgolódott, hogy tegyem le. Igyekezett visszajutni az emelvényhez, de lefogtam, és magamhoz szorítottam törékeny testét. Csodálkozva néztem le apró ökleire. - _Hihetetlen, hogyan szorulhatott egy ilyen pici lányba, ennyi méreg?_ – ámuldoztam őt hallgatva. Ajkam akaratlanul is megrándult egy röpke pillanatra, ahogy elfojtottam mosolyomat. Még mindig kitartóan mondta a magáét. _– Tskukumo! Tegyél már le! Ezt, hogy képzeled? _- Most veszekedett velem, de biztos voltam benne, hogy boldog lesz, ha az ajándékát visszahozzuk az erdőből. Már eleve ez volt a tervem. Arra gondoltam, hogy éjszaka újra felépítjük a pihenőjét. Az elmúlt időszak legnagyobb meglepése Hotsuma volt. Ugyanazzal az ötlettel állt elő, mint amit kitaláltam.

„_- Touko biztosan örülne neki, ha megépítenénk az ablaka előtt. Vagy te nem így látod? Tsukumo?"_ - De. Pontosan így láttam, csak éppen alig tértem magamhoz a meglepetéstől. - _Hotsuma. Segít_ – próbáltam felfogni a szavakat, de egy kicsit nehezen ment. - _Mindig ő állt az élen, ha valakit cukkolni vagy cikizni kellett. Most pedig... Mindegy! _- Inkább nem beszéltünk többet a dologról, és nekiláttunk a kivitelezésnek. - _Éjszaka lebontani, és egy erdőn keresztül átszállítani, majd újra összerakni az apró házikóját, több volt, mint kihívás. _- Nem egyszer buktunk fel átkozódva a kiálló gyökerekben vagy a saját lábunkban. A megmentőnk, szövetségesünk képében sietett segítségünkre. - _Ha Luka nem segít az elmúlt pár órában, még aludni sem lett volna időnk._ - Rápillantottam Touko arcára, és szívem hevesebben kezdett verni mellkasomban. Egy kicsit durcás volt, de ezt sem bántam. A lényéhez tartozott az önfejűség, a konokság. - _Ha nem így reagálna, akkor nem is az igazi Toukoval állnék szemben._ - Annyira gondolataimba temetkeztem, hogy csak a bejárat előtt figyeltem fel a néma csendre. Harsánysága elhalványult, nevetése már nem zengett. Helyette idegesen mocorogva simult hozzám, ujjaival elmaszatolva arcán a könnycseppeket.

Évről-évre ez volt a dolgok kényszerű menete. A meglepetés elillant, a vígan lobogó lángocskák már csak pislákoltak szemében. Pontosan úgy haldokoltak, mint ez az átkozott évszak. – _Ősz _– fújtam megvetően. Mennyire utáltam a nyirkos hideget, a csontig hatoló jeges szelet; a díszköntösbe öltöztetett elmúlás illúziója. A természetben ismétlődő látszathalál a sorsunkat tükrözte. – _Egy halál, ami valójában nem jelent örök nyugalmat. _– Csak azért tudtam elfogadni a létezését, mert ő szerette. – _Színek. Folyton színekben látott, és érzékeltetett. Ez a mai napig nem változott. _– Az az öröm, ahogy már gyermekkorunkban is beszélt a rozsdamarta barna vagy éppen fakó sárga árnyalatokról mindig megdöbbentett. Morbidnak tartottam, hogy valaki a halált szereti. Én nem láttam az aranyozott nap búcsúját a sárguló levelekben, a zöldből barnává sötétedő melankóliát. Azokat a dolgokat, amikről ő beszélt. _„- Nézd Tsukumo! Ott búcsúzik a nyár. Azért olyan sárga az a levél!" _

- _Szerintem inkább minden belülről rothadt a szemünk láttára. Az ősz megérkezett, és nyomában nem maradt más, csak a meztelen fák, a csupasz föld. _

Nekem ez a halált jelentette. Neki pedig apró, de elengedhetetlen közjátékot a nagy, téli alváshoz. Legalábbis pár nappal ezelőtt ezt mondta. Meglepett sztoikus és töprengő arckifejezése, hiszen eddig csicsergett, mint egy kis veréb; repdesett saját örömének felhőjében. De az a bánat, ami akkor átfutott az arcán, minden reményt kiölt belőlem. Úgy haldoklott, mint a kedvenc évszaka. Tarka színek, mint megannyi mosoly és nevetés. - _De mi húzódott mögöttük? Csak a halál édes lehelete._

Ilyenkor tényleg úgy éreztem, hogy átkozott vagyok. Bántotta valami, én pedig tétlenségre kárhoztatva külső szemlélőként figyeltem szenvedését. Azonkívül, hogy magamhoz öleltem, és mellette maradtam, nem tehettem mást. - _Elegendő ez? Elég az, amit nyújthatok? Mert a fájdalmunkhoz képest ez oly' kevés. Annyira semmitmondó._ - A Zweilt tagság az oka mindennek. Mert nem enged csendben meghalni, és befejezni egy életet. Nem érezhettük a halál pillanatában felbukkanó felejtés nyugalmát. Nem. Emlékeznünk kellett minden egyes sebre, elcsattant pofonra, amiket az elmúlt életeink során szereztünk. A rengeteg emlék… Maga a múlt újra és újra béklyóba zárta lelkünk szövetét, véres sebeket ejtve rajtunk. - _A rózsa tövise is felsérti az emberek gyenge bőrét, akár a fájdalom._ - Körbefonja a lelkeket láthatatlan bilincsével, és bénító tétlenségre kárhoztat. _– Felelősség vagy bosszú? Szerelem vagy gyűlölet?_ _Teljesen mindegy, hogy szép vagy rút érzelmek. _- Az összes kapocs megbénítja a lélek szárnyalását. - _Ez lenne a Zweilt őrzők ajándéka?_ - Egy poshadt állóvízben való lebegés? Ha igen, akkor sohasem szabadulhatunk meg önkéntes láncainktól. Csak akkor, ha egyszer végleg kiléphetünk ebből a létezésből. Többé nem hívnak vissza bennünket, csak csendben elmúlunk, mint az összes többi ember.

– _Tudom, hogy magunk választottuk ezt a sorsot, és csak mi felelünk a tetteinkért. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a végtelenségig képesek vagyunk tűrni a fájdalmat. _– Rápillantottam az egyre szomorúbb, közönyösebb arcra. - _Hol volt annak a határa, amit még elbírt egy emberi szív? Mennyi sebet szerezhetett anélkül, hogy elveszítené önnön ártatlanságát?_ – Touko arca nem tükrözött érzelmeket. Szép volt, és fakó. Az ősz is ilyen nem? - _Egy maskarába bújtatott halálkupac. Egy színész, aki illúziót emelve a létezők elé elhiteti velük, hogy amit abban a pillanatban látnak az valóság._ – Valójában őt látom? Vagy az álarcát? - _Ismertem minden egyes rezdülését, a szava járását. Mindenét. Mégis előfordulhatott, hogy nem láttam meg valamit?_ - Egy kollektív tudat, amely mégis engedi az egyén létét. Ugyanarra emlékeztünk mind, de másképpen.

– _Valamit, ami lényegbe vágó lenne? _– Mindannyian másképpen dolgoztuk fel a traumákat. Egyesek erőt merítettek az emlékekből, engem csak megkötöttek, és tehetetlenné változtattak. Egyetlen dolog tartott itt. –_ Ő. _

Fellépdeltem a lépcsőkön, és szobája ajtaja elé érve belöktem azt. Képes voltam mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra, és az ágyra ültetve nővéremet, tenyerembe zártam meztelen lábát. Teljesen átfagyott.

- Jéghideg a talpad – suttogtam halkan. Hallgattunk, a lényegi dolgokról nem beszéltünk. – _Egyszerűen nem ment._

- Mikor indulunk? – emelte rám tompán csillogó pillantását, nem véve tudomást előző megjegyzésemről.

- Ahogyan szoktunk – cirógattam meg kusza hajzuhatagát. – _Olyan feszült lett._

- Akkor felöltözöm. Majd kopogok az ajtódon, ha elkészültem. Rendben? – húzta maga elé térdeit. Láttam, hogy megpróbálja magát lelkileg felvértezni az elkövetkezendő órák fájdalma ellen. Arcvonásai megkeményedtek, pillantásából elillant a gyermekded arrogancia, csipkelődő vidámság.

- Persze – emelkedtem fel előle, és az ajtóhoz lépve lenyomtam a kilincset.

- Tsukumo – állított meg édes hangja. Megtorpantam, és a nyitott ajtóból visszafordulva rápillantottam. A csillogás, a csilingelés semmivé foszlott. Egy élettelen, hideg baba ült előttem. Lassan rám emelte zöld szemét. Újra visszatért belé a régi erő és acélos higgadtság. Milyen kár, hogy én mind a kettőnek híján voltam ebben a pillanatban. – Csak Takashiro-samának szóljunk. A többiek ne tudjanak róla – szegezte le ridegen. Némán bólintottam. - _Én is ugyanígy gondoltam._

- Megyek – intettem fáradtan, és kiléptem a folyosóra. Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, és ernyedten nekitámaszkodtam. Halálosan fáradt voltam. Fejem lüktetve hasogatott, izmaim remegtek a kimerültségtől. Mi tagadás! Rengeteget dolgoztam az elmúlt időszakban, de akkor is megérte. – _Az arcán tükröződő boldogság bármit megért. Bármit._

Ellöktem magam az ajtótól, és a szomszédos szoba felé vettem az irányt. Lenyomtam a kilincset, és beléptem. Puritán bútorok, nyers színek. Ledőltem az ágyra, és a plafonra meredtem. Az óra egyhangú, folyamatosan ismétlődő kattogása emlékeztetett a percek megállíthatatlan pergésére. Mélyre szívtam szobám állott levegőjét, és azt lassan, fokozatosan kieresztve igyekeztem megnyugodni. Feldúlt voltam, amihez társult borzalmas kimerültségem is. Csak most érzékeltem, hogy az a csekélyke két óra alvás mennyire nem ért semmit. Állóképességem és önfegyelmem homokvárakként omlottak össze. Pedig most szükségem volt az erőmre. – _Gyerünk Tsukumo! Koncentrálj!_ – parancsoltam rá kocsonyaként remegő izmaimra. Ránéztem az órára, és elgyötörten felnyögtem. - _Miért telnek ilyen gyorsan a percek? Most pont arra lenne szükségem, hogy minél több legyen belőle. _- Feltápászkodtam az ágyról, és ruháimat ledobálva derekamra csavartam törülközőmet. Még ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy szennyesemet a tartójába dobjam. Hanyag mozdulattal egybetúrtam mellette a ruhákat, és magamhoz vettem tusfürdőmet és fogkefémet. Belebújtam papucsomba, és kicammogtam a folyosóra. A bársonyszőnyeg szerencsére eltompította lépteim hangját. Örültem neki, hogy nem csapok nagy zajt, mert a többiekre is ráfért a pihenés. – _Annyit segítettek nekem. Megérdemlik._ - A reggeli fények tapogatózva siklottak végig a falakon, a szabadon hagyott fényes kövezeten. Kóvályogva, nagyokat pislogva vonszoltam el magam a fürdőbe. Úgy döntöttem, nem a nagy kádat, hanem az egyik kisebb zuhanykabint fogom használni. Kinyomtam egy kevés pasztát a fogkefémre, és kiválasztottam az egyik boxot.

– Talán magamhoz térek – dörmögtem orrom elé. Az aranykeretes tükrök felfogták, és magukba zárták sápadt arcomat, álmosan pillogó szememet. Mindenhonnan egy megviselt Tsukumo pillantott vissza rám. – _Remek!_ – sóhajtottam mérgesen, és törülközőmet az egyik fogasra csaptam. A csapokat megnyitva beállítottam a hőmérsékletet, hogy a finom melegvíz végig zuhoghasson jéggé hűlt testemen. - _Nemcsak Touko fázott át a csípős hajnali levegőben_ – gondoltam fáradtan, és a flakont felrázva öntöttem egy adag krémet a tenyerembe. Pár gyors mozdulat, és máris habzott bőrömön a tusfürdő.

Szerettem volna még egy kicsit tovább ejtőzni a forró gőzben, de tudtam, hogy sietnem kell. Gyors fogmosás, és már léptem is ki a törülközőmért, hogy sietve átdörzsölhessem magam. Papucsomba belebújtam, tubusomat a kezembe fogva kisétáltam a közös fürdőből. Visszalejtettem a szobámba, és a szekrény elé lépve összeválogattam azokat a darabokat, amikben menni akartam. Nem szerettem a sötét színeket, így elég kevés volt belőlük a ruhatáramban. Alsónadrágomat magamra húztam, rávettem a fekete farmert. Végül előkotortam fiókomból egy zoknit is. - _Póló, garbó és kész is._ - Szennyesemet összeszedtem, és bedobtam a tartójába. – _Ha Touko meglátja_ – indult el gondolatom, de már alig voltam magamnál. Azt hittem, a zuhany egy picit serkenteni fog. Ehelyett a nehéz pára csak még jobban eltompította érzékeimet. Arra gondoltam, amíg várom, elheverek egy kicsit az ágyamon. - _Talán, öt percre le is hunyhatnám a szememet. _– Dőltem megadóan a puha takaróra. - _Úgyis hallani fogom, ha jön…_ - Kezeimet összefűztem tarkóm alatt, ólomsúlyú pilláimat lehunytam. - _Majd kopog… Én pedig, meghallom._

„_- Tsukumo, Tsukumo… Ébredj! Fel kell ébredned! Idő van! – Álmosan nyíltak fel pilláim, hogy aztán lélegzetem hosszú másodpercekre elakadhasson. Még nyújtani akartam a pillanatot. Ízlelni és magamba olvasztani az érzékeimet bombázó kellemes ingereket. Olyan közel hajolt hozzám, hogy vállig érő sötétszőke haja az arcomat csiklandozta. Bőrömön éreztem türelmetlen szuszogását. – Nem késhetünk el a suliból – mosolygott rám vidáman. Illata az orromba kúszott, én pedig kinyújtottam kezemet, hogy megérinthessem ezt az égi tüneményt. Egy igazi angyalt. Halkan motyogott valamit, és kezemet elkapva játékosan megszorította azt. – Gyerünk, gyerünk! Már beszéltem anyáékkal, elengedtek délután a parkba, úgyhogy igyekezz! – utasított megszokott modorában, hogy utána azonnal kaphassak egy hatalmas puszit arcomra. _

_- De este zsúr lesz. Nem? – emeltem meg szemöldökömet értetlenül, és felülve odébb túrtam a takarómon heverő játékokat. _

_- Előtte fogunk kimenni – magyarázta bosszankodva, és lemászott ágyamról. Felszisszenve ugrott egy nagyot, és szeme villámokat szórva meredt rám. _

_- Most mi van? – védekeztem gyengén. – Már kelek is. Látod? – rúgtam le paplanomat hevesen, hogy lássa, mennyire buzgón teljesítem utasításait. _

– _Mikor tanulod már meg, hogy a játékaidnak a dobozokban van a helyük, és nem a földön? – pörölt velem korán reggel drága nővérem. Fejemet leszegtem, és halványan elmosolyodtam. _

_- __Szeretem, ha megdorgálsz Touko-chan. Ez azt jelenti, törődsz velem! Köszönöm! –__ suttogtam kedvesen. Eltorzult arccal masszírozta talpát, egy cseppet sem hatotta meg a felemelő pillanat. _

– _Dorgállak? Örülj, hogy csak ennyit kapsz! – nyögte elkínzottan. - Egyszer laposra is foglak verni – acsarkodott tovább. - Az a hülye rakéta! Ó, hogy az a jó… - Még csak tíz éves voltam, de akkor is felvetődött bennem a kérdés. – Vajon léteznek káromkodó angyalok?" _

Finom cirógatásra eszméltem fel. Orromba üde illat kúszott, arcomat néhány puha hajtincs simogatta. Lassan nyitottam fel pilláimat, hogy szememet a felettem támaszkodóra emelhessem.

- Egész éjjel dolgoztál ugye? – kérdezte lágyan, én pedig nagyot szusszanva bólintottam.

- Igen, de nem számít – hangom még mindig rekedt volt az alvástól. - Most indulnunk kell. Ha visszaértünk, majd iszom egy erős teát – szívtam be mélyen a levegőt, és arcát finoman megérintettem. Kicsit odébb toltam, hogy felülhessek. Azonnal legurult rólam, én pedig villámként felpattanva az ágyról, az ajtóhoz siettem. - _Mégsem láthatta rajtam, mennyire gyenge vagyok! Kettőnk közül én vagyok a férfi. Akként is kell viselkednem_ – húztam fel lábaimra félcipőimet, és fehér kabátomat felkapva rápillantottam. Éppen a cipőfűzőit kötötte meg.

- Kész vagyok – fújt egy nagyot, és fekete kabátját összegombolva elindultunk kifelé. – Már beszéltem Takashiro-samával – suttogta gyorsan.

- Mit mondott? – kérdeztem feszülten. Lábujjhegyre emelkedve suhantunk el a néma folyosón és a többiek szobája előtt.

- Mint mindig, teljesen megértett. Természetesen, nem volt semmi kifogása. Ibuki visz ki minket a városba, onnantól pedig nem leszünk felügyelet alatt. Amint hívjuk, visszajön értünk – darálta szárazon.

- Rendben – biccentettem elégedetten. – Ne haragudj, hogy elaludtam! – szabadkoztam halkan, és leléptem az első lépcsőfokra.

- Most viccelsz velem? Egész éjjel az ajándékomat építetted – torkolt le fojtott hangon. – Természetes, hogy fáradt vagy! Majd a kocsiban alszol, és pihensz – túrt bele hajamba, átmasszírozva fejbőrömet. Szívem nagyot dobbant érintésétől, arcomra meleg mosoly kúszott.

- Oké – egyeztem bele utasításába. A bejárati ajtó halkan becsukódott mögöttünk, a fehér autó már útra készen várt bennünket.

„_Arca halovány volt, haja ziláltan omlott hátára._

_- Tsukumo, Tsukumo! – Csak a nevemet tudta ismételgetni. Életemben először láttam rémültnek, és zavarodottnak. Remegve fúrta magát ölelésembe. Többen is tartózkodtak a nappaliban, előttem egy fehér köpenyes figura magyarázott. Az ablakon túlra tekintettem, de a könnyek már így is elhomályosították pilláimat. A fák, a bokrok mind egy elmosódott folttá olvadtak össze. Nem voltak különálló formák vagy alakok. Csak a sárga, barna és vörös mázolmány, ami az ősz képében köszöntött be hozzánk. _

_- Az egyik hozzátartozója volt olyan kedves, és elintézte a temetés költségeit – koppant a színtelen hang az üres térben. – Giou Takashiro-sama azt állítja, önök az ő régen eltűnt rokonai._

_- Giou Takashiro? – leheltem kétkedve. Ismertem ezt a nevet. De honnan? Sűrű pislogással próbáltam eltüntetni könnyeimet, hogy felnézhessek a belépő férfira. A szeme… Én ismertem őt. Vagyis… De igen, tudtam. Akár egy mély kút, amibe belemerülhet az ember, úgy buktam alá a másodpercek töredéke alatt rajtam átzúduló emlékekben. Elmúlt életek, már régen megszakadt, és most újraszövődő kapcsolatok. Az elsöprő erejű megterheléstől jéghideg izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöztek homlokomon. Minden egyes porcikám remegett. Képtelen voltam felfogni az előttem felbukkanó, majd tovalebbenő ismeretlen ismerősöket. Azt a rengeteg arcot, számtalan érzést. – Bajtársak, barátok és ellenségek. Fájdalom, szenvedés és szeretet. - Zihálva nyögtem fel, kis híján leborulva a kanapéról. A világ elhomályosult, a semmibe enyészett. De az elmém, még így is zakatolt. A gondolatok megállíthatatlan ringlispílként keringtek fejemben._

_- Tsukumo! – tartott meg a zokogó Touko, és szorosan magához ölelve húzott vissza az örvénylő mélységből. - Cseppnyi napfény. Kapaszkodó a sötétben. Touko-chan._

„– _A nevem Murasame Tsukumo." _

_A nap beragyogta a férfi alakját, apró szikrákként pattogva végig mézszőke haján, szemüvegének fémkeretén._

„– _A Zweilt őrző egység tagja vagyok, immár háromezer éve." _

_Sötét öltönye csak tovább nyújtotta így is magas termetét._

„_- Feladatom az ellenséges durasok felkutatása, és likvidálása."_

_Már alig kaptam levegőt. - Mi ez? Én még csak… Honnan tudok ilyeneket? Ez őrület! – Szerettem volna kérdezni, de nem mertem megtenni. Egy pillanatra tényleg azt hittem, hogy meg fog bomlani az elmém. Gondolataim megálltak, magukba nyelve a rengeteg információt és tudást, amit az eddigi tapasztalatok során felhalmoztak. Talán egy szívdobbanásnyi idő volt, amíg nem érzékeltem a külvilágot. Csak azt a végtelen fekete űrt, amiből kibontakozott régi-új személyiségem. Lassan újraindult a világ körforgása, egy új nézőpont által. _

_- Üdvözöllek Tsukumo – szólított meg dallamos hangján, megigazítva szemüvegét. – A nevem, Giou Takashiro. Értetek jöttem…_

„_Tudom, már vártalak."_

Összerezzenve tértem magamhoz, arcom az üveghez tapadt. A motor monoton búgása morajlott fülemben, egyre jobban közelítve a valóság felé. – _Ébrenlét, kocsi_ – szívtam be mélyen az illatosítótól átitatott citromos levegőt. Hunyorogva kipislogtam az ablakon. - _Már be is értünk Tokióba._ - Reszketve masszíroztam meg halántékomat. – _Touko könnyáztatta arca… Bár, ne aludtam volna el!_

- Alhatsz még – csendült fel mellettem nővérem hangja, én pedig nagyot ásítva szakítottam el bőrömet a hideg ablaktól. Teljesen hozzátapadt, ahogy nekicsúsztam.

- Nem, inkább nem – nyújtózkodtam elégedett macska módjára. Szememet megdörzsöltem, és belesüppedtem a puha ülésbe. Mára a rémálmokból inkább elég volt.

- Rosszat álmodtál? – Talált azonnal elevenébe. Felé fordultam, szemrebbenés nélkül állva kutató pillantását.

- Nem – legyintettem könnyedén -, csak nem tudok kocsiban aludni – sóhajtottam unottan. Jól játszhattam a szerepemet, mivel azonnal megnyugodott.

- Akkor jó – húzódtak mosolyra piros ajkai. Megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki az eddig bent ragadt levegőt. Touko egy két lábon járó radar volt. Egyszerűen bármikor kiszúrta, ha valami gondom volt. De most megúsztam a faggatást. - _Nem akartam még a saját démonaimmal is terhelni._

- Azt hiszem, megérkeztünk – jelentette ki Ibuki lágyan.

- Igen, ideértünk – csilingelt nővérem hangja. – Nagyon szépen köszönjük, hogy szakítottál ránk időt – hálálkodott egy kis mosolyt préselve arcára. Én tudtam a világon a legjobban, hogy mekkora erőfeszítésébe tellett ez az apró gesztus. Sofőrünk fékezett, mi pedig kikászálódtunk az autóból. A belvárosban nagy volt a zaj és a nyüzsgés. - _Persze, hiszen szombaton végre mindenki egy kicsit kikapcsolódhatott. –_ A városi levegő nem volt annyira balzsamos és friss, mint az erdő közelében. Sokkal inkább fülledt, poros és betonszagú. Kocsik dudáltak egymásra, emberek suhantak el mellettünk biciklijükön egyensúlyozva. Minden pulzált az élettől.

- Amikor hívnak, jövök önökért – intett ki Ibuki kedvesen az autóból. Touko egy aprót biccentett, és kezét enyémbe bújtatva nekem támaszkodott. Mind a ketten a távolodó titkárnőt figyeltük. Talán abban reménykedtünk, hogyha őt nézzük, tovább nyújthatjuk a pillanatot. Később kell majd szembenéznünk a ránk váró valósággal. De a pillanat, mint minden más az életben, eltelt.

- Indulnunk kell – állapítottam meg szomorúan. Keze megrándult markomban. Csak úgy vibrált a benne elfojtott idegességtől. Néma csendben a zebrához sétáltunk, nem szóltunk egymáshoz. A velünk szemben levő buszmegállóba igyekeztünk, onnan indult a mi járatunk. Útközben az emberek elégedetten somolyogva megbámultak minket. Mosolyogva mérték végig Toukot, utána pedig engem. Elhaladtunk egy kamaszlányokból álló csoport mellett is. Rendkívül jó fülemnek köszönhetően, minden egyes szavukat hallottam.

- Milyen szép pár… - Haltak el az izgatott megjegyzések, amint leléptünk a járdáról. – _Szép pár? Nem látszik, hogy testvérek vagyunk? _– csóváltam meg fejemet értetlenül. Bambulásomból ismét Touko térített magamhoz. Megszorította kezemet, és megtorpant. - _Már be is értünk a megállóba? Észre sem vettem. -_ Elvegyültünk a többiek között, de most nagyon frusztrált a jelenlétük.

- Már jön is – nyekergett a mellettem álló idősebb hölgy.

- Gyere Tsukumo! Szálljunk fel! – húzott maga után Touko-chan. Pár perccel később már a tömeggel együtt nyomakodtunk fel az így is zsúfolt járműre. Határozottan tört magának utat, én pedig csak nehezen, sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette tudtam követni. Lezöttyent a leghátsó ülésre, és türelmetlenül felém intett.

- Itt vagyok – ziháltam győzedelmesen. Mennyire utáltam a tömeget!

- Sokan vannak. Nem? – kérdezte színtelenül.

- Ja – hagytam rá. Az idősebbek elégedetlenkedve morogtak, úgy vették le kalapjukat és kabátjukat. Nem lepett meg a reakciójuk. Fullasztóan meleg volt. Kabátomat feldobtam a tartóra, és az övéért nyúltam.

- Köszi – dobta felém, és fanyarul rám mosolygott.

- Nincs mit – hajtottam fel a sötét szövetet enyém mellé. A kötött, fekete ruha csak még jobban kiemelte alakja sápadtságát és törékenységét. Hosszú haját felkontyozta, és lecsusszant a helyén. Elvackolódtam mellette, és lecsúsztam székemen. Karjaimat összefontam mellkasomon, és végigpillantottam az utasokon. Arcát vállamnak döntötte, térdeit megtámasztotta az előtte levő ülés támláján.

- Fél óra – dünnyögte álmosan.

- Igen. Akkor érünk a végállomásra – válaszoltam komoran, fél szemmel egy idős párt figyelve. Meghitten egymásnak dőlve bámulták az ablakon át elsuhanó tájat. Irigykedtem rájuk. Nagyon. Szerettem volna egyszer megélni, hogy én is így üldögélhetek nyugodtan, gondtalanul. Toukoval. Szeretném, ha végre ez a harc véget érne. Ha nem kellene többé durasokat ölni vagy Reigát üldözni. Olyan boldogok lehetnénk. - _Beleolvadhatnánk a mindennapok sodrásába, ugyanolyanná válva, mint bárki más._ - Visszapillantottam rá, és egyik karomat átfontam vállai körül. Megkönnyebbült mosollyal támasztotta tarkóját nekem. Teljesen megnyugtatott a jelenléte. Pedig a buszon lebegő állott szag így is belém szivárgott, folyamatosan facsarva orromat. Szemöldököm megrándult, és izmaimat ellazítva igyekeztem kizárni tudatomból a mindenhonnan fülembe kúszó hangokat. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire fáradt voltam, elég könnyedén sikerült. – _Szerencsére_ – fintorodtam el. Befelé koncentráltam, erőm morzsáit szedegetve. Teljesen feltöltődtem, amíg csukott szemmel, üres elmével pihenhettem. Nem figyeltem semmi másra, csak a megállók számára, és a motor búgására. Nem léteztek az emberek, a mások. Csak az a ringatózó, meleg lüktetés, amibe elmémet zártam. A busz lelassított, és megállt.

- Touko – ráztam meg gyengéden nővérem vállát. Halkan felmordulva egyenesedett ki ültében, kábán meredve maga elé. – _Elaludt_ – mosolyodtam el halványan. Álmosan megdörzsölte elgémberedett kezeit és lábait, majd kabátjáért nyúlt. Felemelkedtem, és leadtam neki. Sálját magára kanyarította, haját kibontotta szoros kontyából. Felhúztam kabátomat, és gyorsan összegombolva az ajtó felé vettem az irányt. Utolsóként szálltunk le a buszról. Pár percre megtorpantunk, de aztán pillantásunkat a jól ismert virágárus felé fordítottuk.

- Gyere – fogta meg kezemet határozottan, és elindultunk a bolt felé. Ez egy teljesen más világ volt. Olyan, mint egy varázserdő kezdete. Nem voltak felhőkarcolók, megszűnt a zakatoló zaj. Itt az áhítatos csend és a mindent átfogó nyugalom uralkodott. Lépteim már nem a szürke betonon puffantak, hanem a hideg, fagyott anyaföldön. – Bemegyek – biccentett fejével a bejárat felé. – Nyugodtan várj itt kint. – Beleegyezően bólintottam, és hátat fordítottam a csillogó, virágokkal és koszorúkkal ékesített kirakatnak. Lejjebb sétáltam, és leültem a járdaszegélyére. Nem zavart a tagjaimba kúszó nyirkos hideg. Talán jobban felélénkített, mint eddig bármi más. - _Tényleg sikerült kipihennem magam a buszon_ – állapítottam meg némán. Halk csilingelést és sietős léptek kopogását hallottam hátam mögül.

- Megvetted? – emelkedtem fel, leporolva nadrágomat.

- Igen – mutatta felém a fehér krizantémokat. Tenyerembe zártam nyirkos ujjait, és a faragott fakapu felé fordultunk. Hát itt voltunk. Már csak pár lépés hiányzott, és beléptünk az örök békét ígérő Buddha alatt.

Temető. Egy apró szentélye a világból kiszakadt lelkeknek, ahol menedékre találhatnak családtagjaikkal együtt. Kevesen voltak, csak a gondozók tevékenykedtek a sírok között. Gyomláltak, avart söpörtek. - _A háromnapos Obon már régen elmúlt. Persze, hogy nincs tömeg._ - Az emberek szokás szerint júliusban lerótták tiszteletüket őseik előtt. Mi akkor is itt voltunk, de ez a kis kitérő, most csak annak a gyászos napnak szólt, amikor a szüleink meghaltak.

- _Egy nappal Touko-chan születésnapja után._ - Ellépdeltünk az aprólékos figyelemmel rendben tartott növények, a magas, díszítés nélküli kőtömbök mellett. Bekanyarodtunk a megfelelő sorba, és egy, a többivel megegyező szürke márványtömb előtt letérdepeltünk. Elővette a táskájába pakolt füstölőket, néhány mécsest, és a fehér krizantémokat a kőlapokra helyezte. Szertartásosan meggyújtotta a gyertyákat, a füstölőket és tenyereit alázatosan összesimítva halk imába kezdett. Felpillantottam a higanyszínű kőtömbre, és szememet lehunyva fohászkodtam apához és anyához.

- _Kérlek, segítsetek rajta!_ - Könyörögtem nekik, hogy oldozzák fel Toukot a saját magára kiszabott bűnbánata alól. Segítsék ahhoz, hogy végre megbocsásson önmagának, mert egyedül, az én erőmből erre nem telt. Minden évben ugyanezt kértem. - _De azt hiszem, nincsenek szellemek a túlvilágon. Nincsen senki, csak a saját reményeink, hogy valaki talán hall bennünket. Mert imádott nővérem még mindig csak emésztette magát. Sápadttá és önmaga árnyékává vált erre az egy napra. _- Teljesen kifordult önmagából, én pedig attól a tudattól, hogy nem tudok segíteni rajta.

- Egyszer talán megbocsátok magamnak – suttogta megtörten. Csodálkozva, tágra nyílt szemmel fordultam felé. – _Az imáim, mégis meghallgattattak?_

- Megteheted – érintettem meg csípős levegőtől kipirult bőrét. Arcára simítva tenyeremet belécsempésztem egy leheletnyi melegséget. A szürke füstcsíkok felkígyóztak a kék égbe, semmivé omolva annak szövedékében.

- Nem vagyok rá képes – szorította ökölbe kezeit. – Magamat hibáztatom évről-évre. – A szavak csak úgy ömlöttek belőle. - Próbálom újragondolni azt a napot, hogy mi lett volna, ha nem követelőzöm… Akkor nem mennek el, és nem történik meg mindez – szűrte ki a szavakat összeszorított fogai közül.

- Mindenkire ki van szabva a sorsa – húzódtam közelebb, magamhoz ölelve remegő testét. Pillantásom a megrebbenő lángocskákra tévedt. Két mécses, két léleknek. – Mindenkinek eljön az ideje – simítottam végig karcsú hátán. Reszketett. Fogai összekoccantak, annyira fázott. A bűntudat belülről fagyasztotta meg minden egyes porcikáját. A több rétegnyi ruha sem tudta megtartani teste melegét. – _Mennyire ismertem ezt az érzést._ _Annyiszor átéltem. _

Figyelmesen tanulmányoztam arcát. Hosszú évek óta, most tudott csak megnyílni nekem. – _Azt hiszem, Yuki miatt. Ő olyan zsilipeket nyitott fel mindannyiunkban, amiknek köszönhetően szembe kellett néznünk önmagunkkal. Többé nem fordíthattunk hátat a világ tükrének, mert valójában nem is létezett. Csak felcímkéztük, mert könnyebb volt valaki mást, valami külsődlegest hibáztatni vagy akárcsak arra mutatni, ha problémánk volt. - _A világ tükre, ami a lényegünktől különböző másik._ - Milyen könnyű volt ezt mondani. - _Pedig valójában a világ mi magunk voltunk. – _Isten Fénye valóban gyógyította a sebeinket. De nemcsak azokat, amik a testen hagytak nyomot. A lelkünkbe látott, és annak szövedékébe hatolt. - _Önkéntelenül is reflektorfénybe állította saját gyengeségeinket, a sötét oldalunkat. Mindazt, ami a szív sötét árnya; ami önmagunk tükre.

- Tudom Tsukumo. De olyan nehéz – nyögte elcsukló hangon, arcát nyakamba temette. Nem akart rám nézni, annyira zaklatott volt. – Olyan nehéz nem látni a saját kicsinyességemet… Annyiszor eszembe jut… Ha másképpen cselekszem, akkor ők élnének, és... – fulladt el parttalan önostorozása. Még hallgatni is fájt, a szavait. - _Végre megtörtént._ - Felszínre került a hosszú évekig dédelgetett, és nevelt rothadás. A csillogó, színes jelmez alatt megállíthatatlanul terjengett az emésztő bánat, a savnál is jobban maró önsanyargatás.

- Nincsen mi lett volna ha – pusziltam meg feje búbját, és ujjaimat hajába fúrva nyugtatóan simogatni kezdtem. – Nem vagy rossz. Nem – ismételgettem megállás nélkül. Remegett, és néha halkan felcsuklott a sírástól. Úgy ringattam, mint egy kisgyermeket. Próbáltam megvédeni őt attól a fájdalomtól, amihez hozzá sem férhettem. – _Takashiro-sama mindig azt mondta, hogy a_ _tudás morzsái ott vannak az orrunk előtt. Apró, elszórt csillagokként világítanak az éjszaka sötét köpenyén, arra várva, hogy valaki észrevegye haldokló pislákolásukat._ - A tudás egy útmutató, feltárja lelkünk lényegét.– _Mindenkinek megvan a saját csillaga, a saját útja._ - Újabb puszit hintettem Touko homlokára, és nyugtató szavakat suttogtam hajába. A mi csillagainkat Yuki mutatta meg.Mindig is kerestük, hajszoltuk az életünk értelmét és mozgatóját, de önnön vakságunkból… Talán gyávaságunkból kifolyólag nem tudtuk, vagy nem akartuk megtalálni azt_. _Inkább kitérőket tettünk, manővereztünk. A csillagaink pedig változatlanul ragyogtak, ránk vártak._ - Ragyogás – _gondolkodtam el némán._ - Ami ragyog, az feltételezi az árnyék meglétét is. _– Toukonak is át kellett mennie a maga sötétségén, hogy visszatalálhasson önmagához. Nem segíthettem, mert ez egy magányos út volt. Csak egyedül birkózhatott meg vele. _- Ilyenkor igazán gyűlöltem, hogy az árnyék és a fény egymás velejárói. _– Nem bírtam elviselni a szenvedését.

- Gyűlölsz? – hüppögte folyamatosan csordogáló könnyeit törölgetve.

- Miért tenném? – ráztam meg fejemet értetlenül. Egyáltalán nem tudtam, hogy mire akart kilyukadni ezzel a kérdéssel. Hogyan tudnám őt gyűlölni? Ha az egész világot lángokba borítaná, én akkor sem lennék képes elfordulni tőle. - _Ahhoz túlzottan szeretem._

- Pedig minden okod megvan rá – feszült meg teste karomban. Eltolt magától, de arcát még mindig nem fordította felém. A földet fixírozta. - Én képtelen vagyok együtt élni azzal, ha… - Nem tudta befejezni erőtlen susogását. Meghökkenve emeltem meg állát, és döbbenten néztem szemébe.

- Te miattam…? – Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy a probléma gyökere éppen az én személyemmel függ össze. -_ Valamit nagyon elronthattam, ha ezt hitte_.

- Anyáék miatt meg tudtam bocsátani magamnak. Azért, amit mondtál. De miattad… - vett egy reszkető, mély lélegzetet. - Elvettem őket tőled is – lehelte sápadtan. - Ezt a fájdalmat nem egyedül hordozom. Felelős vagyok a tiédért is. Te miattam szenvedsz. – Vontatottan ejtette ki a szavakat. Hosszú, döbbent csend telepedett ránk. Képtelen voltam megszólalni, hiszen nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. De annak sem, hogy ennyire félreértelmeztem a jeleket. Mindig azt hittem, hogy ismerem őt.

- Honnan vetted ezt? – faggattam gyengéden. – Tettem valamit, vagy mondtam? – próbáltam rájönni a dolog nyitjára. - _Ismerem a gondolatait, a reakcióit. A nevetését, reggelenként az álmosan csillogó szemét…_

- Tenni? Mondani? – vágott közbe keserűen ismételve szavaimat. – Dehogy! Én ezt éreztem – nyomta meg a szavakat. – Nem kellenek ehhez szavak… - nyöszörögte dühösen. - _Azon aggódott, hogy a szüleink elvesztése miatt kevésbé fogom szeretni? Hogy őt hibáztatom? _

- Ostoba vagy – mosolyodtam el lágyan, és közel húzva magamhoz, átöleltem. Döbbenten nézett arcomra próbálva kiolvasni szememből, hogy mi járhat éppen a fejemben.

- Tessék? – dadogta zavartan, én pedig megkönnyebbülten felnevettem. Tudtam, hogy mennyire ironikus a helyzethez mérten a reakcióm, de akkor sem voltam képes magamba fojtani vidám mosolyomat. - _Eddig egy olyan fantommal harcoltam, ami nem is létezett. Most pedig kiderült, hogy a legnagyobb ellenfél, Touko önmarcangolásának tárgya, én vagyok._ - Majdnem belepusztultam, hogy levehessem róla a terhét. Ehelyett pusztán a létezésemmel növeltem azt.

- De én a még nagyobb ökör, hogy mindezt nem vettem észre – túrtam hajába játékosan. – Attól tartasz, hogy téged okollak anya és apa halála miatt? – kérdeztem kedvesen. Mutatóujjamat ajkára csúsztattam, nehogy megszólaljon. – Csak bólints! – szólítottam fel szigorúan. Megadóan biccentett, szemében még mindig ott táncoltak az értetlenség zöldes lángjai. – Azt hiszed, kevésbé szeretlek ezért? – Hosszú szempilláit lesütve mereven bólintott. – Szerinted, ha téged okolnálak… Építenék neked egy saját kis ékszerdobozt? – Teste alig érezhetően, de megremegett. – Kivágnék egy tisztást? – folytattam kérlelően. Apró könnycseppek indultak útjukra szempillái alól. – Hiányolnálak a nap minden egyes órájában, amikor távol vagy tőlem? Kérlek, felelj! – utasítottam lágyan, ujjamat lecsúsztatva duzzadt ajkáról.

- Nem – suttogta rekedten, letörölve azt a pár kósza cseppet, ami elkalandozott arcán.

- Itt lennék most veled? – érintettem futólag ajkamat homlokához.

- Nem. – Halvány, nagyon pici mosoly kúszott arcára. – Akkor te nem haragszol rám? Nem engem okolsz? – ingatta fejét hitetlenkedve.

- Nem – zártam le a témát, és felemelkedve kezet nyújtottam neki. – Te vagy a legcsodálatosabb ajándéka az életemnek – jelentettem ki szilárdan. Meghatottan állt fel a földről, és zavartan felpillantott rám.

- Ugye – kezdte dadogva - tudod, hogy nagyon? – bökte ki elpirulva.

- Nem jobban, mint én – fogtam meg kezét, és hideg ujjait átmasszírozva hátat fordítottunk a két szürke márványtömbnek. A mécsesek még égtek, de már nem a fájdalom és megbánás apró jeleiként. – _Talán sohasem fogom tudni eléggé megköszönni Isten Fényének, hogy felszínre hozta a bennünk nyugvó sötét árnyakat. - _Feltekintettem a leveleiket hullató fákra. A szél kósza szárnyán lebegtek és ringatóztak, megadva magukat a természet törvényeinek. – _Mitől ember az ember? Talán attól, ha kijavíthatja a hibáit, ráébredhet a saját gyengeségeire? Vagy ha elfogadva a világ és a sors törvényeit nem dacol velük, hanem egyszerűen kiélvezve azokat megéli élete teljességét?_ – Ősz. Az elérhetetlen és vágyott halál képmása, és ebben sohasem fog megváltozni a véleményem. De egy valamit tanulhattam tőle. – _Az önfeladást, a lebegést. _– Pillantásomat az előttem hosszan elnyúló útra, és a rápottyant falevelekre emeltem. – _Lehetek elégedetlen a Zweilt őrzők sorsával, de attól még változik valami? Semmi. Elfut mellettem az életem, ha azokat az embereket irigylem, akik kezükben a felejtés kulcsával kiléphetnek az életükből. Nekem erre nincs lehetőségem, és ezt el kell fogadnom. Fel kell adnom a saját önsajnálatomat, a vágyaimat egy jobbnak hitt életről. Ennél nincs jobb élet _- pillantottam Touko boldogságtól kipirult orcájára. Csak látnom kellett az én kincsemet, ami a sors lehető legnagyobb ajándéka._ - Touko-chan._ - Az igazán fontos dolgok nem létrejönnek valamikor az idők folyamán, hanem mindig is léteztek és előttünk voltak. Nem kell értük küzdeni, és egyiket sem szabad egy esetleges jövőképpé torzítani. – _Csak élni kell, ezt az életet és most._ - Ujjainkat összefűzve sétáltunk a fasorral szegélyezett földúton. A levelek minden egyes lépésünk alatt zizegve egymásnak dörzsölődtek.

- Egyébként láttam - szakított ki merengésemből csipkelődő hangja -, hogy leültél a járda szegélyére – fordult velem szembe. Bűnbánóan elmosolyodtam, és kezét szám elé emelve egy apró, bocsánatkérő puszit hintettem rá. – Legközelebb ne tedd! Rendben? – bújt hozzám kismacskaként, elhagyva zsörtölődését. – Megfázhatsz. Úgyhogy, ígérd meg! – követelőzött gyerekesen.

- Nem teszem – válaszoltam engedelmesen. – Ígérem – mosolyogtam le rá. Már kezdte visszanyerni a régi életkedvét. Finom melegség áramlott a lényéből, nyugtató paplanként ölelve körbe testemet és idegeimet. Megnyugtatott, elandalított. Magunk mögött hagytuk a temetőt, a mosolygó Buddhát, és felszálltunk a végállomáson várakozó buszra. Előhúztam telefonomat, és felhívtam Takashiro titkárnőjét.

- Ibuki! Nem szükséges értünk jönnie. Körbenézünk a városban. – Ezen a napon mi is kikapcsolódunk, mint bárki már.

„_Anya, apa! Ugye mosolyogtok ti is?"_

„_Lélekcseppek sodródnak kiszolgáltatottan várva,_

_Egymást üldözve egy megkreált világban. _

_Félreértett illúziókat szülve, és mély tudatlanságba szállva,_

_Reszketnek önnön félelmeik vasbéklyójában._

_Minden egyes szív némaságra ítélve,_

_Lebeghet hazugságainak parttalan homályában." _


	5. Chapter 5: Renjo Hotsuma

Csillagok országútján 5. fejezet: Renjo Hotsuma

Hulla fáradtan nyitottam ki szememet, fejem iszonyatosan zúgott. A reggeli nap fényei arany oszlopokként szűrődtek be ablakomon, végigkandikálva kanapém, asztalom és tévém sziluettjén. Morcosan összevontam szemöldökeimet. Egyáltalán nem értettem a helyzetet. Miért látom pont ezeket a tárgyakat?

Úgy akartam kezdeni ezt a reggelemet is, ahogyan az eddigieket. Hosszú percekbe fúló morgással és lustálkodással, úgyhogy adtam magamnak még egy esélyt. Újra becsuktam a szememet, hátha az előző kép csak fáradt elmém csalóka játéka volt.

– Na, akkor megint – dünnyögtem nyűgösen, és egy hatalmasat ásítva ránéztem a velem szemben zizegő képernyőre. – _Oké! Itt valami tényleg nem stimmel_ – állapítottam meg álomködömön át. – _A tévé tényleg velem szemben van, nem képzelődöm. De, ha lefeküdtem aludni, akkor nem a plafont kéne néznem? _- Hosszú másodpercekig csak pislogtam, egyáltalán nem érzékelve semmit a külvilágból. Végre rávettem magam, hogy felkeljek, de nyakamba éles fájdalom hasított. Elmormoltam egy bájos szitkot a nyakamat illetően. Tagjaim elgémberedtek, ami megint felért egy újabb talánnyal. Egy pihentető alvás nem egészen ilyen. Ernyedten, lestrapálva ájultam vissza reggeli nyűgösségembe.

– Nekem ehhez reggel van – motyogtam frusztráltan. Elgyötörten néztem végig magamon, meg az alattam elterülő szőnyegen. – _Szőnyeg. Egy szőnyeg. Puha, szürke és jó belesüppedni. Szőnyeg, de nem ágy. – _Nem is tudom meddig filozofáltam azon, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is a különbség a szőnyeg és az ágy között? Talán fél percig? Annyi pont elég is volt, hogy megállapítsam, én most tulajdonképpen azon problémázom, hogy egy szőnyeg, mitől szőnyeg? – _Basszus!_ – akadtam ki a saját hülyeségemen. – _Pedig nem is ittam!_

Az első épkézláb gondolatom végül az volt, hogy vajon miért ülök egy szál alsógatyában a földön? A második pedig az, hogy a paplanom, miért van félig a fejemre csavarva? Hunyorogva pillantottam az órám felé, a vekker reggel nyolcat mutatott. Csak nagyon homályosan derengett, hogy a tegnapi pakolás után, még leültem egyet játszani. Arra is emlékeztem, hogy Shusei bejött, és megpróbált rávenni, hogy menjek aludni, mert el fogok aludni a képernyő előtt. Rámordultam, és csendre intettem. Annyira utáltam, ha játék közben zavartak! Nem lehetett koncentrálni! - _Na, tessék! Kellett nekem eljátszanom a nagylelkű nagymenőt Tsukumo kis akciójában!_ _Most meg alig látok. _– Fáradtan felnyögve végül nekiveselkedtem az újabb öntortúrának. - _Fel fogok kelni a földről, és elmegyek fürdeni._ – Meg kellett tennem, két okból kifolyólag. Egyrészt azért, mert nem ülhettem itt az idők végezetéig. Másrészt, mert baromi büdös voltam. Szóval zsibbadtság, hasogató fájdalom ide vagy oda, de megmozdultam. Izületeimet átropogtatva nyújtóztattam ki karjaimat, és egy nagy lendülettel lekaptam magamról a puha takarót. A távirányító lesodródott az ágyamról, és hatalmas koppanással ért földet a padlón.

– Franc! – morogtam magam elé, vakon tapogatózva becses tárgyamért. Magam sem készültem fel arra, hogy ilyen egyszerűen ki fogok billenni a mindig szilárd egyensúlyomból. De megtörtént. Csodás manőveremnek köszönhetően lefejeltem az ágyam keretét, és a távirányító sem lett meg.

- Baszki! – sziszegtem frusztráltan, ujjaimmal a sebhez kapva felmértem káromat. Szerencsére nem vérzett, de az eddig is lüktető a fejfájásomat, most sikeresen megtoldottam egy homloksérüléssel. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen keményfából készítették ezeket a nyomorult bútorokat. Az összes ilyen? Takarómat idegbetegen feltúrtam a matracra, és imbolyogva bár, de felemelkedtem. Halk kopogásra figyeltem fel, de először azt hittem hallucinálok. A hang megismétlődött. - _Ez az én ajtóm. Tuti. _- Vicsorogva szólítottam fel belépésre a kint várakozót.

- Jó reggelt… Mi történt veled? – A lágy, édes hang belekúszott fülembe, azonnal félresöpörve minden gyilkos indulatomat. – _Pedig, de szívesen szétzúztam volna valamit! A reggelem után, minimum ez járt. _

- Felébredtem – tártam szét karjaimat, és elindultam komódom felé. Azt hiszem, tegnapelőtt odahajítottam a tusfürdőmet.

- Azt látom – mért végig kritikusan, szeme mégis kedvességet és törődést tükrözött. Amint belépett, máris magamhoz tértem. Teljesen éber voltam, mégis tovább játszottam a kómás, tüskés sündisznót. Sohasem tudtam mit kezdeni a gyengédségével, muszáj volt valahogy védekeznem ellene. Rásandítottam, és tökéletes megjelenését látva egy kicsit megirigyeltem rendezettségét. Még a haja is normálisan állt, nem úgy, mint egy szénaboglya. _- De, ő mindig ilyen volt. Nyugodt, kimért és összeszedett_. - Még egyszer sem láttam, hogy valami kiborította volna önnön egyensúlyából.

- Jössz fürdeni? – kérdezte simogatóan. A hideg is kirázott pusztán a hangjának finom tónusától. Nem mertem ránézni. Akkor belevesztem volna szemének mélységébe.

- Ja – morogtam ellenségesen. Törülközőmet vállamra dobtam, majd tusfürdőmet és fogkefémet előkotorva fiókom mélyéről hátrébb léptem. Legnagyobb szerencsétlenségemre megbotlottam széthagyott joysticokmban. Halkan káromkodva rúgtam odébb.

- Ha egyszer is elpakolnál magad után, ez most nem történt volna meg – sóhajtotta lemondóan, szája szegletében egy apró, elnéző mosoly bujkált.

- Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy hülyegyereket! – vakkantottam morgolódva.

- Akkor talán úgy kellene viselkedned, hogy rászolgálj erre. Nem gondolod? – oktatott ki a maga kellemes modorában.

– Mi van? – durrant el két másodperc alatt az agyam.

- Hotsuma – intett kedvesen, és közelebb lépett hozzám. Illata azonnal orromba kúszott, pedig semmilyen kölnit nem használt. Sem dezodort. - _Meg, most reggel van._ – Úgy tűnt, ez az ő saját illata volt, ami mindig körbelengte. Akkor is, amikor felébredt, amikor éppen evett vagy írt. - _Vagy már teljesen megkattantam, és képzelődöm? Az én esetemben, ez tökéletesen elképzelhető. _- Puha ujjai felsiklottak meztelen mellkasomra. Egy darabig fehér kezét tanulmányozta a bőrömön, végül lehunyta szemét. – Mennyire dobog a szíved! – Hangja alig volt erélyesebb egy gyenge szellőnél. Nagyot nyelve léptem hátrébb, megremegve érintésének forróságától. A közelében képtelen voltam kezelni az érzéseimet. Összezavart, és ledöbbentett, ha hozzámért. Egyszerűen ledermedtem, és úgy kezdtem habogni, mint valami óvodás.

Teljesen kiszolgáltatott lettem, függtem tőle. Rabjává váltam a belőle áradó nyugalomnak és gyengédségnek. - _Nem, ez elviselhetetlen_ – szorítottam össze fogaimat. Beférkőzött a páncélom alá, és hiába tudtam, hogy bízhatok benne, még mindig maradt bennem valamennyi ellenállás. Talán azért, mert ez már nemcsak a Zweilt őrzők közötti kötődésről szólt. Sokkal-sokkal többet jelentett, mint egy egyszerű barát, és ezért még jobban féltem. Rettegtem a fájdalom keserű ízétől, saját dühöm pusztító erejétől. A legjobb és legősibb módszert bevetve védekeztem ellene. Azonnal támadtam.

- Szar reggelem volt – morogtam keményen, ellépve mellette. Az ajtóm felé vettem az irányt. – Jó lenne, ha nem tetéznéd! – figyelmeztettem baljósan. Nem válaszolt semmit fenyegetésemre, valószínűleg nem is akart.

Néma csendben haladtunk egymás mellett, és a hosszú, elegáns folyosó hidegsége csak még tovább fokozta a közöttünk lebegő űrt. Nem néztem rá, egyszerűen képtelen voltam. Tudtam, hogy mennyire a lelkébe gázoltam a viselkedésemmel. – _Egy állat vagyok_ – szidtam magam némán. – _Megbántottam, pedig nem akartam._ – Szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni, de a szavak egyszerűen nem jöttek a számra. Milyen érdekes, ha valakit meg kellett sértenem vagy taposnom, mennyivel könnyebben csúszott minden. De amikor szembe kellett néznem a saját rombolásommal, az sokkal nehezebb és fájdalmasabb volt. Ironikus, hogy Isten hangja voltam, a beszéd mégsem ment.

A közös fürdőbe érve kibújt papucsaiból, és a nagy kádhoz sietve megengedte a vizet. Meztelen talpai halkan puffantak a matt kövezeten. Morgolódva követtem, lepillantva karcsú alakjára. Finom kezével éppen a hőmérsékletet ellenőrizte. Tusfürdőjét lerakta a medence szélére, és az egyik mosdóhoz lépett. Mind a ketten vettünk a közös fogpasztából, és nekiálltunk fogat mosni. Mozdulataim apróak és agresszívek voltak. Úgy viselkedtem, mint akit megbántottak, holott én voltam az, aki sértegetett. – _Csak egyszer lépnék túl ezen_ – hunytam le szememet, és kiköptem egy adag fehér habot. Ki akartam zárni magamból mindent, főként motozásának hangjait. Semmit sem akartam hallani. Csendet akartam, és mellette ezt meg is kaptam.

Arra eszméltem fel, hogy a víz nem csobog mellettem, és egyedül állok a mosdó előtt. Fogkefémet ledobtam az egyik tartóra, és elindultam a gőzölgő víz felé.

Éppen vetkőzött. Lassú, megfontolt mozdulatokkal vetette le pizsamáját, szépen összehajtva a darabokat. Tűzben égő arccal szakítottam el pillantásomat hátának kecses ívéről, nyakának hosszú oszlopáról. – _Ez őrület! Nem tekinthetek így rá_ – győzködtem magam gépiesen, pedig tudtam, hogy mennyire reménytelen az ellenállásom. Szinte letéptem alsónadrágomat, és határozottan bebaktattam a meleg, illatos vízbe. Csak reménykedni mertem abban, hogy nem vette észre sóvárgó pillantásomat, amit a falakon futó összes tükör magába nyelt. Egyáltalán minek ennyi tükör? – _Ez a Takashiro tiszta perverz!_ – puffogtam némán. Szememet lehunyva támasztottam tarkómat a kád kávájának, kifektetve karjaimat a hűvös kőre.

A halk csobbanásra figyeltem fel, és a bőrömet érő finom vízhullámokra. Még mindig csukott szemmel pihegtem a vízben, mélyeket lélegezve a nehéz levegőből. Rendkívül hálás voltam az égben tanyázó istennek, hogy a forró gőzre foghattam arcom pírját. Így kevésbé fenyegetett a lebukás veszélye. Alig hittem el, hogy ez a félelmem tárgya. – _Hogy ő rajta kap! _– Szemem lassan felnyílt, és arra néztem, ahol sejtettem. Háttal ült le, kezeivel finoman csorgatva magára a vizet. Elakadó lélegzettel figyeltem mozdulatait, a nyakára tapadt nyirkos hajszálait. Mivel nem érinthettem, azzal értem be, ami maradt. Éhesen vizslattam bőrének krémes puhaságát, elképzelve, hogy milyen lehet igazán megsimogatni. Nemcsak futólag, hanem kiélvezve minden apró pillanatát a tapintásának.

Milyen régóta is érzek így iránta? Talán már gyermekkorunk óta, csak akkor még nem mertem bevallani magamnak. Vagy nem is értettem, és egyfajta kötődésként fogtam fel. Akkor még gyerekes ragaszkodásnak tekintettem azt, ami mára hihetetlenül mély érzéssé nőtte ki magát. - _Folyamatosan óvni akartam, vigyázni rá. Mégis én jelentettem a legnagyobb veszélyt ránézve. _- A tulajdon szüleim rettegtek tőlem. A féktelen indulataimtól, amik miatt bármikor porrá égethettem bárkit egy egyszerű, haragos szemrebbenéssel oltva ki életét.

Sohasem fogom elfelejteni apám lemondó arcát, anyám rettegéstől tompa pillantását. A félelmeik és gyűlöletük táplálták bennem azt a démont, amivé később értem. Szülők, akiknek az otthon melegét kellene megadniuk gyermekeiknek, a szeretet és elfogadás édes támaszát nyújtaniuk. Játszi könnyedséggel húzták ki alóluk biztonságos létezésük alapját, a saját kicsinyességük okán. Ezek a gyerekek pedig meghasonlottak önmagukkal, mert saját magukat kezdték okolni olyan tettekért is, amelyekért nem feleltek. Mert nem láttak mást, csak a lényüket érő elutasítást, utálatot.

Sok gyermek a saját fantomjaival harcolt. Megfelelés, alázat, útkeresés, majd felnőtté válás képében. De nekem más volt a keresztem. Bárcsak ennyi problémám lett volna ebben a rohadt életben! Eltörpültek az enyéim mellett, pedig jól tudtam, hogy mindenkinek a maga keresztje a legsúlyosabb. Szüleim is úgy tekintettek rám, mint valamiféle ocsmány, mutáns szörnyetegre, aki nem érdemes az életre. Sokáig küzdöttem, hogy elfogadjanak. Azt akartam, hogy szeressenek. Mindent megtettem ezért. Jól tanultam, és igyekeztem jól viselkedni, de amikor bántottak, nehezen uraltam az érzéseimet. Nehezen? Inkább sehogy. Mégsem fogtam padlót. Harcoltam tovább egy olyan életért, melynek csak az elérhetetlen illúziója lebegett előttem. Mert csalóka vágyálom volt azt hinnem, hogy valaha is lehetek normális gyerek. Nem lehetek, soha. A végső tőrdöfést, az anyám és az apám adták meg. A gyűlöletem parttalan homályába menekültem a világ elől. Könnyebb volt megvetnem mindenkit, mint tovább küzdenem. Így kevésbé fájt.

_Éppen az iskolából értem haza, kint szakadt az eső. A hosszan nyújtózó sötét házban sehol sem égett a villany. Mindenre csend, és homály borult. Egyszerű, puritán lakásunk volt. Olyan, mint bárki másnak._

_- Anya? – kérdeztem félénken. Eléggé kifárasztott a mai nap. Újra csak szembekerültem az ellenségeimmel, akik a többség elvén támadtak meg, és vertek össze. Még akkor sem hagyták abba, amikor sírva görnyedtem össze a porban, annyira fájtak a zúzódásaim. Számban saját vérem fémes íze érződött, a világ vad táncra perdült szemem előtt. Nem könyörögtem, csak vártam, hogy hagyják abba. De a kegyetlen ütések, rúgások és a lelkemet is szétcincáló gúnyolódások nem értek véget. A harag teljesen elborította az agyamat, elködösítette józan gondolataimat, félrerúgta morálomat. Fekete szörnyetegként kúszott a szívembe, gúnyosan röhögve az ocsmány, gyenge kis emberfattyakon, akik nem voltak érdemesek az életre._

_Kurvára nem._

_A féktelen indulat lángvörös gejzírként fortyogott bennem arra várva, hogy megadjam az engedélyt a kitörésre. Megtettem. Kimeredt szemmel néztem végig lángolásukat. Először a bőrt és a hajat marta le róluk az emésztő lángtenger. Égett húsuk illata és testük füsttel kevert pernyéje magasra szállt a szürke égben. Visítottak, és sikítottak, de már senki sem menthette meg őket. Hamuvá égettem. Mindet. _

_Akkor, abban a pillanatban csak a féktelen gyilkolási ösztönt, és a mindent beborító fájdalmat érzékeltem. - Miért? Miért történik velem mindez? – Annyira szerettem volna válaszokat kapni, de nem kérdezhettem. Az egész életem egy romokkal tűzdelt kálváriajárásra hasonlított, ahol a szenvedő nem kérdezhetett. _

_Mindennap, amikor hazaértem, anyám rémülten hátrált el előlem, behúzódva szobájának rejtekébe. Apám sokáig dolgozott a munkahelyén, állítólag túlórázott. Mindig akkor ért haza, amikor én már aludtam. – Túlóra? Egy fenét! - Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy ez csak olcsó kifogás. Miattam tette. Ő sem akarta látni ezt a szörnyeteg fiút, akit ha tehetnék, örök életére bezárnának egy cellába. Úgy talán megkímélhető a világ a lététől. _

_Egyedül voltam, nem segített senki. Csak a pusztító harag maradt, amivel fel tudtam vértezni gyenge és sérülékeny lelkemet. De ezt, kinek vallhattam volna be? Hiszen azonnal rést ütnek páncélomon, és még azt a keveset is elveszik tőlem, ami még az emberekhez kötött. - Ami miatt, még embernek tarthattam magam._

_Megtorpantam, és füleltem. Nem érkezett válasz. _

_- Anya? Itthon vagy? – A másodpercek töredéke alatt rémültem kis híján halálra. Kihalt ház, sötétség. - Lehet, hogy itt hagytak? – Dobbant meg szívem rémülten. - Lehet, hogy annyira nem kellek nekik, hogy egyszerűen jobbnak látták, ha elmennek? Ne, kérlek ne! Ne tegyétek ezt velem. – Ajkamat véresre harapdáltam, gyomrom görcsberándult. A rajtam elhatalmasodó pánik nyálkás kígyóként tekeredett nyakam köré, nem engedve levegőhöz jutni. Kezem remegett, halántékomon nyirkos izzadtságcseppek csorogtak, ragacsos csigákként araszolva bőrömön. _

_Váratlanul fény villant a folyosó végén. A konyhában. _

_- Anya – maszatoltam el könnyeimet. Észre sem vettem, mikor csordultak ki szememből. Végtelenül hálás voltam az égben tanyázó ősöknek, szellemeknek vagy istennek… Bárkinek, aki lehetővé tette, hogy átélhessem ezt a pillanatot. - Nem hagytak el! – dörömböl fülemben a mondat, lábaim szinte repítettek felé. Már nem zavart bevert képem, sem szétharapott ajkam. Egy pillanatra elfeledtem, hogy nem vagyok több egy ocsmány gyilkosnál, aki lemészárolta a saját osztálytársait. Egy kisfiú voltam, aki az anyjához akart bújni, mert fájt a szíve és szenvedett. Döbbenten cövekeltem le az ajtóban, amikor meghallottam anyám hisztériás hangját. _

_- Hívd fel! Adja ide a pénzt, és vigye innen most! Vagy te mit javasolsz? Én már egy kész idegroncs vagyok, nem bírom tovább! – Sírt. Anya sírt. Miattam. - Várjuk meg, amíg megöl minket is? – folytatta élesen. - Ez egy szörnyeteg! _

_Apró, csillámló darabokként hullott szét az a kristálypalota, amibe még elzárkózhattam. Ami megvédett a fájdalomtól. Még egy utolsó könnycseppet ejtettem saját gyermekkoromért, meggyászolva szüleimet és saját hitvány létezésemet. Elszakadt az az apró, ezüstös fonal, ami még az emberekhez kötött. Végül mély lélegzetet véve felcammogtam a lépcsőn. Megfürödtem, és lefeküdtem. Nem vártam meg a jó éjt puszit, úgysem kaptam soha. Arra pedig mindek várjunk, amit úgysem kaphatunk meg?_

Ha lehet, még elgyötörtebben nyitottam fel szememet.

- Mi a baj? – simított végig arcomon Shusei. Pillantása enyémbe mélyedt, ujjaival óvatosan beletúrt összetapadt fürtjeimbe. Gyengéden cirógatni kezdte fejemet, érintése azonnal ellazított. Megadó sóhajjal ernyedtek el megfeszült izmaim. Az sem érdekelt, hogy mikor úszott mellém. Itt volt, és ez volt a lényeg. – _Az_ _egyetlen, aki nem fordult el tőlem. Akinek a szemében nem egy szörnyeteg voltam._

- Azt hiszem, elaludtam – motyogtam rekedt hangon.

- Rosszat álmodtál? – faggatott tovább, puha érintéseivel masszírozva belém a törődés ambróziáját. Shusei olyan volt nekem, mint valami drog. A jelenléte egy teljesen másik világba repített el, ahol nem volt fájdalom, harc csak béke, nyugalom és szerelem. – _Ehhez pedig pusztán a létezése elegendő volt._

- Ja – morogtam előrébb dőlve, egészen közel hajolva hozzá. Az áttetsző víz apró gyűrűkként hullámzott körülöttünk, megtörve lapos hasán. Szemébe mélyedve döntöttem homlokomat övének, mélyet lélegezve a párás levegőből. – Bocs- nyögtem ki végül.

- Nem gond – susogta higgadtan. Egyik kezemmel tétován nyirkos tincsei közé túrtam, de amikor nem észleltem ellenállást, bátrabban merítettem ujjaimat hajába.

- Isten hangja vagyok, mégis ha kinyitom a számat, csak megbántalak. Akkor miért lettem én Isten hangja? Tiszta baromság! – morgolódtam. _– Ez talán hasonlított egy bocsánatkérésre. Azt hiszem._

- Isten hangja mindig mennydörög – kezdte halkan, picit eltávolodva tőlem. Pillantását homlokomra emelte. – Lángol, és kiéget mindent maga körül, olyan hatalmas a teremtő és tisztító ereje. – Döbbenten pislogtam rá. – _Honnan a fenéből szed ez ilyeneket?_

- Azt kétlem – húzódtam távolabb. Megint mérgesnek voltam. - _Még, hogy teremtek! Inkább pusztítok. _– Te tudod a legjobban, hogy milyen voltam Shusei. Ne szórakozz velem! – morrantam figyelmeztetően.

- Persze, hogy tudom – cirógatta meg kusza fürtjeimet. Puha ujjai levándoroltak halántékomra és államra, én pedig képtelen voltam elszakadni angyali arcától. Olyan gyönyörű volt, mint egy szobor. Hűvös, hideg, mégis a belőle áradó jeges nyugalom ellensúlyozni tudta a szívemben tomboló tűzforró lángokat. – De valaha is belegondoltál abba, hogy egyszerűen csak rossz oldaláról szemléled a dolgokat? Talán önmagadat? – vetette fel. Pillantásom lecsúszott összeégett vállára és mellkasára. A tejfehér bőr finomságán rozsdabarna foltként terjengett az égési sérülés, örökre emlékeztetve engem végzetes hibámra. Felszisszenve érintettem meg ujjaim hegyével a sérült felületet, és dühösen izzó szemekkel rámeredtem.

- Eszednél vagy? – suttogtam gyilkos indulattól fojtott hangon. Nem rezzent össze. Ő még akkor sem utasított el, amikor tomboltam, és ez a gyengéd figyelmessége az őrületbe kergetett. – Nézz magadra! – mutattam a sebre. Még mindig engem bámult, gyönyörű szeme kedvesen tanulmányozott. Megragadtam állát, erős ujjaim közé zárva arcát. – Gyerünk! Nézz rá, és mondd azt, hogy nem vagyok szörnyeteg! – dörrentem rá kegyetlenül.

- Kérlek, hallgass rám – vágott közbe csak azért, hogy újra megvédjen saját magamtól. Nem. Nekem erre nem volt szükségem. Nem kellett senki mentegetése, főleg nem az övé. - _Nekem kellett volna őt óvnom, még a széltől is. Ehelyett… _- Felemelkedtem a vízben, és fölé magasodva megtámaszkodtam a süllyesztett kád szélén. Nem menekülhetett. Közrefogtam karjaimmal, és vicsorogva lepillantottam kipirult arcára, száraz, duzzadt ajkaira. Annyira hihetetlenül szép volt és odaadó, ettől pedig csak még dühösebb lettem.

- Nem! Te hallgass ide! És nyisd ki jól a füledet, mert nem szeretném elismételni a röpke monológomat! – utasítottam közel hajolva hozzá. Kit kísértettem ezzel a lépésemmel? Őt vagy magamat? Rá akartam ijeszteni, éreztetni akartam vele, hogy most én vagyok a főnök, de az ellenkező hatást értem el. Kicsit lejjebb csúszott a kádban, szeme ködösen pillantott vissza rám. Ajkát egy picit benedvesítette nyelvével. Pokolian ingerlő volt, karjaim már remegtek a visszafojtott vágytól. Át akartam ölelni, magamhoz szorítani, de visszafogtam magam. Nem támadtam le, mert nem volt hozzá jogom. Óvhattam, dédelgethettem, de nem kérhettem azt, amit csak annak a személynek adhatott, aki a legfontosabb számára az egész világon. – _Csak olyan lehet számára a legfontosabb, aki nem bántaná. Én bántottam. Nem vagyok rá érdemes, hogy megkapjam, és akármennyit pedálozom, soha nem is leszek az._ – Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és lassan kieresztettem. Meg kellett nyugodnom. Még mindig őt néztem.

Néztem? Ittam magamba gyönyörű vonásait, mélybarna szemét. Szeme nem tükrözött mást, csak figyelmet és kíváncsiságot. – A teremtésnek a közelében sem vagyok. Ha teremthetnék… Tudod, mit tennék? Először is elsöpörném ezt a rohadt harcot a földről, ami újra és újra Reiga ellen uszít bennünket. Utána pedig eltüntetném az erőmet, hogy soha többé ne bánthassak senkit. Főleg téged nem. Úgyhogy, jól gondold, meg mit beszélsz. Teremtés? Mi a fenét képzeltél mégis, amikor ilyennek állítottál be? Olyan kibaszott hálás vagy azokért a sebekért a testeden? – csattantam fel, hatásosan lezárva kis hegyi beszédemet. A harag vörös függönye végre fellebbent szememről, így újra képes voltam fókuszálni.

Mosolyogott. – _Mi a francért mosolyog? Gúnyolódik?_ – tanulmányozom arcát gyanakodva, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki éppen ironizálni készül kis előadásomat hallva. Valami más sütött belőle. Nem tudtam, hogy pontosan mi, és ez kiborított. Már éppen készültem, hogy elégedetlenkedve felmorranjak, amikor két puha tenyere közé simította arcomat.

- Hotsuma – susogta halkan, ujjai finoman masszírozni kezdték halántékomat. Teljesen lefagytam. Shusei megérintett. – Néha, annyira ostoba vagy! – rótt meg gyengéden. Meglepetten nyílt tágra szemem, az övét fürkészve. Az apró, zöld pettyecskék, amik néha teljesen olajzölddé színezték pilláit, most egy külön dimenziót nyitottak előttem. Ragyogó csillagok voltak, pont olyan tiszták, mint az univerzumban keringő bolygók és meteorok összessége. Végtelen, mint a naprendszerek spirálja, amik egymásba fonódva rajzolták ki egy másik világ létezését. – Te nem vagy hibás – húzta közel arcomat, és nyugtatóan masszírozva kutatóan méricskélt. Egyszerűen nem tudtam belélátni. Mintha egy sűrű fátyol mögött lebegett volna az összes gondolata, indíttatása. Mindent megadtam volna azért, hogy ebben a pillanatban tudjam, mire gondol. A gomolygó pára ellebegett közöttünk, még sikamlósabbá téve így is csúszós bőrünket.

- Ja, persze – motyogtam elveszetten. Szerettem volna lehunyni a szememet, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam. Magába szippantott pillantásának örvénylő mélysége, egy pillanatra felfedve a szívében kerengő érzelmeket. – _Szerelem?_ – tántorodtam meg hitetlenül egy pillanatra. Talán nem is láttam jól. Csak félreértettem, mert annyira szeretném, ha ő is úgy gondolna rám. – _Társként, és nemcsak azért, mert őrzők vagyunk._ – A társa akartam lenni az életben is. Boldogság vagy gyötrelem? Még nem tudtam, mit tartogat nekem a jövő, de azt tudtam, hogy nélküle egyenesen nincs jövőm.

- Kérlek, higgy nekem – susogta odaadóan. - _Most vagy soha_ – gondoltam elszántan, szívem hevesen lüktetett mellkasomban, vérnyomásom az egekbe szökött. Egy olyan határt készültem átlépni, ami egyértelműen a teljes kiszolgáltatottság fenyegetésével járt, de nem bántam. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogyan lehet ennyire vágyni valakinek az ízére? Az érintésére?

Óvatosan közelebb hajoltam hozzá, és vártam. Szabad utat engedtem neki. Ha akarja, még kitérhetett előlem. Kicsit meglepetten figyelt, arcára rózsás pír kúszott. Zavartan rebbenő szeme először ajkamra, majd onnan kínzó lassúsággal nyakamra és vállaimra kúszott. Felperzselt a pillantásával. Azt hiszem, pontosan ilyen érzés lehet elevenen elégni. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, ádámcsutkája idegesen ugrott, ahogy gyorsan nyelt egyet. Olyan közel volt már. Arcomon éreztem szuszogását, simogató meleg leheletét. Sűrű szempillái félig ráereszkedtek tompán csillogó szemére.

Rendkívül óvatosan érintettem hozzá számat, türelmesen kóstolgatva őt. Kezeimmel veszettül markoltam a kád szélét, mert féltem, ha megérintem, onnantól nem lesz megállás. Apró puszikat hintettem szétnyíló ajkaira, még mindig szédülve a tengernyi zsibongó érzéstől. – _Megcsókoltam. Végre megcsókoltam Shuseit_ – dübörgött fejemben a gondolat.

Lehet, hogy a csók után el fog lökni magától a maga udvarias, törődő módszerével. Most, hogy ízlelhettem, és megkaphattam egy szeletét, úgy tűnt ez a lehetőség rosszabb a pokolnál is. Itt kellett volna leállnom, hogy ne sérüljek meg még jobban, amikor őrületünkből feleszmélve, visszautasít. De nem ment. Ízlelni őt, érezni az illatát, bőréhez simulni több volt, mint mennyei. Karjai nyakam köré fonódtak, és megadóan döntötte hátra fejét a kád peremén, ajkait teljesen megnyitva előttem.

Mintha egészen eddig a pillanatig ő is hezitált volna. Nyelvem követelőzően csúszott belé, felderítve minden apró zugát szájának. Hallottam halk zihálását, amikor egy pillanatra elszakadtam tőle csak azért, hogy még szenvedélyesebben találhassak vissza hozzá. Karcsú ujjai hajamba bújtak, és erősen markolva a tincseket, tétován megérintette nyelvemet. Hörögve nyögtem fel a pillanatnyi diadal hevében. – _Megérintett! Önszántából!_ – ujjongtam magamban. Vérem forrt, a testem éhesen lüktetett. Tapasztalatlanul, de annál kíváncsibban tapogatott körül, hogy aztán egy óvatlan pillanatban átcsusszanhasson ajkaimba. A levegő belém szorult, halkan szájába morogtam. Ujjaim már zsibbadtak az erőteljes szorítástól, amivel a márványos keretet ostromoltam. Egy röpke pillanatra elszakadtam, és lihegve rápillantottam kipirult arcára. Hosszú szempillái dús seprűkként söpörték arcát.

- Olyan szép vagy – suttogtam rekedten a világ egyik legidétlenebb mondatát.

- Te is – mosolygott fel rám kábán, puha ujjaival végigrajzolva ajkam vonalát. – Miért nem érintesz meg? – dorombolta bizonytalanul. Döbbenten meredtem rá, és megpróbáltam felfogni a szavakat. – _Shusei, most felajánlotta magát? Nekem?_ – Majdnem belegebedtem, hogy ne nyúljak hozzá, és erre kiderült, hogy ő is ugyanannyira vágyik érintésemre, mint én az övére. – _Valóság ez egyáltalán?_ - Hosszú pillanatokig a csempékről visszaverődő lihegésünk hallatszott, és a csapokból néha kicsorduló vízcseppek. Szégyenlősen kapta le rólam pillantását, máris szabadulni akart. Testemmel zártam el előle az utat. Megint a jól ismert pillantás köszönt vissza. - _A higgadt, udvarias és kedves Usui-kun, akit lehetetlenség kiborítani a nyugalmából. _

- Engedj el! – utasított kedvesen. Hangja finoman csengett, de tudtam, hogy a látszat mögött nincs más, csak az odahazudott rend és harmónia. Lelke szégyentől és megalázottságtól háborgott. Azt hitte, nem akarom őt.

- Nem – ráztam meg fejemet határozottan, szinte kegyetlenül pillantva rá.

- Hotsuma! – figyelmeztetett erőtlenül, és kezeit mellkasomra csúsztatva megpróbált eltolni magától. Egy pillanatra ugyan, de láttam sebzett pillantását, amit gyorsan el is takart szempilláinak sűrű legyezőjével. - _Megbántottam. Megint._

- Azt hiszed, elengedlek? – suttogtam hevesen. Még mindig nem nézett rám, csak csúszós bőrömön próbált fogást találni, hogy menekülhessen. – Hallod? – dördültem rá fojtottan. Nem válaszolt, csak hadakozott. Nem volt mit tenni, meg kellett érintenem, pedig ezzel kockáztattam, hogy rászabadítom a saját vágyaimat. Csuklóit megragadva tapasztottam tenyereit hullámzó mellkasomra. – Nézz rám! – kértem lágyan. Először nem akart nekem engedelmeskedni. – Kérlek – esdekeltem nagyon halkan. Meglepetten pillantott fel. A zöld csillagocskák apró pettyekként örvénylettek szemében, magukba forrasztva lényemet.

- Mit akarsz? – nyögte elkínzottan.

- Téged – jelentettem ki szilárdan. Döbbenten vonaglott meg, és ajkait összepréselve szorította ökölbe kezeit. Elutasított. Nem akart engem. - _Mit is vártam?_ – hunytam le elgyötörten szememet.

- Miért teszed ezt velem? – lihegte elkínzottan. Annyi fájdalom sütött most belőle.

- Shusei? – Teljesen értetlenül álltam a helyzet előtt. - _Hiszen, ő nem akart engem. Akkor miért?_

- Ha ennyire emlékeztetlek még mindig a saját bűnödre… Miért érintesz így? Miért hiteted el velem, hogy kellek neked? – A döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutottam. Egyre hevesebben remegett. Csuklóit még mindig szorosan markoltam, jelezve, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó elengedni őt. Megvártam, amíg egy kissé összeszedi magát, utána lágy puszit hintettem duzzadt ajkaira. Vágytam rá, őrülten meg akartam kapni, de most sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy meg tudjam, mi az, ami ennyire bántja.

- A saját bűnömre? – kezdtem el faggatni. – A sebekre gondolsz? – kérdeztem halkan, amikor nem méltatott válaszra. Elnézett a vállam felett. Tudtam, hogy nincs bent semmi érdekes látnivaló. Előlem menekült.

- Hagyjuk ezt – sóhajtotta lemondóan, és megpróbált újra kibontakozni karmaim közül. – Eressz el! – kérte lágyan.

- Mindig azzal vádolsz, hogy elfutok a képességem elől – közelítettem meg más oldalról a problémát. Shusei már csak ilyen volt. Ha valamit nem akart elmondani, még az Isten sem vette rá, hogy beszéljen. Nekem kellett kihúznom belőle a szavakat. Figyelmesen és türelmesen. Egyik erény sem volt az én reszortom.

- Ki fog hűlni a víz – figyelmeztetett komoly arccal, egy cseppet sem törődve próbálkozásommal.

- Akkor te most mit teszel? – kérdeztem lágyan, közel hajolva hozzá. Olyan gyorsan hőkölt hátra, mintha egy szörnyeteg vicsorgott volna az arcába. – Ennyire undorodsz az érintésemtől? – susogtam megtörten.

- Nem – rázta meg fejét határozottan. Végre abbahagyta a szabadulóművész játékot, és rám emelte pillantását. – Rossz ötlet volt az együtt fürdés – ejtette ki lassan a szavakat. Mindegyik egy méreggel bevont tőrrel ért fel. - _És telitalálattal fúródtak a szívembe._

- Értem – jelentem ki rezignáltan. Megint vesztettem. Próbálkoztam, és vesztettem.

- Nem. Azt hiszem, nem annyira – mosolyodott el kedvesen. Kereshettem volna a remény lángjait a zöld pettyek között, de már annyira mindegy volt. – Amikor rám nézel, a múltat látod – mutatott ujjával égett bőrére. – Azt, ami megköt. Hiába ígérted, hogy többé nem szenvedsz miattam, lássuk be, nem vagy rá képes Hotsuma. Szenvedsz. Miattam. Én pedig nem tehetlek ki ennek…

- Idióta vagy! – vágtam közbe hevesen, közelebb húzva forró testét. _– _Azt hiszed, a sebeid zavarnak? – kérdezem ingerülten. Szégyenlősen bólintott, ujjai hófehér legyezőkként terültek szét bőrömön. – Annyira gyönyörű volt. – _Elérhetetlen._

- Elfordulsz tőlem, mert a múltad egy olyan szelete vagyok, amit jobb lenne örökre kiradírozni az életedből – koppannak üres szavai, lelkének fájdalmát tolmácsolva. – Természetesen megértelek, és amiben tudlak, támogatlak téged. Éppen ezért szeretném, ha többet nem fürdenénk együtt – szegezte le határozottan.

- Azt hiszed, ezt jelented nekem? – leheltem csodálkozva. – Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy pont a legrosszabb oldaláról közelíted meg a lényeget? – sunyítottam kicsit mosolyogva, mire egy elégedetlenkedő nyögést kaptam válaszként. Azt hiszem, már kezdett felengedni. Nem volt annyira elutasító. – Te nem egy szelet vagy az életemből Shusei – súgtam ajkai közé. – Te maga vagy az életem, és hiába vagy kiváló tanuló, ha ezt a lényeges szempontot képtelen vagy meglátni – hergeltem játékosan. - _Soha többé nem fordítom el róluk a pillantásomat! – ígértem meg ünnepélyesen, és ajkára egy futó puszit hintettem. – Csak soha ne takard el magad előlem. Semmilyen szinten – leheltem óvatos csókot sebére. Ösztönösen összerándult, végül egy megadó sóhajjal lecsúszott a padra. Elengedtem kezeit, tudtam, hogy most már maradni fog. _A korábbi komor hangulat lassan semmivé foszlott. Tipegve, de lépegettük egymás felé. Őszintén, levetkezve gátlásainkat.

_- Ellenem fordítottad a szavaimat – mosolygott elégedetten, szívem pedig majdnem kiugrott a helyéről örömömben. Megint láttam az egyensúlyt, ami tartópillére volt lényének, éreztem a belőle áradó bódító nyugalmat. Már nem szenvedett. _

_- Így van – vigyorogtam rá egyetértően. Gyengéden megcirógatta tincseimet, majd a homlokomon növekvő puklimat. Eltűnődve rám pillantott, és komoly arccal közelebb csúszott hozzám. _

_- Évekig a sebeim okozta eset miatt emésztteted magad – simított végig vállamon –, és ki akartál kerülni a múltad bűvköréből. – Már nyitottam volna a számat, hogy elmondjam neki ez mennyire nem így van, amikor egyik kezét felemelte. Csendre intett. Ez az egy mozdulat elegendő is volt ahhoz, hogy befogjam a bagolylesőmet. Figyelmesen rápillantottam, és hagytam, hogy simogasson. - Féltem, ha meglátsz, ez mind elemi erővel tör föl benned, és ahelyett, hogy segítenék, és a gyógyulásodat szolgálnám, én magam teszlek tönkre. _

_- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakoztam gyorsan. – Attól féltem, hogy nem érdemellek meg – böktem ki végre azt, ami a lelkemet nyomta._

_- Miről beszélsz? – meredt rám elhűlve. Ujjai megrebbenő madárkákként távolodtak el testemtől. Máris hiányzott az érintése, így kezeit akaratosan visszahúzva, újra bőrömre nyomtam tenyereit. Megilletődve mosolygott fel rám, majd engedelmesen masszírozni kezdte vállam kőkemény izmait. _

_- Ezek a sebek arra is emlékeztetnek, miért nem kaphatlak meg soha – suttogtam szenvedélyesen. Hangom keserű, arcom kiábrándult volt. Tükörbe sem kellett néznem, hogy tudjam, milyen fintor futott át vonásaimon. – Bántottalak. Ha valakit szeretünk, azt nem bántjuk meg – állapítottam meg lemondóan._

_- Ha valaki szeret bennünket – csilingelt hangja -, akkor attól bármilyen sebet képesek vagyunk elviselni. Akkor is, ha kockáztatjuk a belé vetett bizalmunkat, a testi épségünket. A szív bármit kibír, csak bízz benne. – Varázslatos ujjai fellazították a letapadt izmokat, ezzel párhuzamosan feloldva a bennem tanyázó feszültséggócokat is. _

_- A szív egyszer összetörik – szakítottam félbe. _

_- Miért bünteted magad? – hajolt közel. Megrebbenő szempillákkal hagytam, hogy átvegye a kezdeményezést. _

_- Nem büntetem magam – szűrtem ki fogaim között. – Ez, az igazság! – morogtam ellenségesen._

_- A te igazságod – igazított ki gyengéden. – De, kíváncsi vagy az enyémre? – kérdezte puhán. Összezavarodva emeltem meg szemöldökömet. Ez volt az a fordulópont, amikor a nagy és erős Hotsuma teljesen gyengének és védtelennek érezte magát a vele szemben ülővel._

_- Több igazság? – ismételtem gyanakodva, ő pedig lassan bólintott egyet._

_- Igen – helyeselt harmatgyenge szavaimra. – Nos? – Szája szegletében egy pici, huncut mosoly bujkált. Mindig úgy nézett rám, mint egy nagy gyerekre, akinek a csínytevéseire féltő gondoskodással és szeretettel kell reagálnia. De most… Megint benne ülhettem azon ritka pillanatok egyikében, amikor Shusei teljesen egyenrangú félként kezelt. Csodálatos érzés volt. _

_- Tudod, hogy igen – szegtem le fejemet, és száraz ajkaimat megnyalva vettem egy mély lélegzetet. Féltem attól, amit mondani akart. _

_- Amikor először megismertelek, a porban feküdtél. Összegörnyedve tűrted az ütéseket, én pedig nem értettem, miért nem tiltakozol. Nagyobb voltál, és erősebb, mint a többi kölyök, mégsem tettél semmit – kezdte halkan. Hangja csengő énekként kúszott bele a fürdőszoba néma csendjébe. Imádtam, ha beszélt. Áradt belőle a törődés. – Amikor jobban megismertelek, és kiderült a titkod, mindent elkövettem, hogy érezd, én melletted állok; nem vagy egyedül. Meg akartalak szabadítani a magányodtól, mégis a szíved egy rekesze zárva maradt előttem – sóhajtotta szomorúan. Érdeklődve pislogtam egyet. Nem értettem, mire gondolt. – Még velem sem tudtad átadni magad az igazi érzéseidnek, annyira féltettél – mosolygott rám édesen. _

_- Attól féltem – mormoltam orrom elé, de nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot._

_- Igen. Tudom, mitől – tekerte körbe mutatóujja körül göndörödő hajamat. _

_- Amikor sírva jöttél el hozzám, megszakadt a szívem. – Hangja elhalkult, szeme furcsa, földöntúli bánattal telt meg. Még sohasem láttam a léleknek ezt a mélyről felszakadó, és olyan gyorsan semmivé omló fájdalmát. – Minden egyes könnycsepp, amit ejtettél savként mart engem is – lehelte. – Még nem voltunk Zweilt őrzők hivatalosan, mégis éreztem azt a megmagyarázhatatlan kötődést, ami űzött, és hajtott hozzád. Nem tudtam megszabadulni sem tőled, sem a szenvedésedtől. De nem is akartam – jelentette ki elmélázva. – Arra gondoltam, ha a lelkünk is megosztott lényegként lebeg ezekben a testekben, akkor talán… - akadtak el szavai, de azután egy nagyot nyelve ismét megtalálta a hangját. - Akkor talán képes lehetek átvenni a szenvedésedet. Mégha, csak egy darabját is, és akkor könnyebb lesznek neked – susogta. – Vajon sikerült? – tűnődött el hangosan. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy érzékeli-e még a jelenlétemet? _

_- Igen – susogtam meghatottan, és ajkára megint egy futó csókot nyomtam. Nem bírtam ellenállni, meg kellett érintenem. Most pedig, hogy ezeket elmondta… Soha, álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy így érez irántam. _

_- Ennek örülök – kúszott egy halvány mosoly ajkaira. – Nem bántam meg – pillantott rám váratlanul határozottan. _

_- Tessék? Mit? – ráncoltam össze szemöldökeimet. _

_- Az égésnyomokat – ejtette ki lassan a szót, folyamatosan arcomat fürkészve. Még mindig tartott a reakcióimtól. Még mindig attól félt, hogy esetleg megbánthat. - Nekem, csak az számított, hogy ne hagyj el. Te tudhatod a legjobban, mit éreztem akkor, hiszen átélted. – Tudtam, mire célzott. Arra az esetre azzal az őrült Ashleyval. Meg akart halni, engem pedig kis híján megőrjített a látványa. Összetört teste megkínzottan hevert, kifüggesztve azokon a nyomorult csápokon. Arca halottsápadt, bőrének krétafehérségét csak hajának aranybarna árnyalata és a skarlátszínű vér oldotta fel. _

_Igen, nagyon is értettem miről beszélt. Arról a testetlen és nemtelen rettegésről, ami belekúszott a szívembe, és összefacsarta azt. - __Magány.__ - Magamra akart hagyni, és odadobta volna az életét pusztán miattam. Az lett volna a lovagiasabb, ha azt siratom, mekkora áldozatot hozott értem. De, soha nem voltam ennyire önzetlen. Egy önző dög voltam, mert csak magamra gondoltam. Arra, hogy többé nem láthatom a mosolyát. Nem érezhetem a teste melegét. _

_- Ashley – acsarogtam dühösen. _

_- Tudod, mi hozott vissza akkor az életbe? – súgta puhán._

_- Jah – morogtam. – Az, hogy üvöltöztem. – __Jellemző._

_- Igen – nevetett fel halkan, belőlem pedig azonnal elillant a harag. - Valóban Isten hangja vagy. Visszahoztál az életbe, mert hallottalak. Újrateremtetted bennem az élni akarás vágyát. Úgyhogy kapaszkodtam abba a vékony fonalba, ami még a testemhez kötött. Csak miattad. – A szeme. Azok a sugárzó, zöld pettyecskék teljesen kifordítottak önmagamból, hogy aztán egy teljesen új minőségemben találhassam magam. – __A béke és a szerelem állapotában. _

_- A tíz pontos hang. Hurrá – viccelődtem fanyalogva. _

_- A tűzeset is ilyen volt, csak akkor én voltam a te helyzetedben – folytatta kedvesen. - Azért kockáztattam, mert másképpen megölted volna magad – vett egy mély reszkető lélegzetet. Feszülten figyeltem, nem szóltam közbe. - Amikor lehiggadtál, az arcodon olyan borzalmas iszony és undor ült… Úgy néztél rám, mintha megbecstelenítettél volna – susogta halkan._

_- Mert azt is tettem – bólintottam, ujjaimmal arcát és állát simogatva. _

_- Nem – ingatta fejét édesen. – Kioltottad a lángokat, és képes voltál a saját dühödet uralni. De ami a legfontosabb, életben maradtál – túrt bele hajamba, és a szőke fürtökkel játszadozva, fölém magasodott. – Önző vagyok – jelentette ki szigorúan. – Amikor meg akartál halni, csak az járt a fejemben, hogy többé nem láthatlak. Egyedül maradok. – Szívem megveszekedett kalapácsként dörömbölt bordáim börtönében, ahogy visszahallottam a saját érzéseimet. __- Az ő szájából._

_- Én – suttogtam szaggatottan, hogy bevalljam nem önző, de mutatóujját ajkamra helyezte._

_- Hallgass! – parancsolta, én pedig nem tudtam nem engedelmeskedni a belőle áradó bűverőnek. – Eltakartam előled a sebeket, mert amikor a gyógyulásom után találkoztunk, és rájuk néztél… Megint, mindent újra láttál. Nem engedhettem, hogy ezt tedd magaddal. Így jobbnak láttam, ha elkerüllek. Igyekeztem minél kevesebbet érintkezni veled. Most azonban… Most már, többé nem takarom el a sebeket. Csak ne emészd magad miattuk. Miattam – tette hozzá akadozva. _

_- Nem fogom – ígértem meg, és lehúzva magamhoz, arcára apró puszikat hintettem felfalva minden apró szegletét. Megharapdáltam füleit, végigcsókoltam nedves hajtincseit. Végül homlokomat övének támasztottam, és egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal szemébe néztem. A gyönyörű zöld pettyek csillogva tárták fel előttem lelkének apró szelencéjét, én pedig megadóan merültem el érzéseinek mámorában. _

_- Nem fogom – nyomatékosítottam újra szavaimat, mire ajkaira csúszott egy halvány mosoly. – Nemcsak ezeket rejtettem el előled – kaptam el zavartan pillantásomat róla. _

_- Tudom – simogatott meg nyugtatóan, és ajkait finoman az enyémekre simította. – Ugyanazokat, amiket én is - rajzolta a szavakat szájával az enyémre. - Azokat az érzéseidet, amelyektől ugyanúgy megrémültél te is, amikor rám néztél. _

_- Igen – dünnyögtem megadóan, erőszakos ajkaim közé kapva puha száját. _

_- Mennünk kell! Kihűlt a víz – tolt el magától határozottan, én pedig elégedetlenül dünnyögve kászálódtam ki a medencéből. _

_– Isten hangja? – ízlelgettem új nevemet, miközben magamra csavartam törülközőmet._

_- Igen – biccentett egyetértően, és felvette tiszta ingjét, és alsónadrágját. – Gyere, fel kell öltöznünk, nehogy megfázzunk. Utána pedig reggeli – utasított puha hangján. _

_- Jól van – motyogtam megsemmisülten, és elindultam utána a folyosóra._

_- Itt van nálam a fogkeféd és a tusfürdőd – lendítette meg pakkját, amibe a dolgait pakolta. – __Ja, igen. Ezeket az apróságokat teljesen elfelejtettem. _

_- Köszi – mormoltam, és szobája elé érve néztem, ahogy keze a kilincsre siklik. Ajkaimra apró mosoly kúszott. – Hé! Shusei – szólítottam meg. _

_- Igen? – fordult felém vesztére. Nekilöktem a szerencsére még csukott ajtónak, és mohón megcsókoltam. _

_- Ezzel még tartoztam – vigyorogtam rá öntelten, figyelmen kívül hagyva felháborodott kioktatását. A zöld kis pettyek, most haragtól szikráztak. Olyan ritkán láttam őt mérgesnek. Vagyis inkább, soha. Elégedetten, jókedvűen trappoltam szobám felé. Mit is magyarázott az előbb? Ó, megvan. Illem. – __Cseszek az illemre, ha ő az enyém__ – dúdolásztam némán, és benyitottam szobámba. _

_„Játékos fények tánca kering a szélben, _

_Öröklétig összeforrva a boldog teljességben. _

_A tűz és a víz találkozásánál, egy új élet bontakozik ki,_

_Örömmel emelkedve a mennyek csodás egéig."_


	6. Chapter 6: Usui Shusei

Csillagok országútján 6. fejezet: Usui Shusei

_„Furcsa volt ez a reggel. Mintha az egész életem vált volna semmissé csak azért, hogy egy újabbnak nyithasson teret."_

Finoman belemerítettem kanalamat a cukortartóba, hogy egy keveset reggeli teámba szórhassak belőle. A parányi szemek kristályos hópelyhekként peregtek egymás után, végül a forró folyadékban semmivé oldódtak. - _Valahogy én is így szűntem meg létezni Hotsuma közelében_ - kúszott ajkamra egy apró, de nagyon gyorsan elillanó mosoly. - _Mintha a részévé váltam volna a fürdőben._ - Belesüppedtem a szerelem által nyújtott csodálatos érzésbe, élvezettel ringatózva bársonyos ölelésében.

Álmodoztam akár egy kisgyerek, ezt pedig a velem szemben álló vitrin üvegajtaja is visszatükrözte. - _Mintha egyfajta révületben lebegnék_ - sóhajtottam némán. Szívem vad dobogását képtelen voltam lenyugtatni, a folyamatosan ajkaimra törekvő mosoly akaratom ellenére is arcomra kúszott. Megadtam magam az érzékeimet ostromló édes kérésnek. Gondolataim zakatoltak, újabb és újabb képeket vetítve szemem elé. - _A reggelről._ - Az összes kockát végignéztem, mert tudtam, ha nem engedelmeskedem a mélyről feltörő követelésnek, csak rontok a helyzeten.

Alig észrevehetően felsóhajtottam, hogy könnyítsek a testemet uraló izgalmon és tettvágyon, de nem jártam sikerrel. A feszültség elemi erővel növekedett bennem, szétfeszítve ennek a bőrből és szervekből álló porhüvelynek a kereteit. Az adrenalin veszettül dolgozott ereimben, egyre gyorsabban áramoltatva véremet. A megfoghatatlan bizsergés a változás szelének leheletével borzongatta végig minden egyes porcikámat, kiégetve önálló akaratomat. Úgy tűnt, az események már régen kicsúsztak az irányításom alól. A testemben remegő borzalmas energia kifelé törekedett; de, hogy milyen formában kerül felszínre, arról fogalmam sem volt. Izzott és áradt, mint egy megfékezhetetlen lávatömeg, nekem pedig nem volt más választásom, mint engedelmeskedni borzalmas erejének. Elképedtem a saját reakcióimat szemlélve.

Futni lett volna kedvem az őszi avarban, kiélvezve a durva levelek surrogását a talpam alatt. Vagy csak szárnyalni a jeges szélben belélegezve annak tiszta, édes illatát. Talán sohasem éreztem még ilyen túláradó boldogságot és elégedettséget. A régóta dédelgetett és rejtegetett érzéseim, amiktől annyira óvni akartam a szeretett személyt, végre viszonzásra találtak. -_Hotsuma. Szeretett._ - Újra és újra el kellett ismételnem a szavakat, hogy tényleg elhiggyem. -_Nem álmodom, ez a valóság._ - Ha csak eszembe jutottak a fürdőbeli események, máris apró pír szökött mindig sápadt arcomra. Még utoljára megpróbáltam megfegyelmezni gondolataimat, de azok betörhetetlen vadlovakként száguldoztak az események tág mezején, fittyet hányva próbálkozásomra. Minek is dacoltam önmagammal? Talán az eddigi megszokott reflexek tették, talán más. Mégis minden józan intés ellenére, lebontottam a falaimat. Nem voltak már tüskés véderőművek, amelyek szívemet óvhatták volna Hotsuma ellen. Fantáziám üres lapként várakozott, hogy vágyaim végre megrajzolhassák a felületét. _- A mindenütt gomolygó nehéz gőz, a forró levegő, ami síkossá tette a bőrét..._

Elcsíptem a körülöttem levők fürkésző pillantásait, melyek röpke másodpercekre megpihentek arcomon. Nem számított, hogy mit szólnak. Nem akartam gondolkozni, csak érezni. Egy halk, de annál határozottabb torokköszörülés szakított ki ábrándozásom sűrű ködéből. Csak akkor figyeltem fel az ujjaim közül lassan kicsúszó vékony fémdarabra. -_A kanál._- Mintha mi sem történt volna, kényelmesen visszatettem a kanalat a dúsan cizellált tálcára, és sajátommal ütemesen kevergetni kezdtem a rozsdabarna levet. A helyzet pokolian ironikus volt, mert bármennyire is éreztem a bennem hömpölygő változást, a testem végrehajtotta a hétköznapi tennivalókat. Fel tudtam venni az ingemet, sőt még a gombokat is megtaláltam rajta. - _Nahát, ezt teszi az emberrel a szerelem?_ - rökönyödtem meg egy pillanatra. - _Ez igazán... Érdekfeszítő._

Az ebédlőben felállított ódon óra mutatója lassan ütött egyet, mutatva az idő feltartóztathatatlan múlását. Hotsuma még sehol nem volt. - _Talán fel kellene vinnem a reggelijét_? - hezitáltam bizonytalanul. - _Mit kellene most tennem? _- Kérdések, amikre egyszerűen nem találtam a válaszokat.

Egy újabb diszkrét krákogás szakította meg gondolatmenetemet. Fürkésző pillantásom az asztalfőt elfoglaló intézőre siklott. Látszólag az újságját böngészte, valójában engem figyelt. -_Tudni akarja, mi történt -_ állapítottam meg egy szempillantás alatt. Apró kanalával a feketéjét kevergette, majd lassan a pereméhez csúsztatta, és kecsesen megkocogtatva azt, lerázta a rajta maradt sötét cseppeket. A porcelán és az ezüst találkozásakor felhangzó éles csilingeléstől megborzongtam. Minden egyes mozdulatában benne rejlett a néma felhívás. -_Meséld el, mondd el nekem. Ha akarod, én itt vagyok_.

Nos, igen. Tachiban-san sohasem tudta kontrollálni a már-már tolakodásba fúló gondoskodását. Mindig biztosított bennünket arról, hogy mellettünk áll, és támaszkodhatunk rá. Állandóan atyáskodott felettünk. Az én ízlésemnek egy kicsit sok is volt az állandó csicsergése, lankadatlan figyelme. - _Mintha nem is több ezer éves lelkek lennénk, akik láttak mindent, amit lehetett._-Egyszerű kamaszokként bánt velünk, mindig emlékeztetve arra, hogy Alkonybirtok falain kívül is vár minket egy izgalmas, felfedezésre váró élet.

_- Talán valahol jól is esett a törődése_ - pillantottam le csészémre. - _Olykor mindannyian szerettünk volna hétköznapi kölykökként tengődni, és olyan problémákon rágódni, mint az esedékes iskolaünnepek, avatók, dolgozatok. De a dolog sajnos nem volt ennyire átlátható és világos._ - Elmúlt létezéseink és harcaink során megtanultuk, hogy ez az egész élet nevű játék, egy szépen megkreált álca, és könnyedén levethető illúzió volt, amit mindenkoron szolgálatába kellett állítanunk egy felsőbb érdeknek.

Nem létezett az egyén, az én. Csak egy nagyobb egész töredékeiként funkcionáltunk, és néha jobb, olykor rosszabb sors jutott nekünk. Ezt a furcsa, kettős érzést akkor észleltük a legerősebben, amikor Isten Fénye is csatlakozott hozzánk. Mozaikokká váltunk egy olyan képen, aminek valamikor a résztvevői kívántunk lenni. - _De, most? Talán már nem is akarjuk igazán ezt a sorsot._ - Mert miféle élet ez? Nem tudtunk igazán létezni Yuki jelenléte és a belőle áradó remény nélkül. Aki ennek nem volt a részese, az nem érthette, hogy miféle teljesség az, amiben élünk. - _Lehetünk darabkái valami nagyobbnak anélkül, hogy szenvednénk tőle._

Tachibana-san mindig bátorított minket, hogy éljünk is az őrzőiségünk mellett. Ne csak vegetáljunk. Szerinte elzárkóztunk a saját falaink közé, pedig látnunk kellett volna a világot, mert ha ezt nem tettük meg, ez a testet öltés semmit sem ért.

Nem tudom, hogy a többiek hogyan viszonyultak ehhez a kérdéshez, de nekem a mostani életem is csak egy átmenet volt a sok közül. Végeérhetetlen létezésem egy újabb szakasza. _- Árulás, szeretet, szerelem, csalódás, fájdalom és még sorolhatnám az érzelmek sokszínű palettájáról a különböző finom árnyalatokat. Mind ismertük ezeket az érzéseket. Átéltük őket és emlékeztünk rájuk._ - Még ha cinikusan is, de megállapíthattam, hogy egy valami biztosan nem érhetett bennünket. Meglepetés. Annyira sok oldalát és vertikumát tapasztaltuk már meg a létezésnek, ami emberi ésszel talán fel sem fogható. Néha eltöprengtem azon, hogy jöhetett-e még valami, ami ezeken a benyomásokon, végül lenyomatokként rögzült mintákon esetleg túlmutathatott? Yuki személye eleinte ezzel a hiú reménnyel kecsegtetett. Isten Fénye, aki minden sebet begyógyított. Lelkünk sebeit azonban nem lehetett így eltüntetni, ehhez nem volt jogunk. - _Nem háríthattuk a saját létezésünk felelősségét másra. Ez felért a meneküléssel, a megfutamodással. Olyan terheket tettünk Yuki vállára, amelyek nem is őt illették. Az, hogy ő magából csinált áldozatot, a mi hibánk is volt. Hiszen belementünk ebbe az őrült játékba. Ez nem folytatódhatott így sokáig. Yukinak is tovább kellett lépnie, ahogy nekünk és Takashiro-samának is._ - Főként ő volt a kulcsfigura ebben a játszmában. - _Takashiro-sama._ - Hiába őrölte a bűntudat, a felelősségérzet, nem változtatott semmin. Néha szerettem volna tudni az okokat is. Miért?

- _Újabb esélyt akart adni Reigának? Vagy csak nem volt ahhoz elegendő ereje, hogy megölje?_

Egyikben sem lehettem biztos, csak találgatásokra hagyatkozhattam. - _A Zweilt őrzők nem választhatták meg a sorsukat. A visszahívás pillanatában kötött lett a lelkük. A vak engedelmesség, megszokott körforgás hálójába gabalyodtak, és marionett bábukként táncoltak mások kénye-kedve szerint._- Ezért jutottam arra a következtetésre, hogy feltehetően nem jön semmi, ami túlmutatna a régin. Mert már múlt sincsen, csak az állandóság megszokott monotonitása. - _De a mai reggel miatt... Hihetetlen, de azt hiszem, minden megváltozott. -_Nemcsak újdonságot éreztem, hanem magát a megújulást. Az egész eddigi életem semmivé foszlott._- Nem a régi életem kapott egy újabb célt. Nem. Egy eredendően más minőségű létezést ajándékozott nekem a sors._

Töprengésemből az asztaltársaság nyomasztó csendje ébresztett. Az ebédlő fényes, napvilágos tere most érthetetlenül szűknek tűnt. Pedig csak hárman tartózkodtunk a helyiségben. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet és felnéztem. A sanda pillantások és tétova krákogások mind a zavar, a kíváncsiság szembetűnő jelei voltak. Mintha mindenki tőlem várt volna valamit. Talán magyarázatot? Ahhoz túlzottan tartózkodó típus voltam, hogy önfeledten csevegjek a magánéletemről. Úgy döntöttem, megpróbálom oldani egy picit a szobában lebegő feszültséget. Tachibana-sanra mosolyogtam.

- Valami probléma van? - kérdeztem könnyedén. - Takashiro-san esetleg üzent értem?

- Nem - kerekedett el szeme egy pillanatra, de azután hamar visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. Még a biztonság kedvéért megrázta a fejét, hogy tényleg elég meggyőzőnek hasson.

- Értem - sóhajtottam udvariasan. - _Úgy viselkedett, mint egy rajtakapott kiskamasz_ - nyeltem vissza feltörő kuncogásomat. Csészémet könnyedén megemeltem, és kortyoltam egy keveset a túlcukrozott teámból. Kelletlenül elfancsalodtam. - _Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna beletennem azt az egy kanál cukrot_ - bosszankodtam némán_. - Hotsuma persze mindent édesen eszik és iszik._ - Kezem egy pillanatra megremegett, de szerencsére nem ejtettem le a csészémet.

Egyre jobban erősödött bennem a menekülés ösztöne. Szerettem volna egy kicsit elbújni a kíváncsiskodó tekintetek elől, hogy belesüppedhessek mágikus kis birodalmamba. Ebből a szempontból örültem neki, hogy a többiek nem tartózkodtak itthon. - _Touko-chan úgysem bírná ki, hogy ne kotyogjon valamit..._ - De most neki és Tsukumonak állítólag a városban akadt dolga. - _Kuroto és Senshiro biztosan nem másztak volna bele az életembe._ - Velük egyáltalán nem volt annyira meghitt a kapcsolatom, mint a Murasame testvérekkel. Meg szerencsére nem tűntek annyira bizalmaskodó alkatoknak sem. - _Ettől függetlenül az ő távollétüknek is örültem._ _Hol is vannak?_

- Tachibana-san - emeltem pillantásomat ismét az intézőre. - Furuori-san és Horai-san, felderítésrementek? - igazítottam meg egyik csálén álló kiskanalamat.

- Igen - bólintott. - Ma ők voltak a sorosak.

- Értem - válaszoltam udvariasan, de gondolataim már megint máshol jártak. - _Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy találnak-e valamit?_ - Nem akartam, hogy ebbe az édes idillbe beleromboljon egy tábornok.

Nyugtalanságomat palástolva, rezzenéstelen arccal, nyugodt tempómban folytattam tovább az étkezést. Jóízűen haraptam egyet az elém készített sajttal átsütött ropogós kifliből. Lehunyt szemmel élveztem a számat betöltő finom ízeket. Ez volt a kedvencem. Elégetten felpillantottam, de tekintetem a velem szemben pironkodó Ayán akadt meg. Halványan rámosolyogtam és biccentettem felé, mire rémülten lesütötte a pillantását. Egyetlen arcizmom sem rándult, pedig legszívesebben felnevettem volna. - _Ennyire nem viselkedhetek másképpen?_ - viccelődtem némán, de valójában elgondolkodtam azon, hogy ennyiben megváltoztatott volna a Hotsumától kapott boldogság?Lenyeltem az utolsó falatokat és az ételt megköszönve magam mögött hagytam az ebédlőt. Szinte lyukat égettek a hátamba a kíváncsiskodó tekintetek. - _Micsoda szörnyű emberi tulajdonság a kíváncsiság! Sohasem hagyja nyugton az ember fantáziáját._ - Persze, én is a kíváncsiskodók közé tartoztam, hiszen nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat, hogy mi lett volna, ha egy kicsit tovább maradunk a fürdőben? - _Mi lett volna, ha?_ - Ezeket a kezdetű mondatokat vetettem meg a legjobban a világon.

Csendesen róttam a folyosókat, élvezve a magas ablakokon beáradó gyenge napfényt. Vártam már, hogy újra láthassam őt, de közben tartottam a találkozástól. - _Mit tegyek majd pontosan? Hogyan viselkedjek? Eddig még sohasem kerültem ilyen helyzetbe_ - töprengtem frusztráltan. Most jöttem rá, hogy mennyire kezdő vagyok ebben az egész szerelem játékban. - _Vagy csak bízzam rá magam? Ő annyira magabiztosnak tűnt..._- Hotsuma teljesen az ösztöneire hagyatkozott, és valahogy mindig működött nála ez a vonulat. Most is egyszerűen csak az érzései szerint cselekedett, és mindent jól csinált. - _Én viszont megszoktam, hogy a józanságomra és az ítélőképességemre hagyatkozom._ - Ha újra összefutok Hotsumával, nem viselkedhetek úgy, mint egy bohókás kamasz.

Tétován megálltam a könyvtár dupla szárnyú ajtaja előtt, és lenyomtam a kilincset. Egy kicsit még tolni akartam a találkozás pillanatát. Beléptem a világos terembe, és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Nyomottan felsóhajtottam, és nekitámaszkodtam. - _Sokat olvastam már a szerelemről. Mindenhol azt írták, a szenvedély és a vágy fűti ilyenkor a feleket. A józan ész pedig semmibe fullad. Talán ne vegyek tudomást arról, ami engem lényegében alkot?_- görcsöltem megremegve. Ironikus, hogy pont attól a személytől kezdtem rettegni, akinek a puszta gondolata is hihetetlen boldogságot okozott pár perccel ezelőttig.

Pillantásom végigsiklott a gazdag berendezésen és díszítésen. Takashiro-sama mindig is értett az eleganciához. A magas ablakokon beáradt a reggeli napfény halovány sugara, és megvilágította a galériakomplexum alá beépített méregzöld kanapékat. A kellemes aranyfényű faanyag, amiből a galéria készült, a könyvtár padlójának fényes zöld kövezete és az azon elterülő nyers szőnyegek sokkal inkább hasonlítottak egy királyi rezidencia pihenőhelyéhez, mint a Zweilt őrzők egyik hadiszállásához.

A hatalmas polchoz léptem, és találomra leemeltem róla egy könyvet. Katonás rendben sorakoztak a már megjelent kötetek, külön címkézve a folyóiratok, regények, történelmi, filozófiai, csillagászati, orvosi tárgyú könyvek. Még nem volt erőm végigböngészni az egészet. Annyira hatalmas volt a vezérünk gyűjteménye. Mintha egy kortalan múzeumba kerültem volna, a tudásnak egy olyan tárházába, ahol az idő akaratlanul is megfagyott.

- _Hát, ide menekültem_ - állapítottam meg keserűen. Halk kopogás hasított a dermedt csendbe, én pedig belépésre szólítottam fel a kint várakozó illetőt. Aya szerencsére volt olyan kedves, és utánam hozta a teámat, és némi süteményt, nehogy éhen vesszek. Kedvesen rámosolyogtam, és letelepedtem az egyik kanapéra.

- Köszönöm, Aya! - A hagyományos kimonóba bujtatott lány kecsesen meghajolt. Tényleg éhes voltam. A reggeli közben magamba tuszkolt pár falat nem volt éppen laktató. Léptei élesen koppantak a tiszta kövezeten, azután már csak az ajtó szárnyának tompa puffanása visszhangzott a néma teremben.

Töprengve fellapoztam a kezemben tartott kötetet, de nem értettem a szavakat, a jelentések elmosódtak. Még a kemény borítóra vésett címre sem emlékeztem. - _Pedig milyen nagy betűkkel volt írva_ - fancsalodtam el, de nyomban utána halkan felkuncogtam. - _Hát mégis igaz. Az együtt élő emberek lassan, de biztosan mindig átvették egymás szokásait._ - Hotsuma lelkesedett nagyon az olyan könyvekért, amelyek sok képet tartalmaztak. Tanulás közben az apró betűs részeket egyszerűen csak kihagyta. Pedig ott is volt rengeteg csemege az érdeklődők számára. De őt erről lehetetlenség volt meggyőzni.

_- Holnap dolgozatot írunk, jó lenne, ha készülnél - torpantam meg figyelmeztetően ajtaja előtt. Motorzúgása, kerekek éktelen csikorgása és sivalkodása töltötte be a szobát. Az idegesítő hang kiszűrődött a folyosóra is. Az ágy előtt ülve billegett jobbra és balra, mintha testének mozgásával is segíthetné versenyzőjét a játékban. _

_- Mese habbal - vetette hátra a válla felett. Rám sem nézett, csak a képernyőt figyelte. - Minek olvassam, ha mindig átélem? - csattant fel dühösen. Elmaradhatatlan joystikcja a kezében lifegett, az a szerencsétlen képernyő pedig megint ugyanazokat a bamba képkockákat pergette._

_- Az nem ugyanaz, mint amit leírnak - fontam össze karjaimat magam előtt._

_- Bakker! Megint elcsesztem. Így nem lesz soha rekordom! - Az eddig szorongatott joystick nagy csörömpöléssel vágódott a padlónak. - Rohadt életbe! - Teste egyre hevesebben remegett, szinte már zihált, olyan gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt. Arcára a düh rózsái festettek vörös foltokat. - Te jó ég! - emeltem kérlelően az égre szememet. - Most tényleg a játéka miatt fog szívrohamot kapni? - gondoltam szánakozva, de utána csak egy mély és lemondó lélegzettel konstatáltam, hogy igen. Hotsuma képes rá, hogy teljesen kiboruljon a játéka miatt._

_ - Mióta csinálom ezt az egy rohadt pályát... _

_- Mikor szándékozol felöltözni? - szakítottam félbe unottan, félrecsúszott pizsamáját méregetve. - Tudomásom szerint már jócskán elmúlt dél - emlékeztettem._

_- Békén hagynál? - füstölgött orra alá motyogva. - Most buktam be a tizenkettest - dühöngött._

_- Ó, hát persze - rántottam meg a vállamat._

Folyamatosan kifelé bámultam, pillantásom elkalandozott a fák levelei, a részletesen kiépített és karbantartott kert felé. Még mindig mosolyogtam. Hogyan lehet emlékezni ilyen élesen, egy ennyire semmitmondó emlékre? - _Az emberi elme egy megoldhatatlan rejtély_ - állapítottam meg vidáman. - _Akárcsak Hotsuma._ - Néha úgy viselkedett, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek. Nem lehetett nem nevetni a dühöngésein, és soha véget nem érő tirádáin. _- Máskor pedig, mint egy férfi._

- Szóval ide rejtőztél - morrant mögöttem karcos hangja.

- Nem rejtőzködöm - fordultam felé mosolyogva. Karba font kezekkel támaszkodott az ajtófélfának. Aranyhajzuhataga kócosan meredezett feje tetején, öltözékét egy kopott farmer, egyszerű piros póló és barna bakancs alkotta. Pont olyan volt, mint bármikor máskor. Áradt belőle az a megzabolázhatatlan vadság és keménység, szeme mégis lágyabban és érzékibben tekintett rám. Gerincem mentén apró borzongás indult el, mustráló pillantását látva. Zavartan pislogtam egyet, hátha sikerül összeszednem magam.

- Remélem, meg fogod enni - vonta össze szigorúan a szemöldökeit.

- Hogyan? - mormoltam halkan. Teljesen elmerültem arcának tanulmányozásában. Minden apró vonást, hajszálnyi rezdülését más színben láttam. Államat mosolyogva tenyeremre támasztottam.

- Már ki is hűlt? - acsarkodott tovább. Mint mindig, most is hamar dühbe gurult. Pillantásomat teám és süteményem felé fordítottam.

- Hogy ezt? - sóhajtottam ráérősen. - Persze! - hunytam le szememet ráérősen, arcomat a napfény felé fordítva. Akkor sem nyitottam fel pilláimat, amikor éreztem, hogy besüpped mellettem a kanapé gyenge szövete. Orromat megcsapta a bőréből áradó fanyar dezodor illat, ami elkeveredve a ruhák mosószeres aromájával igazán kellemesnek bizonyultak. Hunyorogva pillantottam rá, ajkaimra pedig elnéző mosoly kúszott. Éppen az egyik süti szeletet majszolta.

- Kaphatnék egy kicsit? - kérdeztem alázatosan. - _Hogyan viselkedjek vele?_ - Gyulladt ki tudatomban a vészlámpa.

- Persze - vonta meg vállát hanyagul. Az ölébe vette a tányért, majd felemelt egy gyümölcskosarat, és a szám elé tartotta. Döbbenten és értetlenül néztem hol rá, hol az ételre. Valahogy úgy képzeltem, hogy idenyújtja a tányért, és mellékelve egy szalvétát megvárja, amíg leemelek egyet. Kaján vigyor kúszott lassan ajkaira, én pedig összevont szemöldökkel méricskéltem a kezét. - Ha most azt mered kérdezni, hogy megmostam-e a kezemet, tönkreteszed a helyzet romantikáját - cukkolt gúnyosan.

- Az már tönkrement akkor, amikor a kézmosást szóba hoztad - morogtam megalázottan, hogy ennyire felsültem a még meg sem indult szópárbajban. Érdes hangján felnevetett, én pedig lehunyt szemmel haraptam egy picit a süteményből. - _Még csak az hiányzott, hogy valamilyen megjegyzést tegyen a harapásomat illetően._ _Tőle ez is kitellett._

- Te utálod az édeset, nem? - emelte meg szemöldökeit kétkedve. Megint provokálni akart. Úgy döntöttem, ideje egy kicsit kivillantanom a tigriskarmaimat.

- Ezekben nincsen cukor, sem olyan borzalmas szirup, amiket te annyira szeretsz - jelentettem ki higgadtan.

- Borzalmas szirup - dünnyögte elhűlve. - Ember! Beszélj már normálisan! Néha az az érzetem támad, hogy valami korosodó, középkorú férfival dumálok - dünnyögte számon kérően. Halkan felnevettem.

- Néha olyan ostoba vagy! - kuncogtam kedvesen, mire a tányért azonnal visszacsúsztatta az asztalra.

- Ha ez téged ilyen vidámmá tesz, bármikor leszek ostoba - terpeszkedett el a kanapén, színpadiasan intve egyet.

- Tudtad, hogy nem tudsz olyanná válni, amilyen vagy? - mosolyodtam el ördögien. Felháborodottan felhorkantott, és az apró asztalt felrúgva rám vetette magát. - _Egy pillanat!_ - villant be azonnal.

- Ne! Az asztal, a sütemény... A szőnyeg! - rivalltam rá figyelmeztetően, de ő csak nevetve kapta el kapálózó karjaimat, és súlyával lenyomott a kanapéra. Lihegve igyekeztem kiszabadulni alóla, hogy összetakaríthassak, de ő kényelmesen elheveredett rajtam, mint egy jóllakott oroszlán.

- A? - utánzott vigyorogva. Poklian élvezte a helyzetet. - A mi? - Ajkai súrolták arcomat, a levegő pedig bennem ragadt. A napsugarak fehér szikrákként pattogtak végig arany fürtjein, még jobban lenyűgözve sóvárgó pillantásomat. - _Hogyan lehet az, hogy egy ilyen gyerekes játék közben férfiasnak találom?_ - fordítottam el szégyenkezve arcomat.

- Ne - súgta fülembe forrón. - Ne fordulj el! - suttogta bársonyosan. Testem azonnal reagált a közelségére, szívem vadul lüktetett, arcom egyre melegebbé vált. Annyira nem akartam elpirulni, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam uralkodni magamon. Egy darabig még néztem a kövön szétszóródott fehér cserepeket, a szétkenődött gyümölcsöskosarakat és a tea sötét foltját a világos szőnyegen. Egyre nehezebben vettem a levegőt, kezemet lassan felcsúsztattam az engem beborító kemény mellkasra.

- Megfojtasz - susogtam alig hallhatóan, kiszáradt ajkaimat megnedvesítve. Hosszú pillanatokig a szememet bámulta, majd két karján megtámaszkodva feljebb emelkedett. Vártam, hogy leszálljon rólam, és azután összeszedhessem a reggelim maradványait. - _Az a tea szép kis foltot fog hagyni a szőnyegen_- húztam el ajkaimat. - Ez meg mire volt jó? - suttogtam haragosan. - Nézd, mit tettél! - utasítottam rendre. Lusta mosoly kúszott ajkaira, úgy állta szigorú pillantásomat. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy mennyire megfeddtem. Egyszerűen csak nézett, és lejjebb hajolva ajkával megérintette az enyémet.

- Miért foglalkozol állandóan a körülményekkel? - kérdezte kedvesen. A hangja lágy volt és simogató. Mintha nem is a jól ismert Hotsuma feküdne felettem.

- Én nem - tiltakoztam erőtlenül, de képtelen voltam befejezni a mondatot. Újra a zöld szempárt kutattam. Szerettem volna a mélyére látni, de csak azt a nyers energiát érzékeltem, ami belőle áradt. Olyan a színe, mint a haragosan hullámzó viharos tengernek vagy az apró mohapamacsoknak, amik megülnek a fák törzsein, iránymutatóként szolgálva az arra tévedt vándoroknak. Lenyűgöző és mély kút, melynek nem volt vége, csak egy folyamatosan kavargó örvénylése, ami magába szippantotta gondolataimat, felszámolta józan eszemet. Csak egy pillantás volt az egész, mégis alapjaiban rengette meg eddigi világom masszív falait. Ha valaki más mondaná ezt, el sem hinném. Hiszen, nekem mindig számítottak a körülmények. Most mégis hallgatok rá, szótlanul engedelmeskedem neki. Csak azért, mert ő kérte. - _Ez lenne a szerelem?_

- Mire gondolsz most? - csókolta meg kedvesen ajkaimat.

- Arra, hogy mekkora hatalmad van fölöttem - vallottam be az igazat. - És, hogy én ehhez mennyire semmi vagyok - sütöttem le pillantásomat idegesen. Már megint görcsöltem.

- Nekem feletted? - kuncogott nagyon halkan, orrával megcsiklandozva nyakam bőrét. Megborzongtam, és összerándultam érintése nyomán. Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire érzékeny vagyok ezen a területen. - Akkor te még nem tudod, hogy micsoda hatalmad van felettem - lehelte érzékien. Nyelve verőeremet kóstolgatta, mígnem a nedves izmot fel nem váltotta fogainak éles karcolása. Rémülten szívtam be a levegőt, és pilláimat lehunyva sóvárogtam a folytatás után.

Annyira tompának éreztem magam. Ólmos nehézségű szemhéjaimat felemeltem, hogy újra ráfigyelhessek, de csak a velem szemben tetejére állított világot láttam. A zöld és óarany tónusok összefolytak a délelőtti fények csillogásában, az általa létrehívott vékony lepellel burkolva be az elegáns falakat, bútorokat. Halkan felnyögtem, amikor az eddigi óvatos csókok egyre erősödő harapásokká és szívásokká mélyültek. Ujjaimat a napfényszínű sörénybe merítettem, hogy visszafogjam követelőző marásait, de súlyos teste enyémnek feszült, ellenállhatatlanul szegezve a kanapé puha matracának.

Eddig nem is éreztem, hogy ennyire erős lenne. Vagy csak az akaratom foszlott semmivé az értelmetlen hadakozás közben? Halkan felnyögtem, amikor erős ujjaival belemarkolt egyik combomba.

- Ne! - suttogtam megtörten, mert nem tudtam, hogy valóban ellen akarok-e állni a vonzásának? A varázslat minden egyes pórusából áradt belém. Orromba kúszott az illata által, bőrömbe ivódott csókjainak izzó pecsétjével. - _Hotsuma, nem is tudod, hogy én mennyire..._ - Homályos pillantással néztem fel a magasról lefüggő csillárra. Az áttetsző kristályok a szivárvány ezernyi árnyalatában tündökölve verték vissza az aranyló fényeket. Egy újabb agresszív marással, és az azt követő kínzó nyalogatással hívta fel magára újra figyelmemet. -_Mennyire féltem attól, hogy csak önmagam legyek._- Most hirtelen nem is értettem, eddig miért tartottam tőle? Mi miatt aggódtam? Egyetlen érintésével elsöpörte a bennem fodrozódó kételyeket. Szerettem volna elmondani neki, hogy többé nem félek. De szólásra nyílt ajkaimat halk sóhajok és nyöszörgések hagyták el, értelmes mondatok helyett. Pedig beszélni akartam, hogy mindent megértsen arról, ami bennem zajlott.

- Hotsuma - suttogtam lázasan, hiszen el kellett neki mondanom. Beszélnem kellett az érzéseimről. 

- Ne félj, nem teszek semmi olyat, amit később megbánhatnál - emelte fel fejét megkínzott nyakamról. - Nem tudnálak bántani, képtelen lennék rá - duruzsolta ajkaim közé, majd egy finom puszival felemelkedett rólam. Át akartam ölelni, hogy maradásra bírjam, de karjaim bénán hevertek mellettem. Sokkal inkább hasonítottam egy rongybabára, mint egy húsvér emberre. Ujjait enyéim közé fűzte, és óvatosan felsegített. Ragyogó zöld szeme rajongva tapadt ajkaimra és nyakamra.

- Tudom - dünnyögtem száraz torokkal. Úgy látszik olyan gyors tempóban kapkodtam levegő után, hogy teljesen felmarta a torkomat.

- Viszont, lenne egy rossz hírem - kezdte elkomorodva.

- Mi lenne az? - kérdeztem komolyan, azonnal hozzá igazodva. A légkör megváltozott. A játékos napfények melengető oszlopai most sokkal inkább éles reflektorfényeknek tűntek. Gyenge kis sugarak voltak, de elegendőek ahhoz, hogy kiemeljék a Hotsuma arcán tükröződő sötét árnyékokat. Láttam rajta, hogy vívódik, de nem értettem, miért nem akarja velem megbeszélni. - _Mindig elmondott mindent. Mi történhetett?_

- Baj van? - érintettem meg ajkát bizonytalanul. Morogva elkapta ujjaimat, és arcát tenyerembe temetve pislantott fel.

- Így is mondhatjuk - szívta be frusztráltan a levegőt. - Kurotoék hívtak. Gáz van Tokió egyik déli vektoránál, a harminckettesnél. Azt mondták, mindannyian kelleni fogunk - darálta mérgesen. - Pedig azt hittem, legalább ez a kurva nap más lesz - motyogta paprikásan. Mit mondhatnék? Én is ebben reménykedtem.

- Mikor kell indulnunk? - siklottam el káromkodásai felett.

- Ha lehet, minél hamarabb. Tsukumo és Touko már odatartanak. Előbb fognak befutni, mivel már eleve Tokióban kavartak - nyúlt el a kanapén, és karjait felfektetve a támlára, hátrahajtotta a fejét.

- A tábornokok? - kérdeztem színtelenül.

- Ja. Az a nőstény, meg a vöröske, akire Kuroto annyira pipa. Csak reménykedni tudok benne, hogy nem megy fejjel a falnak - utalt az előző incidensre. A férfi, aki megölte a társát, és annyira megkínozta Fekete Kardot. - _Mind nagyon_ _jól emlékeztünk Cadenzára._

- Akkor? - emelkedtem fel, és gyorsan lehajolva el kezdtem szedegetni a cserepeket. - Indulnunk kellene. - Hangom színtelen volt és távolságtartó. Pedig nem kértem sokat. Csak egyetlen napot Reiga és a tábornokok nélkül.

- Reiga és az a szaros sleppje - köpte megvetően, majd felém fordította pillantását. - Mit csinálsz? - csattant fel, és talpra ugrott.

- Összeszedem a földre borított dolgokat - feleltem halkan, és gépiesen pakolgattam tovább a földön.

- Na, persze! Te szépen visszaülsz a kanapéra, mielőtt megvágod magad! - utasított ellentmondást nem tűrően. Engedelmes bábként emelkedtem fel, és telepedtem vissza a kanapéra. Őt figyeltem, és lehet, hogy nagyon rossz híreket hozott, ajkaimra mégis apró mosoly kúszott. Minden koncepció nélkül dobálta egymásra a cserepeket. Némelyik jó pár méteren elrepült a megcélzott halomtól. - _Ha így folytatja, Ayának az egész könyvtárat ki kell takarítania_- hunytam le szememet.

- A folt - morogta ellenségesen. - Ehhez Aya fog kelleni - csóválta meg a fejét, és halkan szitkozódni kezdett, ahogy beletenyerelt egy adag gyümölcsmasszába.

- Biztosan ne segítsek? - faggattam óvatosan. De csak legyintett egyet sütitől ragacsos kezével, hogy ne is zavartassam magam. 

- Boldogulok - fújta, és a felállított asztalra pakolta a sütemény és cserépmaradványokat. A szépen polírozott falap most tea és gyümölcsmaradványoktól fénylett. Pillantásom végigvándorolt a rommá vert olvasórészlegen, és a kanapé mellett akadt meg. Az általam választott könyv hevert ott. Félig nyitva volt. Feltehetően akkor esett ki a kezemből, amikor Hotsuma felrúgta az asztalt, és feldöntött engem is.

- Azt látom - nyugtáztam szerencsétlenkedését. A szám szélén játszadozó apró mosolyt képtelen voltam elrejteni. - _Le kellene állítanom, mielőtt többet árt._

- Kinevetsz? - vakkantott fenyegetően, én pedig halkan felnevettem.

- Igazából nagyon hízelgő, hogy ennyire óvni szeretnél mindentől - kezdtem kedvesen. Hangom lágyan csengett, ő pedig farmerjába törölve ragacsos kezét, leült a földre. Térdeit felhúzta, és karjait megtámasztva rajtuk érdeklődve felpillantott.

- Ez csak természetes - villantott rám egy sármos mosolyt.

- Igen, az - értettem egyet, és felemelkedtem a kanapéról. - Indulnunk kell. - El akartam lépni mellette, de erős keze megtorpanásra kényszerített. Ujjai acélos kapcsokként tekeredtek csuklóm köré, megállásra késztetve.

- Azt hitted - hajtotta le fejét -, hogy nem tudlak vagy akarlak megvédeni? - suttogta hidegen. Hosszú tincsei az arcába estek, így nem láthattam a szemét. Egyáltalán nem értettem, mitől lett hirtelen ennyire ideges, de az egyenes vonallá préselődött ajkai arról árulkodtak, hogy valamivel nagyon feldühíthettem. Keze remegett a visszafojtott indulattól. Csodálkozva ráztam meg fejemet, és visszaléptem elé.

- Hotsuma - szólítottam meg lágyan, de nem reagált. Lassan térdre ereszkedtem, és tenyereim közé simítottam arcát. Nem látszott mérgesnek. Inkább letörtnek és értetlennek. - Éppen azon gondolkoztam ma reggel, hogy valóság-e az a csodálatos varázslat, amit tőled kaptam? - súgtam boldogan, és egy óvatos puszit hintettem ajkára. Még mindig gyanakodva méricskélt, így újra próbálkoztam. - Féltem attól, hogy nem leszek elég ehhez a csodálatos érzéshez. Esetleg elrontok valamit vagy rosszul csinálok, mert még soha nem tapasztaltam a szerelemnek ezt a fajta mélységét - sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten. Azt hittem, sokkal nehezebb lesz kimondani, de a szavak csak dőltek belőlem, megállíthatatlan folyamként zubogva szívem mélyéből. Boldog voltam, mert nem hátráltam meg.

- Féltél? - Csodálkozott. Meglepettségét nem is akarta palástolni.

- Igen - húztam vissza kezeimet, és combomra fektettem őket.

- De miért? Mit ronthatnál el? - suttogta rekedten.

- Te annyira természetesen viselkedsz, de én...

- Én? Természetesen? - morogta elgondolkodva.

- Igen - mosolyodtam el. - Féltem, hogy nem tudok úgy viselkedni, ahogyan kellene. Azt sem tudtam, hogy akarsz-e tőlem még valamit? - hadartam el egy szuszra. - Itt nem rólad van szó. Nem arról, hogy kételkednék benned! Hanem abban, hogy én voltam bizonytalan. Minket illetően - szívtam be mélyen a levegőt. Ijedten figyeltem az arcát, szerettem volna tudni, hogy mi jár a fejében. Egy pillanatig megdermedt, tekintete szinte üvegessé vált. Majd úgy tűnt, kezdi megemészteni a szavaimat, és ez volt az a pont, ahol halálosan rettegni kezdtem reakciójától. Végül is kimondtam. "Mi." Láthatta, én bennünk gondolkozom. Nem csak külön benne vagy magamban.

- Bolond - vigyorodott el szemtelenül. - Neked semmit sem kell csinálnod, csak létezned, és hagynod, hogy szeresselek - csippentette ujjai közé államat, és magához húzva követelőzően megcsókolt. A sütemény maradványokat elkente az arcomon, így egy újabb máz keletkezett bőröm fehér rétegén. De még ez sem tudott zavarni. Önfeledten élveztem az érintését, lubickoltam a boldogságban, amit pusztán egy mondattal képes volt elérni.

Tényleg ennyire egyszerű lenne minden? Csak hagyjam, hogy szeressen, és minden rendben lesz? Ajkával még egy utolsó csattanós csókot lopott az enyémekről.

- Egyszer már megmondtam, hogy ne takard el magad előlem semmilyen szinten - suttogta kedvesen.

- Igen - haraptam bele bizonytalanul ajkaimba.

- Ezt nemcsak a sebekre értettem - lehelte érzékien, és feltápászkodott a hideg kőről. - Te csak azon idegeskedj - nyújtotta felém kezét -, hogy Aya ne szedjen szét minket a szőnyeg miatt - kacsintott rám cinkosan. Rémülten elsápadtam, de amint meghallottam harsány nevetését, egy óvatos mosoly kúszott ajkaimra. Most már értettem, miért lehetett pont ő az a személy, aki egy teljesen új életet adott nekem. - _Mindent másképpen szemlélt, mint én._ - Ő volt az ellentétem, a tökéletes társ, aki mindenben kiegészített. Egyetlen egy dologban értettünk mélységesen egyet, ez pedig az egymás iránt érzett határtalan szerelmünk volt. Hotsuma volt a korszakokon átívelő szerető, aki elérte, hogy többé ne zavarjon az örökös harc, a teljesség nélküli élet. Mert hiába volt nemes a cél, ha a szív időközben megfáradt.

Most azonban úgy éreztem, a mi töredékes létezésünk is kerek lehet. Egész. Rábukkantam erre a csodálatos kincsre, ami annyira gyönyörűvé és élettel telivé változtatta a napjaimat, életeimet, amilyet talán sohasem kívánhatok. Ezért az egyért megérte újra és újra feltámadni. - _Miatta._

- Inkább nem szeretnék belegondolni - somolyogtam lesütve pilláimat.

- Menjünk - ölelte át derekamat, és közel húzva magához elvezetett az ajtóig.

- Rendben - nyomtam egy apró puszit szájára, és kinyitottam a könyvtár ajtaját.

„_Számtalan út és számtalan vég,_

_Mind csak egy valamiről mesél._

_Egy mozaikokká szórt élet,_

_Hit és bizalom nélküli lélek,_

_Hogyan válhat teljessé."_

_By Katren_


	7. Chapter 7: Horai Kuroto

Csillagok országútján 7. fejezet: Horai Kuroto

Villámként cikáztunk a hosszan kígyózó kocsisorok mellett. Egyenesen a külváros felé tartottunk. Ott tapasztaltunk gyanús démoni tevékenységet, ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogy utánajárunk a dolognak. Nagy sóhajjal ernyedtem el az ülésen, kicsit lazítva biztonsági övemen. Még ez is szorongatott, feszélyezett a mozgásban. Furcsa, idegen érzés telepedett rám, ahogy kipillantottam az ablakon. Az élet ugyanúgy zajlott körülöttem, az emberek nagy része a belváros felé igyekezett. Nem volt dugó, a kivezető úton velünk robogott néhány autó. Úgy készültem, hogy csak egy egyszerű portyázás lesz az egész, minden komolyabb összecsapás nélkül. Lassan már ott tartottam, hogy nyelni is alig bírtam. De a bennem táncoló feszültség nem akart távozni belőlem. Gyomrom elnehezült, mintha követ helyeztek volna belém, pedig csak rápillantottam a mellettem nyugodt és derűs arccal kormányzó Senshiróra. – _Csak __adja __az __ég, __hogy __neki __ne __essen __baja!_ – hunytam le aggodalmasan szempilláimat.

- Ne rágd már magad! – pirított rám a maga kellemes modorában. Pilláim meglepetten nyíltak fel, és ránéztem társamra. – Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – bíztatott kedvesen.

- Ja – hagytam rá halkan, és kibámultam az ablakon. Szerettem volna hinni neki. Tényleg. De valamilyen oknál fogva baljós érzések kerítettek hatalmukba. Az utcákon sétáló embereket, futkározó gyermekeket és a többi autóban ülő utast figyeltem. Látszólag, minden a megszokott kerékvágásban haladt. Az élet ott hömpölygött körülöttem, pedig úgy éreztem, az idő lassan megfagy. A valóságosnak ható történések csak egy porhintésként, a démoni világ egy rendezett illúziójaként tárultak fel előttem. Mélyet lélegezve igyekeztem megnyugtatni háborgó gondolataimat

Megfoghatatlan, megmagyarázhatatlan nyugtalanság ereszkedett elmémre. Féltettem Senshirót. Pokolian. Ajkamra fanyar mosoly kúszott, ahogy felidéztem milyen voltam gyermekként. - _Borzalmas._– Szerencsére, már igen távol álltam egykori önmagamtól, aki semmire sem akarta méltatni a mellette ülő fiút. Féltem attól, hogy Senshirót is magammal sodrom abba a szörnyű maszlagba, amiből látszólag nem vezetett kiút. - _A __Zweilt __őrzőség __és __annak __keresztje. __-_ Ki gondolta volna, hogy ma már elképzelhetetlennek tartom az életet legjobb barátom nélkül? Talán, pont én.

Ezért védekeztem ellene foggal-körömmel. Számtalanszor ismételgettem magamban, hogy a múlt többé nem tarthat fogva. De el kellett ismernem, hogy az volt az egyetlen erő, amely igazán formálta jellememet. A múltamban gyökereztem én magam is, és most meg kellett tennem mindent, hogy túlnőjek rajta.

„_Tudatlanságban pihen a lélek, összekuporodva önnön sötétjében."_

Lágy madárcsicsergés, gőzölgő tea. A néma teret csak a táblán mozgatott festett fadarabok koppanása törte meg. Egy újabb magabiztos csúsztatás jelezte mesterem lépését. Mindig kedves, nyílt tekintete óvó szeretettel pillantott rám. Sohasem tűnt haragosnak vagy gondterheltnek. - _Lelke __sima __víztükör, __melyen __még __a __rápottyanó __őszi __falevelek __sem __okozhattak __hullámokat._ - Irigyeltem ezért a belső nyugalomért és édes simulékonyságért. Mint egy lágy kelme, ami pont úgy hullámzik, ahogyan az esése megkívánja.

Bennem nyoma sem volt mindennek.

Dühvel születtem, bosszúval telve. Egy olyan embernek, akitől elszakították a párját, és a szeme előtt kínozták halálra, nem maradt más csak a pusztító harag és a soha ki nem hunyó visszavágás lángja.

– _Egyszer __mindenért __megfizetsz __Cadenza_ – fogadtam meg halálom percében. A bűntudat, ami gyermekkorom óta kísértett, mostanra fájó űrré nőtte ki magát. Végül maradt a betölthetetlen semmi, a lelkem helye, ami valahol az életek során folytatott bolyongásommal semmivé foszlott. Nem kellett a lelkem. Nem akartam emlékezni a törékeny arcra, arra a gyönyörű angyalra, aki egykor szeretett, én pedig méltatlan voltam a védelmére.

Fogaimat összeszorítva koncentráltam a táblára, bár nem jelentett nagyobb kihívást, hogy mesterem ellentámadását visszaverjem. A stratégia, a játszma kegyetlen nyújtása a véremben volt. Az engem befogadó család szerint született győztes voltam, aki elméjének pallérozásával a lehető legkiválóbbá válhat.

Győztes? Én? Ugyan! Ha a tükörbe néztem, egy szánalmas lúzert, egy ócska vesztest láttam. Nem azért, mert annak akartam tűnni, hanem azért, mert az voltam. - _Oboro._ - Elviselhetetlen a hiány, amit az elvesztésed miatt érzek. A bennem gomolygó sötétség kiirthatatlan. Nincs az a szeretet, az az odaadás, ami eltüntethetné a mérgezett lélek sebeit. Még egyik Zweilt őrző sem veszítette el a szeme előtt a társát? Dehogynem.- _Akkor __miért __nem __voltam __annyira __kemény ,__mint __a __többiek? __Miért __nem __tudtam __úgy __viselkedni, __mint __ők?_– Azért, mert a te társad lelke, a szerelmedé, örök időkre a semmibe enyészett. Nem támaszthatod fel, nem nézheted lelkének lenyomatát egy másik testben. Nem maradt belőle semmi, az emlékek pedig magát a halált táplálják.

- Kuroto! – szólított fel a velem szemben ülő őszes öregember. – A játékra figyelj! – Játék. A következő lépésre koncentráltam, majd egy határozott mozdulattal visszatámadtam. Shogiban verhetetlen voltam.

„_A __bosszú __kiolthatatlan __parázsként __támadt __fel __a __gyenge, __megtört __lélekben.__"_

_Újra __ott __volt __előttem __az __arca, __hófehér __testét __karmazsin __vér __áztatta__… __A __tűzvörös __hajkorona __ráomlott __meztelen __bőrére, __miközben __Cadenza __kegyetlen __nevetéssel __fölé__hajolt._

_- __Érzed __már __a __fájdalmat?__ – __suttogta __kéjtől __fűtött __hangon. __A __gyilkolás __heve __éltette, __a __pusztítás __kimeríthetetlen __öröme. __Ocsmány, __undorító __lény __volt, __aki __megérintette __Őt.__ – __Aga!__ – __köpte __megvetően, __karmos __ujjai __puha __nyakára __fonódtak.__ – __Már __nem __jelent __élvezetet __a __szenvedésed__ – __szűkítette __össze __szemét._

_- __Ne __merj __hozzáérni!__ – __Üvöltöttem __dühtől __eltorzult __hangon. __Hogyan __meri __bántani? __Rátenni __a __mocskos __mancsát? __Fuldokolva __próbáltam __térdre __kecmeregni, __de __a __sebeim __túl __mélyek __voltak. __Nem __tudtam __többé __mozdulni. __Megbénultam, __szívem __már __alig __dobogott. __A __démon __nevetése __magát __a __halált __idézte. __Karcos __hangja __hosszan __visszhangzott __a __vértől __bűzlő __éjszakában. __A __gyönyörűen __ragyogó __Hold, __amit __annyiszor __néztünk, __az __a __sok-sok __csillag, __amit __olyan __örömmel __tudott __szemlélni, __most __mind __tehetetlenül __végignézték __a __haláltusáját._

_Miért nem mozdul meg a föld? Minden élőlény? Miért nem segítenek neki? _

_Homályosan __bár, __de __elősejlett __lelkemben __a __válasz. __Mert __az __ember __az __egyetlen, __aki __önszántából __cselekedhetett __ezen __a __bolygón. __Remegve __húztam __fel __magam __könyökeimre, __hajamról __izzadtságcseppek __csurrantak __a __földre, __fülem __zúgásába __saját __sípoló __lihegésem __vegyült._

_Azután __egyetlen __törés, __egy __roppanás, __ami __arra __késztetett, __hogy __felnézzek. __Elhomályosult __pillákkal, __öklendezve __néztem __a __kitört __nyakra, __az __iszonyattól __kimeredt __égkék __szempárra. __Ott __lógatta __maga __előtt, __mint __egy __élettelen __babát.__Mert __az __is__volt._

_- __Keserű __a __kín, __ugye?__ – __fordította __pillantását __felém. __Az __apró __faházak __mind __könnyű __lángok __martalékaivá __lettek, __a __közös __világunk __semmivé __omlott. __Most __ő __is __elveszett __mindezzel __együtt.__ – __Gyűlölsz __engem?_ – _A __világ __két __szín __harmóniáján __osztozott. __A __halál __tompa __fekete __színén, __és __a __vérként __ragyogó __égő__vörösén._

_Gyűlölni? __Nem. __Ez __már __annál __is __mélyebb __volt. __Egy __pokoli __érzés, __amit __csak __a __gyilkolás __élvezete __tölthet __ki. __Hogy __láthassam, __amint __a __kezeim __között __vergődik, __mint __egy __szárnyaitól __megfosztott __pillangó._

_- __Akkor __ölj __meg!__ – __mosolygott __rám __kihívóan. __Kezei __között __porrá __omlott __a __szerelemem __lelke. __Testét __használt __rongyként __taszította __a __földre. __Bár __ne __láttam __volna __semmit! __Könnyel __telt __szemekkel __néztem __végig __a __lélek__lángjának __szétfoszlását. __Aga __semmivé __lett. __Szürke __hamuvá,__akár __az __otthonunk.__Cadenza __kíméletlen __mosollyal __nyalt __végig __ajkain, __ragadozó __vadként __mérve __végig.__ – __Szórakoztass __el __egy __kicsit, __Zweilt! __- __Én __voltam __az __újabb __prédája, __de __egyáltalán __nem __érdekelt. __Már __nem __éreztem __semmit. __Sem __haragot, __sem __szerelmet. __Ölni __akartam. __Kínozni. __A __bennem __feltámadó __keserűséget __kioltotta __megtébolyodott __elmém __örvénye. __A __bosszú __fekete __őrülete, __porrá __törte __szívemet. __Kardomat __magam __elé __húztam, __és __a __pengére __száraz __csókot __nyomva __elindultam __a __démon __felé. __Felkészültem __a __halálra._

_Kacagott. __Öblösen, __mélyen __és __kegyetlenül. __Tántorogva __botlottam __meg __saját __lábamban, __de __fekete __pengémet __mankónak __használva __lábra __kászálódtam. __Már __nem __volt __sok, __talán __csak __pár __lépés __ebben __az __őrülten __táncoló __világban, __és __követhettem __édes __szerelememet __a __halálba. __Hogy __magammal __rántom-e __azt __a __démont? __Már __nem __is __érdekelt. __Csak __az, __hogy __feloldódhassak __a __mindenségben; __ott, __ahol __ő __is __lebegett._

_Az __utolsó __pillanatban __löktek __félre, __Cadenza __pedig __felpattanva __tűnt __el __szemem __elől. __Hangja __ott __lebegett __a __bűntől __terhes __levegőben, __a __most __nyíló __tavaszi __virágok __émelyítő __illatában. __- __Visszajövök __érted __Fekete __Kard._

_Sűrűn pislogva néztem fel az előttem álló alakra. Magas, karcsú alakja, hidegen villanó szürke szeme, hatalmas kardja… Ez…_

_- __Jól __vagy?__ – __pillantott __rám __szigorúan. __Képtelen __voltam __értelmesen __válaszolni. __Megvédett, __de __nem __éreztem __hálát __iránta, __csak __olthatatlan __gyűlöletet. __Hogy __merte __ezt __megtenni? __Hogyan? __Miért __mentettél __meg, __Luka?_

_- __Rohadj __meg!__ – __suttogtam __kimeredt __szemmel, __ő __pedig __értetlenül __lépett __egyet __hátra.__ – __Rohadj __meg!__ – __Fájdalmas __üvöltésem __hosszan __visszhangzott __a __holt __csendben, __elnyelődve __megtört __zokogásommal. __Miután __kikászálódtam __hangos __gyászomból, __örök __hallgatásra __ítéltem __szívemet. __Soha __többé __nem __sírtam._

„_A __lélek __gyöngyházszín__kagylóként __zárul __be, __ha __bántják.__"_

Egy valamire megtanított az a démon. Az ösvényen egyedül maradtam, mert így volt rá esélyem, hogy megvédjem magam attól a fájdalomtól, amit a szeretteim elvesztése okozhatott. Küzdelmem magányra ítélt, ezért nem engedhettem közel magamhoz senkit. A lehető legjobban döntöttem. Bezártam a szívemet, hogy egyedül halhassak meg bosszúm beteljesítése közben. Nekem nem maradt más, csak ez. Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy el is higgyem, jól cselekszem.

„_A __lélek __megdermedhet, __és __megfakulhat __hosszú __álma __során.__"_

Az évek elfutottak mellettem. Nem érdekelt az elismerés, a győzelem. Nem reagáltam a felém áradó szeretetre és elfogadásra, ami Senshiróból és a családjából áramlott felém. Elzárkóztam előlük, és megfagytam a végtelen idő tengerében, elevenen temetkezve el magányos emlékeimben. Valamikor meghoztam egy döntést, amit most követni akartam.

Amikor valaki úgy döntött, hogy Zweilttá válik, a lelke lényegének döntését követte. Az emberek világa ellen törő rosszat óhajtotta felszámolni minden erejével. Ezért képes volt elveszíteni bármit, még önmagát is. Lelkem és arcom az évek múlásával egyenes arányban feketedett és aszalódott össze. Önmagamat emésztettem fel magányommal.

Udvariasságból és kötelességtudatból részt vettem minden rendezvényen, amit az újonnan összeeszkábált családom rendezett. Nemcsak elfogadtak. Úgy kezeltek, mintha odaszülettem volna közéjük. Én pedig mit tettem? Hideg arroganciával utasítottam el gondoskodásukat, mert akkor egyszerűbb volt megvédenem őket. Cadenza bármikor ide jöhetett, és szétdúlhatta azt az ingatag építményt, amit bizalomnak és kötődésnek neveznek. Nem engedhettem meg, hogy újra győzzön, és ezért valaki szenvedjen. Nem akartam kötődni senkihez. Az csak fájdalmat szült. Ezt senki sem érthette igazán, csak egy Zweilt őrző.

- Kuroto – eszméltem fel Senshiro hangjára. – Nem tartasz velem? Elmegyek horgászni a tóra. – Egy pillanatra megtorpantam, és belenéztem az őszinte, tiszta szeretet sugárzó szempárba. Arcom nem tükrözött érzelmeket. Régen éreztem bármi mást a magányon kívül.

- Nem – válaszoltam hidegen, és kezemet zsebre téve elsétáltam a kapu felé. Senkinek sem szóltam, hogy hová megyek. Nem tartozott rájuk. Láttam az arcán átsuhanó csalódottságot. Évek óta folyamatosan visszautasítom a közeledését. Mégis mit hitt? Mi változott? – _Bennem __nem __változott __semmi. __Mert __nem __változhatott._

_A __megfakult __lélek __kitartóan __járja __az __útját __akkor__is, __ha __már __nem __arra __vezet __az __ösvénye.__"_

Az élet egy kibírhatatlan semmivé változott, melybe kényszerűen vetették a még itt maradt lelkeket. Csak a bosszú és a fájdalom éltetett. Iskolába jártam, és shogit gyakoroltam. Igaza volt Senshiro nagyapjának. A játék közben valóban ki lehetett kapcsolni. Az elme egy pár pillanat erejéig, de szabaddá vált az őt megkötő béklyók alól. Ez jelentette az egyetlen menedéket.

Edzettem, és tanultam, miközben nagy ívben elkerültem az embereket. Az iskolában sem barátkoztam senkivel, a többiek pedig igen hamar megtanultak távolságot tartani tőlem. Ki barátkozott volna egy ilyen rideg és gőgös fiúval, amilyennek beállítottam magam? Senki. Egy ember látott át tökéletes álcámon, Senshiro. Kitartóan csüggött rajtam, és lassan arra eszméltem fel, hogy napom egyetlen fénypontja a zavaró becenevekkel ellátó, és fura megnyilvánulásokat megejtő Senshiro lett. Úgy gondoskodott rólam, mintha az öccse lennék. Segített beilleszkedni a többiek közé, ő volt az egyetlen kapocs, ami a valósághoz kötött.

- Kuroto! Jössz velünk fagyizni? – intett ki egy csoport fiú közül.

- Nem – vágtam azonnal hátraarcot, hogy végre megszabaduljak az iskolától, és attól a sok embertől. Lépteim egyedül koppantak a kihalt folyosón, majd az udvar kövezetén. Hiába álltak körülöttem mások, nem vettem őket észre. Sanda pillantások, megvető fintorok. Ezeknek a kereszttüzében bandukoltam, de nem zavartak különösebben. Én választottam az egyedüllétet, együtt kellett élnem vele.

- Kuroto! – hallatszott mögülem az ismerős hang kiáltása. Senshiro kifulladva torpant meg előttem, és térdeire támaszkodva kifújta magát.

- Na, mi az? Nem mész a többiekkel? - Legszívesebben elharaptam volna a nyelvemet. Lehet, hogy színtelen és érzések nélküli volt a kérdés, de akkor is feltettem. Ő csak kicsit elpirulva rám mosolygott, és tarkóját megvakarva idegesen felnevetett.

- Arra gondoltam, inkább hazasétálok veled – mosolygott még mindig kedvesen. Egyetlen vállrándítással viszonoztam a gesztust, és elindultam hazafelé. Besorolt mellém, és néma csendben róttuk a forgalmas utcákat, együtt nyomorogtunk a tömött metrón. Nem kezdeményezett beszélgetést. Tudta, hogy nem szívesen beszélgetek vele. De kitartóan jött mellettem.

Hagytam.

„_A melengető napfényre virágként nyílik meg a lélek. Mégha nem is akarja."_

Végül minden egyes nap együtt mentünk haza az iskolából, és bár nem beszéltünk, a légkör egyre meghittebbé vált. A csend olykor tényleg beszélt helyettünk. Mindig hozott nekem ebédet, megkínált valamilyen nyalánksággal. A lelkemet körbevevő jégpáncél észrevétlenül olvadt le, pont úgy, mint a jégcsapokból kiváló vízcseppek. - _Eleinte __alig __tűnik __fel __az __a __néhány __csepp, __ami __leválik __az __összefagyott __víztömbről, __azután __pedig __már __csak __a __megállíthatatlan __fogyatkozás, __végül __a __semmivé __válás __marad._

Egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy megkérdeztem Senshirót, hogyan telt a napja.

„_A múlt egy szelete, ami erővel tölt fel."_

Az avatón gyorsan túl akartam esni. Nem szerettem a formaságokat. Idegesítettek. Még valamikor régen, egy másik életben valaki megszeretetett velem egy hatalmas fát. Ő volt az egykori társam és szerelmem. Amikor újjászülettem, kerestem magamnak egy zugot, ami emlékeztetett a hajdan volt időkre. – _Rá._ – Legnagyobb örömömre újdonsült családom birtoka mellett találtam egy hozzá hasonlót. Hatalmas, robosztus fa, melyen nem fogott az idő vasfoga. Látta az évszakok változását, a történelem múlását. Olyan magasra másztam a kérges ágak között, ahonnan tisztán láthattam a csillagokat. Feloldódtam ennek a csodálatos érzésnek a puhaságában, mintha csak egy hófehér felhőn lebegtem volna a végtelen kék ég tetején. Itt voltam a legközelebb ahhoz a valamihez, amiben Oboro lelke feloldódott. Vajon ott van még a lenyomata? Felfedezhetem még a nagy egészben az ő töredékes lényét. Éjszakákat töltöttem el azzal, hogy a csillagok között őt kerestem, de sehol sem találtam.

_-__Tudod, __hogy __semmiért __sem __cserélnék __el __egyetlen __pillanatot __sem, __amit __veled __tölthettem?_ – emlékeztem vissza szavaira.

_-__Én __sem__ – _gondoltam válaszképpen, de nem mondtam ki. Hosszú barna haja leomlott csípőjére, az éjszakai kisállatok hangjai nem hatottak riasztónak vagy félelmetesnek. Ha léteztek tündérek, akkor ő az volt. Egy vadóc, erdei nimfa, aki csak azért született erre a világra, hogy elcsábítsa az erdőbe betévedő lelkeket. Imádta a dús, zöld rengeteget. Ezért én is megszerettem a körülöttünk pulzáló és mindig változó természetet. Miatta.

Most is oda vágytam. Leülni az egyik szélesebb ágra, és mélyen beszívni az erdőből áradó üde, friss illatot. Egyedül lenni minden emberi zsivaj és hangos szó nélkül. Már az emberek hangját is alig bírtam elviselni. Egyedül a természet lágy ölelésében tudtam újra önmagamra találni. Akkor, amikor nézhettem a végtelen tengerként hullámzó zöld lombokat, amiket kiválóan beláthattam a sziklaszirtről. Teljesen egyedül maradhattam.

„_Van, ami mindig visszahúz. Megpróbáltatást állít az ébredező lélek elé."_

De a rémálmok nem szűntek meg. Hiába ültem ki minden este a védelmezőnek tekintett fa alá, hogy a csillagokat fürkészve keressem az enyhülést; a vér, a halál és a fájdalom nem illant el. Olyan régen történt minden... Mégis, mintha sót szórnék az eleven sebre, ha éjszakánként akaratlanul is, de megnyitom emlékeim kútját. Gyűlöletes a gyengeségem, a szenvedésem. Újra és újra leperegnek előttem a képek, mintegy filmkockákként égve be tudatom szövedékébe. Még mindig a múltam foglya voltam. Talán menthetetlenül be is börtönöztem magam a csapdámba. Nem láttam a gyűlölet labirintusából kivezető utat, elveszítettem a reményt. Nem volt fény, ami világítson a sötétben. Csak a mindent beborító feketeség maradt.

Éjszakánként kiizzadva, saját kiáltásomra tértem magamhoz, remegve ölelve át reszkető testemet. A jeges verítékcseppek gyöngyökként csorogtak alá a hátamon, fekete hajam szénfekete legyezőként tapadt arcomba, éles szálaival felsértve bőrömet. Ahogy az avató közeledett, minden egyes éjszakámat Oboro haláltusája töltötte be. Vele együtt belém szivárgott a hideg gyűlölet, az emészthetetlen bosszú, ami elválasztott az előttem feltáruló lehetőségektől. Ugyanazok a képek… Ugyanazok a színek. Vörös és fekete.

Lassan már nem tudtam aludni, saját félelmeim teljesen megbénítottak. Rettegtem attól, ha álomra hajtom a fejemet, újra látni fogom őt vérben ázva, mocskosan. Éjszakákon át dacoltam a fizika törvényével, és nem voltam hajlandó aludni. Egy idő után enni sem akartam. Nem kívántam az ételt. Senshiro aggodalmasan pillantott rám, nagyapja folyamatosan nógatott, hogy egyek, de elutasítottam mindkettőjüket.

- Jól vagyok – válaszoltam mindig ugyanazt a durva elutasító mondatot. – Hagyjatok, kérlek! – tettem hozzá egy fokkal enyhébb hangon, hátha elvehetem szemtelen beszólásom élét. Hogy sikerült-e? Nem tudtam. Már csak árnyéka voltam önmagamnak, egy ténfergő szellem, aki utolsó mentsváraként a gyönyörűen illatozó erdőbe és a melegen ragyogó csillagok fényébe menekült.

Végül az avató előtti este, ismét az erdőben talált. A csillagokat néztem, mint mindig. Talán azért, mert az egyetlen fényforrás ők voltak. Reménykedtem benne, hogy adnak nekem valamilyen jelet, aminek segítségével tudhatom, hogy mit tegyek. Mi legyen a következő kérdésem?

De a néma csendet csak a tücskök éjszakai koncertje, és az apró fiókák motozása tört meg. Semmilyen isteni sugallat nem érkezett onnan fentről. Valóra vált az, amire annyira vágytam. Magamra maradtam. Sokáig bámultam a halványan pislákoló gyertyalángoknak tűnő pontokat, míg végül minden akaraterőmet és kitartásomat kijátszva az álom rám telepedett.

„_Az __idő, __ami __egykor __erőt __adott, __most __mindettől __megfoszthat.__"_

_- __Kuroto!__ – __szólított __fel__határozottan __Oboro. __A __vékony __falon __át __láttam __sziluettjét, __ahogy __idegesen __babrálva __hosszú __hajával __átvetette __azt __a __vállán.__ – __Gyere __már!__Elkésünk!__ – __sürgetett __toporogva, __én __pedig __ünneplő__ruhámon __elvégezve __a __végső __simításokat __elcsúsztattam __a __rizspapírból __készített __ajtót.__ – __Juj!__ – __sikkantott __fel __örömmel.__ – __Nagyon __jól __nézel __ki__ – __nevetett __boldogan, __én __pedig __elpirulva __pillantottam __rá __lesütött __szempilláim __alól. __Ő __egyenesen __gyönyörű __volt. __A __kéknek __ezen __árnyalata __csak __még __jobban __kiemelte __szeme __szikrázó __szépségét, __haja __mély, __gesztenyebarna __árnyalatát. __Az __est __leszállt, __mi __pedig __az __esedékes __Csillagünnepre __készülődtünk.__ – __Na,__gyere! __Tudok, __egy __jó __helyet!__ – __ragadta __meg __kezemet, __és __maga __után __húzva __rángatott __ki __szegényes __faházamból._

_- __Minek __úgy __sietni?__ – __sóhajtottam __lemondóan.__ – __Már __úgysem __fogjuk __látni __a __fő__attrakciót. __Lekéstük __a __jó __helyeket__ – __fogtam __vissza __veszett __ugrándozását._

_- __Hogy __te __mindig __csak __károgni __tudsz?__ – __pirított __rám __kedvesen, __és __csilingelően __felnevetett.__ – __Na, __gyerünk! __Én __még __tudok __egy __helyet.__ – __Kezemet __elengedte, __és __kecses __őzikeként __szökkent __át __előre, __egyenesen __a __város __mellett __elterülő __erdő __felé __véve __az __irányt._

_- __Arra __ne __menj!__ – __próbáltam __figyelmeztetni, __de __már __nem __hallotta __a __hangomat. __- __Vagy __nem __akart __meghallani__ – __füstölögtem __magamban. __Sietve __követtem __nyomait, __hosszú __perceken __át __üldözve __a __zöld __rengetegben. __Utáltam __az __erdőket, __mert __misztikusak __és __veszélyesek __voltak. __Néha __felvillant __előttem __alakja, __én __pedig __mélyen __hálát __adtam __az __égnek, __hogy __legalább __néhány __csillagot __ma __hanyagul __világító __fáklyaként __feltűzött __az __égre._

_- __Itt __vagyok!__ – __intett __az __egyik __emelkedő __tetejéről. __Combjaim __fájtak, __légcsövem __sípolt __az __erőkifejtéstől, __de __az __én __imádott __tündérkém, __még __mindig __nem __állt __le. __Elhűlve __meredtem __a __még __mindig __virgonc __lányra. __Honnan __van __benne __ennyi __erő?__ – __Mássz!__ – __utasított, __és __felkapaszkodott __a __szirten __magasodó __fára._

_- __Na,__nem__ – __lihegtem __kifulladva, __de __ő __csak __gúnyosan __kinevetett. __Arcát __nem __láttam, __csak __ruhájának __suhogását __és __néha __elfúló __nyögését __hallottam._

_- __Na,__de. __Mozogj __Kuroto! __Vén __papa __lettél?__ – __incselkedett __velem, __mire __azonnal __megembereltem __magam, __és __felkúsztam __a __fára. __Közvetlenül __mellé__telepedtem __le, __és __dobogó __szívvel __hallgattam __boldog __zihálását.__ – __Nézd!__ – __mutatott __fel __az __égre, __én __pedig __értetlenül __követtem __ujja __hegyét.__ – __Hát,__nem __gyönyörű__ – __suttogta __édesen, __és __vállamnak __dőlve __az __égre __meredt. __Nem __láttam __ott __semmit, __csak __egy __rakás __csillagot. __Némán __ültem __mellette, __és __próbáltam __rájönni, __miért __is __annyira __fontos __neki __az __a __kopár __ég __és __néhány __szottyadt __csillag._

_ - __Ha __egyszer __tényleg __meghalok, __csak __nézz __fel __a __végtelenül __kék __égre, __ha __süt __a __Nap. __A __sötét __éjszakában __világító __csillagokra. __Mindegyikükben __ott __leszek, __és __örökké __vigyázni __fogok __rád__ – __suttogta __halkan, __majd __újra __mély __hallgatásba __burkolózott. __Annyira __megdöbbentem, __hogy __reagálni __sem __tudtam. __Csak __egy __valami __visszhangzott __bennem __megállás __nélkül._

_- __Ha __ez __megtörténik,__szó __nélkül __utánad __megyek.__ – __Nem __mondtam __ki __a __szavakat, __ahogyan __azt __sem, __hogy __mennyire __szeretem. __Végül __az __idő __és __saját __gyengeségem __elvette __tőlem. __Végleg __elveszítettem._

„_Az ösvény megnyílt. Csak rá kell lépni."_

Meglepett, de jó érzéssel töltött el, hogy nem álmodtam rosszat. A vizsgákon ragyogóan teljesítettem, valószínűleg azért, hogy ne kelljen a fájdalmamra koncentrálnom. Minden energiámat a shogira fordítottam, és ennek meg is lett az eredménye. Magas fölénnyel arattam győzelmet. Fáradtan kullogtam haza, és öltöztem át, hogy utána kimehessek üdvözölni az udvarban összegyűlt embereket. Semmi kedvem nem volt hozzá.

- Jó lenne, ha kellemesebb képet vágnál az egészhez! – pirított rám Senshiro menyasszonya. Nem voltunk túlzottan jó viszonyban. Engem irritált az állandó nyafogása, parancsolgatása, ő pedig csak szimplán fújt rám. – Az egész család kitette érted a lelkét öcsi! – tette karba kezeit, és durcásan végigmért.

- Úgy érted, Senshiro – javítottam ki szándékos botlását.

- Hogy mi van? Te kis… - Inkább becsuktam a fülemet, és nem hallgattam ennek a némbernek a tirádáját. Roppantmód fárasztó volt, és egy idő után megfájdult tőle a fejem.

- Senshiro – súgtam a mellettem tevékenykedőnek. Érdeklődve fordult felém. – Biztosan ezt a nőt akarod elvenni feleségül? – kérdeztem kétkedve, de ő csak halkan kuncogott. Mit látott benne? Számomra ez úgy látszik, örök rejtély marad.

- Gyertek! Csinálok rólatok egy közös képet! – szakított ki gondolataimból a „menyasszony" hangja. A nagy felhajtást unottan és kiábrándultan szemlélve indultam meg a „Gratulálunk Kuroto!" transzparens alá. Olyan személyek is összegyűltek, akikről azt sem tudtam, hogy kicsodák. Talán szomszédok? Vagy rokonok? Esetleg mindkettő? Biztosan Senshiro nagyapja hívta meg őket, hogy eldicsekedhessen az eredményeimmel. Úgy viselkedett, mintha ehhez a családhoz tartoznék. Micsoda hazugság és ostoba képzelgés! Én nem vagyok képes tartozni senkihez. Már nem. Úgyis csak tönkretenném az illetőt vagy rászabadítanám Cadenzát. Fáradtan álltam középen, még csak meg sem kíséreltem a mosolygást. Minek ez az egész? Sokkal jobb lett volna, ha hagyják, hogy átvegyem a díjamat. Nem kellett volna torta, meg ételekkel roskadásig pakolt asztal. Nem kellett volna ennyire kimutatniuk az örömüket. Nem érdemeltem meg. A lehető leggyorsabban visszahúzódtam a házba, és onnan figyeltem az eseményeket és Senshirót. Éppen a maradékokat pakolta el, a Nap már egyre lejjebb bukott a horizonton. Alkonyodott. Az ártatlan kékséget rózsaszínes és arany árnyalatok öntötték el. – _Nemsokára __kihunynak __a __fények._ – Pillantásomat a magas, szőke fiúra emeltem. Maradhat még fény egy olyan embernek, aki el akarja azt magától marni? - _Van __még __esélyem?_ - Tétovázva tettem meg felé az első lépést, de utána már maguktól vittek a lábaim hozzá.

- Elmegyek egy kicsit – böktem ki, miután egy darabig esetlenül ácsorogtam mellette.

- Értem. Későn jössz? – pillantott rám kedvesen, majd meglepetten torpant meg mozdulata közben. Egy hihetetlenül kényes határt készültem átlépni, amire eddig képtelennek éreztem magam. Talán ő is érezte a hezitálásom mögött megbúvó súlyosságot, ennek a döntésnek az értékét. Pár hosszú másodpercig a szememet fürkészte, igyekezve kitalálni a mögötte meghúzódó gondolatokat. Majd a feltornyozott tányérhalmot visszatette az asztalra, és szó nélkül mellém állt.

Indulásra készen álltunk. Mind a ketten.

„_A lélek sétája a fényben."_

Lépteink súlyosan puffantak az erdő kihalt csendjében, az éjszaka lopva érkezett meg közénk. A sötétség fokozatosan araszolt előre, mind több és több teret hódítva el a nappal világából. Nem tellett sok időbe, amíg elértük kedvenc helyemet, de addig is egy picit magamra maradtam a gondolataimmal. - _Ki __tudja, __kinek __mit __sugall __maga __az __út?_ – pillantottam le a kemény földútra. Számtalanszor kitapostam már ugyanazt az ösvényt. Sohasem haladtam más vágáson. Könnyebb volt a megszokott, a begyakorolt vonal, mert ott nem érhetett semmilyen meglepetés. - _Talán __ugyanígy __élem __az __életemet __is._– Az életemre és a sorozatos testet öltésemre is úgy tekintettem, mint egy végérhetetlen ösvényre, amit egyedül kellett rónom. Nem tett boldoggá az elhatározásom, de ha el akartam kerülni, hogy újabb emberek sérüljenek meg, köztük én magam is, a lehető leglogikusabban döntöttem. - _Logikusan, __de __nem __életszerűen_ – állapítottam meg elkeseredve. Azt hiszem, most kezdtem igazán megérteni, mit is jelentett maga a shogi, a játék. A játékos látszólag egyedül volt, de valójában egy partnerrel játszott. Ahhoz, hogy ki tudja fürkészni a stratégiáját, a lépéseit, bele kellett helyezkednie az elméjébe, és ezzel együtt magába kellett engednie egy darabot a másikból. Kiszolgáltatta saját magát az elme pallérozott játékában.

De talán, most már nem kell így lennie. Szeretném hinni, hogy a mellettem menetelő ember a bajban is társam lesz. Igaz barátom, akire számíthatok. Álmélkodva nézett körbe, örömmel lelkesedve a csodálatos kilátásért. Könnyedén szökkent fel az ágak közé, boldog pillantása rám siklott.

- Kuroto? Hát itt szoktál elbújni? – jegyezte meg játékosan.

- Igen – morogtam esetlenül, kissé nehezen igazodva a hirtelen változáshoz. A magány megszűnni látszott. Egy darabig makacsul összeszorítottam a számat, nem akartam beszélni. De elég volt egy pillantás lelkes arcára, hogy tudjam, jól tettem, amit tettem.

A szavak megállíthatatlan folyamként ömlöttek belőlem. Mindegyikben ott bujkált a múlt keserűsége és a felejtés utáni olthatatlan vágy. Ő pedig meghallgatott, és kedves figyelme gyógyír volt lelkem fájdalmára. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy egy Zweilt őrzőnek létezhet második társa.

„_A szeretet nem rangsorol."_

- Megérkeztünk – térített magamhoz révedezésemből a mellettem ülő. Indexelt, és letérve egy szűkebb sikátorba leállította az autó motorját. – Innentől gyalog kell mennünk. – Némán biccentettem, és kiszálltam a kocsiból. Árnyakként cikáztunk egyik háztól a másikig. Ez nem az a kellemes kertvárosi negyed volt, amire számítottam. A bérházak magas erődítményekként törekedtek a magasba, sűrűn sorakozva egymás mellett. Falaikról nyomokban mállott le a vakolat, szabadon hagyva az alatta levő téglákat. Minden kopott, dohos és sötét volt. Hiába volt nappal, a fölöttünk kifeszített szárítóköteleken himbálódzó rongyok eltakarták előlünk az eget. Olykor foltokban kivillant a vakító kékség, de azután gyorsan tova is tűnt a színes ruhák mögött. Egyszerre torpantunk meg, érzékelve a miénknek feszülő erős energiát. Fogaimat összeszorítva húztam elő kardomat, készülve a legrosszabbra. A bűzéről felismertem azt a nyomorultat.

Sötét aurája fojtó köpenyként telepedett rám, dühe vörös pikkelyekkel borított sárkányként fújtatott fejem felett, mérges párlatot lehelve orromba. Gyűlölete belém szivárgott, fogamat önkéntelenül is összeszorítottam. Úgy vicsorogtam, mint egy megvadult kutya.

- Kuroto! – szólt rám figyelmeztetően Senshiro, de nem foglalkoztam az intésével. Az előttem kirajzolódó porfellegre emeltem tekintetemet. Nem tévedtünk. Valóban voltak itt démonok. De, hogy pont ők? A nő karcsú alakja, éteri tüneményként rajzolódott ki a szemmel látható energiamezőből, jégszőke haja puha függönyként keretezte angyali arcát. Mindig elcsodálkoztam azon, hogy mennyire gyönyörű volt ez a mocskos szörnyeteg. De figyelmemet nem sokáig kötötte le az ő jelenléte. A felhő mögül felhangzó nevetéstől kirázott a hideg. Torkom összeszorult, gyomromba mázsás súlyok telepedtek. - _Ő __volt __az! __Az __a __rohadék!_ – Vörös haja eleven tűzként örvénylett sápadt arca körül, majd ahogy csillapodott erejük heve, lazán ráomlott széles vállára.

- Fekete Kard! – dörmögte elégedetten. – Örülök, hogy látlak – húzta vigyorra vékony ajkát.

- Csinos kölyök lettél – dalolta Elegy kedvesen. – Pedig csak egy ember vagy – csettintett nyelvével megvetően. Egyik kezét csípőjén pihentette, míg másikkal ostorának nyelét cirógatta.

- Kuroto – húzódott mellém Senshiro. – Segítséget kell hívnunk! – suttogta sürgetően, de nem mozdultam. Dermedten néztem azt a vörös szörnyeteget, miközben a bennem dúló gyűlölet és félelem egyre erősebbé vált.

- Az új társaddal egyszer már találkoztam – villant fel tekintete, én pedig egy hangos kiáltással löktem félre Senshirót. Ismertem a reakcióit. Tudtam, hogy ártani akar neki. – De nem mutatkoztam be eléggé – vicsorgott közvetlen közelről arcomba, ahogy a levegőből érkezve hosszú kardjával felém csapott. Az utolsó pillanatban hárítottam nehéz ütését, pengéink fémes csilingeléssel csaptak össze, hogy azután sikoltva elcsúszhassanak egymáson. A fegyverek karcsú kígyókként falták egymást, egyre hevesebb csapásokkal ostromolva a másikat. Fémesen cikáztak, olykor összeakadtak, próbálták eltörni a nekik feszülő hajlékony pengét. Arra vártak, hogy melyik acél pattan szét hamarabb a rámért ütések erejétől. Cadenza megvadult arccal, röhögve támadott újra és újra, én pedig kénytelen voltam védekezni. – De legalább Senshiro jól van – tértem ki egy ütése elől, és a hosszú kaszát megidéző társam háta mögé pattanva néztem végig a két démonon. Fel kellett mérnem az esélyeinket. A nő, nem mozdult. Frusztráltan tanulmányozta karmait, majd színpadiasan ásított egyet.

- Befejezted? – dorombolta kedvetlenül.

- Fekete Kard! Ne fossz meg az élvezettől! – fújtatott Cadenza, nem foglalkozva a mögötte unatkozó démonnővel. A mocskos betonon csúszkált, akár egy csúszó-mászó a porban. Mindattól undorodtam, amit ő megtestesített. A gyűlöletet, az örömtelen életet. – _A __magányt, __amire __magamat __ítéltem. __Miatta._ – De már nem voltam gyermek. Többé nem hibáztathattam mást a saját döntéseim miatt. Fel kellett nőnöm, és felelősséget kellett vállalnom önmagamért. – _És __Senshiróért._ - Tudtam, hogy nem szabad felelőtlenül támadnom, de a nő úgy tűnt, nem jelentett veszélyt. – _Talán, __nem __fog __harcba __bocsátkozni._

- Már jeleztem a többieknek – súgta fülembe Senshiro. – Kérlek, légy türelemmel. Nem akarom, hogy a vesztedbe rohanj – esdekelt halkan. Fáradtan fújtam egyet, levetve magamról a düh és gyűlölet leplét. Józan eszemnek hitt bosszúm, ami hosszú testetlen álmomban is elkísért, most halott levélként pottyant le lelkem szövedékéről.

- Ó, ne már! – vicsorgott dühösen Cadenza. – Megpuhultál Kuroto? Vagy talán, tartsak egy kis emlékeztetőt arról, hogy mit jelent a társ nélküli élet? – nyalta meg ajkát.

- Nem fogsz hozzáférni – jelentettem ki szilárdan.

- Nagy szavak, egy ilyen kisgyerektől. Lássuk, mit tudsz! – szólított fel kihívóan.

- Ne! – ragadta meg karomat Senshiro. Mézszínű pillantása aggodalmasan tapadt rám. – Ne menj! Ezt akarja elérni, hogy nekimenj! – Hangja remegett, ajkai megvonaglottak. Tudtam. Tudtam, hogy ezt akarja. Már átláttam rajta. Talán több is forgott itt kockán, mint egy egyszerű összecsapás. Már megindultam azon az úton, ami felemelt a sötétségből. Cadenza bele akart hajtani abba a feneketlen verembe, aminek nem láttam az alját. – _A __lélek __nélküli __haláléba._

- Ejnye Kuroto! – búgott közvetlen közelről az arcomba. Már nem körözött körülöttünk, mint egy zsákmányra leső vad. Megállapodott, és engem tanulmányozott. – Eltűnt belőled az a tűz, amit annyira szerettem. A gyűlölet heve, ami annyira hasonlóvá tett hozzánk.

- Ne hasonlítsd magadhoz, te szörnyeteg! – zengett Senshiro hangja. Bennem ragadt a levegő, ahogy a vörös hajú tábornok, elé perdülve megragadta ingje nyakánál fogva.

- Neked nem osztottam lapot kicsi fiú – dörögte mérgesen, és egy határozott mozdulattal a szemközti téglafalhoz vágta.

- Senshiro! – kiáltottam fel kétségbeesetten, és megindultam felé, hogy segíthessek. A vakolat tenyérnyi darabokban pergett le becsapódott teste nyomán, ő pedig úgy omlott össze, mint egy rongybaba. Utamat egy hosszú, karcsú penge állta el. A szemüveg összetörve landolt a földön, kezei remegve próbálták megtartania súlyát. - _Él. __Az __isteneknek __és __az __ősöknek __hála! __Életben __van!_ – ujjongtam némán, de nem engedtem, hogy reflexeim eláruljanak.

- Mit gondolsz? – nézett rám elgondolkodva. – Megöljem most? Vagy hagyjam még életben? Hiszen, ő csak egy második. Nem? – kérdezte udvariasan. Szavai gúnytól csepegtek, pillantása savként égetett lyukat a szívembe. Nem engedhettem, hogy Senshirónak baja essen. Nem. Bele kellett mennem Cadenza elmebeteg játékába. Akkor talán időt nyerhetek neki, és időben érkezik a segítség. – _Megmenthetik._

Kardomat egy kecses mozdulattal emeltem magam elé, és egy lépést hátrálva felkészültem a támadásra. Bármit mond vagy tesz ez a démon, már nem vagyok az ő teremtménye. Hosszú időn át mérgezte a lelkemet, szívemben elhintve a reménytelenség magvait. Valóban a saját gyengeségem és félelmeim zártak el az emberektől. És a tudat, hogy ezzel végre letisztáztam magamban a saját árnyaimat, megszabadított.

- Nem győzhetsz – jelentettem ki magabiztosan.

- Hogyan? – kérdezett vissza gőgösen, és hatalmas kardját könnyed tollpiheként megemelve, megforgatta maga előtt a levegőben.

- Teljesen mindegy, hogy most megölsz vagy sem – kezdtem halkan. – Akkor sem győzhetsz le. Többé nem fogom elvágni magam az emberektől. Nem leszek magányos – emeltem magam elé kardomat, minden egyes izmom megfeszült. Felkészültem a támadásra és a hárításra egyaránt.

- Nem nagyon érdekel, mit pofázol – morogta ellenségesen, és hatalmas pengéjével a levegőbe suhintott. Energiája felmarta bőrömet, égette a torkomat. Pillantásomat Senshiro felé emeltem, de ő úgy tűnt, rendben van. Érdekes, hogy nem támadták meg. Vajon miért? Ennyire nem érdekelte Cadenzát? – Én vagyok az ellenfeled – szökkent felém a tábornok. Ütését a legnagyobb nyugalommal védtem ki. Csak a harc heve égette tagjaimat, nem a szívemből és lelkemből kiágazó gyűlölet vagy bosszúvágy.

- Harcolj! – vakkantotta felém habzó szájjal, és kardjával felfelé csapva egy másodpercre szabadon hagytam felsőtestemet. Arcára volt írva a groteszk élvezet, úgy vitt be gyomorszájamba egy erős ütést. Keserű epét köptem ki számon, és elfulladva rántottam vissza pengémet, közben térdemmel csapva álla felé. Kardomat mintegy támasztékként használva rugaszkodtam el a földtől, és egy hosszú szaltóval rúgtam állon a megtántorodó tábornokot. Kecsesen fogtam talajt, hangtalanul érkezve a földre. Gyomrom pokolian fájt a bivalyerős ütéstől, de így is kihúztam magam. Kardomat magam előtt leeresztve várakoztam. Ellentámadásba fog átmenni. Biztosan. Az ajkairól lecsorgó vért lassan lenyalta, és izzó pillantását rám emelte.

- Ez új volt – vigyorgott rám. – Magabiztos vagy. Ilyen jónak hiszed magad? – tette hozzá kissé meglepetten, de tagadóan megráztam fejemet.

- Nem hiszem magam annak. De végre tudom, hogy mi az, amit keresnem kell az életemben. – Lelkem hatalmas óceán, melyet egy falevél sem kavarhat fel. Többé nem zavarja semmi az áramlását. – _Még __én __sem. __Ezt, __ő __sohasem __fogja __megérteni. __Ezért __nem __tudhatja, __hogy __mennyire __sokat __jelent __nekem __Senshiro._

- Ezek a nagy szavak, amit az emberek ócska frázisokként pufogtatnak! – fújta lemondóan. – Mindig is meglepett, hogy ilyen gyenge, ócska lények, mint amilyenek ti vagytok, miért futtok a nagy szavak után. Nem nektek való – köpte megvetően.

- Úgy gondolom, egy ember olyan érzéseket képes megélni, ami túlnőve rajta a magasba emelheti. –Senshiro szeretete és törődése tett azzá, ami most vagyok. Bizakodóvá. Cadenza bozontos szemöldökét megemelve kritikusan végigmért.

- Érzelmek? Hallod magad? – kérdezte vontatottan, hosszan elnyújtva a szavakat. – Mondd csak… Mit éreztél akkor, amikor a szemed láttára törtem el annak a lánynak a nyakát? Ó! – simította végig töprengve állát, csak, hogy ezzel a mozdulattal is engem kínozzon. - Nem is emlékszem rá, mi is volt a neve? - Nem reagáltam. Vártam, hogy felbukkanjon bennem az emésztő harag, az olthatatlan gyűlölet. De az égető lángok nem bukkantak fel. Szeme dühösen szűkült össze látva, hogy nem tudja felpiszkálni indulataimat.

- Itt a vége – lendült felém dühösen. Haja izzó lángtengerként örvénylett körülötte, arcának vonásaoi eltorzultak. Teljesen mindegy, milyen formát ölt magára, így is az marad, ami. Ebben a borzalmas percben is boldognak éreztem magam, mert megszabadultam a magamra akasztott felelősség és félelem leple alól. Győztem. – _Lehet, __hogy __meghalok, __de __győztem. __Elkezdtem __élni._ – Tettem egy tétova lépést, hogy magam elé emeljem a pengémet, de nem volt már rá szükségem. Egy hatalmas kasza fogta fel Cadenza súlyos csapását, erejébe beleremegett a fegyvert tartó személy karja.

- Senshiro – suttogtam halkan, alig merve elhinni, amit látok.

- Mozdulj már, te bolond! – mosolyodott el szárazon. Hajtincsei közé mészpor és alvadt vér vegyült. – _Vér_ – meredt tágra szemem, és kaszáját kicsúsztatva a szoros fogásból, kettejük közé vetettem magam. Nem engedhettem harcolni. Nem volt olyan állapotban.

- Játsszuk ezt le! – csikorogtam határozottan, térdeim megroggyantak a démon ereje alatt. – Senshiro! – kiáltottam hátra. – Lépj hátrébb! – utasítottam kétségbeesetten. Őt nem adom. Amíg járni tudok, amíg lélegzem, védeni fogom őt. - _Nem __engedhetem __annak __a __vadállatnak __a __közelébe._

- Nem – vágott vissza dacosan.

- Nem érünk rá erre, nem vagy olyan állapotban – vicsorogtam figyelmeztetően. - Egyedül kell cipelnem ezt a terhet! Nem rángathatlak bele! – jelentettem kihatározottan. Kardomat egyre lejjebb szorította, hegye már söpörte a repedezett betont.

Lihegve,egy nagy kiáltással markoltam rá két kézzel a markolatra, hogy egy erős lökéssel hátrébb sodorjam ellenfelemet. Így nyertem egy töredéknyi percet. Senshiro szilárdan megállt mellettem, és poros arcát letörölve rám pillantott. Bíztató mosolya valósággal szíven ütött.

-Itt hadoválasz arról, hogy már megváltoztál, mégis elfelejted, hogy van egy társad? – recsegte szárazon. Nevetésének hangja napfényként fúródott be a magány sötét szövedékébe.

-Úgy tűnik – vigyorogtam rá, és kardomat megemelve Cadenzára emeltem pillantásomat.

– Gyerünk! – indultam meg a démon ellen. Senshiróval együtt.

„_A __magány __sötétjét __beragyogja __a __fény,_

_Emberöltőkön __át __mutatva __az __ösvényt._

_A __remény __kék __madara __könnyedén __lebegve __száll,_

_A __szél __szárnyán __vitorlázva, __a __szívekbe __talál.__" _


	8. Chapter 8: Furuori Senshiro

Csillagok országútján 8. fejezet: Furuori Senshiro

„_Már nemcsak a bosszú vezérel. Azért vagyok itt, hogy megvédjem a barátomat!"_

Olyan gyorsan száguldottunk Cadenza felé, amennyire csak lehetett. Végre eljött a mi időnk, megkaptuk a lehetőséget arra, hogy kivégezzük azt az átkozott dögöt. Kezemmel megmarkoltam hatalmas kaszám nyelét, és meglendítettem felé. Egyetlen vágás, és az a gúnyosan vigyorgó fej a porba hullik. Szemem sarkából Kurotóra pillantottam. Kardját két kézre fogva, izzó szemmel nyargalt a vörös démon felé. Elszánt volt, erős és rendíthetetlen. - _A __társam, __akiért __bármire __képes __lettem __volna._ – Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy majd egyszer vállvetve fogunk egymás oldalán harcolni azért, hogy megvédjük az emberiséget a ráleselkedő veszélyektől.

Évekig annak sem voltam a tudatában, hogy már mindent tudok a múltunkban lappangó titokról, és a Giou klánban betöltött szerepünkről. Gyermekkoromtól kezdve edzettek arra, hogy egyszer majd folytathassam nagyapa életművét. – _Megvédjem __az __embereket __és __segítsem __Giou __Takashirót __ezer__éves __küzdelmében._ – Persze, egy gyereknek az ő szintjén kellett kezdeni a tanítást, így a múltat mesék köntösébe bújtatva tálalták nekem. Mindent tudtam a világok között dúló harcokról, annak eredetéről és az erőviszonyokról; csak éppen a szereplők és az ő történeteik a mítoszok ködébe vesztek. Szívesen meghallgattam nagyapát, izgultam a vitéz harcosokért, szurkoltam a hősöknek, de különösebben nem adtam hitelt az elbeszéléseknek.

_Szikrázóan __kék __ég, __fullasztó __meleg. __Ennyire __emlékeztem __abból __a __nyári __délutánból, __amikor __nagyapa __megosztotta __velem __a __múltunk __egyik __legfontosabb __szeletét. __A __shogi __tábla __felett __izzadtam, __és __homlokomat __megtörölve __sóhajtottam __fel __elgyötörten. __Pokolian __melegem __volt, __és __még __a __vékony __rizspapír__falak __sem __óvtak __meg __a __mindent __elemésztő __forróságtól. __Rám __várt __az __újabb __lépés, __de __én __negyed __annyira __sem __minősültem __tehetséges __játékosnak, __mint __a __többiek. __Minek __szépítsem? __Irtó __béna __voltam._

_- __Meséltem __már __neked __a __Giou __klán __titkáról?__ – __kérdezte __kedvesen, __amikor __végre __sikerült __odébb __csúsztatnom __egy __bábut __a __táblán._

_- __Nem, __nagyapa__ – __mosolyogtam __rá, __ő __pedig __a __mellettünk __felállított __apró __asztal __felé __nyúlt. __Elegáns __mozdulattal __megfogta __a __csészéjét. __Elborzadva __néztem, __ahogy __ivott __egy __rövid __kortyot __a __gőzölgő __italból. __Én __inkább __valamilyen __finom, __jeges __zöld__teára __vágytam. __Nem __is __értettem, __hogyan __tudta __meginni __ilyen __nagy __melegben __azt __a __tűzforró __löttyöt. __Nézni __is __kínzás __volt!_

_- __Ne __nézz __így!__ – __nevetett __fel __öblösen.__ – __A __meleg __ellen __a __forró __tea a __leghatásosabb __fegyver. __Kipróbálod?__ – __intett __érintetlen __csészém __felé._

_- __Inkább __nem__ – __húztam __el __számat, __de __azonnal __udvariasan __hozzátettem.__ – __Köszönöm __a __figyelmességet. __Kérlek, __ne __fáradj __vele!_

_- __Ó?__ – __emelte __meg__elégedetten __szemöldökét, __amitől __csak __még __több __ránc __futott __össze __homlokán.__ – __Úgy __látom, __igencsak __megtanultad __az __illemet._

_- Igyekeztem – biccentettem köszönetem jeléül, és türelmesen megvártam, hogy igyon még egy kortyot. Nem sürgettem, az elképesztően nagy szemtelenség lett volna. Majd folytatja a beszédet, ha jónak látja. _

_- __Nos, __mára __is __lenne __egy __történetem, __ha __meghallgatsz__ – __jelentette __ki __ünnepélyesen.__ – __Ezzel __felmentést __kapsz __a __játék __folytatása __alól__ – __kacsintott __felém. __Igencsak __felélénkülhetett __az __arcom, __mert __jót __nevetett __rajtam. __Pedig __már __elég __ügyesen __tudtam __uralkodni __az __indulataimon. __Úgy __látszik, __nehezebb __begyakorolni __az __etikettet, __mint __hittem._

_- Szívesen meghallgatlak, nagyapa – helyeseltem elszántan. _

_- __Sok-sok __évvel __ezelőtt, __akkor, __amikor __az __ég __zenitjén __a __Bika __készült __lenyugodni, __az __élet __sodrában __találkozott __két __lélek. __Az __egyikük __fényes __volt, __mint __a __Nap. __Tudása __és __jelenléte __aranyporként __hullott __mindenkire, __akivel __csak __érintkezett. __Ő __volt __a __Próféta, __aki __látta __a __lelkek __igaz __útját, __elhozta __a __reményt __ebbe __a __megosztott __létezésbe.__ – __Rövidke __hatásszünetet __tartva __rám __sandított. __- __A __másik __lélek__ – __folytatta __- __éjfekete __mágiák __szülötteként __szakadt __erre __a __világra. __Egy __hihetetlenül __erős __papnő __és __a __démonkirály __fiaként._

_- __Démonkirály?__ – __dadogtam __megdöbbenve. __Nagyon __élveztem __ezeket __a __történeteket._

_- __Igen. __Legalábbis __akkor __ezt __állították. __Óriási __erők __dolgoztak __benne. __Származása __félelmet __és __gyanakvást __szült __azokban, __akik __nem __ismerték. __A __félelem __pedig __gyűlöletet. __Ő __volt __a __Nekromanta, __a __démoni __világ __kapujának __őrzője, __aki __örökké __változó __Holdként __vándorolt __az __éjszakában __nem __találva __menedéket __vagy __megnyugvást._

_- __Milyen __szörnyű __sors!__ – __suttogtam __meglepetten, __szemem __előtt __megelevenedtek __az __alakok. __Egy __magas, __szőke __férfit __láttam, __akinek __nyomában __világos __fény __ragyogta __be __a __szürke __eget, __és __egy __éjfekete__hajút, __akinek __lépteit __az __éjszaka __sötétje __kísérte.__ – __A __világos __volt__a __jó, __míg __a __sötét __a __rossz?__ – __faggattam._

_- __Nem__ – __tűnődött __el __nagyapa.__ – __Ők __egymás __kiegészítői __lettek __volna._

_- __Lettek __volna?__ – __ütötte __meg __fülemet __a __szó,__majd __ijedten __becsuktam __a __számat. __Nem __akartam __tiszteletlen __lenni._

_- __Igen__ – __sóhajtott __fel __halkan, __és __szomorúan __maga __elé __pillantott.__ – __Ebben __a __mesében, __ők __nem __a __jót __és __a __rosszat __jelentették, __hanem __a __nappalt, __az __éjszakát. __A __havat, __a __nyári __meleget. __Mindazt, __ami __egymás __nélkül __nem __létezhet, __vagy __ha __létezik, __nem __bírna __értékkel. __Ha __nincsen __éjszaka, __honnan __tudod, __hogy __másnap __reggel __van?_

_- __Igazad __van__ – __mosolyogtam __egyetértően. __Nagyapa __hosszú __hallgatásba __burkolózott, __pillantása __elkalandozott __az __udvart __szegélyező __kőkerítésen, __és __a __fölé __hajoló __lombokon.__ – __Mi __történt __a __két __lélekkel?_

_- Végül találkoztak – folytatta rám sem pillantva. – Egymás útját egyengették, segítették a másikat. De a Nekromantát elérte baljós csillagzata. Lelkét megfertőzte a benne is lappangó sötétség, és elbukott. A saját családja ellen fordult, és elpusztította a szeretteit. Démonokat toborzott, és vont az irányítása alá, hogy az embereket kiirtva őket emelje hatalomra. Eldöntötte, hogy hozzájuk fog tartozni, ha már az emberek világához nem tartozhat. – Ujjaim megremegtek, szívem nagyot dobbant. – __Micsoda __szörnyű __vég!__ – __gondoltam __szánakozva.__ – __A __két __lélek __pedig __elszakadt __egymástól, __és __most __saját __átkuk __alatt __vergődve __próbálják __meglelni __a __maguk __igazságát__ – __sütötte __le __pillantását._

_- Gondolod, hogy egyszer ismét egymásra találhatnak? – kérdeztem naivan. _

_- __A __halálban __biztosan__ – __bólintott __nagyapa. __Néma __csend __borult __a __szobára, __hirtelen __minden __elhallgatott __körülöttünk. __Úgy __tűnt, __kint __nem __csicseregnek __a __madarak, __nem __zajonganak __a __kúria __lakói. __Pedig __egy __pár __perccel __ezelőtt __meg __mertem __volna __esküdni __rá, __hogy __hallottam __a __ruhákat __teregető __asszonyok __kacarászását, __a __mély, __dörmögő __hangú __férfiak __mormogását.__ – __Senshiro!__ – __eszméltem __fel __nagyapám __hangjára.__ – __Tudod, __mi __történik, __ha __a __két __oldal __elszakad __egymástól?_

_- __Vándorolnak__ – __bólintottam __azonnal. __Emlékeztem __még __a __szavaira, __nem __tudott __megtréfálni, __és __rám __bizonyítani, __hogy __nem __figyeltem __a __régebben __elmesélt __történeteknél._

_- __Vándorolnak, __és __harcba __kezdenek. __A __harchoz __pedig __mindig __több __olyan __lélek __kell, __akik __meg __tudják __egymást __védeni. __Nézz __a __táblára!__ – __mutatott __maga __elé. __- __Nem __ugyanerről __szól __a __shogi __is? __Vannak __bábok, __akik __azért __vannak, __hogy __egy __náluk __nagyobb __erejű __harcost __megvédjenek._

_- __Akkor __ez __olyan, __mint __a __háború__ – __meredtem __megkövülten __a __táblára. __Kicsi __voltam, __de __annyira __nem, __hogy __ne __tudnám, __a __háború __az __egyik __legszörnyűbb __dolog __a __világon._

_- __Igen, __pontosan __olyan__ – __értett __velem __egyet._

_- Te melyik oldalra állnál, ha választanod kellene? – kíváncsiskodtam. _

_- Te? – kérdezett vissza azonnal. _

_- __Hm. __Én __biztosan __azt, __amelyikben __a __Próféta __van. __A __démonoktól __félek.__ – __Hangosan __felnevetett, __majd __felemelkedett._

_- __Jól __jegyezd __meg __ezt __a __történetet, __fiam. __Rendben?__ – __borzolt __bele __szeretettel __hajamba._

_- __Úgy __lesz__ – __pislogtam __fel __nagy __szemekkel._

* * *

Mire felnőttem, és szembesültem a történetek igaz voltával, már készen álltam a harcra. Mindent tudtam a Zweiltokról, Reigáról és Takashiro-samáról. Sohasem merült fel bennem az a kérdés, hogy vajon valóban szükség van a harcra? Hiszen, magam is tapasztalhattam a démoni aktivitást, és azt, hogy valóban ártó szándékkal közelednek az emberek felé. Nem volt más választásunk, mint felvenni velük a harcot.

„_Tiszta __szívvel, __és __erős __lélekkel __kell __harcolnod.__"_ – Ez volt nagyapa jelmondata, én pedig igyekeztem ennek megfelelni. A hétköznapjaimat egyszerű gyermekként éltem. Iskolába jártam, barátokat szereztem, de közben nem hanyagoltam el örökségem tanulmányozását sem. Az életem egyhangúan telt, egészen addig, amíg nem került hozzánk egy Zweilt őrző, akinek felnevelését Takashiro-sama ránk bízta.

Ő volt Kuroto.

Kuroto, aki sokáig megfejthetetlen rejtvénynek tűnt a számomra. Feje tetejére állította az életemet, főként azért, mert rettentően sok harag és keserűség tombolt a lelkében. Rettentően megsajnáltam, és amennyire csak tudtam, igyekeztem körbevenni a gondoskodásommal, a szeretetemmel, hogy érezze, nincsen egyedül. - _Miért __teszi __ezt __önmagával __valaki? __Miért __temeti __el __magát __elevenen?_ – töprengtem a magányos fiút bámulva, aki folyamatosan eltaszított magától. Pici méregzsákként fújtatott a szeretet legapróbb lángjára is, gőgös modorával védekezve a múltjában gyökerező fájdalom ellen. Egészen addig nem értettem az okait, amíg Cadenza meg nem jelent a birtokunkon. Addig azt hittem, a szenvedés megszüntethető, a múlt eltörölhető, ha az ember tiszta szívvel él. Ebben hittem, hiszen erre neveltek.

Nagyapa halála, és az a rengeteg ember… A tengernyi vér.

Valami akkor megváltozott bennem.

A veszteség fájdalma emésztő gyűlöletet, elképzelhetetlen űrt hagyott bennem, amit egyszerűen képtelen voltam kiirtani magamból. A bosszú vált kizárólagos célommá, és az, hogy végre elvehessem annak a Cadenza nevű démonnak az életét. Ez vezetett Kuroto mellé, és a Zweilt őrzők közé. Eleinte ki akartam érdemelni Kuroto bizalmát, de onnantól kezdve minden megváltozott. - _Meg __akartam __ölni __az __összes __démont, __aki __az __utamba __került._

Fülemben veszettül dobolt saját véráramom, szívem egyre hevesebben lüktetett. Nagyot nyeltem, és minden erőmet beleadtam az ütésbe. A magas tábornok körül szikrázva örvénylett hatalmas ereje, de már késő volt. Nem tudott olyan gyorsan cselekedni, hogy mind a kettőnk támadását kivédje. Ha az egyikünket félre is üti, akkor is el fogja találni a másik. A kasza borotvaéles pengéje megcsillant, Kuroto kardja fényes kígyóként siklott Cadenza mellkasa felé. Mozdulatlanná dermedtem, amikor felfogtam, hogy valaki blokkoltam a csapásomat.

- Ch! – fújtam megvetően, amikor fegyverem egy másik kardon akadt fenn. Testem védtelenné vált, de ami még rosszabb, a kombinált támadásunk elúszott. – _Fenébe!_ – Új tervet kell csinálnunk, különben mind a ketten itt hagyjuk a fogunkat anélkül, hogy valamelyik magas rangú opastot eltettük volna láb alól. - _Legalább __az __egyiket __meg __kellene __ölnünk._ - A penge éle felett Elegy pillantott rám fanyar mosollyal. Izmaim megfeszültek, igyekeztem elhátrálni előle, hogy a kaszám ismét használható állapotba kerüljön; de a próbálkozásaim rendre kudarcot vallottak. – _Francba!_ – sziszegtem némán, amikor a pengém kissé elhajlott. Halk kuncogás csendült fel a dermedt csendben.

- No, lám! Nem vagy valami fair játékos, ezért közbe kell, hogy avatkozzak – magyarázta kedvesen, hangja édes mézként csepegett fülembe belém ültetve a belőle áradó hideg sötétséget. Újra megpróbáltam kihúzni kaszámat a szorításból, de egyszerűen nem sikerült. – _Talán __valamilyen __bűbájt __használ?_– néztem a két fegyverre, melyek látszólag alig érintkeztek. Elméletileg ki kellene tudnom csúsztatni a fogásából, ehhez képest még a karomat sem voltam képes mozdítani.

- Hasztalan – kezdte lassan, unottan. - Kívülről blokkoltam az izommozgásodat. Egyelőre – tette hozzá elégedetten. - _Francba, __a __büdös __francba!_ – átkozódtam. – _Mit __tehetnék __most?_ - A jégszőke loknik finoman rebbentek meg arca körül, ajka résnyire nyílt. Hosszú szemfogain végignyalva dobott felém egy csókot. – Ha nem bánod, elrabolnám az életedet – búgta izgatóan. Halálra rémültem.

Évek óta készültem erre az összecsapásra. Edzettem a szívemet, az elmémet, hogy elfogadják, akikkel harcolni fogok többek, mint az ember. Nálunk erősebbek, akik a sötétségben fogantak, és annak erejéből táplálkoztak. Azt hittem, készen állok. Annyira erősen akartam hinni, hogy talán elsiklottam a felett, hogy talán csak hinni akarom, hogy készen állok. - _Lehet, __hogy __csak __álltatom __magam, __és __Kurotónak __volt __igaza? __Lehet, __hogy __gyenge __vagyok __ehhez __az __összecsapáshoz?_

- Az új Zweilt – súgta Elegy. – Nem lehet egyszerű hozzászoknod az erőkülönbségekhez – csettintett szabad kezével, mire ujjai közé simult ostora nyele. Cselekednem kellett volna, de nem ment. Teljesen leblokkoltam, egyszerűen nem jutott az eszembe semmi. Hallottam magam mögött Kuroto kiáltását, ahogyan azt is észleltem, hogy Cadenzán taszítva egy hatalmasat kivédte annak csapását. Ha nem teszi meg, már halott lennék. - _Nem __lehetsz __gyáva!_ _Kuroto __számít __rád_– bátorítottam magam, de lábam remegett, kezem egyre jobban izzadt. Elegy gúnyos kacagása töltötte be a fülemet. - Úgy tűnik, nem olyan erős a gyűlöleted és a bosszúd, mint Fekete Kardé. Már életben sem tud tartani. – Gyűlölet? Bosszú? Igen, évekig ebből a két energiából merítettem az erőmet, de mostanra mindez megváltozott. Eleinte csak a nagyapám halála iránt érzett elképesztő harag volt az, amely vezetett. Mostanra azonban rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a bosszú, a düh nem az én fegyvereim. Kuroto beszámolójából tudhattam a legjobban, milyen az, ha valaki teljesen magányossá és kiszolgáltatottá vált a saját fékevesztett bosszújának. Nem akartam olyanná válni, mint ezek a démonok. Nem akartam a szolgálójuk lenni abban a fény és életnélküli létezésnek, amelybe a meggyötört lelkeket taszították. Egy ember ennél többre hivatott.

- Már nemcsak a bosszú vezérel. Azért vagyok itt, hogy megvédjem a barátomat – szűrtem ki fogaim közül a szavakat.

- Barátság? Megvédeni valakit? Nagyon szép és fennkölt szavak! De tudod, mit látok én? Azt, hogy Fekete Kard képes lenne eldobni az életét, egy olyan hitvány társért, aki leblokkol a megfelelő pillanatban. – Fogaimat összeszorítva két kézre fogtam kaszámat, és egy hangos kiáltással magamhoz rántottam a gyönyörű opastot. Nem törődtem az udvariassággal, sem azzal, hogy most egy nővel állok szemben. Ostora ugyan meglendült felém, de tudtam, hogy gyorsabb leszek nála, ha nem tétovázom. Volt alkalmam megfigyelni támadás előtt, és támadás közben is. Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy hasznosítsam a tapasztalataimat.

* * *

_Egyedül __álltunk __az __udvaron. __Leizzadva __lihegtem, __már __ki __tudja, __hányadik __összecsapásunk __után. __Nagyapán __nem __látszott, __hogy __megerőltette __volna __az __edzés. __Laza __testtartással __állt, __de __már __tudtam, __hogy __mennyire __csalóka __a __látszat. __Lehet, __hogy __a __következő __pillanatban __ismét __nekem __ront, __és __kiütve __a __kezemből __a __gyakorló __katanát __a __földre __küld._

_- __Jól __jegyezd __meg, __amit __most __mondok, __Senshiro!__ – __Elhomályosult __pillantással __néztem __fel __arcára. __Pokolian __fáradt __voltam, __szerettem __volna, __ha __tartunk __egy __kis __szünetet.__- __Minden __ember __fél __a __harcban. __Minden __ember __összetörhet. __Az __igazi __lélek __próbája __mégis __az, __hogy __képes-e __a __veresége __után __talpra __állni.__ – __A __gyenge, __tavaszi __napsütésében __hidegen __villant __fel __a __szigorú __szempár, __a __maga __előtt __tartott __bambuszrúd __megrezdült.__ – __Mindig __figyeld __az __ellenfeled! __Elemezd __a __mozdulatait, __találd __meg __a __támadás __legmegfelelőbb __pillanatát, __és __azt __a __gyenge__pontot, __amivel __felfedheted __a __támadási __stratégiáját. __Nem __hagyhatod, __hogy __feldühítsen. __Nem __vezethet __a __gyűlölet, __mert __bármekkora __erőt __is __ad, __kamatostul __veszi __azt __vissza. __Tiszta __szívvel, __nyitott __elmével __kell __állnod __előtte. __Ha __erre __képes __vagy, __fel __tudod __venni __a __harcot __bárkivel. __Ki __tudsz __térni __előle, __és __hárítani __is __tudod __az __ütéseket. __A __félelem __és __a __gyűlölet __hozzánk __tartozik, __de __nem __szükséges __hagynunk, __hogy __uraljanak __bennünket__ – __emelte __lassan __maga __elé __katanáját. __Nagyot __nyelve __pásztáztam __mozdulatait, __igyekeztem __betartani __az __előbb __adott __utasításait. __- __Nézni __a __mozdulatokat, __megtalálni __azt __a __pontot, __amikor __támadni __akar__ – __ismételtem __magamban.__ – __Nem __feledkezhetsz __meg __a __társaidról__ – __folytatta __zengő __hangon. __- __A __társad, __mindig __rád __fogja __építeni __a __stratégiáját. __Ha __nem __vagy __képes __kontroll __alatt __tartani __a __félelmed, __ő __is __elveszik. __Ha __elvakít __a __gyűlölet, __mind __a __kettőtöket __elpusztítod. __Ezt __akarod?__ – __Összerezzentem __szigorú __hangjától._

_- Nem – préseltem ki magamból._

_- __Nem __hallom!__ – __csattant __fel __keményen._

_- __Nem!__ – __kiáltottam __elszántan._

_- __Akkor __a __következő __lesz __a __feladatod. __Meg __foglak __támadni, __neked __pedig, __ha __alkalmad __nyílik __rá, __vissza __kell __verned __a __támadásomat. __Ha __lehet, __most __már __ne __csak __állj, __és __tátsd __a __szádat, __ha nem __próbáld __meg __használni __a __szemedet __és __a __fejedet! __A __harcban __nem __lehetsz __passzív,__még __akkor __sem, __ha __megfigyeled __az __ellenfelet. __Ha __leblokkolsz, __meghalsz. __Megértetted?_

_- __Igen__ – __bólintottam, __és __egy __lépést __hátrálva __felemeltem __katanámat._

„_Kitérni __a __támadás __elől, __ha __arra __alkalom __nyílik.__"_

* * *

Kíméletlen erővel ütöttem gyomorszájon, majd ellökve magamtól háttrébb ugrottam. Köhögve tántorodott meg, és kiköpött egy adag vért a földre. – Te – emelte rám dühtől izzó pillantását. Haja egyre jobban lobogott arca körül. – _Nő __az __erőszintje, __támadni __fog. __Az __előbb __Cadenzánál __is __ezt __láttam. __Ez __az __egyik __figyelmeztető__jel, __amiről __tudhatom, __hogy __támadni __fognak. __Figyelnem __kell!_ – Te megütöttél egy nőt? – sipította felháborodva. – Micsoda arcátlan kölyök vagy! – köpte undorodva. – Nem tudnál legalább békében elpusztulni?

Esküdni mertem volna, hogy nem pislogtam. Direkt nem hunytam le a szememet, hogy felkészülhessek, mégis az egyik pillanatban jó öt méterre állt tőlem a nyílt udvaron, míg a következőben hátulról taszítva meg belerúgott a velem szemközt emelkedő kemény falba. Kifulladva zuhantam térdre, arcomat és kezemet felsértette az amúgy is repedezett vakolat. Számat elöntötte saját vérem sós, fémes íze. Ráharaptam a nyelvemre. Lihegve fordultam felé, hogy háríthassam következő csapását, de a kaszám túl messzire sodródott tőlem. Kaparászó ujjaim hiába kaptak utána, csak a felrepedt betondarabok akadtak kezembe. Elkínzottan felnyögtem, amikor pillantásom összeakadt diadalittas tekintetével. Mennyi vérszomj és kegyetlenség tükröződött abban a zöld szempárban, azon az angyali arcon! Karcsú lába megemelkedett, és hatalmas erővel lesújtott tüdőmre. Éles reccsenés, mintha száraz ágakat zúztak volna össze. _- __Azt __hiszem, __néhány __bordám __eltört._ - Légzésem egyre jobban elnehezült, a leszakadt szilánkok valószínűleg átüthették a szivacsos szövetet. Hörögve köptem ki egy adag vért mellkasomra, de ettől is óriási fájdalom hasított belém.

- Senshiro… - Biztos voltam benne, hogy Kuroto kiáltott, de képtelen voltam felé fordulni. A fájdalom és a gyengeség teljesen letaglózott. Évekig edzettem azért, hogy kiváló Zweilt legyek, és hasznára váljak a legjobb barátomnak. Kurotónak. Most azonban… Most azonban úgy tűnt, nem leszek képes harcolni. Hiába próbáltam mozdítani a tagjaimat, egyszerűen megbénított az oxigénhiány, tüdőm egyre rosszabb állapotba került.

- Kár erőfeszítéseket tenned – hallottam valahonnan távolról Elegy hangját. – Szétzúztam a tüdődet, nemsokára meg fogsz fulladni. Most azon töprengek, hogy gyors vagy lassú halált szánjak neked?

- Senshiro! – Kuroto kiabált ismét, de hangját elnyomta Cadenza öblös nevetése.

- Fekete Kard, a társadnak már mindegy. De… Most legalább nem engem kell okolnod a halála miatt. Egyszerűen gyenge volt.

- Fogd be! – dördült rá társam. Tudtam, hogy azért nem tud idejönni, mert a vörös démon feltartóztatja. Sajnos, igaza volt Cadenzának. Gyenge voltam. Ennél sokkal jobban kellett volna szerepelnem, hogy megvédhessem Kurotót, és igazi Zweilt őrzőhöz méltóan viselkedjek.

A pillanatok lelassultak, látóteremet a fölém magasodó, gyilkoló szépség és a kifeszített szárítóköteleken lógó színes ruhák töltötték be. – _Ez __lenne __az __utolsó __kép, __amit __láthatok?_ – gondoltam fájdalmasan, ajkam megvonaglott. A hosszú kard torkomnak szegeződött, gazdája élvezettel karcolta végig vele bőrömet.

- Szóval, mit tegyek veled? Most már a méreg is benned van – guggolt le elém, és hosszú karmú kezével megérintette arcomat. – _Méreg? __Mikor? __Hogyan?_

- Hogy? – nyögtem értetlenül, gondolataim egyre lassabban forogtak, akárcsak a nyelvem.

- A kard éle – magyarázta készségesen, mintha éppen nem a saját haláltusámról lenne szó. Finom melegség szivárgott torkomról a mellkasomra, orromat saját vérem bűze csavarta. – A véráramodba jutatta a fegyveremben és az energiámban örvénylő blokkolót. Egyébként, nagyon szép a színe – mártotta bele ujját vérembe, és szájába csúsztatva megízlelte azt. Undorodva húzódtam volna el, de a fal felfogta hátrálásomat. – Ezért teszek neked egy engedmény – hajolt közel, ajka súrolta számat. - Gyorsan öllek meg, hogy ne kelljen annyit szenvedned. Így jó lesz? – mosolygott rám, és ismét felegyenesedett. Meglendítette a kardot, én pedig tehetetlenül vártam, hogy lesújtson. – _Sajnálom, __nagyapa! __Sajnálom, __Kuroto. __Mind __a __kettőtöknek __csalódnia __kellett __bennem. __Pedig __én __igazán __igyekeztem. __Mégsem __sikerült __megvédenem __a __társamat, __a __barátomat._

- Senshiro-san, Kuroto-san! – Valahonnan annyira ismerős volt ez a hang. – Megálljatok! - Hatalmas robaj, melynek a nyomában éles sikoly harsant fel. Szememet lassan felnyitottam, és csodálkozva néztem az előttem álló, fekete ruhákba bújtatott alakba. – _Lehetetlen!_ – nyílt szét résnyire szám.

- Luka? – köszörültem meg a torkomat. Kabátja, éjfekete haja folyamatosan lobogott erejének szelében, ujjai körül lilásan szikrázó fények pattogtak. Olyan volt, mintha elektromos áram örvénylett volna a keze körül. _- __Ilyen __lenne __egy __opast __ereje?__Állítólag __Luka __volt __közülük __a __legerősebb __és __leghatalmasabb __démon._ - Elképzelni sem tudtam, milyen pusztításra képes, ha egyszer valóban szabadjára engedi az erejét.

- Senshiro-san – térdelt mellém Yuki, és felszisszenve rám nézett. Aggódó pillantása szivárgó véremet, és mellkasomat, pontosabban Elegy bakancsnyomát nézte. – Azonnal segítek – húzta szét ingemet, és elakadó lélegzettel megtántorodott. – Teljesen összezúzódott – suttogta elborzadva. - Ez borzalmas! - emelte fölém kezét. Luka felmordulva pillantott rám szeme sarkából. Aggódó lángocskák lobogta benne, ahogy sérülésemre nézett. Tudtam, mire gondolt. – _Arra, __hogyha __Yuki __meggyógyít, __ő __fogja __érezni __ezt __a __fullasztó, __borzalmas __fájdalmat._ – Nem hagyhattam, hogy ez történjen vele. Én bármit el tudtam viselni. Nem kellett feleslegesen szenvednie. Felköhögve ragadtam meg Yuki segítő kezét.

- Ne tedd! – nyögtem elkínzottan. A belső vérzés, a szörnyű fájdalom egyszerűen elborított. Nem akartam, hogy Isten Fénye átvegye ezt a borzalmas szenvedést. – Majd a doktor segít! De kérlek, Te ne tégy semmit – kérleltem alig hallhatóan. Már beszélni sem volt erőm.

- De – nyögte tétovázva – nekem az a feladatom, hogy segítsek. – Erőtlenül rámosolyogtam, szám szélén kicsordult a vérem.

- Most nem kell… Csak Kurotónak segítsetek… Cadenza – hörögtem elesetten.

- Luka! – pillantott el mellettem Yuki. – Kérlek, segítenél Horai-sannak?

- Persze. Te csak figyelj a fiúra – mosolygott ránk megkönnyebbülten, majd pillantását az előtte állókra szegezte. Hunyorogva igyekeztem kivenni Kuroto alakját a felkavarodott porfelleg mögül. A fekete ostor csúszós kígyóként fonódott fehér csuklója köré.

Szemem tágra nyílt, számon egy fájdalmas nyögés csúszott ki. Nem is láttam, mikor kapták el. Felfűzve lógott, az egyik szárítókötélen, tehetetlen bábként vergődve annak szorításában. Elszörnyedve szorítottam meg Yuki kezét. Csoda, hogy tudta tartani a súlyát. Nem maradhattam itt. Segítenem kellett, szüksége volt rám.

- Kuroto – nyögtem eltorzult arccal, és lassan ülőhelyzetbe tornáztam magam.

- Senshiro-san! – intett azonnal Yuki, igyekezve megállítani mozdulataimat. – Ne mozdulj! Nagyon rossz állapotban vagy. – Lábam és karom remegett, számban már állandósult vérem fémes íze. Nem akartam még többet beszélni, az csak elgyengített volna. Lassan térdre kászálódtam, és alkaromra támaszkodva homlokomat a mocskos földhöz érintettem. Pihennem kellett, és arra koncentrálnom, hogy ne ájuljak el. - _Levegő. __Lélegeznem __kell!_ - Sípolva szívtam be az életadó oxigént, ami szakadozva, de eljutott a tüdőmbe. Reakcióidőm lelassult, minden idegszálamat fájdalom kínozta. – Senshiro-san! – fogta meg óvatosan Yuki a vállamat. Tántorogva felegyenesedtem, és arcomon elmaszatolva véremet Cadenzára néztem. Eddig képtelen voltam fókuszálni, alig láttam, hogy mi történik körülöttem.

Luka jó pár méterrel előttünk állt, keze határozottan fonódott az éjfekete kard markolatára.

- Luka, édesem – szólította meg Elegy. – Ha megmozdulsz, ez a fiú meg fog halni – bökött karmával a kötélen lógó Kuroto felé. – Cadenza minden bizonnyal örülne neki, ha ő törhetné ki a nyakát, de egy ilyen apró játékot megengedett nekem. – Micsoda ocsmány, undorító szörnyeteg volt ez a nő! Azt hiszem, azért utáltam igazán a démonokat, mert a csábító szépségük mögé rejtették kegyetlenséget. Elegy mutatóujja megrezdült, az ostor pedig megfeszült Kuroto csuklója körül. Nem nyögött fel, nem kiáltott, arcvonásai mégis megrándultak a rátörő fájdalomtól. Segítenem kellett. Imbolyogva indultam meg felé, de Luka figyelmeztetően felemelte hatalmas kardját.

- Maradj hátul! Így nem veszem hasznodat, a társad pedig meghal – utasított ridegen. Azonnal megtorpantam. Nem tehettem kockára Kuroto életét. Nagyot nyelve, dobogó szívvel néztem fel az elkínzott arcra.

- Ne aggódj – formálta szájával a szavakat, és alig láthatóan biccentett felém. Katanája a porban hevert, ingje véresen, mocskosan tapadt felsőtestére. Biztosan több helyen is megvágták, amíg sikerült elfogniuk. Mindez csak azért, mert túl gyenge voltam ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam védeni. Lesütöttem szememet, és elpislogtam a beléjük gyűlő könnyeket.

- Sajnálom, Kuroto. Nem tudtam a hasznodra lenni – suttogtam megtörten. A vállamon megpihenő, finom érintés térített magamhoz. Hátrafordultam, és Yukival találtam magam szemben.

- Ne aggódj! – mosolygott rám megnyugtatóan. – Nem a te hibád. Ők nagyon erősek. Gyere! – karolt belém, és kicsit hátrébb vitt. – Ne legyünk Luka útjában. Meg fogja menteni Kurotót. Biztos vagyok benne. – Nem akartam elmozdulni a helyemről. Segítenem kellett.

- Nekem kellene megvédenem őt – sóhajtottam lemondóan.

- Nem vagy olyan állapotban – tiltakozott azonnal. – Ha még többet mozogsz, lehet, hogy leáll a tüdőd, és már én sem tudlak megmenteni – suttogta hevesen. Annyira érzékeny volt. Már láttam is a szemében gyülekező könnycseppeket. Tudtam, hogy minden egyes szava igaz. A testem elhasználódott, a méreg miatt nem tudtam kontrollálni a mozdulataimat, de akkor sem ülhettem tétlenül. Nem hagyhattam, hogy az a két szörnyeteg bántsa őt. Nem voltam rá képes, hogy végignézzem a halálát.

- Segítenem kell! – hörögtem gyengén.

- Megtetted – fogta meg karomat. – De előfordulhat, hogy az ember nem tehet többet, mint amire képes – bátorított. – _Amire __képes?_– visszhangzottak bennem szavai. - _Az__ember__arra__képes,__amit__elhatároz._ - Elszántan léptem hátrébb, és combizmaimat megfeszítve elrugaszkodtam a talajtól.

„_Ha __elhatároztad, __hogyan __akarsz __támadni, __ne __gondolkozz __többet, __csak __cselekedj!__" _– Nagyapám mindig ezt mondta, amikor edzettünk. Hát, most itt volt az ideje, hogy hasznosítsam is a megszerzett tudásomat. A sebeim lüktetve fájtak, de úgy döntöttem, egyszerűen kikapcsolom az agyamat, és nem figyelek az általa közvetített ingerekre. A begyakorolt, automatikus mozdulatokat üres fejjel hajtottam végre, és a dolog tényleg működött. Egyetlen pillanatra képes voltam kiiktatni fájdalomreceptoraimat, ez pedig tökéletesen elég volt ahhoz, hogy kivitelezzem a tervemet.

Nem számított, ha belehalok, ahogyan az sem, ha túlélem. A lényeg az volt, hogy meg kellett próbálnom menteni Kurotót. - _Nem. __Meg __fogom __menteni __Kurotót._ - Egyetlen hang sem csúszott ki a számon, pedig a fájdalom és a bénító varázs ereje szinte cafatokra tépte vele dacoló izmaimat, tüdőm már nem sípolt. Kaszámat meglendítve vágtam el az ostort, az áramként végigpattogó démoni erő végigperzselte a karomat. Meglepett hördülések, egy elégedetlenkedő női kiáltás.

- Senshiro-san! – hallottam Yuki kétségbeesett kiáltását. - _Nem __gondolkodni, __csak __cselekedni._ - Karomat kitártam, hogy elkapjam a lezuhanó Kurotót, de már képtelen voltam parancsolni az izmaimnak. Két erős kar zárult körém, és Kuroto magához szorítva a földre zuhant. Amint földet értünk, Luka már hárította is a beérkező két erős támadást.

- Kuroto – pillantottam fel elgyötörten, és számra egy halvány mosolyt préseltem. – Rendben vagy? – kérdeztem halkan. Megrovóan felnyögött, és remegve lefektetett a betonra. Olyan óvatosan mozgott, amennyire csak lehetett, hogy kímélhessen. Teljesen mindegy volt! A finom érintések késekként cirógatták idegvégződéseimet.

- Mit műveltél magaddal, te bolond? – kérdezte mérgesen, szemében apró könnycseppek ragyogtak.

- Megvédtelek – nyögtem halkan. Már csak tőmondatokban tudtam kommunikálni.

- Minek? Kiszabadultam volna? Itt volt Luka. – Ujjai egyre hevesebben remegtek, szája megvonaglott.

- Csak – tettem hozzá, de már alig kaptam levegőt, ezért inkább feladtam a beszédet is.

- Mi történt itt? – Sípoló légvételeimet keresztülszelte a kedves, édes hang. – Istenem! Senshiro, Kuroto? – Az arc, mely előttem lebegett, nagyon emlékeztetett talán… Talán… Kiére is?

- Nyugodj meg, Touko-chan. Senshiro-san rendbe fog jönni. – Tudatom szakadozott fonalakkal kapcsolódott testemhez, már nem tudtam a külvilágra figyelni, csak az engem szaggató fájdalomra, a tüdőmben pulzáló lüktetésre. Lecsuktam a szememet, hátha úgy könnyebben ki tudom rekeszteni a szörnyű kínt.

- Nagyon súlyos állapotban van. Tsukumo, Touko-chan? Megtennétek, hogy hazaviszitek? – Udvarias, lágyan kérlelő hang, ami teljesen megnyugtatta idegeimet.

- Ja! Mit tököltök még? Arra vártok, hogy kinyiffanjon? Én majd lezúzom ezeket!

- Hotsuma! Fogd vissza…

A tudatomat tartó szál, elszakadt. Végre belezuhanhattam gyógyító öntudatlanságomba, ahol többé nem éreztem a hideget, és a tagjaimat bizsergető fájdalmat. Tudtam, hogy a harc folytatódik, de innentől már semmi sem számított. Megtettem, ami tőlem tellett. Erős maradtam bosszú és harag nélkül is.

_- __Soha __ne __juss __az __én __sorsomra, __Senshiro! __Soha __ne __tanuld __meg, __mit __jelent __az __igazi __gyűlölet, __mert __nem __leszel __különb __azoktól __a __démonoktól, __akik __ellen __harcolunk. __Én __majdnem __olyanná __váltam, __mint __ők, __de __te __megmutattad __nekem, __hogy __van __választási __lehetőségem. __Éppen __ezért __szeretném, __ha __ünnepélyesen __megfogadnánk __egymásnak, __hogy __soha __többé __nem __esünk __ebbe __a __hibába._

_- Megfogadom…_


	9. Chapter 9: Luze Crosszeria

Csillagok országútján 9. fejezet: Luze Crosszeria

„_Bátyám, __elárultál __bennünket __az __emberekért!__" _

Halvány, kék fények ragyogtak szemem előtt lustán ébresztgetve érzékeimet. Elbóbiskoltam, de felületes szendergésemből magamhoz térített a távolban monotonon pattogó lángok neszezése, hideg villódzása. Miután visszatértem a küldetésemről, szobám magányába húzódtam. Nem váltottam szót sem az anyámmal, sem az apámmal. Minek számoljak be arról, amiről nekik is tudomásuk van? Mindegyikünket csak egy dolog tartott Reiga oldalán. Az elszánt hév, a vég nélküli bosszú.

Megvetettem a félig emberi fattyat, de az alapvető problémám nem az emberek világában gyökerezett. Nekem nem voltak olyan nagyratörő terveim, mint a Nekromantának. Nem akartam eltörölni az emberiséget, nem akartam mindenható démoni hatalmat. Nem akartam megbüntetni a mindenséget a saját személyes nyomorúságom miatt. Nem követtem egy összetákolt utópiát, amivel megteremthetem a démonok korlátlan uralmát a földön. – _Mindenből __a __legnagyobb, __a __legtöbb. __Folyamatosan __ezek __az __elcsépelt __jelzők! __A __legnagyobb __hatalom, __totális __elnyomás. __Mélyen __tisztelt __úr __lennék, __egy __megtestesült __istenség __az __emberek __világában__…_

De miért kívánnám azt, amivel már eleve rendelkezem?

Nem. Nekem teljesen más célom volt, mint Reigának. Meg akartam büntetni azt a személyt, aki a családunkat szégyenbe és romlásba taszította. Céljaim csakis rá koncentráltak, a körülmények pedig ügyesen forgatható kártyalapokká váltak.

A dúsan faragott kandallóm kék pokollángjaiba meredtem, úgy elemezgettem családunk tragikus sorsát. Mindig ezt tettem. Ha volt egy szemvillanásnyi szabad percem, amikor gondolataimat nem a kapott parancsok kötötték le, töprengtem. - _Elbuktunk. __Mindez __egy __fattyú __miatt, __aki __talán __nem __is __érdemes __az __életre._ – Dühöm és haragom csillapíthatatlanul tajtékzott bennem, bosszúm feketén sistergő lángnyelvek formájában mardosta szívemet. Nem hagyott nyugodni, nem engedett megbékélni.

- _Állj __bosszút __rajta! __Büntesd __meg __a __szégyenért, __melyet __nap, __mint __nap __viselned __kell!_ – sugallta józan eszem, mégis ott lebegett bennem a kétely, a fájdalom savként terjedő nedűje. Az volt a kötelességem, hogy törlesszek Lukának ezért a döntéséért. Elfordult a fajtánktól. Elfordult a családjától, egy olyan lélekért, aki folyamatos testet öltésével elfelejtette, örök küzdelemre és fájdalomra kárhoztatta egy démon lelkét. – _Ch! __Micsoda __agyrém!_ – nyögtem fel frusztráltan. - _Nekünk __kellene __a __legnagyobb __fájdalmat __okoznunk. __El __kellene __vennünk __az __emberek __lelkét __édes __bájolással __vagy __durva __erőszakkal. __Nem __nekünk __kellene __csapdába __esnünk. _– Nem értettem Lukát, vagy csak nem akartam? Még nem tudtam eldönteni, pedig legalább ezer év eltelt az árulása óta, volt időm az indokain töprengeni.

– _Mérhetetlen __düh_ – gondolkodtam némán. – _Haragudtam __rá, __a __gyűlölet __szinte __felemésztett; __mégis, __ha __a __dolgok __mélyére __tekintettem, __rá __kellett __jönnöm, __hogy __ez __a __düh __egy __nagyon __egyszerű __dologból __fakadt. __- _Konfliktusba kerültem saját magammal. _- __Én __láttam __a __bátyám __arcát, __amikor __arra __a __nőre __nézett. __-_ Nem láttam puhánynak, és nem éreztem szégyellni valónak azt, amit tett. Néha azt vettem észre, azt kívánom, bár érezhetnék az életben legalább egyszer úgy, mint Luka. – _Szeretni._ – Megváltozott, más lett. Teljesen eloldódott önnön lényétől, és emiatt úgy tűnt, mázsás súlyoktól szabadult meg. – _Egy __démon __dönthet __a __saját __akarata __szerint?_ – Folyamatosan ezek a gondolatok keringtek fejemben, és ahelyett, hogy választ kaptam volna, csak még több kérdés bukkant fel a nyomukban.

Kérdések.

Valami duzzadt és dagadt bennem, szétfeszítve démonságom kereteit. Jól tudtam, hol van a helyem. Tudtam, hogy mi a dolgom, a kötelességem és eszembe sem jutott, hogy szem elől tévesszem a legfontosabb célomat.

Kételyek.

Mégis. A megszüntethetetlen örök fagyot kémlelve szívemben új rügyek fakadtak. Új lehetőségek, amik eltéríthettek démoni mivoltomtól ugyanúgy, mint a bátyámat.

Kíváncsiság.

Olykor felmentem a felszínre, és az emberek között sétálva, megbújva figyeltem őket. Próbáltam rájönni arra, mi végre történhetett az, hogy a szeretett és mélyen tisztelt bátyám, egyszer csak mindent elhajítva magától elhagyott bennünket. Hiszen az emberek annyira gyengék és esendőek. – _Annyira __színesek __és __különbözőek._ – Láttam veszekedő párokat, bogarakat kínzó gyerekeket, kéjgyilkosságokat, háborúkat… Mindazt a rengeteg pusztítást, amitől talán még a föld is sírva fakadna, ha tehetné. - _De __nem __ezt __teszi __akkor, __amikor __megnyílnak __az __ég __csatornái? __Siratja __azokat __a __lényeket, __akiket __óvón __védelmezett __és __babusgatott, __hogy __azután __a __saját __vesztüket __és __az __övét __is __okozhassák._

Akkor mégis miért?

Közöttük jártam, hogy láthassam és érezhessem azt, amit Luka is. Mégsem jutottam semmire. Csodálkoztam, hogy a mennyei seregek védelmezik ezeket a lényeket.

A napok, az évek, a századok múlása, mint megannyi homokszem a nagy egészben sodródott tova, mindig új maskarába bujtatva a megváltoztathatatlant. Az időt. Az idő, csillogó maszkja mögé rejtett elmúlás tükröződött a tavasz illékony arany, üde zöld színeiben, amivel a lelkeket ébresztgette fagyott álmukból. Lelebbentette róluk a hófehér, csillogó kristályból szőtt takarót. A tél szürke ege megrebbenő víztükörként fodrozódott, hogy átadhassa helyét a végtelen kékségnek. Az évszakok hazug álarcokként rebbentek el az idő vénsége előtt újra és újra elhozva a végzetünket.

Miért akar az emberek között élni valaki, aki tőlük teljesen különbözik? Mit adhatnak ők nekünk?

Ismét felmentem közéjük, és zsebre vágott kézzel sétáltam az utcákon, tanulmányoztam őket. Merengésemből egy erőteljes lökés, és az azt követő szisszenés rázott fel. Egy kedves mosoly, csilingelő hang. _„__Bocsáss __meg, __figyelmetlen __voltam!__"_ Egyszerű szabadkozás, mégis a szívem felmelegedett a belőle áradó kedvességtől és finomságtól. Pedig csak egy egyszerű lány volt. Nem volt csábító, nem volt végzetes szépség, mégis olyan tisztaság áradt belőle, annyi éteri romlatlanság… Démonként is bűnnek éreztem megtörni az ártatlanságát. Összezavarodva ráztam meg a fejemet, és odébb léptem. – _Bűnnek __érezni, __hogy __bemocskoljam __a __félelem __és __a __kétség __erejével? __Hát, __teljesen __elment __az __eszem?_ – acsarkodtam magamra.

A változás lassan bukkant fel szívemben, én pedig azon kaptam magam, hogy egyre több időt töltök el az emberek között, mint az otthonomban. Őt kerestem, de nem találtam, ami nagyon meglepett, mivel megjegyeztem a ragyogását, a színeit. – _Mintha __a __föld __nyelte __volna __el._

Hosszas keresgélésemnek végül egy újabb utasítás vetett véget. A nagyapám, a tanács nagyhatalmú vezérdémona ekkor parancsolta meg, hogy szolgáljam személyesen a démonkirályt. Bele kellett egyeznem, hiszen ez nagy elismerésnek számított a családomnak és nekem is. Elvállaltam, hiszen csak egy lélek felkutatásáról, megtöréséről volt szó.

* * *

_Tengernyi __vér, __halál sikolyok. __Hajam __fekete __szalagként __szárnyalt __a __halál __hideg __fuvallatában, __szemfogaim __fenyegetően __megcsillantak, __ahogy __lepillantottam __áldozatomra. __Az __égen __rongyos __szürke __fellegek __gyülekeztek. __Viharfelhők, __amiknek __nehéz, __esőtől __terhes __halmai __megfeketedtek __erőmtől. __A __szökőkút __faragott __angyalarcát __könnyfátyolként __borították __el __a __felhőkből __szemerkélő __esőcseppek. __Őt __néztem. __Barna __szemét, __rettegő __arcát. __Karom __remegett,__ajkam __megvonaglott. __- __Okosan __számoltál, __nagyapa__ – __emeltem __magasra __kardomat.__ – __Ne __aggódj, __nem __fogom __elhagyni __a __világunkat._

_- __Ki __vagy __te?__ – __emelte __rám __reszkető __pillantását.__ – __Várj! __Téged __ismerlek__… __Te __voltál __az __a __fiú, __aki__… __- __Hangja __elhalt, __könnyei __apró __patakokként __gyöngyöztek __arcán.__ – __Miért __teszed __ezt __velem?__ – __Lehelte __megtörten, __de __nem __válaszoltam. __Lesújtottam, __és __kardommal __kivágtam __lüktető __szívét._

_Sikeresen __átmentem __a __démonkirály __legelső __vizsgáján. __Képes __voltam __megölni __egy __ártatlan __embert, __aki __számított __nekem. __A __démon__világ __nem __ereszti __az __alattvalóit. __A __Crosszeria __családra __pedig __a __bátyám __bukása __után __különösen __figyeltek._

_Esélyem sem volt kitörni. _

_Hagytam, __hogy __az __események __elsodorjanak __magukkal. __Küldetések, __edzések. __Kitüntetések __és __elismerések. __A __legjobbá __váltam. __A __szívem __megfagyott, __és __az __útjára __indult __változás __megrekedt __bennem. __Soha __többé __nem __akartam __emberek __közé __menni. __Nem, __ha __ilyen __jelentéktelen __lelkek __elvesztése __mégis __ennyi __szenvedéssel __járt. __Kiöltem __magamból __az __ébredező __érzelmeket, __és __azzá __váltam, __ami __voltam. __Démonná. __Kísértetté __az __éjszakában, __kósza __lidérccé __az __álmokban._

_Egy __hidegvérű __gyilkossá._

* * *

Királykék szatén, fekete selyem. Pillantásom elkalandozott az ágyam keretét szegélyező baldachinon, majd kitekintettem az ablakon túl elterülő kopár tájra. A szobámból látható liget ugyanazt az unalmas képet tükrözte vissza, amit mindig. A cseresznyevirágfa kék szirmai éteri könnyedséggel ereszkedtek le a hótakaróval borított, eleven gyémántként ragyogó paplanra. A félelem és fájdalom szagát sodorta felém a szél. Ez a kert nem sugallt nyugalmat vagy békét. A fák között a félelem fagyott mozdulatlansága lebegett, a sötétség gyémántként szikrázó hótakaróján kísértő árnyak suhantak el. Az idetévedt lelkeket elbájolták, és ha sikerrel jártak, végtelen hidegségbe, mozdulatlan fagyba zárták a megtévedteket.

- _Végtelen __tél __és __örök __fagy. __A __démoni __világ __igazi __arca. __Ugyanolyan __dermedt, __mozdulatlan, __mint __a __mennyek __birodalma, __csak __annak __teljesen __ellentétes __pólusát __képviseli. _– Mégis szépnek láttam ezt a világot, lenyűgözőnek.

- Luze! – Azonnal felültem a lágy hangra, és tekintetemet belépő anyámra szegeztem. – Jól vagy, kisfiam? – Lassú, ringó léptekkel közeledett felém, kezében egy ezüst tálcát tartva. Éjfekete haja hosszú palástként omlott hátára, mélylila ruhája csak még jobban kiemelte szeme ibolyaszín árnyalatát.

- Igen – válaszoltam katonásan.

- A démonkirály hívat – tette le a tálcát asztalomra, és a magas ablak elé sétálva kibámult a kertre.

- Értem – egyenesedtem fel, és az asztalhoz lépve leemeltem a ráhelyezett csészét. A megkínzott lelkek könnycseppjein át áramlott belém az éltető, sötét őserő. Nyelvemen éreztem fájdalmukat, a kétségbeesett vergődésüket. Ereimben végigömlött haláluk ereje elérve szívemig. – Köszönöm, anyám – hajoltam meg alázatosan, és sarkon fordultam, hogy elinduljak a trónterem felé.

- Milyen volt? – állított meg hangja. Egy pillanatig tétováztam, majd felé fordulva végigmértem törékeny alakját. Tudtam, hogy kire kíváncsi. Már nagyon régóta nem látta őt.

- Mint egy áruló – feleltem ridegen. Halkan felnevetett.

- Olyan vagy, mint az apám. A tökéletes másává tett – fordult felém, és hozzám suhant. Nesztelen léptei nem vertek visszhangzott a fényes kövezeten. Egyenesen a kék fényeket árasztó kandalló előtt állt meg. – Luze, drága fiam. Te vagy az én reménységem – suttogta. Pillantása a lángokba révedt, és méltóságteljesen intett felém. – Most indulj! Ne várasd meg őket miattam – parancsolta. Némán biccentettem, és ismét elindultam kifelé. Jól tudtam, mire gondolt. Én voltam az a személy, aki bosszút állva a megtévelyedett bárányon kiemelhette a porból családunkat. Ez volt a kötelességem, a feladatom. – _A __sorsom._ - Végigsétáltam a magas oszlopokkal tarkított csarnokon, melynek végtelennek tűnő mennyezete a sötét térbe futott. Mellettem megtépázott, fehér ruhás szolgálók hajoltak meg. Azok a megkínzott lelkek, akik szárnyukat elveszítve bemocskolták a démoni világgal tisztaságukat. Szakadt ruhájuk a bukásukat jelölte. Minden egyes nappal több darab vált le az őket óvó fénylepelből, míg végül semmivé omolva felemészthetővé vált a lelkük. – _Végleg __megszűnnek __az __itteni __erők __forgatagában._ - Gyilkolás, harag, bánat, önkínzás, kegyetlenség és a gyűlölet. Mind olyan értékek, melyek hozzánk vezették el az embereket. A sötétség óvó, butító lepellel fogta körbe őket. A védelemért cserében a szabad akarat semmivé omlott. Többé nem választhattak szívük szerint. Szolgák lettek, egyszerű bábok.

- _Vajon __Luka __döntése __választás?_ – Léptem ki az ajtón, és erőm felkavarodott körülöttem, ahogy egy szempillantás alatt a démonkirály palotája elé teleportáltam. Fogaimat összeszorítva vettem egy mély levegőt. Nem gondolkozhattam ezen! Esélyem sem volt arra, hogy megértsem a bátyámat. Neki, a törvényeink értelmében vesznie kellett. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem kisebb személyt árult el, mint magát a királyt. – _Ezt __kell __tennem_ – győzködtem magam.

Felpillantottam a gyémánt és zafír tömbökből kimunkált, és fényesre csiszolt falakra. A kastély úgy ragyogott, mint egy mennyei ékszerdoboz. Körülötte apró pelyhekben hópihék keringtek, egészen felgyűrűzve a magas tornyokig. Némelyik kiszökkent saját útjáról, és leereszkedett a magas hegy alatt elterülő völgybe. - _A __Számadás __Völgye. __Még __sohasem __jártam __ott __eddig. _– Szemem erőltetve próbáltam átlátni a völgyre ereszkedő sűrű ködön át, de nem jártam sikerrel. – _Mély __titkokat, __démoni __praktikákat __rejtett __az __a __hely. __Minden __egyes __léleknek __ott __kellett __áthaladnia, __mielőtt __a __démonkirály __színe __elé __állhatott. __A __Számadás __Völgye __megmutatta __legbelső __világunkat. __Egy __tükör, __ami __megmutatta __igazi __arcunkat._– Visszafordultam a bejárat elé, és elindultam befelé. Szolgák és őrök hada kísérte figyelemmel lépteimet, miközben beléptem a gránit lapokkal borított kapun. Félelemmel vegyes gyűlölettel húzódtak el előlem, és utat nyitottak a széles csarnok bejárata előtt. Hideg, rezzenéstelen arccal sétáltam fel a kék bársonnyal borított fekete lépcsősoron, miközben szemem sarkából a fejem felett lévő nyitott emeleteken posztolókat pásztáztam. A kastély belső termei, árkádjai éles ellentétben álltak külső megjelenésével. A külsejével magához csalogatta, és elbájolta az eddig eljutott lelkeket. Azonban ha beléptek, rájuk zuhant a mindenhonnan áradó sötétség és hidegség. Komor fekete és kék színek uralkodtak a monumentális, lenyűgöző és félelmetes falak között. Eleinte még rám is ezt a hatást gyakorolta. Mára megszoktam a démonkirály eme hatásvadász trükkjét.

A faragott korlátok halk suttogások szárnyaltak felém. Valószínűleg szolgák leselkedtek lépteim után. Orromban éreztem rettegésük bűzét. Féltek tőlem, ugyanakkor csodáltak is.

- Itt van. Megint hívatja. – Hallottam a rettegéstől megrezzenő vékonyka hangot. Nem láttam az arcukat, de nem is számítottak. Ugyanazt a régi nótát fújták, akárcsak a többiek.

- Ő most már az új kedvenc. – Megvető, gúnyos tónus.

- Ugyanolyan szép arca van, mint a bátyjának. – Álmodozó, csodálattal teli női hang.

- Persze, hogy szép… Ő egy opast. – Ismét az a megvető hang.

- Ugyanolyan rémisztő is, mint a bátyja – vágott vissza az első leány.

- Csitt! Az ő nevét nem vehetjük a szánkra!

- Nem. Királyunk szerint kegyetlenebb, mert a belőle eredő sötétség nagyobbra nőtt, mióta Ő elment.

Harminc méter magasságból, még csak nem is sejthették, hogy hallom őket. Érzékeim még tovább fejlődtek. Amikor nem Reigának vagy a démonnagyúrnak szolgáltam, edzettem. Tökéletesre akartam pallérozni a harci tudásomat és az erőszintemet. Túl akartam szárnyalni Lukát. A legfelső emeletre érve megálltam a folyosón. A falakba vésett hatalmas szobrok monumentális arcai tekintettek vissza rám. Kígyó, sárkány és oroszlán. A magasra felfüggesztett zafírkövekből álló csillárok kísérteties derengésbe burkolták a hosszú folyosót.

A duplaszárnyú kovácsoltvas ajtó előtt egy magas, taláros férfi állt. Mellkasán fémesen csillant meg a tanácsosi szimbólumot jelképező gömb. Lépteinek nesze elnyelődött a kék szőnyegek puha anyagában. Amint elém ért, tisztelettudóan hajoltam meg előtte, és néma csendben vártam az utasítását.

- Itt a parancs – nyújtotta át a tekercset. Elvettem, és gyorsan kibontva átolvastam. Minden világos volt. A továbbiakban is együtt kellett működnöm Reigával. Miután a Nekromanta leszámolt Takashiróval, el kellett pusztítanom őt is és a könyvet is, amellyel képes lehetett démonokat megkötni, és szolgálatra kényszeríteni. A démoni tanács vezetője elém lépett, sötétlila pillantása szigorúan mért végig. – Nem fogadok el kudarcot! – közölte velem nyersen. Hosszú pillanatokig bámultunk egymásra, végül a démon nem várva feleletre hátat fordított nekem, és a tanácskozó ajtaja felé vette irányát. Éjfekete palástja hosszú függönyként kísérte lépteit.

- _Igenis, __nagyapa_ – hajoltam meg ismét, és megvártam, amíg alakját elnyeli a dúsan faragott ajtó. Fekete örvény, fullasztó köd és egy szempillantás alatt ismét a szobámban találtam magam. – _Mi __a__…__?_ - Meglepetten fordultam anyám felé, aki karját összefonva maga előtt a kandalló mellett állt.

- Hívattál? – kérdeztem halkan. – _Nahát! __Nagyon __ritka __alkalmakkor __szokta __alkalmazni __ezt __a __fajta __utazási __módot_– állapítottam meg, és veszélyt szimatolva egy lépést elhátráltam. _– __Esetleg __betörtek __hozzánk? __Amióta __mi __lettünk __az __úgynevezett __áruló__klán, __néhány __démon __igen csak __elszemtelenedett. __Megpróbáltak __a __mi __halálunkból __hasznot __húzva __feljebb __jutni._– Persze, egy egyszerű mid-villain nem tudhatott a hatalomban történő összefonódásokról. A családunkon kívül senkinek sem juthatott a tudomására, hogy változatlanul a démonkirály jobb keze maradtunk. Nem estünk ki a kegyeiből, azonban a teljes feloldozás eléréshez a gesztusok nem voltak elegendőek. Nem volt elég, hogy újra és újra bizonyítanunk kellett a hűségünket, az igazi trófeát Isten Fénye és Luka Crosszeria likvidálása jelentette. – _Ez __volt __a __lehetőség, __amivel __rendbe __hozhattam __volna __a __családom __becsületét.__- _Mégis az eltelt idő alatt ott motoszkált bennem a kétely, és megállíthatatlanul felbukkant bennem a kósza kérdés. - _Valóban __ezt __akarom __tenni?_

- Igen – válaszolta tompán. – Apád szeretné, ha találkoznál valakivel – kezdte halkan. – Kérlek, gyere velem! – parancsolta. Némán bólintva indultam utána. Áthaladtunk a tágas árkádok és a fekete ónixból faragott boltozatok alatt. Az oszlopokat apró rubintok és zafírok díszítették megannyi szemként pislogva a bámészkodókra. Beléptem a hatalmas tanácskozó szobánkba, anyám pedig tétován megérintette karomat.

- Menj! – intett a tűz előtt álló vándorköpenybe burkolózott idegen felé. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, én pedig a rengeteg régi tekercs és lexikon között egyedül maradtam az idegennel. A hatalmas ablakokon beáramlottak a kinti kék fények, kísérteties homályba burkolva a termet. Odakint hópelyhek szállingóztak, és csapódtak az áttörhetetlen üvegre. – _Hm. __Hó. __Több __kering __a __kastély __körül, __mint __általában_ – állapítottam meg gyanakodva, és pillantásomat a magas alak hátára szegeztem. Nem fordult felém.

- Jöjj közelebb! – csendült fel kellemes, mély hangja. Tartottam tőle, mégis mágiája finoman végigbizsergetett, és hihetetlen erővel vonzott. Egy lépéssel közelebb léptem, de így is készenlétben álltam. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ki ez az alak, ráadásul azt sem hanyagolhattam el, hogy valamilyen úton összezavarta az érzékeimet. A fülemben nagyon halk sistergés hallatszott, mintha egy rádió keresné a megfelelő frekvenciát az adása sugárzásához, fejem fájdalomtól lüktetett. Fenyegető erő szánkázott végig gerincem mentén, ahogy kieresztette eddig rejtett erejét. Lopva körülkémleltem, de az apámat nem láttam sehol. – _Hol __van __ő?_ – Arra eszméltem fel, hogy ujjaim finoman megrándultak, miközben a férfi felemelte a kezét, és lesimította fejéről a csuklyát. Minden egyes idegszálam készen állt a harcra.

- Ne aggódj, Luze-kun! Nem azért jöttem, hogy bántsalak. – Hangja mézédes kísértésként kúszott fülembe elbódítva józan eszemet. Furcsa kisugárzása és lebilincselő ereje volt. Egyszerre éreztem nyugalmat és fenyegetettséget a közelében. – _Fagy._ – Ez volt az első gondolatom, amikor ránéztem. Furcsa, bizsergető erő lengte körül, ami kitartóan ostromló hullámokként nyaldosta védőbástyáimat. – _Bántani __engem?_ – szorítottam össze fogaimat tehetetlen dühömben. - _Ki __ez __az __alak, __aki __csak __úgy __hívatlanul __betoppant __ide, __és __vette __a __bátorságot, __hogy __sértegessen __a __saját __házamban? __-_ Felpillantottam a hátratolt csuklyára, és onnan a hosszú, aranyszínű hajzuhatagra. – _Szőke_ – állapítottam meg szkeptikusan. Még sohasem láttam ilyen fényes és ragyogó hajszálakat. - _Mintha __a __szivárvány __minden __színében __játszottak __volna, __amikor __a __fények __rájuk __estek._ - Felém fordult, és sötétszürke szemével ridegen rám pillantott. Kis híján hátratántorodtam a belőle áradó energiától, de tartottam magam. – _Opast __vagyok. __Egy __magas__rangú __démon.__Nem __lehetek __puhány! _– utasítottam magam gondolatban.

- Ki maga? – kérdeztem hűvösen, az idegen pedig elismerően elmosolyodott. Gyomrom apróra szűkült a fenyegető, jeges erőtől, ami görcsbe rántotta. – _Ez __a_ _félelem._- Féltem tőle, és ez az érzés egyre intenzívebben borította el tudatomat.

- Mi tagadás, valóban nagy a hasonlóság közöttetek – töprengett el egy pillanatra, és rideg tekintete végigsiklott rajtam. Teste körül alig látható köd örvénylett, aminek dermesztő hidege még az én ereimben is megfagyasztotta a vért. – _Ez __nem __köd. __Ez__… __Jég. __Pontosan __olyan, __mint __amilyet __az __ablak __előtt __is __láttam. __Ez __az __ő __ereje __lenne? __Ki __a __franc __ez?_ – Összeszűkült szemmel koncentráltam a mozdulataira, testtartásom mégis laza maradt. Már fiatalon megtanultam, hogy mind a harcokban, mind az életben a szándék elleplezése a legfontosabb. – _Apám __akarta, __hogy __beszéljek __vele. __Ha __merénylő __lenne, __arról __tudnánk._

- Eddig még nem volt alkalmunk találkozni – oldotta ki köpenyét, és egy hanyag mozdulattal a számára előkészített fotelbe hajította. A kék lángok hideg ragyogása visszaverődött a fekete üvegként csillogó többemeletes galériarendszerről. – Tudom jól, hogy mi jár a fejedben – folytatta. – Ki ez az alak? És mit akar itt? – Fegyelmezetten vártam, hogy mit fog mondani. Légzésem egyre jobban elnehezült, ahogy fokozatosan engedte rám pokoli erejét. Fülem csengett, a fejemben egyre erősödött az eddig mérsékelten lüktető fájdalom. – A családod már több ezer éve hűen szolgál engem. – Szemem tágra nyílt a felismerés pillanatában. – _Ő __lenne __a __démonkirály?_ – mértem végig érdeklődve, de arcom hűen leplezte meglepettségemet. A gyengeségem jele lett volna, ha hagyom, hogy eluralkodjon rajtam a kíváncsiság. – Igen – sütötte le szemét elégedetten, és ismét a kandalló felé fordult. Kezét kinyújtotta a lángok fölé, mintha csak melegedni akarna.

- Miben lehetek a szolgálatára, uram? – hajoltam meg alázatosan. – _Aranyszőke __haj, __szürke __szempár. __Ilyen __lenne __a __démonkirály?_

- Gyere ide mellém, Luze! – utasított kellemes hangján. Óvatosan hozzá sétáltam, és én is a lángokba meredtem. Ösztöneim még mindig dolgoztak bennem, és arra intettek, hogy mindenképpen tartsak távolságot ettől a veszélyesen gyönyörű lénytől. - _A __sötétség __megszépítette __a __vonásait, __a __tiszta __kegyetlenség __hamvassá __színezte __bőrét. __A __legtökéletesebb __gonosz, __aki __a __szépség __csábító __köntösébe __bújva __kísértette __meg, __és __taszította __romlásba __az __avatatlan __lelkeket._ – Nem akartam megismételni a kérdésemet, nem is tehettem. Az a tiszteletlenségem jele lett volna, amit minden bizonnyal kíméletlenül megtorolt volna rajtam. – _Sürgetni __a __démonkirályt? __Viccnek __is __rossz!_ – húztam el számat. Ő az, aki egyetlen gondolatával megszakíthatja az életem folyamát. Ő volt a teremtőm, minden démon atyja. A zúgás mérséklődött, fejfájásom tompult. – Tudod, mi a démoni erők alapja, Luze? – kérdezte halkan. Nem pillantottam rá, kitartóan bámultam a lángokat. Ha nem kellett elviselnem a vizslató szempárt, egy kicsit erősebbnek éreztem magam.

- A sötétség – feleltem készségesen.

- Tudod, mi a sötétség? – Kezdtem összezavarodni a jelenlététől, a beszédétől. Hangja nyugodtan és megfontoltan csengett, olyan ráérősen beszélgetett velem, mintha ez napi rutin lett volna. Egész lénye vonzott, ugyanakkor taszított. Még a hangja is csalogató volt, akárcsak az illata. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugtassam magam. Úgy gondoltam, ez a beszélgetés is valamilyen teszt részét képezte, amin bizonyítanom kellett. Hát, akkor rajta!

- Fájdalom, kétségbeesés… - soroltam színtelenül.

- Csak ez lenne? Ezért rettegnének tőlünk? – Egyáltalán nem értettem, hogyan jön ez az egész ide. Minek kellene erről beszélnünk?

- A félelmeiktől félnek, amit mi testesítünk meg az életükben – vontam meg vállamat.

- Nocsak? – húzta ajkát mosolyra. Kirázott a hideg ettől a vigyortól. Torz, kegyetlen, velejéig romlott. – Tudsz gondolkozni? Ez előnyödre is válhat – merengett el. Ha nem a démonkirályról lett volna szó, talán sértésnek vettem volna a dolgot. Így azonban lenyeltem rettegésemet és felháborodásomat. – Nem kell véka alá rejtened a félelmedet – említette meg, mintegy mellékesen. Szürke szeme áthatóan pásztázott, mostanra már egyértelművé vált, hogy a reakcióimat figyelte.

- Rendben – biccentettem alázatosan.

- A félelem a legnagyobb őserő, ami a mennyek birodalmával csak szemben állhat. Hideg és dermedt – biccentett az ablak felé. – Mozdulatlan, mint az örök fagy és hó. Nincsen benne változás, előrehaladás. Azonban az emberek mások. Ők képesek változni, a lelkük mozgásban van azáltal, hogy újra és újra szabad akaratból testet öltenek. – A körülötte kavargó apró hópelyhek ellebbentek arcom előtt, és megsimogatták bőrömet. – Már te is találkoztál a tornácokon lévő lelkekkel. Nemde? – Némán bólintottam, és felidéztem a különböző szinteken raboskodókat. Az a szint volt a legmélyebben, amin mi is tartózkodtunk. A narancsosan ragyogó lángnyelvek itt már égkék színekben pompáztak, nem égettek forrón, inkább jegesen perzseltek. A tiszta sötétség szépsége, a romlatlan gonoszság ereje tükröződött benne. A bukott emberi lények tépett fehér ruhájukban ott sínylődtek a tornácokon, örök szenvedésre és a perzselő lángok elemésztő erejére kárhoztatva. Voltak, akiket a láncaikhoz rögzítettek, míg másokat a démonok szolgálatába állították, amíg végleg el nem enyésztek.

Halk csettintés térített magamhoz gondolataimból. A kandallóban lobogó lángok mozdulatlanná dermedtek. – _Megfagytak_ – álmélkodtam.

- A sötétség teremtőereje óriási. Ezt láthattad azokban a tornácon sínylődő lelkekben is, akiknek erejéből a magunkét tápláltuk. Az emberi világban is megtalálhatóak a gonosz lenyomatai, bár ezek megmaradtak a külsőségek szintjén.

- Külsőség? – kérdeztem magamtól.

- Igen. Olyan lenyomatok, amikkel az erőnket növelhetik az avatatlanok. Rítusok a duzzadó Hold alatt, véres szertartások és szeánszok. Sokan azt gondolják, a földbe karcolt jelek, néhány ember eszement összejövetele nem számít. Ostoba képzelgés, semmitmondó játék az egész. Meg kell mondanom, hogy ebben igazuk van. – Meglepetten pillantottam rá. – Nem a gyermekrajzok számítanak, hanem a szándék. Az érzés, az elhatározás, ami mindennek az eredője. Ha ez nem lenne, akkor egyetlen lélekhez sem férhetnénk hozzá. Ugyanez a mechanizmus működik a Mennyek birodalmában is. – Kicsit meglepett, hogy ennyire sokat beszélt nekem arról, amiről már így is tudtam. – Minden léleknek van gyengepontja – folytatta halkan. - Ezeket a pontokat megkísértve bűnbe taszíthatjuk őket, és akkor elragadhatóvá válnak. – Szünetet tartott, gondolom arra várt, hogy reagáljak.

- Igen – válaszoltam készségesen. Hosszú pillanatokig a fagyott lángokat néztem, majd pillantásomat újra az arcára emeltem.

- Mondd, Luze! Elképzelhető, hogy egy démonnak is van gyengepontja? – Nem engedtem, hogy megrebbenjen a szemem. A démonkirály halkan felnevetett, energiája felmarta bőrömet. A jégvirágokká fagyott lángok dermedten meredeztek a kandallóban. Már tudtam, hogy mit akart tőlem.

- El – válaszoltam röviden. Elégedetten bólintott.

- Én is erre jutottam – sóhajtotta. – Szerintem már tudod, miért vagyok itt – jelentette ki csendesen. – Azt akarom, hogy Crosszeria Lukát a gyengepontján keresztül kapd el. Ezzel két legyet üthetünk egy csapásra.

- Öljem meg Isten Fényét? – kérdeztem szárazon. Mi mást akarhatna? Hiszen, minden démon erre törekszik.

- Semmiképpen sem – rázta meg fejét elutasítóan, és megrebbenő szememet látva gúnyos vigyorra húzta tökéletes ívű ajkát. Most már teljesen homályba burkolózott a szándéka. – Mit is akar pontosan tőlem? Örültem volna, ha választ kapok erre a kérdésre. – Szükségünk van Isten Fényére és arra a reményre, amit adni képes. Ha nem élteti a lelkeket az egyensúly, ami a Mennyek birodalma és közöttünk fennáll, akkor a béke örökre megszűnik.

- Ez pedig annyira fontos? – kérdeztem lágyan, ajka kissé megrándult.

- Igen. A Nekromantát ezért kell mindenképpen félreállítani. Ő fel akarja borítani a sötétség és a fény egyensúlyát. Amikor a világ még nagyon fiatal volt, a két fél a sötétség és fény egy paktumot kötöttek egymással. Mind a két félnek jogában állt a Földön lelkeket szereznie, de ott fent nem törhettek egymás ellen. Csak akkor, ha azt az emberek maguk kérték. Semmi kis csatákat megvívhattak, de az igazi harcnak valahol teljesen máshol kellett eldőlnie. Nem a mennyben és nem is a pokolban. Hanem a szívben. – Elhallgatott, majd fejét félrebillentve vett egy mély lélegzetet. Kifújt levegője nyomán apró jégvirágok borították be a szurokfekete falakat. – Angyalok, démonok. Különböző világokban és pólusokban létezünk, az alapvető esszenciánk mégsem különbözik. – Zavarodottan pillantottam fel rá. – Mi a végtelen gonoszból, a mennyek lakói a végtelen jóból fakadnak. Mindannyian ugyanolyan változatlan öröklétben lebegünk, csak éppen teljesen más oldaláról mutatjuk be az életet. Van, aki azt vallja, a gonosz nem létezik, puszta kitaláció. – Halkan, gúnyosan felnevetett. – Ostobák! Észre sem veszik, hogyan menetelnek a saját halálukba a tudatlanságuk által. A gonosz élő és létező. Hiszen itt vagyunk. Vagy nem?

- De igen – bólintottam egyetértően. – Még mindig nem értettem, mihez kell neki Isten fénye? Az egyensúly fenntartásához. – Ezért kell ő is? – kérdeztem halkan. Tisztán értette, kire célzok.

- Igen – bólintott. - Az embereknek szükségük van a reményre, ami a magasba emelheti őket. Minél ragyogóbb és tisztább a fény, annak nyomában annál erősebb a sötétség mindent elnyelő ereje is. – Egyáltalán nem értettem, miért mondja el nekem mindezt. – Nem érted, ugye? – hunyta le hosszú, mézszínű szempilláját.

- Nem – válaszoltam kereken. – Azt nem értem, miért tart annyira fontosnak, hogy ezt megossza velem. - Már eddig is az értésemre adta, hogy nem szereti a képmutatást, így igyekeztem őszinte lenni hozzá.

- Azt meghiszem! – nevetett fel cinikusan. - Azért mondtam el ezt neked, mert te is az a fajta démon vagy, akinek tudnia kell, mit miért tesz. Ahogyan azt is, hogy miért kell megölnie – emeltem rám csillogó pillantását -, a saját bátyját. – Ujjaim lassan ökölbe szorultak, ajkam megvonaglott. Várt pár pillanatot, majd lassan folytatta. - Ha nem kapcsolod ki Luka Crosszeriát és a Nekromantát, elpusztítod az egész világunkat.

- Egy démon nem vállal felelősséget – kezdtem nyugodtan.

- A magas rangúak vállalnak. – Mindenre lesz egy válasza?

- Belőlem nem fog hőst csinálni! – szorítottam ökölbe kezemet, már egyre nehezebben tudtam uralkodni az indulataimon. Valóban ekkora terhet akarnak rám róni?

- Nem is az a szándékom. Csak éppen téged találtalak a legmegfelelőbbnek arra, hogy likvidáld a bátyádat. Hiszen, mind a ketten jól tudjuk, bármennyire is védeni akarja a szerelmét, pontosan a miatta felébredő érzelmek következtében nem képes bántani a drága kisöccsét. – Vicsorogva fogtam vissza a bennem tomboló vadat. Ha eddig lettek volna kétségeim azt illetően, hogy kivel álltam szemben, azok most mind elillantak volna. – _Romlott, __hideg, __érzéketlen. __Sötét __lény. __Minden __démon __atyja._

- Ha elfoglalnánk az emberek világát, nem lenne könnyebb? – Próbáltam visszatalálni a józan eszemhez, a hidegvéremhez. Nem veszíthettem el a fejemet a király jelenlétében.

- De. Nagyon is lehet – nevetett fel halkan. – Azonban nem lenne annyira szórakoztató a küzdelem. – Pusztán ennyi lenne a nagy mozgatóerő, ami hajtja a világunkat? Az unaloműzés? – Nálunk nem létezik erkölcs vagy áldozatvállalás. Ettől a tettedtől nem válsz hőssé vagy felelősségteljes őrré, aki mindenre elszántan védelmezi a világa értékeit. Pusztán egy démonná, aki gyilkol, ha azt parancsolják neki. Most még tisztán érzem benned a kételyeket – szimatolt bele a levegőbe. Összerezzentem, ujjaim megrándultak. - _Védenem __kell __az __életemet?_ – mértem végig futólag szemem sarkából. – Nem foglak megölni… Még. Az nem az én módszerem – vonta meg vállát, és kínzóan lassan elmosolyodott. Egy lépéssel közelebb lépett hozzám, én pedig felpillantottam a szürke kőként ragyogó szempárra. – Tudod, mi tart bennünket össze? – duruzsolta negédesen. Megráztam a fejemet, testemre bénító kábaság ereszkedett. Tudatom elhomályosult, és már mindenütt csak a fehéren kavargó hópelyheket láttam.

Mintha csak táncoltak volna a pokol királya körül.

- Az egyéni érdekeink, az önzésünk és a sötétségből fakadó erő az, amely összekovácsolt. – Hangját valahonnan nagyon távolról hallottam. Túlzottan el voltam foglalva a lábam és csípőm köré kúszó pelyhekkel, amik rátapadtak fekete egyenruhámra. - Kegyetlenség, könyörtelenség, szívtelenség, gyűlölet és harag – sorolta. - Ezek azok, amik összefognak bennünket. – Még mindig nem értettem, miért ad nekem magyarázatokat. Hiszen, elég lenne csak utasítania.

- Miért? – bukott ki belőlem, ahogy rápillantottam. A bódító kábulat még mindig nem tűnt el. Szorosan állt előttem, és egy hosszú pillanatig az arcomat figyelte. Ajkán ismét megjelent az a furcsa, érdeklődő mosoly. Szó nélkül a köpenyéért nyúlt, és széles vállára terítette a durva szövetet.

- Miért beszélek neked minderről? Igen. Tudom, hogy ez érdekelt igazán már attól fogva, hogy rájöttél, kivel állsz szemben – egészítette ki kérdésemet, és csuklyáját a fejére húzta. – Nos? – tartott hatásszünetet. - Ki tudja? – tárta szét karmos kezét. - Talán puszta unaloműzésből – indult el az ajtó felé. A kandallóban eddig dermedten várakozó lángok fellobbantak a jégpáncél alatt. – Egyszer minden gyümölcs beérik, még itt a pokolban is - emelte meg kezét, és a hatalmas ajtó egyetlen intésére feltárult. – Én várni fogom – fordult felém. Pillantása hosszú percekig az enyémbe mélyedt. Tagjaim megremegtek, szememet könnyek futották el. A hevesen kavargó pelyhek egyre sűrűbben áramlottak teste körül, majd egy pillanattal később már el is tűnt.

A teremben uralkodó bénító erők oszlani kezdtek, én pedig újra képes voltam lélegezni. Valami miatt nem tetszett ez az egész találkozás. A megbeszélés a démonkirállyal, ez az egész értelmetlenül nagy felhajtás. Azt hiszem, teljesen más dolgot akart elérni, mint amiről beszélt. - _Nem __lehetett __ennyire __egyszerű_ – gondolkodtam gyanakodva. Ezt nem hihettem el. – _Minden __gyümölcs __beérik?_ – töprengtem szavain. Mélyen legbelül sejtettem, hogy rólam beszélt. Én voltam a gyümölcs, akinek a beérésére várt. – _Mégis __mit __akart __tőlem __igazából?_– Ennek a találkozásnak nemcsak a meggyőzés és a szemrevételezés volt a célja. – _Fel __akart __használni __Luka __ellen, __és __azt __akarta, __hogy __egyetértsek __vele. __Miért?_

Érzékeimet kiterjesztve vizsgáltam környezetemet. Teljesen egyedül voltam a könyvtárszobában, a kékes lángok sápadt fénybe burkolták a kandalló párkányzatát, a magasra nyújtózó ablakok üvegét. Hallottam, hogy szólítanak, de még nem akartam indulni. Éreztem a húzást, a sürgetést társaim felől. Elegy és Cadenza valahol ismét harcba keveredtek a Zweiltokkal, és úgy tűnt, megjelent a színen Luka is. – _Bátyám_ – hunytam le pillantásomat fájdalmasan. – _Elárultál __bennünket __az __emberekért!_ - Tudtam, hogy egy démon nem érezhetett szomorúságot vagy bánatot. Tudtam, hogy mindaz, ami most bennem kavarogott nem megengedett és nem méltó a démoni mivoltomhoz. Nem akartam bántani a testvéremet, de oltalmazni akartam azokat az értékeket, amik a mi világunkban voltak. - _Mert __bármit __is __mond __a __király, __számomra __igenis __léteznek __értékek. __A __család __becsülete __ilyen._

- Luze? Hallasz? – derengett fel fejemben Reiga hangja.

- Igen, mester – válaszoltam gépiesen.

- Segítened kell Cadenzának és Elegynek. Most! – Kénytelen voltam engedelmeskedni, főként a démonkirály parancsának fényében.

- Értettem, Reiga-sama – válaszoltam vissza halkan. – _Elárultál __engem __is._

Ott lebegtem felettük, hajam éjfekete szalagként hullámzott körülöttem. Lent voltak egy egyszerű sikátorban. A szárítóköteleken színes ruhák lobogtak, a falakból áradó dohszag émelyítően facsarta az orromat. Lassan leereszkedtem közéjük, lábam hangtalanul fogott talajt. Hirtelen minden elhallgatott körülöttem, Luka szeme is rám szegeződött. Nem mozdultunk, egymást bámultuk. Fekete kardja támadásra készen várakozott előtte.

- Luze – suttogta halkan.

- Luka – bólintottam felé, kezemben már ott feszült kardom. Le kellett számolnom vele, ahhoz, hogy a családom szégyenfoltját eltöröljem. - _Fájdalom, __szomorúság __és __bánat._ – Pengémet lassan emeltem magam elé, a napsugarak megcsillantak az élén. - _Mind __elenyésznek, __ha __erre __az __árulóra __tekintettem._ – Harag és értetlenség tombolt bennem egyszerre. Idefent olyan nehéz volt logikusan gondolkozni. _– __Amikor __láttam __őt, __úgy __éreztem, __a __másik __felemet __veszítettem __el __személyében._ – Ikrek voltunk. Másképpen neveltek fel, más utakon jártunk, különbözött a motiváltságunk, mégis minden egyes rezdülését éreztem. Éreztem az egykori vívódását, az olthatatlan vágyát és szerelmét Isten Fénye iránt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy átéreztem, meg is értettem őt. Ezért nem voltam képes őt bántani. – _Mert __rájöttem,_ _hogy __én __sem __döntöttem __volna __másképpen. __Akkor __ki __az __áruló?_ - Nem akartam, hogy így alakuljon a sorsunk.

- _A __sötétségben __nevelkedett __virágnak __nincsen __esélye_ – idéztem fel nagyapám szavait. – _A __bátyád __elárult __bennünket, __Luze. __Nem __érdemelhet __kegyelmet, __mert __ha __azt __kap, __a __saját __világunk __gyengeségét __bizonyítanánk. __Számítok __rád, __fiam! __Benned __van __minden __bizalmam._– Súlyos szavak, melyek a család iránti feltétlen elkötelezettség béklyóit akasztották rám. Nem maradhatott Lukának hely az életemben. Még akkor sem, ha legszívesebben visszafogadtam volna.

Hiányzott.

Nélküle úgy éreztem, egyedül maradtam. A testvérem volt, a bátyám, akit feltétel nélkül csodáltam, akit túl akartam szárnyalni, hogy bizonyíthassam, vagyok annyira jó, mint ő.

Valahonnan a távolból a szél felém sodort egy kékszínű rózsaszirmot. – _Kék_ – követtem pillantásommal a meglebbenő virágot. Újra éreztem az otthoni hó hidegét, az örök fagy végtelenül áramló kékségét. – _Sohasem __láttam __itt __fent __ilyen __rózsát. __Érződött __rajta, __hogy __nem __erről __a __világról __való._– Talán figyelmeztetésnek szánták a pokolbéli jelet, hogy ne feledkezzem el arról, hogy hová tartozom. Most azonban azt láttam, homlokegyenest másik utat kell választanom, ha meg akarok felelni önmagamnak. Nem hiányozhatott. Nem mardoshatott kétség, nem foghatta vissza mozdulataimat a habozás. Fogaimat összeszorítottam, és támadóállásba helyezkedtem. Meg kellett őt támadnom. – Maradj ki ebből! – szólítottam fel jegesen. Társaim értetlenül pillantottak rám. – _A __bátyám, __aki __miatt __a __családunkat __örök __szégyen __és __megvetés __sújtotta. __Akit __meg __kellett __ölnöm, __ha __meg __akartam __felelni __a __családomnak __és __a __királyomnak. __Mégis __mi __az, __amit __én __láttam __benne?_

- Te is jól tudod, hogy nem lehet – rázta meg fejét, és fekete kardját várakozóan leeresztette maga előtt. Sohasem támadott meg engem. Mindig nekem kellett kezdeményeznem. – _Egy __démont, __aki __a __saját __útjára __lépett._

- Akkor készülj a harcra! – mordultam rá ridegen. Mögötte ott térdepelt az élő kísértés, a szépség megtestesülése, Yuki. Isten Fénye. A félelmén túl is átderengett a benne lakozó szeretet és nyugalom, a lényéből áradó melegség. Számat makacsul összepréselve vettem egy mély lélegzetet. – Nem lankadhatott a figyelmem, és nem lehettem elnéző senkivel. – _A __gyümölcs, __ami __végül __beérik._ – Gondolhattam azt, hogy a király azért keresett fel, mert már eleve megpecsételt a sorsom, ami elől nem térhetek ki. Meg kell ölnöm a bátyámat, és Reigát, akár akartam, akár nem. – _Ugyanakkor_ – töprengetem. Jelenthette azt is, hogy még van esélyem. - _Amíg __a __kétely __a __szívemben __van._ – Laza mozdulattal rugaszkodtam el a talajról kardomat magasra emelve. – _Amíg __a __gondolataim __csak __az __enyémek... __Van __esélyünk, __Luka._

* * *

_Dermedt csend, holt mélység,_

_Valahol messze az álmok tengerén._

_Tengernyi fagy és végtelen kékség,_

_Melyen túl átdereng a túlparti rév._

_Rémképek rebbenek, illúziók törnek,_

_Elrepítenek egy még ismeretlen földre._

_Két lélek, kik egykor egyként lebegtek,_

_Újra megismerik egymást a változás keringőjében._

_By Katren_


	10. Chapter 10: Giou Takashiro

**Csillagok országútján 10. fejezet: Giou Takashiro I.**

_Emlékek __partján:__A __hit __próbája_

Az éjszaka nehéz lepelként borult a világra, sötétségbe burkolva a környező tájat. Pusztán a Hold és a csillagok világítottak sápadt lámpásokként. Néma csendben, csukott szemmel ültem a hegy egyik szirtjén, és koncentráltam. Nem zavartak az arcomra pottyanó esőcseppek, a testemre nyirkosan tapadó köpeny. Nem messze tőlem hegyi patak csobogott, szelíd moraja fülembe kúszott. Ellazítottam izmaimat, és belefogtam a meditációmba. Éppen a tíz napig tartó böjtöm végénél jártam, melynek célja a testem megtisztítása volt. Ha megszabadultam a bennem felhalmozódott méreganyagoktól, könnyebben tudtam áramoltatni az energiáimat, és tisztábban rajzolódtak ki előttem a látomásaim. A négy szent egyik oszlopos tagjaként elengedhetetlennek bizonyult az elmém és a testem feletti teljes kontroll elsajátítása. - _Egy __szentnek __csak __az __önismeret __lehetett __az __útja.__-_Szabályoztam légvételeimet, és hagytam, hogy minden porcikámra zsibbasztó érzéketlenség telepedjen. A szívdobbanásaim szabályozták belső elmélyülésemet.

_Első __dobbanás._ Varázsütésre megszűnt a testkötelék; már nem voltam a testem rabja.

_Második __dobbanás._ Egyszerre érzékeltem a mindent és a semmit. Feloldódtam a körülöttem terjengő levegőben, összeolvadtam a hegytetőn sarjadó fűvel, a karcsún hajladozó bambuszfákkal, a fejem felől legördülő kavicsdarabokkal.

_Harmadik __dobbanás._ Színek. Tiszta fehér, lágy kék, simogató rózsaszín és gyógyító zöld. Ezek az árnyalatok táncoltak szemem előtt, hogy végül átemelhessenek egy másik világba. - _Szétfoszlott __a __tér, __átszakadt __az __idő __hálója._

_Negyedik __dobbanás._ Eggyé váltam mindazzal, ami éppen körülvett. Szerettem ebben a szótlan, hangok és benyomások nélküli magányban lebegni. Egyedül ilyenkor éreztem azt a belső tisztaságot, ami vezérelt utam során. Egy olyan fénynek a jelenlétét, amely átsegített a fájdalmon, és erőt adott a gyengeség pillanataiban.

A hitét.

Azt hiszem, ezt jelentette igazán az emberiség védelme. Nem számított, hol voltam. Nem számított, mi zajlott körülöttem. Hinnem kellett, mert ez volt az egyetlen, amely teremtőként formálhatta a lelkünket, a világunkat; a benne lakozó embereket. Mindazt a csodát, amelybe születtünk, s melynek megóvását feladatként kaptunk. A hit tanított, és aki igazán hitt, az tanítóvá válhatott. Egy olyan prófétává, aki láthatta a világban lévő összefüggéseket, a lélekben zajló folyamatokat. – _Hit._

Lassan ereszkedett vissza tudatom a testembe. Percek teltek el vagy éppen hosszú órák? Nem lehetett megállapítani, az idő bizonytalan tényezővé vált.

Eltűntek a varázslatos színek, megszűnt a szférák zenéje. Újra hallottam a közelemben vidáman csobogó forrást, a szél zúgását a hegyek között. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és lassan kinyitottam a szememet. Felpillantottam a szikrázóan kék égre, a ragyogó, sárga napkorongra. A csillagok elhalványultak a Nap ragyogásában, a Hold aludni tért.

– _Hajnalodik.__ –_ Mélyen beszippantottam az esőtől terhes levegőt, a frissen kaszált fű illatát és a hegyi nárciszok fullasztó aromáját. Idilli, békés nyugalom tükröződött egy olyan világban, ahol olykor eltűntek az igazi értékek, és csak a kegyetlen, folyamatos harc maradt. Létezett egyáltalán olyan világ, amilyenről én álmodtam? Egy olyan világ, ahol a démonok és emberek nem bántották egymást? Talán, igen. - _Talán, __csak __nagyon __sokat __kell __tanulnunk __egymástól __ahhoz, __hogy __ez __megvalósulhasson._

- Takashiro? – A lágyan simogató, csilingelő hang hallatán elégedett mosoly kúszott számra.

- Jó reggelt, Yomi! – köszöntöttem udvariasan, és felemelkedtem a földről. Nem hallottam, mikor lépett mellém, túlzottan lefoglaltak a gondolataim. A magas kiszögellésről csodálatos kilátás nyílt az alattunk fekvő városra és a mellette futó termőföldekre. A távolban hegyek körvonalai sötétlettek.

- Jó reggelt neked is – mosolygott rám kedvesen. - Elkészült a reggeli, úgyhogy megkerestelek.

- Ideje lenne visszatérnem közétek? – csipkelődtem vele.

- Valahogy úgy – nevetett fel halkan. Lepillantottam törékeny alakjára, a zabolátlan szél szárnyán lobogó fekete hajára, a tincsek közé font rózsaszín szalagjára. - _A __nyíló __rózsa __színe. __A __szeretet __és __az __elfogadás __jelképe._ - A Négy Szent közül ő volt a föld elem képviselője. - _Szilárd, __gondoskodó __és __befogadó._

- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál – válaszoltam puhán. Némán hátat fordítottam a csodálatos tájnak, és elindultam a magas bambuszfákkal szegélyezett ösvényen. Hallottam a mögöttem puffanó óvatos, kimért lépteket. Bár nem akarta kimutatni, mégis érzékeltem a belőle áradó leheletnyi feszültséget. – Másról is szeretnél még beszélni? – tettem fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést.

- Egy küldöttség érkezett ma a kapuhoz. – Megtorpantam, és hátrafordultam. – _Hát, __ez __az __oka __a __gondterheltségének_ – állapítottam meg némán. Bólintottam, hogy folytathatja. Tiszta pillantását az aggodalom felhői függönyözték el. – Megint egy újabb démontámadásról számoltak be a közeli Okkato tartományban – folytatta aggodalmasan. - A földesurak a segítségünket kérik. – Ajka kissé megrándult, ahogy visszafojtotta sóhaját. Tétován nyúltam arca felé, és egyik ujjammal végigsimítva bőrén közelebb hajoltam hozzá.

- Ne aggódj, Yomi! – suttogtam halkan. – Mindent rendbe hozok. Ígérem. – Tudtam, hogy képes vagyok rá. Hittem magamban, és a hit mindenhez erőt adott.

Csendben fogyasztottuk el egyszerű reggelinket. A szobára telepedő feszült, néma csendet az evőpálcikák csattogása, és a kertből beszűrődő énekes madarak hangja törte meg. Igazi nyári reggel köszöntött ránk egy újabb kiadós esővel, fülledt levegővel és nehéz légnyomással. Az alacsony asztalon rizses tálkák és párolt moszatok sorakoztak. A forró gőz ott gomolygott a szobában, kendőként lebegve el az aggodalmaskodó tekintetek előtt. Minden egyes pillantás egyetlen személyre irányult. – _Reigára._ – Próbálták leplezni nyilvánvaló udvariatlanságukat, de a kíváncsiságuknak és a félelmüknek nem tudtak parancsolni.

Rápillantottam a mellettem helyet foglaló Yomira és Reigára. Nyugodtan fogyasztották reggelijüket, önkontrolljuk és a belőlük áradó kiegyensúlyozott energia egy pillanatra sem tört meg az őket fixírozó tekintetek alatt. Visszapillantottam a vezetőre, és udvariasan bólintottam felé. Félszegen viszonozta gesztusomat, és inkább a táljában levő rizsszemekkel foglalkozott. Alig evett belőle. Már meghallgattuk a küldöttség panaszait, és természetesen biztosítottuk őket arról, hogy segítünk. Felderítjük, és megsemmisítjük a közöttük kószáló mid-villaineket.

Rámosolyogtam a vezetőre, hátha el tudom oszlatni a nyugtalanságát, de próbálkozásomat újra csak sikertelenség koronázta. Képtelen volt levenni pillantását a mellettem szobor mereven ülő Reigáról. A rajta összegyűrődött, poros lenvászon inget izzadságfoltok itatták át. Varkocsba font fekete haja fényesen tapadt homlokára, és átnedvesedett a bőrén megképződött verítéktől. _- __Milyen __szomorú, __hogy __az __emberek __önnön __korlátaik __miatt __nem __tudják __meglátni, __és __értékelni __a __másik __erőfeszítéseit. __A __saját __előítéleteik __rabjaivá __válnak. __-_Ez a férfi is rettegett tőle, csak azért, mert különbözött tőlük.

- Finom lett a reggeli tea? Nemde? Futahaki-sama – bólintottam felé ismét, hátha fel tudjuk venni a beszélgetés fonalát. Egy reszkető nyögésen kívül képtelen voltam bármilyen más reakciót kicsikarni belőle. Némán a számhoz emeltem a csészémet. - _Miért __nem __értik __meg __őt?_ – gondolkodtam tovább. - _Miért __nem __látják, __mennyire __törekszik __arra, __hogy __elfogadják? __Tudjuk,__hogy __honnan __származik__… __Tudjuk, __hogy __félig __démon__… __Tudjuk__… __Mégis __úgy __gondolom, __ő __már __választott. __Minket __választott, __hiszen __itt __van. __Segít __nekünk._ – Lopva rásandítottam a mellettem ülőre, de hideg, nyugodt arcvonásairól képtelen voltam bármit is leolvasni. - _Ő __segít __nekünk_ – ismételtem meg újra magamban a gondolatot. – _Mert __tudom, __hogy __így __van. __Tudom, __hogyan __érez. __Ismerem __a __szívét. __Nem? _– Ki tudja, immár hányadszor tettem fel magamnak ezeket a kérdéseket.

- Köszönjük, hogy felkerestek bennünket – tettem le csészémet az előttem fekvő alacsony asztalra, és lassan felemelkedtem. Ideje volt véget vetni ennek a túlságosan hosszúra nyúlt találkozónak. – Kérem, fáradjanak utánam. Adunk friss lovakat és útravalót.

- Köszönjük kegyességedet, Takashiro-sama – hajolt a földig a vezető. – A négy égtáj szellemei áldjanak meg a jó szívedért, éles szemedért és erős kezedért! – hajbókolt. Nem tudom, milyen okból kaptam pillantásom Reiga arcára. Talán valamilyen belső sugallat vezérelt.

Semmilyen kézzel fogható változást nem észleltem rajta, mégis valami átalakult benne, ezt tisztán érzékeltem. _- __Bárcsak __előre __tudhatnám, __mi __lesz __az __a __rossz, __amit __most __is __érzek. __Bárcsak __megállíthatnám __azt __a __lavinát, __ami __elindult._

Egy ideje felfigyeltem arra, mennyire magába zárkózott, de mindig bíztam benne, hogy elég lesz Yomi és az én szeretetem ahhoz, hogy lássa, igenis van értelme az erőfeszítéseinek. Mikor lettem annyira vak, hogy ne lássam, neki a legnehezebb az útja? Hogyan feledkezhettem meg erről? Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és ellazítottam izmaimat. Észre sem vettem, hogy mikor váltam ennyire feszültté. Hiszen, eddig is tudtam, hogy nagy bajok történnek az országunkban, ahogyan azt is, hogy a Reiga ellen áskálódó személyek száma hatalmasra duzzadt. Rettegtek tőle, a félelem pedig gyűlöletet és elutasítást szült. Akkor mégis miért tűnt most minden eddiginél fenyegetőbbnek a helyzet? - _Talán, __mert __Reigából __gyűrűzött __ki __valamilyen __megfoghatatlan __változás?_ - De a változás minősége milyen lesz… Jó vagy rossz? Eredendően más? Még nem tudhattam, és ezért nem is ítélhettem előre. Nem tehettem mást, ki kellett várnom az események végét. A látomásaim nem jeleztek semmilyen közvetlen veszélyt. Hinnem kellett abban, hogy nem csaptam be magamat. – _Hinnem __kellett __a __bajtársamban._

Némán elindultunk a kapu felé. Útközben intettem az álmosan elővánszorgó embereknek, akik megpróbáltak mosolyt erőltetni az arcukra. Reigáról inkább elkapták a tekintetüket. – _Bárhol __jártunk __eddig, __csak __ezt __láttuk. __A __félelmet._

Megálltunk a hatalmas, faragott kapu előtt, melyre az egykori alkotók a négy égtáj szellemének képét vésették rá. Ők szimbolizálták azt, amit mi testesítettünk meg ebben az életünkben, mintegy képmásokként. Valami olyasmiként, ami hordozza magában az igazi erőt, de testet öltésénél fogva, nem tudja teljes egészében birtokolni azt. - _Ezek __voltunk __mi, __a __Négy __Szent. __Képmások, __melyek __lényegükben __is __hasonlóak __az __eredetikhez._

A déli, tűz elemének őrzőjéhez Taramóhoz. Az északi jég borította tengerek urához Reirához és a keleti termőföldek asszonyához Yorihoz. A kapu középen ott díszelgett a mindenben benne rejlő, és mindent átjáró légelem szelleme, Arafan. Ő volt minden dolog kezdete és vége. Belőle fakadt a levegő, a tűz, a föld és a víz is. Minden, amit életnek neveztünk ebben a világban. A Négy Szellem, az elemek képviselői, akik erőiket nekünk ajándékozták, ott díszelegtek a fejünk felett nap, mint nap emlékeztetve bennünket a feladatunkra. Elfordítottam pillantásomat a kapuról, és a lovakkal szöszmötölő férfiak felé fordultam. Eljött a búcsú ideje.

- A támadás már a szomszédos tartományt is fenyegeti – fordult még egyszer felénk a csapat vezetője. – Nagyon aktívak, Takashiro-sama – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Olyan, mintha varázsütésre feléledtek volna, és keresnének valamit; vagy valakit. – Hangja elhalkult a mondat végére, gomb szemének gyanakvó, fekete pillantása Reiga felé rebbent. Tudtam, hogy mire célzott. Ki ne értette volna? Yomi keze kissé megremegett.

- Majd én… – kezdte Reiga, de azonnal a szavába vágtam.

- Majd én megyek – vettem át a szót. Láttam, hogyan néznek rá. Tudtam, hogy bármennyit is bizonyítana, a végén még őt tennék felelőssé, ha valami nem úgy sikerül, mint ahogyan azt várták. Tudtam, hogy rá kellett volna bíznom a feladatot, mégsem tudtam elengedni a kezét. – _Hibás __vagyok __azért, __mert __vigyázok __valakire?_ – Talán igen. Az én életem nem egyenlő az ő életével. - _Nem __dönthetek __helyette, __most __mégis __ezt __tettem._ - Kivettem a kezéből az irányítást, holott ehhez nem volt jogom. – _Sajnálom, __barátom, __hogy __ilyen __kellemetlen __helyzetbe __hoztalak._ _Remélem, __egyszer __meg __tudsz __bocsátani __az __elbizakodottságom __miatt._– Pár szóval kétségbevontam, és felülírtam az ő döntését. Hiszen a feltétlen szeretet és tisztelet nem ruházott fel bennünket azzal a joggal, hogy önkéntes megmentőket játszva beleavatkozzunk mások sorsába. Sőt. Hagynunk kellett, hogy mindenki járja a maga útját. Bármennyit bukik, hibázik vagy szenved is élete során. Ettől szentek igazán szentek.

- Kérlek, vigyázz az itthoniakra, amíg ennek utánajárok – fordultam Reiga felé. Szeme meg sem rebbent, rezzenéstelen arcvonásai a nyugalom érzetét keltették bennem. – A te irányításodra bízom őket – mosolyogtam rá.

- Rendben.

Letettem a péppé kevert teaport, és a forró vízért nyúltam. Nem jött álom a szememre, a gondolataim megállíthatatlan folyamként áramlottak bennem. Egyik gondolatmozaik követte a másikat, akárcsak a megállíthatatlanul hullámzó tenger tajtékjai. - _Nincsen __kezdetük __és __végük, __mert __ugyanabból __ágaznak __ki._– Felöntöttem a sűrű masszát, és magamba szívtam a zöld tea fanyar illatát. Úgy hittem, nyugalmat lelhetek esti rituálémban, de nem jártam sikerrel. A testemnek és az elmémnek pihenésre lett volna szüksége, mégsem tudtam megszabadulni az engem kínzó kételyektől. Valami megváltozott körülöttem, mégsem akartam tudomást venni róla.

Egyre gyakrabban tűnődtem el azon, hogy a külső világ képe mennyiben idomult a sajátomhoz? Előfordulhatott, hogy pusztán azt láttam, ami bennem is meghúzódott? – _Hiszen, __mindig __ezt __tanítottam __az __embereknek._– Akkor mégis miért gondoltam azt, hogy kivétel leszek a mindenkire egyformán érvényes egyetemes törvény alól?

Szótlanul ültem a főzőtűz felett, lángjai egyre fáradtabban harapták a száraz fadarabokat. Meg kellett állnom. El kellett szakadnom az ártó, elbizonytalanító gondolatoktól. – _Túl __sok __időm __volt __gondolkozni_ – húztam keserű mosolyra számat.

A nyitott ablakon keresztül tücskök ciripelése szűrődött be. Halk neszezésre figyeltem fel ajtóm mögül. Szemöldökömet összeráncolva eresztettem el egy ideges sóhajt, és nagy nehezen rávettem magam arra, hogy megmozduljak. Nem zavartak az emberek, bármikor felkereshettek, amikor akartak. De ma… Valahogy nem vágytam társaságra. – _Ki __lehet __az?__ –_ morgolódtam. A halk kopogás nyomában felcsendülő kellemes hang forgószélként söpörte el hirtelen támadt haragomat.

- Takashiro, bejöhetek? – Egy hosszú, dermedt pillanatig hallgattam. Yomi. Hányszor is beszélgettük át az éjszakákat? Már nem is számolom. Mégis, most olyan rossz érzés uralkodott el rajtam, mintha csak a végzetet szólítanám fel arra, hogy lépje át a küszöbömet.

- Természetesen – hadartam. Nem is próbáltam leplezni a hangomban bujkáló izgatottságot. A tolóajtó csendes surrogással csúszott el tokjában. Hosszú haja leengedve omlott hátára és vállára. Ha ránéztem, mindig megbabonázott a belőle áradó nyugalom és kedvesség. Sokszor úgy éreztem, egyedül ő méltó a szent címre négyünk közül.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy zavarlak – hajolt meg előttem szabadkozva, de azonnal hozzásiettem. Nem volt szükség erre a formalitásra, családtagként tekintettem rá és Reigára is. Rápillantottam sápadt arcára, és meglepetten vontam közelebb a tűzhöz.

- Te sohasem zavarsz. Gyere, ülj le! – intettem a tatami felé. Letelepedett a tűz elé, én pedig visszavackolódva helyemre készítettem neki egy csésze teát. Nem nyúlt érte. Tekintete mereven fixírozott egyetlen pontot, ujjai kissé megrándultak. A narancsszín lángok sötét karikákat és gondterhelt árnyékokat rajzoltak sima bőrére. Eddig nem is tűnt fel, hogy mennyire megviselt. – _Mi __a __fene __történik __körülöttem, __amit __egyedül __én __nem __veszek __észre?_– Yomi! – szólítottam fel határozottan, mire fázósan összerezzent. – Kérlek, beszélj!

- Reigáról lenne szó – kezdte tétovázva. – Tudom, hogy együtt alkotjuk a Négy Szentet. Azt is tudom, hogy megbízhattunk benne mindig. De… Most kételyeim támadtak. – Minden egyes szó egy láthatatlan terhet emelt le válláról, hogy azokat átruházhassa az enyémre. Nem szóltam, nem szakítottam félbe. Végig kellett hallgatnom a mondanivalóját. Azt hiszem, túl régóta hordozta magában ezeket a félelmeket anélkül, hogy bárkivel is megoszthatta volna. Nálam jobban pedig senki sem tudta, hogy a lélek tiszta magvát a belső kételyek méregként feketítik el. - _Sokszor __a __ki __nem __mondott __szavak __és __érzések __gerjesztenek __olyan __álproblémákat, __amelyek __tönkreteszi __a __lelket._ – A beállt csendre lettem figyelmes.

- Yomi! Kérlek, folytasd! – Ki kellett vele mondatnom, hogy mi bántja. Ez kínálkozott az egyetlen esélynek arra, hogy segíthessek neki.

– Valami baljóslatú, szörnyű dolog van készülőben, amit nem láthatok előre. – Elkínzottan pillantottam a lángok közé, arcom mégsem árulta el indulataimat. - Amibe egyszerűen nem nyílt bepillantásom, mert a belőle áradó állandó hangulati ingadozás elrejti előlem a jövőjét.

- Reiga ingadozna? – Lehetetlen. - _Yomi __sohasem __hazudna __nekem, __nem __feketítene __be __előttem __senkit._ - Mégsem tudtam hinni neki. _- __Mi __történik __ezzel __a __világgal? __Miért __nem __tud __esélyt __adni __azoknak, __akik __mások?_

- Igen. – Arca teljesen átszellemült, amíg beszélt, engem is magával ragadva saját látomásába. Szeme fényesen ragyogott, pupillája hatalmasra tágulva fürkészte az idő nyitottá váló szövedékét. A világ semmivé foszlott. Eltűntek a vékony falak, elnémult a tűz pattogása.

_Egy __csendes __helyre __varázsolt, __ahol __a __végtelen __űrben __lebegett __elménk. __Egy __köztes __tér, __melyben __az __élet __mögött __működő __vonalhálót __követhettem __végig. __A __háló __végül __egy __óriási, __véget __nem __érő __labirintussá __szőtte __be __a __fekete __teret._

– _Életlehetőségek?_

_- __Azok__ – __érkezett __a __végtelen __tér __valamely __pontjáról __Yomi __hangja. __Nem __láttam __őt, __de __tudtam, __hogy __ott __lebeg __a __közelemben. __Régen __hozott __magával, __így __most __újra __szoknom __kellett __a __látványt, __a __bepillantás __felszabadító __érzését. __Világossá __vált __az __összes __indok, __tisztává __a __még __meg __sem __született __szándékok __halmaza. __Egyszerre __lebegett __itt __a __múlt, __a __jövő __mind __a __jelenből __ágazva __ki. __Az __életlehetőségek __csillogó __szalagokként __futottak __el __mellettünk __az __üres __térben, __mint egy __önműködően __szőve __a __hatalmas __hálót. __Ezt __a __teret, __az __emberi __elme __végtelen __potenciáljai __töltötték __fel __értelemmel. __Megszámlálhatatlan __variáció __futott __el __mellettem, __tündöklő __hullócsillagként __ívelve __végig __a __végtelen __semmi __szövedékén. __Tudtam, __mik __ezek __a __csillagok. __- __A __döntésekből __kiágazó __életlehetőségek, __a __variációk __összessége. __- __Elmerültem __Yomi __éber __álmában, __és __nyomon __követhettem __lelkének __rezdüléseit. __Minden __érthetővé __vált __számomra __egyetlen __pillanat __alatt. __Számtalan __lélek __lebegett __körülöttem. __Milliók __nyitott __elméje, __akik __teremtő __fantáziájukkal __hozzák __létre __saját __valóságukat. __Ott __volt __Reiga __is, __mégis __őt, __mintha __egyfajta __fátyol __takarta __volna._

_- __Látod __őt __végre?__ – __susogta __Yomi, __de __nem __tudtam __választ __adni. __Képtelen __voltam __tisztán __kivenni __az __alakját.__ – __Takashiro?__ – __Hangja __egyre __távolibbnak __és __kétségbeesettebbnek __tűnt.__ – __Takashiro__…__?_

„_Megbuktam."_

* * *

– Mi történt? - Újra Yomi hangja térített magamhoz. A jelenben voltam, a tatamin ültem, előttem ropogott a tűz. Egy pillanatra én is belevesztem a látomásába.

- Semmi – nyögtem fáradtan.

- Megszakadt a kapcsolat. Ilyen még sohasem történt azelőtt.

- Bocsáss meg. Úgy látszik, jobban kimerített a meditációm, mint hittem. – Mély csend borult a szobára. Mind a ketten tudtuk, hogy nem mondok igazat, Yomi mégsem firtatta hazugságom okát. – _Miért __kellett __hazudnom? __Miért __nem __mondtam __el __neki, __hogy __egyszerűen __nem __tudtam __őt __látni?_

- Folyamatosan változnak a belőle érkező impulzusok – kezdte halkan. - Az aurája pedig egyre jobban tér el az emberitől és a miénktől is. Egyre jobban hasonlít… - Hangja elcsuklott, én pedig felemeltem a kezemet. Nem akartam hallani a folytatást. Hiába tekintettem bele a látomásába, a megérzéseibe, nem fogadtam el őket. Meg kellett állnom egy pillanatra. Vajon ki vagyok én igazán? Melyik ember voltam? Az, aki elvakult? Vagy inkább az, aki lojális a barátjához? Lassan már magam sem tudtam, melyik oldalon állok.

- Értem – leheltem erőtlenül. – _Démoni __lett __az __aurája._

- Nem az emberek előítéleteiről beszélek. Hanem arról, hogy bennem is megfogalmazódott valami, ami miatt úgy érzem, ő most már fenyegető.

- Fenyegető? – ismételtem gépiesen, hangom üresen koppant a szobában.

- Igen. Azt hiszem, egyedül te nem látod, hogy Reigában van valami, ami miatt joggal tartanak tőle az emberek. Ami miatt vészjósló és félelmetes. – _Egyedül __én __nem __látom? __Én __csak __azt __látom, __hogy __bántják __azt __az __embert, __aki __mindig __társam __volt __a __bajban. __Azt __látom, __hogy __mindenki __elfordul __tőle, __akit __barátjának __hisz. __Én __nem __fogom __magára __hagyni. __Bárki, __bármit __is __mondjon._ – Pár hosszú pillanatig a tűzbe meredve bámultam a megrebbenő lángokat. A parázs vörösen felizzott a hamu alatt, és újabb fadarabokat kebelezett be.

- Úgy hiszem – kezdtem bele mondandómba -, félreértitek őt. Úgy hiszem, téged is megkötött a félelem, mely a falusiakból és az összes többi emberből árad – hárítottam kétségbeesetten.

- Akkor nem hallottad a szavaimat – vetette finoman ellenem.

- Hallottam minden egyes szavadat – jelentettem ki szilárdan.

- Kétlem, Takashiro. – Hangja alig volt erősebb a nyári fuvallatnál, a mezőket megsimogató szellőnél. – Azt hiszem, elvesztél a gondolataid hálójában. Mindig befelé figyelsz, de most már egy ideje nem látod a világban zajló történéseket. Látod az emberek szemében a félelmet. De az enyémben nem. Mondd, miért van ez? – Képtelen voltam válaszolni. Miért nem? Nyilvánvaló a válasz. Mert nem figyeltem rá. Valahol hosszú utam során letértem az ösvényről, melyet követnem kellett volna. Útvesztőkben fuldokoltam, míg végül magam sem értettem miért vagyok ott, ahol éppen vagyok. Mintha a valóság csak most tört volna be a tudatomba, mázsás súllyal nehezedve rám. Önzésem határtalanul áradt szét bennem, pont akkor, amikor azt hittem, jó úton járok. Ehelyett mit tettem? A saját problémáimnak építettem kártyavárat, és abban ténferegtem. – _Elvesztem__…_

- Bocsáss meg – nyögtem ki esetlenül, pedig magam is éreztem, mennyire semmitmondóak a szavaim.

– Nincs miért megbocsátanom neked – mosolygott rám fáradtan. – Az a fontos, hogy most már meghallgatsz. – _Elvesztem __valahol __az __alázat __útján._

- Köszönöm neked. - Az eddig barátságosan pislákoló tűz, démoni árnyak alakját vetítette a bambusz falra. A térelválasztókként funkcionáló tolóajtókra felfestett onik, most fenyegető szellemhadként néztek velem farkasszemet. – _Köszönöm, __hogy __magamhoz __térítettél, __Yomi._

- Aggódom érte, közben pedig félek tőle – lehelte kétségbeesetten. Ebben a pillanatban megreccsent az ajtóm előtt lévő padló. Mind a ketten tudtuk, hogy ki állt mögötte. Távolodó léptei csak még jobban fokozták bűntudatomat és lelkiismeretfurdalásomat. Mintha elárultam volna őt pusztán azzal, hogy meghallgattam Yomi panaszát. Utána kellett mennem. – Menj utána! – utasított Yomi suttogva, szeméből apró könnycseppek indultak útjukra.

Nemcsak annak nehéz, aki fölött kimondják a végítéletet, vagy annak, aki meghallgatja. Yomi bölcs nyugalma, éles megfigyelőképessége túlszárnyalta a miénket. Mindig látta a gyengéinket. Neki sem lehetett egyszerű eljutnia idáig, mégis volt bátorsága ahhoz, hogy elém álljon, és kimondja, Reiga veszélyes. Többé már nem lehetett egyedül hagyni. - _Ő __is __szerette. __Ő __is __óvta, __és __védelmezte, __mégis __olyan __dolgokat __látott __benne, __amiket __én __egyáltalán __nem. __Hogyan __történhetett __ez? __Vak __lettem __volna, __mert __szívből __hittem?_ – Azt kívántam, bárcsak láthatnám az események fonalát. Talán megváltoztathatnék mindent. Hiába tudtam, hogy mindennek úgy kellett történnie, ahogyan éppen abban a megértés mozaikban álltunk, most nem akartam elfogadni. - _Mindenk__éppen __úgy __kell __történnie, __ahogyan __történnie __kell, __hiszen __a __meghozott __döntések __még __értelem __nélkül __is __működésbe __lépnek. __Az __igazi __kérdés __talán __az, __hogy __meg __akarom-e __érteni __mindazt, __ami __az __én __döntéseim __folyományaként __körülvesz?_

Felemelkedtem a tatamiról, és útnak indultam a sötét éjszakába. Tudtam, hogy hol keressem. Kint az udvaron, a három egymás mellett növekvő cseresznyevirágfánál.

„_Szilárdan hittem, hogy amit teszek, jól teszem."_

Végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt az út, míg mellé értem. Lépteim neszét elnyelte a puha fű. Kezemet idegesen csúsztattam be haorim bő ujjába. Ideges voltam, mégis igyekeztem megőrizni a nyugalmamat. Csendben megálltam mellette, és felpillantottam a fára. A csillagok most fényesen tündököltek az égen, ezüstös színnel hintve be a rózsaszín szirmokat, a kérges törzset. Körülölelt bennünket az éjszaka jótékony csendje, az ég sötétje. Mind a ketten a fát tanulmányoztunk. Azt, amelyik hosszú évek óta nem akart virágot bontani. Úgy tűnt, teljesen kiszáradt, és halálra van ítélve. Reiga mégis minden nap kijött hozzá, és csendbe burkolózva bámulta a szikkadt törzset, az elvékonyodott ágakat.

Mindig nagy örömmel töltött el, hogy ennyire ragaszkodott ehhez a fához. Úgy hittem, azért gondoskodott róla, mert saját magát látta benne. Egy magányos harcost, akit mindenki megvetett, és elítélt, de az mégis képes volt talpon maradni, és bebizonyítani az egész világnak, hogy erősebb nála.

- Ez a fa nem az, aminek látszik – jelentette ki nagy sokára. Nem fűztem hozzá semmit. Vártam, hogy folytassa. – Olyan a formája, mint egy cseresznyevirágfának, mégsem az. Nem képes virágot hozni – mélázott el hangosan. Tudtam, hogy mire gondolt. Saját magára. Emberi testben él közöttünk, mégsem tekinthető annak, pontosan úgy, mint ez a fa. - _Vajon __tényleg __azt __hiszi, __hogy __én __sem __tartom __embernek?_ – Egyre kétségbeesettebben kutattam valamilyen jel után, ami rámutat végre, hogy az összes kételyem, merő illúzió volt, csalfa, képlékeny semmi. Könyörögtem az összes szellemhez és istenhez, hogy adjanak jelet. – _Nahát_– pillantottam elégedetten az egyik vastag ágra. Egy kicsi, alig látható szirmocska kandikált ki a göcsörtös ágak takarásából.

- Úgy hiszem, teljesült a kérésed – mosolyogtam rá, és meglepett arcát látva felmutattam a virágra. - Ott egy bimbó. Az a virág neked köszönhetően nyílt ki, mert hittél benne – tettem hozzá halkan. Nem válaszolt, figyelmét az apró szirmok kötötték le.

- Úgy véled? – kérdezte puhán. Most először éreztem azt, hogy bár nem értem őt, ez nem is számított. Hiszen, itt volt az orrom előtt a jel! Az eddig meddőnek hitt fa virágot bontott.

- Úgy. – Most már biztos voltam benne, hogy jó kezekben hagyom a birtokot és rajta élő embereket. - _Bízhattam __benne._

* * *

Finoman cirógató melegség ébresztett álmomból. Zavarodottan pislogtam egyet, hogy valóban felfogjam az álombéli táj, a lelkemet olyan messzire repítő dimenzió már semmivé omlott. Yomi arca, hangja szétfoszlott az arcomba tűző napsugarak játékában. Eltűnt a fa és a rajta lévő bimbó is. Visszavonhatatlanul elenyészett. Mély sóhajjal emelkedtem fel matracomról, és hajamat frusztráltan hátrasöpörtem. A múlt semmivé lett. Újra a jelenvalóban rekedtem. Egy olyan világban, ahol valójában nem volt helyem.

- Takashiro-sama – szakított ki merengésemből hűséges inasom hangja. – Jobban érzed magad?

- Igen – sóhajtottam, de hangom rácáfolt állításomra. Minden egyes évvel, hónappal, héttel vagy nappal fásultabbnak éreztem magam.

- Nem kellene még felkelned – intett figyelmeztetően. De. Fel kellett ébrednem végre ebből a több ezer éves álomból. Tényleg itt kellett volna ülnöm tétlenül, míg az őrzők és Yuki is az életét kockáztatta? Nem. Mennem kellett. Be kellett fejeznem ezt a harcot. Annak ellenére is, hogy egykor hittem Reigában. A társam volt, a barátom. – _De __ezek __az __idők __már __régen __elmúltak._ – Mégis ott motoszkált bennem valami, ami nem hagyott nyugodni. Valami, ami miatt Reigát összekapcsoltam a szirmait bontó virággal. – _Akkor __éjjel __az __a __fa __lángokban __állt. __A __tűz __martaléka __lett __mindaz, __melyet __éveken __át __felépített._– Miért nem tudtam elhinni még mindig, hogy ő már nem az, aki?

- Jól vagyok – válaszoltam a lehető legnyugodtabban. Talpra kászálódtam, és bizonytalanul intettem felé. – Kérlek, hozd a ruháimat! – Még mindig gyenge voltam. Úgy látszott, a testem teljesen elhasználódott. Éreztem a belőle áradó neheztelést, de a sorsomon és a kijelölt utamon akkor sem változtathattam. Felöltöttem fehér nadrágomat, ingemet és hosszú kabátomat. Gépies mozdulattal igazítottam meg nyakkendőmet. – _Miért? __Valami __nem __stimmelt. __Valami __változott._

- A többiek?

- Már átléptek az átjárón, amit mutatott nekik.

- Ha jobban belegondolok – fordultam az ajtó előtt térdeplő inas felé -, a férfi testben újjászületett Yuki és Wakamiya Kanata közeli kapcsolata olyan tényező, amit a prófécia nem jövendölt meg. – Valami megváltozott, azonban úgy tűnt ahhoz, hogy a klánom túlélhessen, nem követhettem a szívem által diktált utat. - Nekem, mint a Giou klán vezetőjének, be kell teljesítenem ezt a jóslatot. - _Mikor __süllyedtem __le __az __ő __szintjükre?_ – Kiléptem a szabadba, és meglepetten láttam a velem szemben álló embereket. – _Oda, __ahol __már __nem __számít __a __szív, __csak __a __bosszú __és __a __harag? __Ahol __már __nem __számítanak __a __barátok, __a __szerelmek?_ - Mind ott voltak. Tachibana, Tsubaki, Aya, Tooma és még az a bolond orvos is. – _Egy __nagy __család, __amit __meg __akarok __védeni._

- Hát ti? – kérdeztem halkan. _– __Van __még __helyem __ezen __a __világon? __Vagy __csak __kósza __szellemként __ragaszkodom __egy __árnyhoz, __ami __már __többé __nem __vagyok?_

- Utánuk mész? – kérdezte Tachibana az intézőm.

- Igen – válaszoltam határozottan. Meg kellett küzdenem Reigával. Az volt a sorsunk, hogy egymás kezétől essünk el. Bátran vállaltam ezt a sorsot.

- Ne hajtsd túl magad! – intett Isuzu. Szakértő szemmel mért végig. Orvosként az állapotomat diagnosztizálta.

- Takashiro-sama! Kérlek, vigyázz Yukira is! – Senshiro menyasszonya, Tsubaki állított meg. Előlépett a kisebb embertömegből, és alázatosan meghajolt előttem. Bánatosan elmosolyodtam, és végignéztem rajtuk. Mind aggódtak Yukiért, a Zweiltokért és értem is. - _Igen, __még __értem __is._ - Éppen ezért minden tőlem telhetőt meg kellett tennem ahhoz, hogy ezek az emberek többé ne csalódjanak bennem. Nem hátrálhattam ki újra és újra a végső összecsapásból, abban reménykedve, hogy valami megváltozik, és Reiga talán…

- Úgy lesz – szorítottam meg a könyvet, hogy erőt meríthessek belőle. Meg kellett állítanom a gondolataimat, többé nem álmodozhattam arról, hogy megváltom Reigát, hiszen még magamat sem tudtam. – _Már __régen __elbuktam. __Őket __nem __ránthatom __magammal._ - Az idéző kör könnyedén megnyílt erőm hívására. A levelek, a fák elmosódtak, helyüket átvette a mindent beterítő vörös és fekete csillogás. - _Reiga, __megyek._

* * *

**Csillagok országútján 11. fejezet: Giou Takashiro II.**

Emlékek partján: Bukás és felemelkedés

- Hát eljöttél, Takashiro - szólított meg kellemes hangján. Amint belenéztem a szemébe, a múlt újra életre kelt. Egy teljesen idegen ember állt velem szemben, de a pillantásában kavargó jeges gyűlölet mit sem változott az eltelt évszázadok alatt. Az emlékek elözönlötték tudatomat fájdalmasan emlékeztetve arra, miért is állok szemben Reigával.

Emlékek... Apró szeletek a túlzottan is hosszúra nyúlt életemből, melyeket képtelen voltam kitörölni magamból.

* * *

A császári udvar mesterien megépített kertjében álltam. Vártam, hogy az uralkodó maga elé szólítson, és megadja az eltávozási engedélyünket. Már több hete a fővárosban tartózkodtunk, ugyanis az általam elvállat ügy sokkal nagyobb volumenűnek ígérkezett, mint vártam. A nyomok Tokióba vezettek, és sajnos, tovább kellett ott maradnunk, mint terveztem. Ugyan felszámoltuk az ellenséges erőket, és megtisztítottuk a császári udvart a sötét erőktől, de az uralkodó többnapos, ünnepi játékokat szervezett a tiszteletünkre.

Nem utasíthattam vissza a meghívását. Így a cseresznyefák virágzása - legnagyobb bánatomra - a fővárosban ért utol. Nem akartam már Kiotóban maradni. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan, belső késztetés hajtott, hogy pattanjak nyeregbe, és vágtassak haza. Mégsem hallgattam az ösztöneimre, egyszerűen nem tehettem. Helyette az udvariaskodás parttalan mocsarába fulladtam, és mindenre igent mondtam, amire kellett.

Az idő pedig csak haladt. - _Ha __valami __baj __lenne, __küldtek __volna __üzenetet_- nyugtatgattam magam, de az aggodalom felhőit így sem tudtam elűzni szívemből.

Végre kinyílt az ajtó, én pedig az uralkodó elé siettem. Mélyen meghajoltam előtte homlokommal a földet érintve.

- Most is köszönettel tartozom a Giou klánnak - kezdte szertartásosan. - Szívesen marasztalnálak még benneteket egy kis időre, de úgy gondolom, szeretnétek már hazatérni. - Nem szóltam egy szót sem, továbbra sem emeltem fel a tekintetemet. Nem sérthettem meg az uralkodót azzal, hogy beszéd közben ránézek. - Tehát, az engedélyt megadom. Holnap indulhattok. Az oltalmazó szellemek legyenek veletek.

- Köszönöm, nagyuram - emelkedtem fel, és kihátráltam az ajtó felé. Nem fordítottam neki hátat, annál nagyobb arcátlanság nem létezett a világon. Mély hangon döndült előttem a duplaszárnyú ajtó, én pedig egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal fordultam meg, és pillantottam fel a velem szemben álló sakurafára. - _Holnap._

Mire elindultunk hazafelé, már a nyár perzselő napsugarai cirógatták a termőföldeket. A lelkemben megbúvó, baljós érzés egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajtam, ahogy közeledtünk a tartományunk felé. Nem értettem a viselkedésemet, hiszen az udvarba beérkező futárok arról tájékoztattak bennünket, hogy a baj elhárult, és az ország békéje újra helyreállt. Elméletileg nem kellett volna tartanom semmitől. - _Mégis __valami __zavar._

- Siessünk! - kiáltottam hátra embereimnek. - Még öt napi vágta, és otthon leszünk.

Képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy a megérzéseim beigazolódtak. A határszéli őrfalvak lángokban álltak, mintha csak egy elszabadult fúria bűzös lehelete söpört volna végig a tájon. Kopár fák, kiégett szántók fogadtak mindenütt.

Az ismeretlen támadók mindent letaroltak, ami az útjukba került. Falvakat, szentélyeket és szállókat. A dúlások nyomai megdöbbentettek. Szisztematikusan a lakott falvakat vették célba azért, hogy megsemmisítsék az ott élő lakosságot. - _Micsoda __egy __mocskos __banda!_ - A szétrombolt településeken hiába kutattunk túlélők után, csak temetetlen holtakat találtunk.

Az eszeveszett száguldás tovább folytatódott. Lovam véknyába vájtam a sarkamat, és fülébe suttogva bíztattam gyorsabb tempóra. A szívemet uraló rettegés egyre csak fokozódott. Hiába jöttünk váltott lovakkal, az idővel nem tudtunk versenyt futni. Megtorpantam az egyik hágónál, ami már közvetlenül a falunkba vezetett. Elsápadtam a látványtól, ami a szemünk elé tárult. Az emberek rémülten felnyögtek, vagy káromkodtak mögöttem.

Tűzvörös lángok csaptak fel a magasba átszínezve az éjszaka sötétjét. - _Lehetetlen. __Ez __nem __velünk __történik!_

- Uram! Lángokban áll az egész tartomány! - cincogta mellettem rémülten az egyik kísérőm.

- Látom. Gyerünk! - rántottam meg a kantárt. Fogaimat összeszorítva ugrattam át egy kidőlt fatörzset. - _Hogy __lenne __béke? __Mit __láttak __azok __a __futárok?_- dühöngtem némán. Bevágtattam a lángokban álló nagykapun, melynek faragott alakjai narancsos lángsírukban várták végső nyughelyüket. Recsegve-ropogva omlottak össze az épületek, a raktárak. A várost mindig körülvevő védőkör sehol sem volt. Elborzadva rántottam meg lovam zabláját.

A faluban dermedt csend honolt, csak a mindent elemésztő tűz ropogott. A lovak idegesen toporogtak, fújtatva rántották el fejüket az orrukba áramló szagok elől. - _Füst __és __vér._ - Az utcákon véres, megcsonkított tetemek hevertek. - _Azok __az __emberek, __akik __nem __tudtak __elmenekülni._ - Leugrottam a nyeregből, embereim szó nélkül követték példámat. Nem állhattunk tovább tétlenül, lesokkolva a borzalmas látványtól, amely elénk tárult. Túlélők után kellett kutatnunk, és ha még maradtak betolakodók, azokat meg kellett találnunk, és el kellett pusztítanunk.

- Kettesével fésüljétek át a házakat, a raktárakat és az utcákat! - utasítottam keményen a velem lévő csapatot. Egyelőre nem kereshettem okokat, nem kutathattam a miérteket, most cselekednem kellett. - Kutassatok túlélők után! Egy pecsételő legyen minden csapatban.

- Uram! Mi legyen, ha megtaláljuk Reiga-donót? - kérdezte egyik emberem. Hangja alázatos volt, akárcsak a testtartása. Nem a tiszteletlenség, inkább a félelem beszélt belőle. - Mi nem... - Esetlenül elhallgatott. Meglepetten fordultam felé. - _Reiga? __Hogy __jön __ide __ő?_

- Nem értelek.

- Nos, ez az egész eset... Bocsáss meg, Takashiro-sama, de gyanús.

- Még nem tudhatjuk, ki áll az ügy mögött. Nem ítélhetünk meg senkit - jelentettem ki magabiztosan. Láttam, hogy nem győztem meg teljesen. - Ha bármi történik, vállalom a felelősséget. Most azonban indulnunk kell. - Megvártam, amíg szétszélednek, és csak utána vettem az irányt a szentély felé. Az is lángokban állt, akárcsak a falu többi része. Végigsiettem a füstölgő bambuszfák mentén, egészen a szétdúlt szentélyig. Meglepett, hogy egyetlen démonnal sem találkoztam. Úgy tűnt, már elmentek. - Valaki! Valaki életben van még itt? - kiáltottam feldúltan.

- Takashiro-sama - állított meg egy könyörgő hang. Yomi egyik tanulója volt. Képtelen volt talpra állni, csak kúszni tudott a földön, olyan súlyosak voltak a sérülései. Felé léptem, hogy segíthessek rajta.

- Tarts ki! - bátorítottam elszörnyedve. Izmaim remegtek a visszafojtott indulatoktól. Láttam a halál mindent elemésztő fekete leplét, amely könnyű kendőként alakjára telepedett. - Egy seregnyi démon, uram...

- És a védőkör?

- Reiga-sama... - nyögte elhalóan, de képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. A halál csábító táncba ragadta magával, az ideje lejárt. - _Reiga? _- Bombaként robbant tudatomban a felismerés, lábam magától mozdult. - _Hogy __lehettem __ennyire __bolond? _- Hiszen, így minden értelmet nyert. Mindaz, amit nem akartam tudomásul venni, és elfogadni. - _Szentséges __egek!_

Yomi háza felé rohantam. Meg kellett győzödnöm arról, hogy nincs ott, hogy rendben van. Egészen eddig biztos voltam benne, hogy Arioval együtt az emberek kimentésén fáradozott. Reiga - mint mindig -, addig feltartotta a démonokat, és lepecsételte, majd visszaküldte őket a Pokolba. Utána pedig elhagyták a falut.

- _És __ha __mégsem __így __történt?_ - Bárcsak képes lettem volna egy szempillantással áthidalni a másodperceket! - _A __szent __atyákra! __Nem __így __történt, __csak __hinni __akartam, __hogy __így __történt!_ - őrjöngtem némán. A bennem növekvő félelem fekete lyukként terjeszkedett a mellkasomban, és kíméletlenül magába nyelte minden reményemet. _- __Yomi!_

Talán mindig is tudtam, hogy Reiga milyen, csak nem voltam hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Mindenki figyelmeztetett rá, még Yomi is; én mégis hittem benne. Hittem benne, és a hitem jelentette az árulást. Elárultam mindenkit. Ez az egész tragédia az én hibám. _- __Ha __Yominak __miattam __esik __bántódása, __abba __bele __fogok __pusztulni._

Berontottam a szobába, a tatamin pedig ott hevert mozdulatlanul...

Összedőlhettek a papírfalak, lángra kaphattak a színes ruhák, én csak őt láttam. A látványt, ami elém tárult ezernyi könnycsepp sem tudta volna elhalványítani. Füst gomolygott a szobában, a forró levegőben vakítóan villantak fel a sárga lángnyelvek.

_„__Azon __töprengtem, __Takashiro, __hogyha __ezt __a __világot __valóban __mi __teremtjük, __akkor __még __jobban __kell __törekednünk __arra, __hogy __szeressük __egymást __és __magunkat."_

A hófehér bőrön apró, karmazsin patakok csordogáltak.

_„__Mindazt, __ami __minket __alkot, __legyen __az __rendkívül __fényes __erény __vagy __a __legsötétebb __gondolat."_

A narancsos fények megcsillantak az ébenfekete hajon.

_„__Azt __a __vékony __határt, __amikor __semmivé __foszlik __a __jó __és __a __rossz, __amikor __nem __számítanak __az __értékek, __mert __nem __kell __őket __követnünk, __hogy __a __mieink __legyenek."_

A rózsaszín hajszalag hanyagul a sarokba dobva feküdt. Megpörkölődött.

_„__Mert __lényegében __hozzánk __tartoznak, __minden __ránk __erőltetett __szerep __nélkül. __Többé __nem __kell __értük __küzdenünk, __mert __mi __magunk __vagyunk __azok __az __értékek."_

A bénító fájdalom elborított.

_„__Nincsenek __többé __szerepek, __a __célok __változékonysága __pedig __nem __rettent __el."_

Józan eszem eddig szilárdnak hitt építménye kristálypalotaként, csillogva omlott össze.

_„__Együtt __hullámzunk, __és __pulzálunk __az __univerzummal. __Egy __szívként, __ugyanazt __érezve. __Akkor, __abban __a __pillanatban __jön __létre __a __most. __Nem? __Takashiro?"_

Ő nem lehetett halott! Nem...

_„__Sohasem __fogom __utolérni __a __bölcsességedet, __Yomi."_

Testem automatikusan cselekedett. Hozzá akartam rohanni abban bízva, hátha még nincs teljesen késő, hátha még megmenthetem.

Ostorként vágott végig rajtam a semmiből érkező, égető fájdalom. Visszatántorodva térdre rogytam. Lihegve szorítottam kezemet arcomra. A vércseppek apró pettyekként terítették be ujjaim körül a tatami finom szövetét. Felnéztem, hogy megtaláljam a támadómat; azt, aki nem engedte, hogy Yomi közelébe mehessek.

Döbbenten pillantottam az előttem álló, fiatal férfira. Haja szabadon szárnyalt a lángok gyilkos szelében, az alvadt vér mázként száradt sápadt bőrére. Yukatája tépetten lógott rajta, mellkasát karmolás nyomok borították.

- Hogy tehetted? - pillantottam az ajtó előtt állóra. Nem válaszolt, csak engem nézett. Fekete szemében jeges hóviharként tombolt a harag, a keserűség és a mindent elemésztő gyűlölet. Válasz nélkül hátat fordított nekem, és kezében az idézőkönyvvel elindult a lángtenger felé. - Megállj! Reiga! - ordítottam rá. Zavarodott voltam, mégis amit láttam, az egyáltalán nem a képzeletem játéka volt. Valóban ő tette. Ő támadta meg a falut.

- _Mi __a __valóság, __Takashiro? __Valóban __az __lenne, __amit __éppen __látunk?_ - jutott eszembe Yomi egyik kérdése, de azonnal el is hessegettem magamtól. Egyáltalán nem értettem, miért jutott pont most az eszembe. Egyre jobban dagadt bennem a mindent elemésztő düh, mégis tudni akartam az indokokat.

Mozdulatlanul állt, nem fordult felém. Egyetlen szóval sem tagadta a vádakat. Nem mondta azt, hogy nem ő tette. Nem védte magát. Egyszerűen nem tett semmit.

_„__A __törékeny __cseresznyefa __a __legkisebb __sérüléstől __is __meghal."_

- Elkéstél - suttogta elkínzottan. Elszörnyedve álltam szerelmem teteme felett, és bámultam azt az embert, aki elvette az életét. Azt, akit egykor bajtársamnak és barátomnak tartottam. _- _Mindennel.

_- __Elkéstem? __Mikor? __Miért?_

Az összeroskadó tartópillérek nyomában szétpattant parazsak szinte megvakítottak. Mire újra felnéztem, már eltűnt. Remegve Yomihoz léptem, és óvatosan a karomba csúsztattam. Reszketve tapogattam meg puha bőrét, de az életnek már semmi jele nem volt a törékeny testben. Olyan jó lett volna elhinni, hogy még él! Hogy a testéből áradó melegség nem hamis illúzió csupán! - _Nem __a __távozó __lelket __jelenti.__- _Könnyek homályosították el látásomat.

_- __Miért?_

Minden összedőlt körülöttem. Mindaz, amit eddig együtt építettünk egy belülről rothadó semmi volt, a gonosz játéktere, melyben kedvére kegyetlenkedhetett. Felül kellett volna emelkednem a történteken? Képtelen voltam rá.

Zokogva szorítottam magamhoz, és ringattam őt, mint egy gyermeket. Védelmezni, óvni akartam... Valóban elkéstem mindennel. Nem tudtam megmenteni a szerelmemet, elpusztult az otthonom, és elveszítettem a legjobb barátomat.

A világom öreg toronyként dőlt össze, akárcsak az udvaron álló, meddő cseresznyefa.

Üvölteni akartam egészen addig, míg a szférákban táncoló onik meg nem hallják fájdalmamat. Mert Yomi soha többé nem fog rám nézni. Nem fog nevetni, vagy megdorgálni. A lelke menthetetlenül elveszett az idő és a tér szövedékében.

Keserű zokogásomat elnyelte a sötét éjszaka.

Minden tanító tudja, hogy a gyűlölet édes méreg, a bosszú pedig lassú rothadás. A tiszta szívet és az ép elmét támadják együttes erővel letaszítva a fényes lelket a sötétségbe.

- _Mégis..._ - Sohasem éreztem, hogy a harag ilyen elemi erővel járt volna át. A bennem izzó gyűlölet pont olyan hévvel lobogott bennem, mint a körülöttem veszett tigrisként tomboló tűz. Szívem és lelkem tiltakozott az ereimben folyékony mézként szétáramló sötétség ellen, de a tudatom nem.

Kábultan talpra kászálódtam, és ismét Yomira pillantottam. Nem adhattam meg magam ennek a sötétségnek. Pont előtte nyelt volna el a fekete örvény? Előtte, aki maga volt a jóság? Küzdöttem a bennem megbúvó sötétség ellen azért, hogy az ő emléke tovább élhessen.

Magamhoz szorítottam, és kitántorogtam vele az udvarra. Addig mentem, amíg el nem értem az általa legjobban szeretett tisztást. Szerencsére, a démonok ezt nem mocskolták be. Leültem vele az egyik fa alá, és kérges törzsének támasztottam hátamat. Kérdőn pillantottam fel az éjszakai égre, a néma csillagoktól várva útmutatást. - _Miért?_

Tudnom kellett volna, hogy a cseresznyefa az cseresznyefa, ami pedig annak látszik, az mindig csak egy félresikerült képmás marad. Nem több és nem is kevesebb annál. - _Reiga, __mindig __is __az __volt, __ami.__- _Egy opast, aki a pokol bugyraiból emelkedett fel, hogy szépségével megkísértse az embereket. Egy démon, aki elcsavarva az ember fejét megtévesztette, és megrontotta azt.

- _Hogy __tehettem __ezt? __- _Nekem kellett volna a legjobban tudnom, hogy mit jelent a kísértés. Nekem kellett volna védelmeznem az embereket, ehelyett beengedtem a farkast a bárányok közé, és hagytam, hogy kitombolja magát._- __Hogyan __történhetett __mindez?_- A sápadt csillagok nem válaszoltak. Az égben talán már nem is lakozott senki, ahogyan többé bennem sem.

Az érzéseim szürke hamuvá porladtak, a fájdalom örökös társammá vált. Egyedül belőle megíthettem erőt ahhoz, hogy felkeljek, és túléljem a másnapot. Megmaradt embereimmel kitakarítattam a birtokot, és mindent elölről kezdtem. Nappal dolgoztam, éjjel pedig a fűben figyeltem az égen villogó, fénylő csillagokat. Minden egyes nappal halványult a csillogásuk, míg végül nem láttam többé a fényt a sötétségben.

Nem akadtunk Ario nyomára, ezért úgy gondoltam, ő is meghalhatott a támadásban. Minden felelősség az én vállamon nyugodott, innentől én voltam a klán vezére. Egyetlen célommá annak a jóslatnak a beteljesítése vált, amit azon az estén láttam, amikor Yomit eltemettem. Az újjáépített szentélyben egy utolsó útmutatást kértem az istenektől.

Látomásomban két összecsapó sárkány képe rajzolódott ki, akik egymást is elpusztítva örök nyugalmat hoztak erre a világra. Lelkeket, akik nyugalmat nem találva több évszázadot áthidalva harcba indultak a gonosz ellen. Egy tiszta fényforrást, akinek jelenléte eldöntötte a harc kimenetelét. Meggyógyította a sebeket az igazság megmutatása által. - _Azt __az __igazságot, __hogy __mit __is __tettél __valójában, __Reiga_ - szorítottam össze fogaimat.

Tudtam, hogy a bennem munkáló harag és gyűlölet megmérgezheti a tisztánlátásomat, de többé nem hagytam magam eltántorítani a célomtól. - _Reiga __elpusztításától._ - Nekiálltam felkutatni azokat a lelkeket, akiket a látomásomban láttam. Hatalomra volt szükségem, méghozzá sokkal többre, mint amennyit egyszerű halandóként elérhettem. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy az a harc, amelybe belekezdtem, teljesen fel fogja számolni az emberségemet, és az eddigi életemet, de nem érdekelt.

Készen álltam rá. Reiga elpusztítása mindent megért, még azt is, hogy a lelkemet sutba vágva eredendően mássá váljak, mint ami vagyok. Hűnek kellett volna maradnom Yomi emlékéhez, de képtelen voltam rá. Hiába hittem eddig abban, hogy mindenki életútja szabott ideig vezet, az ő halálát képtelen voltam elfogadni.

_- __Meg __foglak __ölni, __Reiga. __Bármibe __is __kerüljön!_

* * *

Ha még több erőhöz akartam jutni, át kellett alakítanom a testemet. Régebben hallottam erről az eljárásról, de már nem emlékeztem pontosan a részletekre. Szerencsére, a tabukat tartalmazó könyvet egy olyan helyre rejtettük Arioval, amelyről másoknak nem volt tudomásuk. Még Yominak és Reigának sem._ -__Így __nem __volt __más __dolgom, __mint __újra __előásni, __és __áttanulmányozni __a megszállás __és __az __átengedés __fejezetét._

Olvastam egy figyelmeztetést is a cím alatt, de akkor önhitten úgy gondoltam, tisztában vagyok annak a jelentésével. _„__Minél __ragyogóbb __és __nagyobb __a __fény, __annál __nagyobb __árnyékot __vet __a __sötétség."_ Úgy gondoltam, ez azt jelenti, hogy Reiga is úgy válik egyre erősebbé, ahogyan én. - _Nem __számít __-_engedtem el fülem mellett a figyelmeztetést. Az számított, hogy a kitartásom meg fogja hozni a várt eredményt. - _Az __összes __többi __dolog, __áldozat __lényegtelen._

A leírtak szerint, ki kellett választanom egy olyan helyet, ahol kevés ember fordult meg. Majd el kellett készítenem egy speciális fürdőt, amelyben több napon át böjtölve várakozhattam a kapcsolat létrejöttéig.

Belefogtam az átengedés szertartás kivitelezésébe. Megszentelt pecsétek segítségével - amik a démonok szabad mozgását korlátozták -, elkerítettem az általam választott területet. Az itt álló házban, egykor a faluban lévő faanyagot halmoztuk fel, és munkáltuk meg. Tökéletesnek tűnt a tervemhez. - _Elhagyatott __hely, __tágas __tér._

A házban lévő hatalmas medencét áttisztítottam, és elkezdtem feltölteni a könyvben megjelölt gyógynövényes főzettel. A gyógynövényekkel átitatott fürdő csapdába ejtette a fizikai és étertestet, illetve jelezte az azokban végbemenő változást.

A szertaráshoz egyetlen ember segítségét kérhettem. Neki az volt a feladata, hogy megsemmisítse a fizikai testemet, ha a démon átvette felettem az irányítást. Választásom az egyik legmegbízhatóbb tanítványomra esett. Rui nagyon aggódott értem, de minden egyes intését elengedtem a fülem mellett.

Olyan útra léptem, amelyről már nem fordulhattam vissza. Ez az életem nem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy elfogjam Reigát. Több időre volt szükségem, talán magára az örökkévalóságra. - _Gyenge __halandóként __nem __sikerülhet. __Többé __kell __válnom, __mint __egy __egyszerű __halandó._ - A mesterek egyetlen utat találtak az élet meghosszabbítására, ez pedig a durasokkal kötött alku volt.

Az alku lényege az volt, hogy a testemet átadva egy durasnak, összefontam az életenergiánkat. Az átadás, a paktum felajánlója felől egy kapu nyitását jelentette. Mivel a durasok nem rendelkeztek az emberi testben megtalálható szívenergia központtal, úgy döntöttem, a bennem megnyitott kapu helye ez lesz. - _A __duras __erejének __a __segítségével __akár __az __idő __mérhetetlen __szövedékéből __is __kikutathattam __Reigát._

Mikor végre végeztünk az előkészületekkel, elindítottam a szertartást. Nem féltem egy cseppet sem, veszítenivalóm nem volt.

A leírást pontról-pontra betartva, megkezdtem a kapcsolat megnyitását.

Levetkőztem, és beleereszkedtem a kádba. A növények balzsamos illata elkábított, bőröm bizsergett a körülöttem áramló energiáktól. Ráfeküdtem a vízre, és hagytam, hogy a szelíd ringatózás ellazítson. Felpillantottam a felettem vitorlázó bárányfelhőkre, a kék égre. Nem volt más dolgom, minthogy várjak.

Szótlanul lebegtem a vízen, közben pedig böjtöltem. Semmilyen ételt nem vehettem magamhoz, csak folyadékot ihattam, de azt is minden egyes nappal csökkentenem kellett.

A nappalok éjszakákba fordultak, míg végül eltelt egy hét. Már semmilyen folyadékot nem vehettem magamhoz, a szomjúság egyre jobban kínzott. Nem érzékeltem az időt, és lassan a teret sem. Látásom elhomályosult, a körvonalak elmosódtak.

A bőrömet sokkal inkább égették, semmint simogatták a vízbe szórt gyógynövények. Az egykor balzsamos illat, most a torkomat kaparta.

- Minden bűzlik - suttogtam halkan.

- Én nem érzek semmit, uram - érkezett valahonnan nagyon távolról Rui hangja. Már alig hallottam őt. - _Elkezdődött __volna?_- Tényleg átalakult az érzékelésem? Vagy csak a képzeletem játszott velem?

- Értem. - Ez volt az utolsó szó, ami elhangzott a számból. Többet nem beszéltem. Már nem éreztem a lelkemben lüktető fájdalmat, csak a szűnni nem akaró ürességet.

Mozdulatlanul lebegtem a medence felszínén. Fizikailag legyengültem a több napos böjttől, de szellemileg tisztább voltam, mint valaha. Túljutottam az éhség és a szomjúság okozta holtponton.

- _Ki __vagy __te?_ - sziszegett elmémben egy halk hang. Meglepetten nyitottam fel a szememet.

- Rui? Szóltál? - kérdeztem reszelősen.

- Nem, Takashiro-sama.

- _Akkor __hogyan... __Lehetséges, __hogy __sikerült?_ - A kapcsolat az elmék között jön létre. A démon hangja nem hallható füllel.

_- __Mi __sikerült? __Egyáltalán __minek __keltettél __fel? _- morgott tovább. Újra lecsuktam a szememet, a víz hőmérséklete egyre jobban emelkedett körülöttem. - _Igen, __ez __ő. __Minden __kétséget __kizáróan __a __démon __lesz._

- _Giou __Takashiro __vagyok, __és_ _alkut __ajánlok __neked _- válaszoltam határozottan.

_- __Takashiro? __Az __emberi __korcs, __aki __terek __közé __zárt? _- acsarkodott gyűlölettel. - _Az __élet __tényleg __elég __ironikus __néha! __Te __akarsz __alkut __kötni... __Velem?_ - élcelődött maró gúnnyal, kihangsúlyozva a szavakat. Bár elzárva tartottam, ereje egy jottányit sem csökkent.

- _Egy __igen __előnyöset.__- _Nem engedhettem, hogy átvegye az irányítást, így tőmondatokra szorítkoztam.

_- __Nos, __ami __neked __előny, __az __nekem __hátrány. __Úgyhogy_ _nem __kérek __belőle_ - csattant elutasítóan, és eltűnt az elmémből. Még nem voltam hozzá elég erős, hogy a magam erejéből fenntartsam a kapcsolatot. A körülöttem áramló gyógyfüves víz hőmérséklete újra lecsökkent, én mégis boldog voltam. - _Sikerült. __Elértem. __Itt __most __már __nem __adhatom __fel._

A változás visszafordíthatatlanul elindult bennem, a kapcsolat megnyílt.

* * *

Újabb napok teltek el, de nem tudtam felvenni a kapcsolatot a démonnal. Bőröm kihűlt, ujjaim elgémberedtek, azonban elszántságom nem hagyott alább. Tanítványom idegesen szemlélt, éreztem magamon vibráló tekintetét. Míg várakoztam, volt időm gondolkodni. - _Azt __hiszem __rájöttem, __hogy __miért __is __nevezik __pontosan __átengedés __meditációnak __ezt __a __fejezetet._ - Az nem lehetett, hogy valakit csak úgy engedek belépni a testembe. Ha egy idegen entitás kerül be egy térbe az elkezdi maga körül átalakítani az összetevőket. Ezt azt jelentette, hogy a belém lépő démon nemcsak az energiáimat, hanem a fizikai testemet is át fogja alakítani. - _Hát, __ezért __volt __ilyen __nagy __tabu __ez __a __gyakorlat. __Meg __kell __halnom __ahhoz, __hogy __újjászülethessek._

- _Miről __gondolkodsz, __Takashiro? __Az __eljárásról? __Látom, __rájöttél __a __kulcs__mozzanatra._ - Nem válaszoltam, inkább a légzésemre koncentráltam. - _Egyébként __nagyon __élvezem __a __szenvedésedet __-_ jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen. _-_ _Igazán __szórakoztató __látvány __az __agóniád __és __a __bukásod. __Pedig __egykor __milyen __magasságokba __tudtál __emelkedni..._

_- __Ha __beleegyezel __az __alkumba, __tovább __élhetsz_ - szakítottam félbe. Éreztem a benne felbukkanó bizalmatlanságot. - _Tehát, __nemcsak __hallak, __hanem __az __érzéseidet __is __érzékelem _- állapítottam meg_._

- _Akár csak __én __- _vágta rá elégedetten. _- __Szóval, __ki __vele! __Mi __hasznod __származna __neked __ebből __az __egészből? __Nem __hinném, __hogy __csupa__szív jóságból __engeded __át __nekem __a __testedet._

_- __Ugyanaz, __ami __neked __is_- jelentettem ki csendesen. Valószínűleg már tudomást szerzett arról, hogy mit akarok. Egyszerűen kipuhatolta az érzéseimet.

_- __Öröklét __a __bosszúért? Egyszerűen __képtelen __vagyok __elhinni, __hogy __képes __vagy __idáig __süllyedni.__- _Nem válaszoltam. Hagytam, hogy ő beszéljen. - _Egy valamit __tudnod __kell, __Giou. __Amint __alkalmam __nyílik __rá, __azonnal __ki __fogok __törni __a __személyiséged __határai __közül. __Nekem __nem __számít, __mennyi __időt __kell __várnom. __Fel __foglak __emészteni, __és __átveszem __feletted __az __uralmat._

_- __Szóval __beleegyezel? __- _kérdeztem határozottan.

_- __Mivel __olyan __nagyon __meg __akarsz __halni! __- _Nevetett. _- __Egyébként __igazán __szórakoztató, __ahogy __a __lelkedről __alkudozol_- kezdte negédesen. - _Pont,__mint __egy __piaci __kofa_ - tette hozzá megvetően. - _Remélem, __nem __bántottalak __meg __ezzel __a __mondatommal _- nevetett fel önelégülten. Már túl voltam azon a ponton, hogy bármivel is megsérthessen. Haldokoltam. - _De __tudod, __mit? __Játszunk. __Legalább __nem __unatkozom __tovább. __Benne __vagyok __az __alkudban._

- _Kontroll __alatt __foglak __tartani __-_ ígértem erőtlenül.

_- __Akkor __igencsak __alábecsülsz._

_- __Semmi __esetre __sem._

_- __Nos,__Giou __korcs. __Legyen __meg __a __te __akarod __- _susogta vészjóslóan._- __Engedd __el __magad, __és __hagyd, __hogy __elragadjon __magával __a __halál __örvénye! __Nemsokára __találkozunk._

* * *

Egyszerűen csak elgyengültem, és hagytam, hogy a felszínen lebegő testem a mélybe süllyedjen. Lehunytam a szememet, a világ eltűnt előlem.

Amikor újra felnéztem, egy réten találtam magam. Smaragdszínű gyepe hívogatóan terült el előttem. Mindenütt rózsaszín szirmok lebegtek, táncuk egy alak körvonalát rajzolta ki. Egy pár pillanatig képtelen voltam kivenni az illető arcát, majd döbbenten léptem közelebb hozzá.

- Yomi - súgtam boldogan, szívem fájdalmasan megdobbant a mellkasomban.

- Mit művelsz, Takashiro? - súgta feddően, szavai mégsem haragot, hanem szeretet tükröztek. Kinyújtotta a kezét felém.

- Megbosszullak téged, és jóváteszek mindent. - Torkom fájdalmasan összeszorult, szívem még utoljára dobbant egyet. Keze finoman megérintett, és szomorúan rám nézett.

- Mit tettél magaddal? - susogta, és feloldódott a semmiben, akárcsak a ragyogó fényvilág, amelyet maga körül teremtett. Helyét a vak sötétség és a dermesztő, halotti hideg váltotta fel. Örvénylő gondolataim között egy új tudat bukkant fel, rothadó erejével töltve fel testemet. Már tudtam, hogy nem élek. Tudatom ezüstös láncolata mégis hozzákötött egykori testemhez.

Elviselhetetlen kínt éreztem, amikor sejtjeimet újjáalkotva, csontjaimat porrá törve, ereimet szétpattintva új szerveket kreált nekem az immáron bennem lakozó opast. Meddig tarthatott a szenvedésem? Pár percig vagy hosszú órákig? Fogalmam sem volt róla. Egy idő után megadtam magam a borzalmas fájdalomnak és az elmémet uraló mélységes csendnek.

Végtelen ürességben lebegtem testetlenül. Könnyűnek éreztem magam, mentesnek minden földi dologtól. Nem burkolt be nehéz húslepel, nem tekeredtek a nyakam köré visszahúzó súlyok. Szabad voltam és néma.

A csendből egy hangos dobbanás térített magamhoz. Először nem akartam kiszakadni az áldott sötétségből, de az egyre erősödő dobogás nem hagyott nyugodni.

_Első __dobbanás._ Ujjaim megrándultak, ahogy a vérkeringés újra elkezdett áramlani a testemben. Az idegek reflexszerűen megrándultak, jelezve, hogy az élet tér vissza nemrégen levetett testembe.

_Második __dobbanás._ Szemem lassan felnyílt, és csodálkozva néztem a méregzöld színekben pompázó világot.

_Harmadik __dobbanás._ A túlélőösztönöm lökhetett fel a víz felszínére, mert azon kaptam magam, hogy köhögve, remegve támaszkodom a kádnak. Lassan talpra kecmeregtem, de elgyengült izmaim még alig tudták megtartani súlyomat. Mindenem fájt, de a testemet átjáró új erőért megérte. Ránéztem a kezemre, de nem láttam magamon semmilyen fizikai változást. Még mindig az voltam, aki. Látszólag.

- _Valamit __valamiért, __Takashiro. __Megcsinálhattam __volna __úgyis, __hogy __megszakítom __a __kapcsolatot __a __tested __és __a __tudatod __között, __de __akkor __hol __marad __az __élvezet?_ - nevetett fel sötéten a démon. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és imbolyogva kiléptem a medencéből.

- Üdvözlöm, Takashiro-sama - kezdte remegve az előttem álló, fiatal tanítvány. Tudtam, hogy attól fél, opasttá váltam a szertartás alatt. A vállára tettem a kezemet, és kipréseltem magamból egy elgyötört mosolyt.

- Köszönöm a segítségedet. Nélküled nem sikerült volna. - Szeme boldogan felragyogott, már tudta, hogy kivel áll szemben. Önmagam maradtam. - _Egyelőre._

_- __Én __várok, __Takashiro. __Játszd __csak __a __kis __játékaidat, __végül __úgyis __én __győzök, __hiszen __már __eleve __vesztett __csatát __vívsz __ellenem._

* * *

Lassan múltak az évszázadok. Többé már nem volt senki, aki fogta volna a kezemet, akivel megoszthattam volna kételyeimet. A magamra rótt utat egyedül kellett járnom. Az egykori társak, akikkel megteremtettük, majd felvirágoztattuk a mostani Alkonybirtokot, mind a föld alatt porladtak. Egyedül maradtam az idő forgatagában. Nem felejtettem el a bennem lévő durast figyelmeztetését, de úgy tűnt, egyelőre visszahúzódott lelkem mélyére. Tudtam, miért teszi ezt. - _Vár __a __megfelelő __időre._

Úgy tettem, mintha nem is létezne. Végeztem a dolgomat úgy, hogy közben senkivel sem osztottam meg a titkomat. Idővel megtaláltam azokat a lelkeket, akikből később újra és újra létrehozhattam az őrzők csapatát. Úgy éreztem a cél, amiért harcolunk minden áldozatot megért.

_„__Minél __ragyogóbb __és __nagyobb __a __fény, __annál __nagyobb __árnyékot __vet __a __sötétség."_

A bennem lévő fény, a szeretet morzsája, a nagylelkűség, segítőkészség, a remény, mind olyan erények, melyek felerősíti a nekem életet adó démon sötétségét. Egyedül talán soha nem is jutottam volna erre a felismerésre. Ehhez be kellett lépnie az életembe egy olyan személynek, akinek jelenléte gyógyírként hatott üres lelkemre, és arra késztetett, hogy elgondolkodjam a tetteimet illetően.

_„__Yuki. __Te __valóban __Isten __fénye __vagy."_

* * *

Erdők tűntek el, várak omlottak össze és a helyükön felhőkarcolók emelkedtek. Társak, barátok születtek, és haltak meg a szemem előtt, akiknek lelkét újra és újra visszaidéztem a túlvilágról. Egyre inkább éreztem saját kegyetlenségemet, amikor az egymáshoz ragaszkodó gyerekekre, később fiatalokra néztem. Boldogan élték mindennapjaikat, vagy éppen iszonyatos átokként tekintettek csodálatos képességeikre, melyek kirekesztették őket a normális emberek közül.

Mit tettem igazán? - _Önkéntes __rabbá __változtattam __a __Zweiltokat __és __Yukit._ - Nekem köszönhetően életek óta ugyanabban a sorsban osztoztak. Haláluk után nem ölelhette át őket a feledés édes homálya, hanem egyfajta hibernált állapotban pihentek, amelyből bármikor visszahívhattam őket. - _Úgy __cselekedtem, __mint egy igazi __nekromanta._

Saját bábjaimmá téve őket, megfosztottam a nekik járó életüktől. - _Jogom __volt __nekem __ehhez? __Istenként __játszani __az __emberi __életekkel, __ami __inkább __illett __egy __démonhoz, __semmint __egy __emberhez?_

Belefáradtam ebbe a szerepbe. Talán tényleg a halál volt az egyetlen, amely a megváltást elhozhatta számomra. Egy olyan hely, ahol Yomi várt rám ezer éve.

Ha ő eszembe jutott, a szívem helyén tátongó sötét átjáró megnyílt, utat engedve a bennem munkálkodó durasnak. Nyomában pedig nem maradt más, csak a puszta, kopár magány és a dermesztő valóság. Ki maradt számomra ezen a világon? Csak egy ellenség, akinek léte mégis a múlthoz köthetett.

- _Egyedül __mi __maradtunk __meg __egymásnak, __Reiga._ - Minden más, ami valaha a világunkat képezte, semmivé foszlott. Ragaszkodtam hozzá, mert ő volt az egyetlen, akitől magyarázatot kaphattam volna... Az egyetlen, aki igazán hozzám tartozott.

_„__Miért __folytattam __valójában __ezt __a __harcot? __Miért?__"_

* * *

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és a könyvet megmarkolva közelebb léptem hozzá. A jelen fájdalmasan kopogtatott emlékeim üvegfalán, és szétpattintva azt, bebocsátást kért. Ha visszatekintettem a múltra, láttam azt a rengeteg szenvedést, láttam az esendőségemet, a gyengeségemet. Haboztam, mert arra vártam, talán egyszer magyarázatot kapok mindenre. Talán nem véletlenül született Yuki mellé. Talán ő is a gyógyulást keresi, mint mi mindannyian. - _Lehet, __csak __azért __harcolunk, __mert __másképpen __már __képtelenek __vagyunk __egymáshoz __szólni._

Koromfekete örvény csapott fel körülöttem, megdöbbentve a teremben lévőket.

- Miféle erő ez? - kérdezte vicsorogva Luze.

- Már régen lesüllyedtem a ti szintetekre - válaszoltam halkan, végig Reiga szemébe nézve. - _Az __egyetlen __kapcsolat, __ami __köztünk __lehet. _- Nem mozdult, sötét szeme engem figyelt. Lassan elindultam felé. - _Ami __nem __enged __bennünket __szétszakadni... Az __egykori __szeretet __halvány __fénye._

Laza mozdulattal megidéztem a tűz sárkányát, melynek tisztító ereje óriási örvénnyel indult el Reiga jeges, fagyott mozdulatlansága ellen.

- _Számtalan __évszázad __állt __a __rendelkezésére, __mégsem __állt __elém __soha. __Nem __mondta __el, __mi __történt __azon __a __napon. __-_ Nem mondott semmit, csak elsétált, és a hallgatása beszédesebb volt minden szónál. Mégsem öltem meg, ahogyan ő sem tett kárt bennem. Csak ígértük a halált, de nem osztottuk.

Önzők vagyunk és bukottak. Romlottak és gyerekesek. De számunkra akkor sem maradt más lehetőség, mint tovább játszani ezt a sehová sem tartó macska-egér játékot. - _Ha __most __látnál __minket, __Yomi... __Vajon __kinevetnél __bennünket __az __ostobaságunk __miatt? _- Minden elsötétült körülöttem, csak a kék és vörös fények villództak szemem előtt, ahogy erőink egymásnak feszültek.

_„__Ha __most __újra __üzletet __köthetnék __a __démonnal, __tudod, __mit __kérnék, __Yomi? __Azt, __hogy __újra __halljalak __nevetni, __Reigát __morgolódni, __és __legyen __minden __úgy, __mint __akkor __régen."_

* * *

_„__Lét __és __tér, __most __semmivé __foszlanak __az __ég __szövetén._

_Utánuk __nem __marad __más, __csak __az __éjszakában __világító __lámpás,_

_A __sötétséget __is __áthidaló __látomás._

_A __hit __utolsó __próbája, __a __barátság __megszentelt __oltára_

_Most __újra __készen __állnak, __hogy __megmentsenek __két __sorstársat._

_Az __összefonódott __lelkek __útja __itt __véget __ér,_

_És __együtt __emelkednek __fel __a __megszentelt __csillagok __közé."_


	11. Chapter 11: Giou Reiga I

Csillagok országútján 12. fejezet: Giou Reiga I.

_„Az a cseresznyefa, ami sohasem bont virágot nem is cseresznyefa igazán."_

_„Amíg gyermek vagy, játssz!"_

- Ne nézzetek rá! Az a gyermek egy féldémon - suttogták félve, ahogy elsétáltam a főutcán. Éppen a szentélyben lévő udvarba tartottam, hogy végre egy kicsit egyedül lehessek. - _Igazán egyedül._ - Az emberek élcelődése, szinte tapintható félelme csak még nagyobb makacsságot és keménységet szült bennem. Nem mutattam ki az érzéseimet, elrejtettem minden fájdalmamat. Jól láttam, hogy az embergyerekeket szeretetben és szigorúságban nevelték gondoskodó szüleik, az én sorsom azonban teljesen másfelé vezetett. Osztályrészem a semmi, a közömbösség és megalázottság lett. A lét nélküli szellemek élete. Hiába próbálkoztam mindenütt falakba ütköztem. Hát, falakat húztam magam köré én is.

Nem néztem az árusokra, akik az út mindkét oldalán házaltak portékáikkal. Az étkezdében készített ramen illata csalogatóan szárnyalt az utcára, mégsem tértem be az étterembe. Onnan is kinéztek ugyanúgy, mint máshonnan.

- _Vihar közeleg_ - pillantottam fel a vakítóan tiszta, kék égre és a rajta gondtalanul úszkáló bárányfelhőkre. Még nem voltak láthatóak az esőtől terhes szürke fellegek, azonban az itt ragadt párából érezni lehetett a közeledtét. Félig voltam csak ember, így sokkal tökéletesebben működtek az érzékszerveim.

Az utcán emberek hada nyüzsgött, ami nagyon idegesített. Utáltam, ahogy megbámultak, mint egy szörnyszülöttet; ahogy megjegyzéseket tettek rám... Úgy viselkedtek, mintha ott sem lennék. Sokkal inkább ültem volna a szentély kertjében vagy a tengerparton, minthogy közöttük legyek.

- Fiatalember! Fiatalember! Nem vesz egy kis friss halat? - Eltartott egy pár másodpercig, amíg rájöttem, hogy éppen hozzám beszélnek. Az emberek általában levegőnek néztek, nem társalogtak velem. Megilletődötten megtorpantam, és felé fordultam. Idős ember volt, túljutott már az élete delén. Szeme vakon tekintett a világra. - _Nahát! Honnan tudta, hogy..._

- Jó napot! Honnan vett észre? - Észre sem vettem, hogy kicsúszott a számon ez az illetlen kérdés. Az idős ember felnevetett, és mutatóujjával megpöccintette az orrát.

- A szaglásom, fiam. Felerősödött, amikor elveszítettem a látásomat. Neked pedig furcsa illatod van! - töprengett. - Mint a frissen hullott hónak. Nem vagyok ehhez hozzászokva... - kanyarodott el elmerengve.

- Hó? - ráncoltam szemöldökömet, majd vállat vonva végignéztem az áruján. Ízletesnek tűnt mind. - Nos, akkor...

- Kitao apó, Kitao apó! - hadarta mellette egy tőlem sokkal fiatalabb kisfiú erősen megrántva a férfi karját. - Ne szólítsd meg! _Ő_az! Tudod... _Ő_ - hangsúlyozta ki a szavakat, mire a férfi rémülten szívta be a levegőt. - _Gondolhattam volna, hogy ez lesz a vége._ - Lesütöttem a pillantásomat, és lépteimet meggyorsítva már szinte rohantam a szentély felé. Mindig ez a vége. A csalódás.

Megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt, amikor végre felértem. Az udvaron nem volt senki, túl korán volt még. A papok bent meditáltak, tanítványaik a reggelijüket fogyasztották. Szerettem az egyedüllétet, ez a kert pedig mindenki előtt nyitva állt, aki egyedül akart lenni. Bárki, aki tisztulásra vágyott idejött, és megszabadult a terheitől. - _Olyan könnyűnek tűnt máshol hagyni a gondokat._ - Mindig nagyon sok időt töltöttem itt. Ennek és az árvaságomnak köszönhetően én is bekerültem a tanítványok sorába.

Sokáig nem tudatosult bennem, miért is ragaszkodtam annyira ehhez a szentélyhez; pedig egyszerű volt a képlet. Itt elbújhattam a világ elől. -_ Megszabadulhattam a gondoktól, vagyis a városiaktól._

Az órám kezdetéig még maradt némi időm, így a kert közepén álló fához siettem. Ő volt a kedvencem. Más volt, mint a többi cseresznyefa. Nem tudott virágot bontani, így sötét pecsétként virított a rózsaszín sziromtengerben. Mindenki elfordult tőle, mert nem hasonlított egyetlen eddig ismert fához sem. Hozzám mégis közelebb állt, mint az összes többi tökéletesnek kikiáltott fa. Talán mert olyan volt, mint én.

Titokban szurkoltam azért, hogy fejlődjön és kivirágozzon. - _Mutasson életjelet._ - Ezért minden nap megnéztem, hátha változott már valamennyit. Az emberek folyamatosan azt mondogatták, hogy egy halott fa rossz ómen a városnak. „- _Vágjuk ki, mielőtt bajt hoz ránk!"_

_-_ _Persze! Ez is olyan jellemzően emberi volt. Állandóan meg akartak szabadulni azoktól a dolgoktól, amelyeket nem tudtak beilleszteni a saját megszokott kis világukba. Én azonban nem voltam ilyen. - _Reménykedve pillantottam fel a félig száraz ágakra. Nem nőtt rajtuk levél, virág meg pláne nem. Én mégis bizakodtam. -_ Azért, mert n__em voltam olyan, mint ők._

Felcsendült az órák elejét jelző gong, a kert pedig varázsütésre megtelt élettel. Tanítványok és mesterek sorakoztak fel, hogy a reggeli köszöntés után a termeikbe siethessenek. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy a két új tanítvány, akik velem egyidősek lehettek, éppen a nagytemplom felé tartottak. Pár hete érkeztek hozzánk. Az egyik egy szőke fiú volt, őt Takashirónak nevezték. A másik pedig egy lány. - _Yomi._ - Szívem hevesebben kezdett el kalapálni, amikor ránéztem. Elképesztő nyugalom és béke áradt belőle, olyan hihetetlen szépség, amit nem lehetett nem észrevenni.

Miután alakjukat elnyelte a templom mélye, visszafordultam a fa felé. Közelebb léptem hozzá, és finoman megérintettem a törzsét. - _Milyen érdes_ - jegyeztem meg magamban.

- Meg fogod csinálni - simogattam meg óvatosan. - Ki fogsz nyílni, és akkor te leszel a legszebb - suttogtam. Nevetségesnek tűnt, hogy minden szeretetem efelé a nyomorult, elhagyatott fa felé irányult. - _Mivel másnak nem kellett..._ - Hallottam, hogy néhányan a szentély udvara felé közeledtek, még lépteik tompa puffanását is be tudtam azonosítani. Jól ismertem őket. Arrogáns, ócska alakok voltak, akiket mélyen megvetettem.

- Hé! Az ott nem a fattyú Reiga? - harsant fel hátam mögül a gúnyolódó hang. Megszoktam az ellenem irányuló ellenségességet, félelmet; így nem foglalkoztam velük. - Dobáljuk meg a nyomorultat! - élcelődtek vidáman. A gyermekek igazán kegyetlenek tudtak lenni egymáshoz. Sokáig naivan azt hittem, csak a felnőttek taszítanak ki maguk közül, a gyerekek nem. Elvégre mi okuk lett volna arra, hogy gyűlöljenek és megvessenek? Akár meg is ismerhettek, meg is szerethettek volna. Nos, nem így történt, ezért megtanultam együtt élni az ő gyűlöletükkel is.

Tompa ütést éreztem a tarkómon. Valamit hozzám vághattak, de nem fordultam feléjük. Kezem ökölbe szorult, és mélyen beszívtam a levegőt. - _Nem bánthatom őket_ - kántáltam magamban, mint egy mantrát, de a tehetetlen düh egyre nagyobbra duzzadt bennem. - _Évek teltek el úgy, hogy hallgattam és tűrtem. Hallgattam a gúnyos kacajukat, tűrtem a hideg arroganciájukat..._

Végül kiöltek belőlem minden érzelmet. Maradt a jéghideg harag és megvetés, melynek falai mögül magabiztosan tekinthettem rájuk. Úgy köröztek körülöttem, mint a zsákmányra éhező vadak. Tudtam, hogy meg akarnak verni. Éreztem, ahogy az izgatottságtól felgyorsul a szívverésük. Élvezték, hogy játszhattak velem, hogy provokálhattak. - _Ha tudták volna, micsoda erő lakozott bennem elkerülnének._ - Akkor is, ha tudtam, hogy ez az oka mindennek. Annak a szótlan hidegségnek és gyilkos közömbösségnek, mely még a halálnál is rosszabbnak bizonyult.

- Na, mi az, korcs? Nem is nézel ránk? - provokáltak tovább. Élő, kísértő szellemként siklani az élők között, mintha semmilyen közöm nem lenne az itt levőkhöz.

- Biztosan retteg tőlünk, hiszen mi többen vagyunk. - Szánalmas. Szánalmas, hogy egyáltalán a törődésükre vágytam. Hogyan lehettem ennyire ostoba? Az ember nem képes magán kívül mást látni. - _Ezért hullattam könnyeket? Ezért akartam, hogy elfogadjanak? _- Próbáltam erős maradni, de a körülöttem röpködő sértések felemésztették minden védelmemet. Annyira könnyű lett volna teljesen érzéketlenné válni... Egy porcelánbábbá, amely nem érez semmit, és ha újra és újra összetörik, akkor sem ejt könnyeket... Az istenekre! Miért kellett megszületnem? Ebbe a halandó húsbörtönbe zárva szenvedem?

Váratlanul megragadták yukatám ujját, és maguk felé perdítettek. Nem hagytam magam provokálni. Jeges felsőbbrendűségem még mindig védte szívem azon rejtett zugait, melyek törődésért kiáltottak.

- Ez nem figyel ránk. Hiába ütjük, nem reagál - hallottam a csalódott kiáltást. - Talán, ha felgyújtjuk a szerencsétlen fáját... - Kezem ökölbe szorult, fogaim megcsikordultak egymáson. - _Azt próbáld meg..._ - A levegő egyre hűvösebbé vált körülöttünk, a gyilkos düh hidegen nyaldosó lángjai csontjaimba martak.

- Azt próbáld meg! - morogtam torokhangon. Apró dér csípte meg ujjaim hegyét, ahogy haragom perzselő ereje szétáramlott az ereimben. - _Fagyott tűzhöz hasonlított ez a harag._ - Lassan támadóállásba helyezkedtem, ajkam szélén kegyetlen mosoly játszadozott. Talpam alatt megcsikordultak az apró kövek, fülemmel hallottam a nehézkes zihálásokat, éreztem a belőlük áradó forró gyűlölet szagát. Némelyikük félelme az orromat csípte, míg a többi undora édes méregként szivárgott pórusaimba.

- Csak nem sajnálsz egy fát? - hahotázták undorodva. - Hé, ezt nézzétek! Ez a gügye szerelmes egy fába! - Nem válaszoltam. Folyamatosan a fő hangadót figyeltem, miközben erőt merítettem a bennem áramló fagyos tűzből. Elképesztő volt. Olyan éteri nyugalom szállt meg, amelyhez foghatót még sohasem éreztem. Minta kihűlt volna a szívem, és jégkockává fagyott volna tűzforrón zubogó vérem. Az első ökölcsapást meg sem éreztem.

- _Mi vagyok én?_ - Kiköptem egy adag vért, és jegesen izzó gyűlölettel felpillantottam az előttem állókra. _„- Több, mint ezek a korcsok" _- sugallta egy hang a fejemben. Már születésem óta hallottam őt. Olyan volt, mint egy vezérlőcsillag.

_- Egyszóval más - _válaszoltam. _„- Miért rossz az, ha valaki más? A más csak azt jelenti, hogy nem ugyanaz, mint a többi, mint az a szürke massza, amely körülvesz. Nem így gondoltad te is, amikor arra a fára néztél?"_

_- De. Így gondoltam._

_„- Helyes." _- A hang ugyanolyan simogatóan válaszolt, mint mindig. _„- Most pedig koncentrálj a harcra, Reiga!" _- Megráztam a fejemet, és az előttem állókra tekintettem. Döbbenetük tovaűzte belőlem a tomboló, jeges gyűlöletet, és újra azzá váltam, aki eddig is voltam. Egy árva senkivé.

- Azonnal hagyjátok őt békén! - csattant fel egy határozott hang. Meglepetten pillantottam Takashiróra és Yomira, akik a fiúk mögött álltak. A gyerekek, bár egykorúak voltak velünk, rémülten elhátráltak előlük, és elfutottak. Azonnal felöltöttem rezzenéstelen álarcomat, és hűvösen pillantottam az előttem állókra. Ingem ujjával letöröltem felrepedt számról a vért, és kihúztam magam. - _Nem fogok senki előtt meghunyászkodva állni._

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Yomi félszegen. - Te jó ég! Hiszen te megsérültél! Ellátom a sebedet - lépett elém, és elővett egy apró gyógyszeres kenőcsöt a táskájából. Már nem tudtam titkolni megrökönyödésemet. Pont azok segítettek, akiktől nem vártam volna; egyedül ők nem néztek át rajtam. Sőt.

- Igen - válaszoltam félszegen, és csak reméltem, hogy elég rövid választ tudtam adni ahhoz, hogy elleplezzem zavaromat. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és beszívtam friss illatát. Kissé összerezzentem, amikor Yomi megérintett. Minden erőmre szükség volt, hogy ne ugorjak el előle. Nem voltam hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valaki ilyen közel álljon hozzám. - _Ilyen bizalmasan érintsen._

- Ez nem az a fa, ami sohasem hoz virágot? - Felkaptam fejemet, és lassan ökölbeszorítottam a kezemet.

- Idén virágot fog hozni! Meglásd! - kiáltottam fel hevesen. Egy pillanatra csend telepedett közénk. Elszégyelltem magam a viselkedésem miatt, azonban Takashiro elmosolyodott, Yomi pedig mellé lépve félredöntötte a fejét. Kíváncsiskodva tanulmányozott, mégsem éreztem egy cseppnyi tolakodást vagy rosszindulatot sem. Benne nyoma sem volt ilyen érzelmeknek.

- Úgy gondolod? - pillantott fel kétkedve a fára.

- Úgy legyen, Reiga - biccentett Takashiro. Többet nem beszélgettünk aznap, mégis lényegi változás állt be az életemben. Többé nem voltam láthatatlan, nem voltam magányos. Lett egy célom, ami miatt maradni akartam.

Beszélgetni akartam Takashiróval, mert úgy tűnt, vele meg tudom majd értetni magamat. Pillantásom tovább siklott a mellette álló fiatal lányra, és egyszerre úgy éreztem, hogy a szívemet körülvevő örökös jégpáncél olvadozni kezdett. - _Yomi._

_„Ha ifjú vagy, tanulj!"_

- Ez a gyermek egy őstehetség - suttogták hátam mögött, amikor az idézéstől kimerülten vettem egy mély lélegzetet. Forró leheletem tejszerű páraként gomolygott arcom előtt, mégsem akartam gyengének mutatkozni előttük. Ellazítottam izmaimat, és kimért mozdulattal becsuktam a könyvemet. Úgy tettem, mintha az előző gyakorlat semmilyen erőfeszítést nem okozott volna. A lapok suhogása hosszan visszhangzott a térben. A démonidéző terem fehérre meszelt fala - mágiám utóhatásaként - most halovány derengésben pompázott.

Ez a szentély különbözött a gyakorlóteremtől. Itt nem jelent meg semmilyen isten vagy védőszellem ábrázolása. Minden impulzust ki kellett zárni, máskülönben befolyásolták volna az energiaszinteket és a síkokat, akár egy ima. - _Egy fohász._ - Az ifjú mesterek kiképzését szigorú szabályok közé szorították. Nem kockáztathattak; ha rosszul mérték fel a kapacitásaikat, a szintjüket az akár az életükbe is kerülhetett.

Immár hatodik éve gyakoroltam rendületlenül, de meglett az eredménye. Idézés közben egyre könnyebben tudtam irányítani a tudatomat és a testemet. Nem béklyóztak le az asztrális és éteri határok. Úgy mozogtam a különböző szférák között, mintha csak a fizikai síkon tettem volna. Régi ismerősként üdvözöltem a démonok világát. _- A poklot._ - Egy apró hópehely hullott az arcomra, de azonnal vissza is kényszerítettem erőmet a határai közé. A pihe nyomtalanul elolvadt bőrömön. _- A mestereim nem vehették észre ezt az újfajta változást..._

Az energia ilyen szintű kikristályosodása nem a pokol lényeivel állt kapcsolatban, hanem velem. - _Ezt e__l kellett titkolnom. Fenygetésként azonosították volna. _- Érdekes. Ebből a szemszögből nézve majdnem olyan voltam, mint a démonok. - _El kellett volna szörnyednem magamtól? Megijednem? Az erőmtől, ami olyan sokszor segített a bajban? Visszakoznom ettől a ténytől? -_Nem lehetett, mert nem volt más választásom. Ha nem éppen egy démonháború közepébe születtem volna... Féldémonként... Talán visszakoztam volna. Eltűnődtem volna azon, mennyire veszélyes a játék, amibe kezdtem. De így? Harcoltam, ahogy tudtam.

- Reiga-san! - szólított meg az egyik pap. - Nyugtasd le a gondolataidat és a háborgó lelkedet! - intett megjátszott nyugalommal. - _Mennyire hamis, mennyire óvatlan._ - Érezhető volt a félelme, a nyugtalansága. Mozdulatlanná dermedtem, és azonnal leellenőriztem elmém kapuit. Mindegyik zárva volt, nem juthatott át rajta a mesterem. - _Kiszimatolta volna az új erőmet? A fenébe is!_ - Pedig gyorsan cselekedtem. Nem kellett látnom az auráját ahhoz, hogy érezzem, megváltozott az érzelmi hálója. Az új erőm segítségével a harcban sokkal jobban tudtam segíteni Takashirónak és főként Yominak. Már a gondolattól is, hogy Yomiban valaki esetleg kárt tehet, óriási dühöt szült bennem. Bőröm megborzongott, fogaim megcsikordultak egymáson. - _Merje bármelyik is... Megölném._

- Reiga! - hallottam távolról a kétségbeesett hangokat, mire azonnal visszafogtam elszabadulni készülő erőmet. „- _Még ne!"_ - csendült bennem az ismerős hang. Ugyanaz, aki olyan régóta kísértett. - _Ha nem ismertem volna az elmémet, akkor bolondnak tartottam volna magamat. De nem. Nem voltam az. Azonban, ha az elmém ép volt, és nem belső hatásra indukálódott ez az egész... Akkor ez azt jelentette..._

- Bocsáss meg, Yaruko-sensei - fordultam alázatosan tanárom felé. Hiába voltak többen, úgy illett, hogy a mentoromat szólítsam meg előbb. Meghajoltam a többi mester felé is, majd rezzenéstelen arccal felegyenesedtem. - Meg kell találnom azt a határvonalat, ameddig elmehetek a harcban - jelentettem ki halkan. - _Hogy valaki kívülről képes belépni az elmémbe._ - Évekig nem feszegettem annak a személynek a kilétét, aki mindig támogatott. Azonban ahogy az idő múlt, már egyre inkább tudni akartam, ki lehetett az ismeretlen jótevő, aki mindig mellettem állt?Mesterem arca nem tükrözött érzelmeket, ujjai mégis megrándultak. Mérgesnek tűnt. Vagy inkább csalódottnak?

- Soha ne feledd, Reiga! A két oldal között leheletvékony a határvonal. Kizárólag a teljes kontroll alatt tartott érzelmek és tudat óv meg attól, hogy átegyensúlyozz a gonosz birodalmába. _- A gonosz birodalma? _- ismételtem cinikusan, miközben szertartásosan ismét meghajoltunk egymás felé jelezve, hogy véget ért a tanóra. - _Mit tudsz te a gonoszról? Csak egy pap vagy, aki úgy véli, tudással rendelkezik a gonoszról. _- Kisétáltam a vakító napsütésbe, ahol éppen Yomi tartott gyógyfűtan órát a kisebb gyerekeknek. Felpillantott, és vidáman integetni kezdett. Olyan volt, mint a haloványan derengő hold. Félszeg mosollyal visszabiccentettem nem törődve a hüledező, megdöbbent pillantásokkal. Egy valami azonban nem változott az évek múlásával sem. Az emberek még mindig féltek tőlem. _„- Nem bíznak meg benned." _- Egy mély lélegzettel tovaűztem elmémből a mérgező szavakat. - _Kontroll _- emlékeztettem magam. _- Kontroll._

Lesétáltam a szentély kertjén át a hátsó udvarba. Az itt található kapu egyenesen az erdőben lévő gyógyvízhez vezetett.

_- Azonban nekem van elég erőm hozzá, hiába intenek tőlük óvva. _- Ez a bizonyosság belülről fakadt. Egyszerűen tudtam, hogy hogyan kell csinálnom. - _Hogyan irányítsam a démonokat. _- Levetettem a ruháimat, és összehajtogatva a part szélére pakoltam őket. - _Egyedül én vagyok képes kordában tartani őket, csak én. Máskülönben miért én őrizném Raziel kapujának kulcsát?_ - Elvettem a mosdóvödrömet, és a fürdő mellett zubogó forráshoz léptem. Felpillantottam a hegytetőre. Csodálatos látvány volt, ahogy a meredek sziklafalon lezúdult, majd a lapos köveken megtört a vadul hullámzó rengeteg. Merítettem a kristálytiszta vízből, és átmostam magam, nehogy tisztátalanul lépjek a szentély gyógyvizébe.

Kényelmesen besiklottam a forró habok közé, és elnyújtóztam az egyik padkán. Szerettem ezt a fürdőt. Úgy hatott a testemre, mint Yomi a lelkemre. Felmelegített és ellazított. _- Emberibbé tett. -_ A lényemet uraló baljós feszültség feloldódott, és eltűnt az a borzalmas, érthetetlen harag, ami a születésemtől fogva bennem táncolt. Kifeküdtem az egyik kőre, és elnyújtóztam a melengető napsugarak fényében. Az ábrándos kék égen úszkáló viharfellegeket figyeltem, miközben a kabócák vidám énekét hallgattam. Lustán lehunytam a szememet, és élveztem az egyedüllétet. Takashirón és Yomin kívül mindig a magányban találtam meg az őszinte pillanatokat. - _Ha Yomi mellett lehettem, mindig jobbnak éreztem magam. - _Elhittem, hogy talán én is számítok. _- Mégis..._

A mellettem magasodó fáról egy madár rebbent fel ijedten magával sodorva álnyugalmam utolsó foszlányait. Szárnycsapásai suhogva szelték a levegőt. Elmenekült a vihar elől. Szemem lassan felnyílt, és jégkék pillantásom az égre szegeződött.

- _Mégis érzem, hogy sokkal többre vagyok képes, mint az egyszerű mid-villainek kordában tartása. Bárkit képes vagyok az irányításom alá vonni, még egy tábornokot is. Ha még többet edzek, még jobban fog menni. _- A fényesen ragyogó Nap elrejtőzött az egyik szürke felhő mögé, a nyári meleget pedig lehűtötte az égből egyre sűrűbben zuhogó zápor.

_„Tudd, mi a dolgod! Majd cselekedj ennek megfelelően!"_

A végletekig feszítettem a húrt. Izmaim már fájtak, patakokban folyt rólam a veríték, mégsem adtam fel. Teljesen átalakítottam a táplálkozásomat, ami még inkább hozzásegített ahhoz, hogy gyorsabban és pontosabban tudjam keringetni az energiaáramlásomat.

Olyan csakrapontokat is képes voltam uralni, amelyek közvetlenül a démoni világba vezettek. Minden egyes pillanat, amelyet arra áldoztam, hogy erősebbé váljak egyben magabiztosabbá is tett. A bennem táncoló lángok teljesen lelohadtak, már nem maradt bennem más csak a pengeélessé csiszolt koncentráció.

Tudtam, mi a dolgom. Pokoli erőimmel pont azokat kellett megvédenem, akik annyira megvetettek, és kitaszítottak maguk közül. Már nem volt szükségem a mestereimre. Megvolt a magamé. Azaz arc és testnélküli személy, aki sohasem hagyott magamra.

_„Az önfegyelem a legfényesebben ragyogó kristály az összes között."_

Aki arra bírt, hogy használjam bátran a könyvemet, és ismerjem meg annak teljes mélységét.

_„A fegyelmezett elme hullám nélküli óceán."_

Mert az ellenséget csak úgy lehetett legyőzni, ha kívül-belül megismertem.

Az ő tanácsai vezettek. Az ő hangja szárnyalt bennem, magával röpítve lelkemet.

_„Ha bármi baj történik..."_

- Raziel kapuja...

_„Ne felejts el lélegezni!"_

_- _Ezennel megnyitlak!

Fel sem tűnt az évek múlása, annyira beletemetkeztem a tanulásba. A könyv óriási hatalmat birtokolt, és ennek irányítása, erejének felszabadítása óriási kihívást jelentett a számomra.

Az élet monoton kereke pedig csak pergett, pergett, mint egy szolgálatkész rokka a fonó nők kezében. A természet feltámadt, majd újra eltemette önmagát utat nyitva a mindent magába foglaló körforgásnak. Az élet így adta hírül, hogy megszokott állandóságán még a hatalmas szökőárak, vulkánkitörések és földrengések sem változtathatnak. Az emberek rettegtek a katasztrófáktól. Reszkettek mindattól, ami ismeretlenségével változást hozott az életükbe. Pedig ezek is csak egy újabb arcát mutatták meg a hatalmas úrnőnek, Yorinak.

Szürke fellegek úsztak át az acélkék égen rongyaikkal eltakarva az egyre halványuló csillagokat. A hajnal csípős levegője beszivárgott orromba, hogy aztán jóleső bizsergéssel feltölthessen. Szerettem a reggeleket. A város zsivaja egy csapásra megszűnt, mivel az emberek még igaz álmukat aludták futonjaikon. Az erdő varázslatos, földöntúli tájjá változott. A smaragdzöld lombtenger elrejtett a folyton kémlelő tekintetek elől; azoktól, akik úgy ítéltek meg, hogy közben fogalmuk sem volt arról, ki vagyok.

A rengeteg tanulás, meditáció és edzés közben folyton felbukkant bennem a nagy kérdés. - _Ki vagyok?_ - A körülöttem élő szentélyszolgák, a városban árusító kereskedők, a földművesek mind tudták, hol a helyük. A tudatában voltak annak, hogy kik ők és honnan jöttek. Volt múltjuk, amire visszatekinthettek. Nekem azonban nem volt mire visszatekintenem. Eleinte érdekelt, hogy milyenek lehettek a szüleim, az idő múlásával azonban ez az érzés megszűnt. Egyrészt az emberek nem szívesen beszélgettek velem. Érthető okokból ugyanilyen szimpátiával viseltettem irántuk. Másrészt semmilyen templom nem vezetett feljegyzést egy szentségtörés részleteiről. - _Egy bukott papnőről és egy opast démonról. - _Nem bánkódtam emiatt. Lehet, nem is volt fontos a szüleim személye, mert ebben a nyomorult életemben egyedül az számított, hogy erőssé váljak, és megvédhessem azokat, akiket szeretek.

Pontosan azt tettem, amit a szentély udvarában álló fa. Harcoltam. _- Gyökér nélkül kíséreltem meg virágot bontani. Amikor azt a fát láttam egyedül küzdeni, magamat láttam benne. Egy olyan harcost, aki sohasem adta fel. Nem számított, mit daloltak a madarak, mit susogott neki a szél. Az sem, hogy hányan próbálták eltéríteni céljától, csak mert nem hittek benne. - _A kérge száraz és halott volt, de belül eleven szív dobogott. Éreztem, hogy az élet megállíthatatlanul törekszik kifelé belőle, csak ennek az életnek még nem volt látható formája. - _Azért mert valami nem szemmel látható, nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs. Így volt ez az emberi értékekkel is. Azt hiszem._ - Légzésem egyre elmélyült, tudatom kapui fokozatosan kitárultak elvezetve múltam szeleteihez. - _Takashiro és Yomi tanítottak meg erre akkor, amikor nem hagyták, hogy a szentélybe járó gyerekek kigúnyoljanak. Amikor megvédtek a szeretetükkel, megtanítottak arra, hogy higgyek önmagamban. _- Egyre beljebb lépdeltem múltam és elmém kapui között megszemlélve az onnan előkígyózó emlékmorzsákat és élménymozaikokat.

Egyetlen egyet nem akartam kinyitni. Azt, amely a lelkem legsötétebb bugyrához vezetett. - _Amikor átléptem a hatalmas, fekete lakatokkal rögzített kaput, az a hang megjelent a fejemben, és hideg lett a szívem. Egészen más, mint akkor, amikor Yomira gondoltam. _- Igyekeztem racionális érvekkel magyarázni a reakcióimat. Például azzal, hogy harc közben nem építhettem az ismeretlen sugalmazásaira. Jó lett volna elhinni, hogy csak ennyi állt a háttérben. Elsiklottam a zárt kapu mellett, és tudatom közepén lebegve egyszerre vontam ellenőrzésem alá a külvilágot és a lelkemet. Mint egy lovas, aki két lovat igyekszik megregulázni egyetlen gyeplővel. - _Méghozzá sikeresen._ - Teljesen uraltam az elmémet; nem létezett egyetlen olyan szelete sem, amely kicsúszhatott a kontrollom alól.

Felpillantottam az égre, ahola hajnali napfény bágyadt sugarai még mindig nem törték át a horizontot. Raziel könyvének olvasása és elsajátítása óriási önfegyelmet igényelt, és ez a kontroll már az életem részévé vált. Úgy tűnt, ez a könyv jelentette a legtöbbet az életemben. Egy olyan eszközt, amely segített túlélnem. - _Vagy inkább maga volt az életem?_ - Egyelőre nem tudtam eldönteni ezt a kérdést.

- Reiga-sama! - szakított ki merengésemből egy fiatal lány hangja. - Bocsásson meg, hogy most zavarom, de küldöttség érkezett Okkato tartományból. - _Okkato? Ismerem ezt a tartományt._ _Yomi onnan származik._ - Lustán hátrafordultam, és rápillantottam az ifjú tanítványra. Nem olyan régen került a szentélybe. - _Ő még nem volt olyan távolságtartó._

- Értem - válaszoltam halkan. Éreztem a belőle hullámokban áramló félelmet és tiszteletet. - Köszönöm - bólintottam, majd felpillantottam a hajnalodó égre. - Elmehetsz!

- Reiga-sama! Elkísérem önt, ha engedélyezi - motyogta bátortalanul. Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy még mindig nem emelkedett fel. Ez nagyon meglepett. Megszoktam, hogy az emberek féltek tőlem, azonban ilyen érzésmozaikokkal még nem találkoztam. Sohasem éreztem, hogy tisztelnének vagy csodálnának.

- Mindegy, mit teszel - válaszoltam, és néma csendben elindultam. Rövidesen hallottam apró lépteit, ahogy tisztes távolságban mögöttem koppantak az ösvény kemény földjén. Nem tudtam, miért akart elkísérni, de nem is érdekelt. Jobban foglalkoztatott az a küldöttség, amely Yomi szülőföldjéről érkezett körünkbe. - _Mi történhetett?_ - kalapált fejemben a gondolat. Nem tudott lekötni a gyönyörűen hajladozó fák rengetege vagy a hajnal rózsaszín pírja. - _Régen támadt már ilyen rossz előérzetem._ - Ahogy a várost védő kapu elé léptem, felpillantottam a faragott szellemarcokra. A négy égtáj szellemei szigorúan tekintettek rám, szinte kihívóan. Finoman meghajoltam az északi sarkvidék ura Reira, majd a keleti termőföldek asszonya Yori felé.

Határozottan a szentély felé vettem az irányt. A küldöttség ott posztolt a fogadóterem előtt, látszott, hogy nagyon feldúltak. Melléjük léptem, és lassan meghajoltam. Rémülten léptek hátrébb, és kissé megremegve utánozták mozdulatomat. Egyedül egy férfi nem hajolt meg tisztelete jeléül.

- Futahaki Jiro vagyok. Az Okkato tartomány vezetője. Démonok támadtak ránk - nézett keményen a szemembe, és megvetően végigmért.

- Giou Reiga vagyok - kezdtem halkan, mire felemelte a kezét. Az emberek, akik puszta kíváncsiságból csatlakoztak a szerzetesekhez, most döbbenten felhördültek. Ilyen fokú udvariatlansággal még sehol sem találkoztak. Ahogyan én sem. El is felejtettem, milyen volt egykor a szentély udvarában állni és hagyni, hogy megalázzanak. Ilyen volt a múltam, de nem a jelenem.

- Jól tudom, ki vagy - suttogta gyilkos éllel a hangjában. Töménytelen gyűlölete hullámokban ölelt körbe. Egyetlen mozdulatomra apró hópihék kezdtek táncolni arcom körül.

- Megdöbbent ez a fajta udvariatlanság egy olyan embertől, aki segítséget jött kérni - jelentettem ki érzéketlenül. Szeme döbbenten tágra nyílt, majd kihúzta magát.

- Bocsáss meg a modoromért, Reiga-dono - sziszegte undorodva. Mélyen meghajolt, majd lassan felemelkedett. Ridegen végigmértem, és közelebb léptem hozzá, hogy más ne hallja a mondanivalómat.

- Ha valóban ismersz, uram... Akkor nem is vagy olyan bölcs, mint amilyennek hittelek. Ez a fajta szemtelenség egy magamfajtával szemben már-már vakmerőségnek számít - súgtam fenyegetően. - Ebben a házban és tartományban, melyet a Giou klán tart az irányítása alatt - emeltem fel hangomat, hogy mindenki jól hallhasson - minden segítséget kérő támogatást és védelmet kap. - Szúrós izzadságszag csapta meg az orromat. A velem szemben álló Futahakit halálra rémítette a kijelentésem és a jelenlétem egyaránt. Tudtam, hogy érzékeli a bennem keringő óriási erőt, amely megbénította és megnémította. - Kérem, fáradjanak utánam - szólítottam fel őket tisztelettel. - Takashiro-sama és Yomi-sama nemsokára megérkeznek. Addig fogyasszunk el egy frissítő teát.

A reggeli feszült csendben telt el. Takashiro igyekezett feloldani a fojtogató légkört, azonban képtelen volt erre. Úgy tűnt, néma fenyegetésem bevált. Futahaki nem kötekedett velem tovább, miután elfogyasztattuk a frissítő italt. Tiszteletteljes, de távolságtartó volt. Fél füllel hallgattam csak a mondandóját, mivel Yomi reakciója sokkal jobban lekötött. Láttam rajta, hogy mennyire gondterhelt. Arca tökéletesen sima és nyugodt volt, én mégis érzékeltem a belőle áradó aggodalmat és félelmet. - _Még sohasem láttam őt ilyennek._ _Segítenem kell neki. _- Miután elfogyasztottuk a reggelinket, és Futahaki részletesen beszámolt nekünk az őket érő incidensekről, felemelkedtünk az asztaltól. Úgy döntöttem, kikísérem őket a nagy kapuhoz. Nem akartam Yomit ilyen állapotban egyedül hagyni.

- A támadás már a szomszédos tartományt is fenyegeti - fordult még egyszer felénk a csapat vezetője. - Nagyon aktívak, Takashiro-sama - kezdte bizonytalanul. - Olyan, mintha varázsütésre feléledtek volna, és keresnének valamit; vagy valakit. - Hangja elhalkult a mondat végére, gomb szemének gyanakvó, fekete pillantása felém rebbent. Tudtam, hogy mire célzott. Ki ne értette volna? Yomi keze kissé megremegett, én pedig legszívesebben megfogtam volna, hogy megnyugtathassam. - _Könnyíteni akartam a terhen, amely az ő vállát nyomta. _- Eljött az idő, döntenem kellett. Nem számított, hogy esetleg olyan emberekkel kell együtt lennem, akik gyűlöltek. Megvetettek és egyértelműen engem tettek felelőssé a támadások miatt... Yomi százszor, ezerszer fontosabb volt a gőgömnél. Megalázhattak, ahányszor csak akartak... De a Yomi arcán látott borzalmas aggodalom és félelem dühössé tett. Össze kellett roppantanom azokat, akik ártottak neki vagy a szeretteinek. - _Yomiért képes lettem volna elviselni._

- Majd én... - kezdtem, de azonnal a szavamba vágtak.

- Majd én megyek - vette át a szót Takashiro. - Kérlek, vigyázz az itthoniakra, amíg ennek utánajárok - fordulta felém. Nem rebbent a szemem, tökéletesen uralkodtam az arcvonásaimon. - A te irányításodra bízom őket - mosolygott rám. Mosolygott, de ez a mosoly szörnyűbb volt, mint egy tőr döfése. Takashiro most nyíltan elismerte, hogy nem bízik bennem. Láttam, hogy Futahaki szeme elégedetten és egyben megkönnyebbülten villant fel. Igen, jogos volt az elégtétele. Hiszen, ha a saját szentélytársam, akivel vállvetve harcoltunk együtt nem bízott bennem, akkor ki tett volna ilyet? Futahaki eleve úgy gondolta, én állok a démontámadások mögött. Ez egyértelmű volt. Mindezt miért? Mert féldémon voltam. - _Emberek_ - szorítottam ökölbe haorim takarása alatt a kezemet. Karmaim tenyerembe vájtak. - _Az emberek nem látnak mást, csak magukat. _- Évekig küzdöttem azért, hogy egyenlőnek tekintsenek, de mit értem vele?

_„- Sohasem fognak egyenrangúnak kezelni - _susogta fejemben a halk hang. Az eddig lezárt kapu lakatja megfeszült, és megpattant._ - Mert több vagy náluk. Ők pedig mindig rettegtek attól, amely túlmutatott önmagukon." _- Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szememet, hogy ne halljam a kísértő hangot.

- _Ez nem igaz! Takashiro és Yomi mások. Ők szeretnek._

_„- Valóban? A barátod éppen most árult el. Nyilvánosan... Ha neked ez a szeretet, akkor érdekes fogalmaid vannak róla._

- _Hazudsz!_ - Meredten bámultam magam elé, miközben visszakényszerítettem leblokkolt elmém mögé az ismeretlen lényt, aki újból beférkőzött az elmémbe. A nyugalom álcája azonban megvédett az emberekkel szemben. Nem láthatták rajtam az óriási vihart, amely bennem zajlott.

„- _Kizárhatsz magadból, de az igazságot sohasem fogod tudni megváltoztatni vagy kizárni. Más vagy, mint ők."_

- Rendben - válaszoltam halkan. - _Takashiro és Yomi a barátaim._ _Hinnem kell abban, hogy Takashiro nem véletlenül döntött úgy, hogy ő vállalta el ezt a munkát. _- Hinni akartam, hogy az én érdekemben is cselekedett. Hinni akartam az emberekben. Bízni. -_Este beszélek vele_ - határoztam el, ahogy az elvágtató lovascsapat után néztem. - _Akkor mindent tisztán fogok látni._


	12. Chapter 12: Giou Reiga II

**Giou Reiga II. rész**

„_A bizalom több lakat alatt őrzött szelence, melyhez egyetlen egy kulcs vezet."_

Egy lakat sokféleképpen nézhetett ki attól függően, milyenre formálta meg a mestere. Méretre lehetett nagy vagy egészen kicsi, míg alakra ovális vagy négyzetes. Sokféle formában, színben feltűnhetett; olykor bonyolult szerkezet képében tetszelgett, máskor pedig könnyen kipattintható, rozsdás zárként. A lakatok bármilyen formát ölthettek, funkciójuk mégsem változott. – _Valamit őrizniük kellett._

Megvártam, amíg az est leszállt. A kunyhóm falának támaszkodtam, úgy hallgattam a kabócák zümmögését. A balzsamos éjszaka nyugalmat, békét árasztott elsimítva a lelkemben fodrozódó harag tajtékjait. A Futahakival történtek túlzottan felborzolták a kedélyemet, ezért vártam. Nem akartam zaklatott állapotban beszélni Takashiróval. Nem akartam alaptalanul vádaskodni. _- Valami mégis zavart, nem volt rendjén. _– Feszültség szikrázott a levegőben sötét fátylával elsötétítve a ragyogó csillagok fényét.

- _A bizalom arannyal áttört szelence, melybe a szeretet és a boldogság töltenek fénycseppeket. Ehhez a szelencéhez azonban egy lelakatolt kapu vezet, és csak annak lehet hozzá kulcsa, akinek ti adtok. A kulcs és a lakat pedig nagyon fontosak. Egymás nélkül nem létezhetnek. _– Mosoly kúszott ajkamra, ahogy eszembe jutott ez a történet. Yaruko-sensei nagyon sokszor említette ezt a példát gyermekkoromban.

Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy a névtelen segítőmhöz vezető utat is egy lakat védte. Méghozzá egy fekete színű, repedezett és kör alakú lakat. Fekete, mert sötét titkokat zárt el, és repedezett, mert rengeteg megpróbáltatáson ment keresztül. Kör alakját az általam feltételezett többletjelentőségéről nyerte. Úgy láttam, a kör mindig is valamilyen szakadatlan és megállíthatatlan mozgást jelentett. Olyan pulzálást, amely megszüntette a dolgok kezdetét és a végét. Az elmém mélyén fellelt kapcsolatnak sem találtam meg a kezdetét és a végét. Ugyanolyan rejtélyes és kifürkészhetetlen maradt, mint a kör.

Honnan érkezett, és hová vezetett ez a bonyolult helyzet? Fény derül-e valaha annak a személynek a kilétére, aki képes volt tetszőleges helyzetekben és időpontokban belépni az elmémbe? - Számtalanszor töprengtem azon, mennyiben lehetett igaza Yaruko-senseinek és a többi mesternek? Mennyire egyensúlyoztam pengeélen akkor, amikor a könyvet használtam? – _Lehet, hogy túl sokra becsültem a képességeimet? _- Tudtam, hogy a kevélység és a gőg megbocsáthatatlan bűnnek számítottak egy ember esetében… De vajon, rám milyen szabályok vonatkoztak? Hiszen, a tanulóéveim alatt kiderült, hogy teljesen más energiamezőkkel és kapacitásokkal rendelkezem, mint a többi emberi tanítvány. – _Akkor mennyiben is vagyok ember?_ - Tengernyi megválaszolatlan kérdés lebegett bennem, és nem létezett olyan személy, akitől tanácsot vagy segítséget kérhettem volna.

Magamra maradtam, egyedül kellett boldogulnom. Tudtam, hogy az én utam magányos és szűk ösvény, ahol egy embernek sem jutott hely._ – Végig kellett járnom ezt az utat, akárhová is vezetett. _Úgy hittem, ha fel tudom deríteni önmagam, végtelen hatalomra fogok szert tenni. - _Attól nem létezhetett nagyobb hatalom, mint az önuralom és a helyes kontroll. _- Tudtam, mennyire különleges vagyok, annak ellenére is, hogy az emberek elfordultak tőlem. Ahol más tanítványok elbuktak, ott én helytálltam. Könnyebben bele tudtam merülni a pokol világába is, már-már úgy tűnt, nem létezett olyan démoni régió, amelyet ne lettem volna képes bejárni. – _Megerősödtem._

Régen mennyire más volt minden! Gyenge lényként a többiek szeretetétől és haragjától függtem. Olykor dacoltam az emberek ellen, de még ez is az ő hangulatukat, az ő érzéseikre adott válaszreakciókat tükrözte. – _Olyan tükörként álltam előttük, amiben csak az látszott, aki belenézett._ - Annyira küzdöttem az engem körülvevő tömeg ellen, hogy észre sem vettem, mikor tűntem el benne nyomtalanul.

Lassan felemelkedtem, és kisétáltam a szentély udvarát övező folyosóra. Lépteim nyomán megreccsent a fa, ruhám ujja a rizspapírból készített tolóajtókhoz súrlódott. Takashiro nem volt egyedül, egy másik jelenlét is érződött mellette. – _Halovány és erőtlen volt._ _Biztosan egy tanítvány._ – Az ifjak mindig tanácsot kértek a mestereiktől vagy azoktól a személyektől, akikre tisztelettel tekintettek. Egyedül hozzám nem jött senki, de egy cseppet sem bántam. Úgysem tudtam volna tanácsokat adni másoknak, hiszen a saját problémáimat sem tudtam megoldani. Emellett áthidalhatatlan szakadék tátongott köztem és a többi ember között. – _Ki kérne segítséget egy olyan személytől, akit inkább lát démonnak, mint embernek?_

Felpillantottam a kerek holdra, majd az ezüstös fényekben tündöklő kertre. A magányosan álldogáló cseresznyefa sötét foltként villant fel a rózsaszín és hófehér szirmok között. - _Végtelen séta a hold ezüstös fényében, mely teljesen új világokat nyitott meg bennem. _- Igazán örültem volna, ha soha nem ér véget. Idekint nem éreztem a fojtogató dühöt, a magába rántó kétségbeesést, ami reggel elragadott. - _Valahogy semmi sem volt bonyolult_. – A dolgok egyszerűen csak léteztek, ettől voltak olyan végtelenül tökéletesek. Nem foglalkoztatták őket semmitmondó problémák, és nem kreáltak maguknak szörnyetegnek tűnő valóságokat. – _Egyszerűen csak voltak._ – Irigyeltem ezt a fajta egyszerűséget és csendet. Néha azt kívántam, bárcsak én is virágszirom lennék a szárnyaló szél hátán, egy messze magasan ragyogó csillag vagy egy darab rög a föld nagy egészében.

A beszélgetés foszlányai egyre erősebben szűrődtek ki a fal mögül, ez pedig megállásra késztetett. – _Yomi. – _Ezer közül is felismertem volna ezt a hangot, energiamezője mégis eltért az eddigiektől._ – Mi történt vele? Még mindig a reggel történtek nyomasztják?_

- Nem az emberek előítéleteiről beszélek. Hanem arról, hogy bennem is megfogalmazódott valami, ami miatt úgy érzem, ő most már fenyegető. - _Micsoda? Vajon kiről beszélhet? –_ ráncoltam össze szemöldökömet. Aki Yomi számára fenyegetőnek bizonyult, azt el kellett pusztítanom. Megint az a furcsa félelem táncolt a levegőben, amit reggel is éreztem körülötte. Mintha valami elől menekült volna, ez pedig elszürkítette ragyogó rózsaszín auráját.

- Fenyegető? – visszhangozta Takashiro értetlenül. Úgy tűnt, nem ért vele egyet. – _Na, de miben?_

- Igen. Azt hiszem, egyedül te nem látod, hogy Reigában van valami, ami miatt joggal tartanak tőle az emberek. Ami miatt vészjósló és félelmetes. – A vér is megfagyott bennem, amikor tudomásul vettem az elhangzottakat. Nem éreztem dühöt, csak végtelen szomorúságot és fáradtságot. Rólam beszélt. Én voltam számára a fenyegetés. Már régóta tudtam, hogy két doboz lapult a lelkem mélyén. Az egyik olyan fekete volt, mint az éj, míg a másik aranylóan sugárzó. Hiába beszélt Yaruko a ragyogó, díszes dobozról nekem kijutott egy másik is, amely egy teljesen új világot nyitott meg előttem.

- Úgy hiszem, félreértitek őt. Úgy hiszem, téged is megkötött a félelem, mely a falusiakból és az összes többi emberből árad. – Hiába hallgattam a mellettem szóló érveket, nem hatottak meg. A lelkemben eddig lebéklyózott kapu megremegett, és fájdalmasan felnyikordult, mintha láthatatlan ütés érte volna.

- Akkor nem hallottad a szavaimat – válaszolta Yomi lágyan. A kapu először kitárult, majd szárnyai éles csikorgások közepette kiszakadtak zsanérjaikból. A dobozok védelem nélkül maradtak.

- Hallottam minden egyes szavadat.

- Kétlem, Takashiro. – Hangja alig volt erősebb a nyári fuvallatnál, a mezőket megsimogató szellőnél. A kapu mögött rejtőző szelence megroppant, alakja eldeformálódott. Mintha óriási súlyok nehezedtek volna rá, melyek arra kényszerítették, hogy elveszítse eredeti formáját.

- Bocsáss meg!

– Nincs miért megbocsátanom neked. Az a fontos, hogy most már meghallgatsz. – A féltve őrzött, díszes szelence apró, megfeketedett fémkockává zsugorodott. Eltűntek róla az arannyal készített veretek, melyek csillogva tükrözték vissza a bizalom és a remény sugarait. – _Elárultak._

- Aggódom érte, közben pedig félek tőle – lehelte kétségbeesetten. – Minden egyes szavuk újabb lépés volt az árulók ösvényén. Nem volt számukra visszaút, innentől mondhattak bármit én tudtam, mi a valóság. – _Nem bíztak bennem._ – Az apró szelence ugyanolyan fekete lett, mint a párja. A féltve őrzött álmok, a boldogság elnyert darabkáinak illúziói - melyeket az évek során gyűjtöttem össze magamnak - csörömpölve összetörtek; ugyanolyan hangorkán közepette, mint ahogyan a lelkemet védő kapu leomlott. A lakat, a kulcs és a szelence hármassága örökre megszűnt. Összeolvadtak mind egy fekete förgetegben, mely felemésztette a lelkemet. Már nem volt mit megóvni. Belül végtelenül üres lett minden.

Sarkon fordultam, hogy minél messzebbre kerülhessek ettől a háztól, ettől az élettől. _„- Én bízom benned!" _– Képtelen voltam válaszolni. Egyre csak Yaruko-sensei szavai jártak a fejemben. Azok a gyönyörű, érzékletes képek, amelyekkel a bizalomról beszélt. _– Lakatok és szelencék. Már csak egyetlen eshetőséget nem vettünk figyelembe. Mi történik a szelencével, ha megfeketedik? „- Széttörik az emberi éned."_

„_Mert igazán bízni csak abban lehet, aki engedi, hogy megismerjék."_

A ligetben kötöttem ki annál a fánál, aminek a virágzásába olyan sok reményemet fektettem. A bennem tátongó üresség egyetlen szót visszhangzott hosszan, de már egyre kevésbé kínzóan. – _Más._ - Felpillantottam a fára, majd a mellette álló két virágba borult lombkoronára. Ajkamra halvány mosoly kúszott, mely lassan vicsorrá torzult. Kezem ökölbe szorult, ujjaim megroppantak az óriási erőfeszítéstől. – _Más. Eltérő, mint a többi? Inkább egy kóró. Egy halott semmi. _

Mintha szivárványszínű függöny lebbent volna fel a szememről, hogy végre láthassam az igazságot. Hogyan lehettem ennyire vak? Az istenekre! Hogy nem láttam eddig az igazságot? Esztendőkön át tanultam arról, hogy a világ képek és szimbólumok tárháza, mégsem voltam képes felismerni azt az árulkodó jelet, melyet gyermekkorom óta elém tett az élet. – _Ha ezekre a fákra tekintettem, magunkat láttam._ - Három olyan lényt, akik bár külsejükben hasonlítottak egymáshoz, belül mégis különbözőek voltak. A középen álló például sohasem hozott világot.

Valószínűleg mindig olyan voltam, mint ez a fa. Egy olyan dolog, amely másnak látszott, mint ami. Azért, mert másnak akarták látni, és nem ahhoz hasonlították, amivé válhatott volna, hanem amivé szerintük válnia kellet volna. _– Előítéletek!_ – Mindig ezek béklyózzák meg az embert, utána pedig harcra sarkallják az ellen, amit nem ért. – _Vagy nem akar megérteni! -_ Hiszen az a cseresznyefavirág, amely sohasem bont szirmokat nem is cseresznyefavirág igazán. – _Hanem valami, ami lényegében különbözik a többitől._

– _A más nem mindig jelenti azt, hogy az korcs vagy halott. Érted már végre? _– utasított rendre belső vezetőm. Először nem akartam válaszolni, de azután, mintha csak megérezte volna hezitálásomat, halkan felnevetett. – _Ezt meddig fogjuk játszani? Kicsit már unalmas ez a mardosó önpusztító szerep. Vagy te nem unod még? – _Szóhoz sem jutottam dühömben és meglepettségemben.

- _Szóval leoldottad a láncaidat – _válaszoltam végül.

_- Azok a láncok sohasem léteztek, csak te képzelted oda _– vágott vissza hetykén_. _

_- Most jött el az idő. Beszélnünk kell._

_- Nagyon teátrális vagy, de így van. Kérdezz! _– utasított keményen. Hangjából eltűnt az a simogató, lágy tónus, amit gyermekkorom óta ismertem. 

_- Ki vagy te?_

_- A tárgyra térsz, ez már haladás. Én az a lény vagyok, akinek az életedet köszönheted. Én helyeztelek biztonságba az emberek között._

_- Lény? – _ízlelgettem a szót_. – Szóval démon vagy?_

_- Micsoda nevetséges kérdés _– háborodott fel. Őszintének tűnt.

- _Szóval, az vagy. _

_- Miért? Mi más lehetnék? Talán a keresztanyád? _– mordult rám mérgesen. Meglepett ez a stílusváltás. Eddig mindig méltóságteljes és kimért volt, most azonban sokkal közvetlenebbnek tűnt. - _Azt hittem, a koroddal és az erőddel az intelligenciád is növekedett _– fűzte hozzá negédesen. Feldühített a személyeskedése.

- _Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te? _

_- Az apád egyik barátja, az a személy, akinek az életedet köszönheted _– sorolta úgy, mintha egy bevásárló listát olvasgatna._ - Ha illethetem a kapcsolatunkat ezzel a kifejezéssel _– tette hozzá somolyogva_. _

_- Most sokkal másabb vagy. _

_- Egyszerűen csak közelebb engedtél. Ha közelebb engedsz az elmédben és a szívedben, jobban meg tudsz ismerni. Ilyen kapcsolat nemcsak az emberek között létezik. _

_- Értem. – _Pár pillanatig emésztettem a hallottakat. Meglepett az a közvetlenség, amellyel felém közeledett. A mestereim mindig mást tanítottak nekem.

- _Már nem tartasz attól, hogy esetleg csapdába ejtelek?_ – kérdezte halkan.

- _Nem hinném, hogy ez lenne a célod. Mellesleg már megtehetted volna korábban is. _– Megint nevetett.

_- Ez így van. Fel tudod mérni az energiakapacitásomat?_

_- Ha nem hagyod rejtve igen. De miért hagynád, hogy feltérképezzelek? – _Az ellenség feltérképezése láthatóvá tette a gyenge pontjaikat.

- _Mert bízom benned_. – Ez a mondat elevenbe vágott. Most figyeltem fel a bennem lezajló óriási változásra. Nem éreztem az állandó társammá váló fájdalmat, a keserűséget. Érdekes módón abban a pillanatban, amint ő megjelent az elmémben, szertefoszlott a magány érzése.

- _Ki volt az apám?_ – kérdeztem ahelyett, hogy megvizsgáltam volna az energiaszerkezetét.

- _Most megleptél._ _De ezt majd elmondom akkor, amikor személyesen fogunk találkozni. Most úgy gondolom, sokkal fontosabb kérdésekkel kell foglalkoznunk. _

_- Például a démontámadásokról? _

- _Vádlónak tűnsz._

– _Te állsz az egész ügy háttérben. Ugye? – _kérdeztem rendületlenül.Halkan felnevetett.

_- Látom, kitartó vagy. – _Elégedettnek tűnt a hangja._ - Ezek a démonok csak akkor jönnek elő, ha olyan erő születik a földre, amely igába hajtja őket._ – Jól tudtam, hogy rám célzott, mégsem akartam megkérdezni. – _Igen. Te_ – válaszolta röviden, kétségbeesetten beharaptam az ajkamat.

– _Akkor az a sok ember miattam halt meg?_

- _Túlléphetnénk ezen az önmardosó állapoton? Bevallom, nagyon idegesítő. _– Ökölbe szorult a kezem dühömben.

- _Sokat engedsz meg magadnak, démon!_

_- Csak amennyit lehet. Most azért léptem be az elmédbe, mert megnyitottad. Látnod kell azt, hogy nélküled ez a dolog nem működne. _

_- Már gyermekkoromtól fogva bennem élsz_ – mondtam bizonytalanul_. - Volt időd kiépíteni ezt a kapcsolatot _– hárítottam_. _

_- Valóban így látod? _– kérdezte komolyan.

- _Nem_ – válaszoltam megadóan. – _Ahhoz, hogy ez működjön, a kapcsolatnak kétirányúnak kell lennie._ – Nem válaszolt, vagyis egyetértett velem.

- _Nemsokára megérkezik hozzád a fiam, Cadenza. _

_- Ideküldesz egy démont?_

_- Nem. Érted küldöm a fiamat._ – Nem feleltem, mire folytatta. – _Várni fog rád. Ha érdekel, ki vagy, csatlakozni fogsz hozzá. Amikor rájössz arra, kinek is az oldalán állsz, vele fogsz tartani. _

_- Nagyon biztos vagy magadban._

_- Inkább benned. – _Elképesztően bánt a szavakkal.

- _Pontosan mennyi időm maradt?_

_- Huszonegy napod. A döntés a te kezedben van, ahogy mindig. Ezt sose feledd! A te ítéleteid és a te döntéseid alakítják az életedet. Akár démon vagy, akár ember. - _Jelenléte olyan gyorsan elillant belőlem, mint a hirtelen ellobbanó gyertyaláng. Visszahúzódott elmém mélyére - feltehetően oda - ahol elrejtette a kapcsolatunkat. Nem akarta, hogy a szentélyben dolgozó papok rábukkanjanak.

Puha léptek neszezését sodorta felém a szél. Nem fordultam hátra, úgyis tudtam, ki közeledik felém. – _Takashiro._ - Megállt mellettem, tekintetét ő is a halottnak tűnő fa felé fordította. Olyan távolinak, idegennek tűnt. Egy ismeretlennek, akit váratlanul mellém sodort az élet. Ez lenne az a személy, akivel mindig vállvetve küzdöttem a démonok ellen? Közös múlt, közös fájdalmak. A kiközösítettség élménye… Mindez most annyira értelmetlennek, semmitmondónak tűnt. - _Egy álomnak, melyből éppen ébredni készültem._

- Ez a fa nem az, aminek látszik. – Inkább egy alvó léleknek tűnt, aki nagyon mélyen és békésen aludt. Nem fűzött hozzá semmit, de nem is vártam. – Olyan a formája, mint egy cseresznyevirág fának. Azonban ő mégsem az; azért, mert nem képes virágot bontani. – Pár percig csendesen tanulmányozta a göcsörtös ágakat, majd szeme megakadt valamin.

- Úgy hiszem, teljesült a kérésed – mosolygott rám, és felmutatott az egyik ágra. - Ott egy bimbó. Az a virág neked köszönhetően nyílt ki, mert hittél benne. – Meglepetten felpillantottam. Nem tudtam elrejteni, mennyire lenyűgöz a látvány. Csodálatos volt. Törékeny és tiszta. Ragyogóbb, mint bármely másik kibomlott bimbó, amely a többi fán terpeszkedett. – _De…_ _Nem is láttam! Amikor ideértem, még nem volt ott. Mikor történhetett ez?_ – gondolkodtam lázasan. – _Ez akkor történhetett…_

- Úgy véled? – kérdeztem puhán. – _Amikor beszéltem a démonnal._ – Mennyire különbözőek vagyunk! Mennyire másképpen látunk dolgokat. Ez pedig nem abból fakadt, hogy valaki ember volt vagy démon; hanem abból, hogy kinek milyen a személyisége. Takashiro úgy vélte, az emberségemet jelzi ez az apró bimbó. Azt a halvány reménysugarat, amit az összes itt élő pap táplált irántam. Ellenben én teljesen más jelentőséget tulajdonítottam neki. – _Ébredezik._

- Úgy. – Olyan feltétlen bizalommal tekintett rám, mintha Yomi vádló szavai el sem hangzottak volna. Magabiztosan és szilárdan állt velem szemben, mégis úgy éreztem, áthidalhatatlan szakadék húzódott kettőnk között, melyet csak ő nem látott. - _Huszonegy nap_ – idéztem fel a démon által megadott határidőt. – _Akkor minden elválik._

Amint Takashiro elhagyta a falut, az erdő felé vettem az irányt. Nem akartam a többi emberrel érintkezni, még Yomival sem. Több napja ott vertem tanyát, a fürdő mellett található kedvenc tisztásomon. Egyik tisztító szertartásból a másikba merültem, hogy kellően felkészüljek a Cadenzával való találkozásra. Meg kellett erősítenem az elmémet és a testemet, ha egy opast démonnal akartam társalogni.

Csend uralkodott mindenütt, pusztán az engem körülölelő természet hangjai törték meg az erdő némaságát. A nem messze tőlem zubogó forrás hangja és a szél gyengéden susogása. Lehunyt szemmel szívtam magamba a friss levegőt, hogy minél jobban ellazíthassam az izmaimat. A reggelimet, az ebédemet és a vacsorámat ugyanaz a fiatal szentélyszolga hozta, aki hírül adta Futahaki érkezését is. Mindig ugyanazt kérdezte, amikor elköltöttem egyszerű ételemet.

- Ízlett? – Alázatos volt és kedves. Semmilyen előítéletet nem éreztem benne. Tudtam, hogy így próbált kapcsolatot teremteni velem, én azonban nem akartam.

- Igen – válaszoltam halkan, hogy elejét vegyem a társalgásunknak. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megzavarjon várakozás közben. Mire vártam? Egy jelre, egy újabb beszélgetésre, amely azonban nem következett be. Hiába kerestem az elmémbe égetett kapcsolatot, mintha nyomtalanul kitörlődött volna.

Elérkezett a huszadik nap. Úgy tűnt, ez sem fog különbözni a többitől. Senki sem háborgatta a nyugalmamat, nem kerestek a faluból. Valószínűleg megkönnyebbültek, hogy a város szélére húzódtam, és nem kellett velem beszélniük. Lótuszülésbe dermedtem, úgy vártam a szentélyszolgát. Igyekeztem minél elutasítóbb testtartást felvenni, hogy messzire űzzem innen, azonban a szél egy teljesen más illatot sodort felém. – _Ez valaki más. Ismerem ezt az illatot._ - Mellkasomra nyomás nehezedett, ahogy egy sokkal erősebb, fényesebb aura közeledett felém.

Yomi jelent meg a domboldalban reggelimmel a kezében. Hosszú fekete haja szétterült a vállán. Sohasem láttam még gyönyörűbbnek. Az ominózus eset óta nem beszéltünk, mégis úgy tűnt, nem mehetünk el szó nélkül a történtek mellett. Némán letettem mellém a kosarat, és leült velem szemben. Kibontottam a csomagot, és mindent kettéosztva felé nyújtottam az ételt. Szó nélkül elfogadta. Még sohasem reggeliztem vele. – _Legalábbis kettesben._

- Hayami rajong érted – jegyezte meg csendesen. Amikor nem válaszoltam, folytatta. – Mindig rólad kérdez.

- Miért vagy most itt? – Nem akartam az időt húzni.

- Tudod jól, miért. Az elöljárói tanács aggódik érted.

- Értem – válaszoltam kurtán.

- Elutasító vagy.

- Csak nem akarlak megrémiszteni. Még jobban – tettem hozzá. Fejét lehajtotta, és összefonta ujjait az ölében.

- Annyira sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak – súgta fájdalmasan.

- Nem bántottál meg – fordultam el tőle, pillantásomat a velem szemben feltáruló domboldalra szegeztem. Nem akartam látni az arcát.

- Belenéztem a lelkedbe – kezdte tétován. – Tudnom kellett, hogy az a változás, amit benned éreztem, milyen erőkből táplálkozik. Látnom kellett, hova vezet mindez. – Hát, előle rejtőzködött annyira a démon. – _Aki megmentette az életedet. _– Végig akartam követni a döntéseidből és a lehetőségeidből kiágazó jövőképet, mégsem találtam semmit. Mintha fátyol takart volna. Egyedül álltál a térben és az időben – súgta elesetten. – Nem volt melletted senki… - Türelmesen végighallgattam, majd lehunytam a szememet.

- Yomi. Olyan dolgok miatt aggódsz, amelyek nem az én jövőmet, hanem a képességeidet célozzák. – Meglepetten felkapta a fejét.

- Tessék? – Rápillantottam tágra nyílt szemére. Még sohasem láttam ennyire elesettnek.

- Tudom, hogy csak segíteni szeretnél, de úgy hiszem, nem ez a legmegfelelőbb módja.

- Aggódom érted! – tört ki belőle. Ujjai görcsösen markolták selyemkimonóját, ami miatt a rózsaszín anyag csúf ráncokat vetett a térdén. Egy könnycsepp buggyant ki a szeméből, melyet egyre több és több követett.

- Nem szükséges – mosolyogtam rá. Ebbe a mosolyba minden erőmet beleadtam. Teljesen meggyőzőnek kellett lennem, ha azt akartam, hogy Yomi megszabaduljon önként vállalt terhétől. – Olyan szörnyű vagy! – nevettem fel könnyedén. – Mindig mindenkiért aggódsz, holott egyszerűen csak élvezned kellene ezeket a csodálatos reggeleket, a világ varázslatos fényét.

- Reiga! Ne légy ilyen kedves – remegett meg a keze. – Az öregek… Ők nem engedélyezik, hogy visszatérj a faluba – hüppögte.

- Gondolom, először az volt a gond, hogy itt vagyok.

- Igen – bólintott. Lemondóan sóhajtottam egyet. – _Ki gondolta volna?_

- Ne sírj! – súgtam, és tétován felé nyúltam. Elmaszatoltam egy könnycseppet az arcán, majd kezemet a puha fűre támasztottam. – Minden úgy van, ahogy lennie kell, én pedig nem haragszom rád.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét dacosan. Még sohasem láttam ennyire zaklatottnak.

- Térj vissza a faluba! – utasítottam keményen. – Itt már semmi keresnivalód sincs.

- Nélküled nem megyek. – Olyan erősen kapaszkodott belém, hogy alig tudtam lefejteni karomról az ujjait. Jéghidegek voltak.

- De igen, mert én ezt kérem. – Tudtam, mit kell mondanom azért, hogy teljesítse a kívánságomat. Finoman megszorítottam a kezét, hogy érezze, nincsen egyedül. – Menj! – Méltóságteljesen felemelkedett, és letörölte a könnyeit.

- Olyan más vagy most – jelentette ki csendesen. Nem fűztem hozzá semmit. Mit mondhattam volna? - Akkor megyek – hajolt meg alázatosan, majd hátat fordított nekem.

Eldőltem a nyirkos füvön. Nem akartam nézni, ahogy egyre jobban távolodik tőlem, nem akartam hallani léptének egyre halkabban puffanó tompa neszeit. – _Elment._ – Pillantásomat a kék égre szegeztem, és elmerültem a hófehér bárányfelhők szemlélésében. Valamilyen baljóslatú érzés fészkelte be magát a szívembe, melynek kiindulópontját nem találtam meg. Nem Yomi miatt éreztem magam pocsékul, inkább olyan volt, mintha valami nagyon rossz közeledne felém, melyet képtelen leszek kivédeni. A tehetetlenség okozta vergődés pedig rosszabb volt bárminél.

Egész nap mozdulatlanul pihentem a mezőn. Figyeltem a magasan szálló madarakat, hallgattam a vízesés zubogását. Nem volt szükségem több tréningre vagy gyakorlatra. Az előkészületek a huszonegyedik nap kezdetével véget értek. Nem volt más dolgom, mint várni.

Fülelni.

Belesimulni a csendbe.

Próbáltam megőrizni elmém és gondolataim pengeéles koncentráltságát, de erőfeszítéseim hiábavalóak voltak. Felültem, és a falu irányába néztem. – _Valami nem stimmel_ – fogalmazódott meg bennem a gondolat. Hiába térképeztem fel újra és újra a falvat, semmilyen új impulzust nem érzékeltem. Ugyanazok az erőmozaikok mozogtak az utakon, húzódtak vissza otthonaikba. – _Valami mégis megváltozott._ – Felpillantottam az égre, majd az erdőre. Nem tudtam meghatározni, honnan érkezett az az elképesztően nyomasztó energia, amely az egész környéken súlyos palástként terült szét, ezért úgy döntöttem, utánajárok a dolognak.

- _Nemsokára éjszaka lesz_ – pillantottam az alkonypírtól színezett égre. Pusztán ösztöneimet követve elindultam az energia nyomában. Nem számítottam ki a lépéseimet, nem terveztem meg a célomat sem. Pusztán csak mentem. Egyre gyorsítottam lépteimet, majd szinte futva érkeztem a keleti kapu egyik oldalához. Meglapultam a sűrű erdő védelmében, és vártam. A megérzésem azt súgta, bárminek kellett érkeznie az csak itt jöhetett be. A bíborszínű alkony fuldokolva bukott le az éjszaka sötétjében. Mozdulatlanná dermedtem, ahogy a kapunál megjelent egy durva köpenybe bugyolált férfi. Kalapjától nem láttam az arcát, és ami rosszabb volt, olyan kiválóan rejtette el az energiáit, hogy egyszerűen képtelen voltam felmérni, kivel is állok szemben.

Hangtalan léptekkel követtem, szinte suhantam utána a fövenyen. Már hosszú percek óta távolodtunk a falutól, ami enyhe félelmet keltett bennem. Mégis meg kellett őriznem a hidegvéremet, mivel a rejtőzködés során semmi sem bonthatta meg az érzéseim hálóját. – _Akkor azonnal kiszúrnak._

- Jó estét! – torpant meg a férfi, akit követtem. Az idéző kör a semmiből rajzolódott ki. Halványan felizzott, majd fényei mentén démonok emelkedtek ki a pokol legfélelmetesebb bugyraiból. - _Mid-villain, opast és egy tábornok_ – térképeztem fel energiamezejüket. Egyikkel sem találkoztam a gyakorlataim során.

- Csodálatos estét kívánok! – biccentett a vele szemben álló hosszú fekete hajú démon.

- Örülök, hogy megidézhettelek – válaszolta a kalapos alak. Hangja torz volt, mintha nem akarta volna, hogy felismerjék.

- A terv készen áll? – vágott szavába az egyik fiatal opast.

- Luze! Fékezd a vérszomjad! – parancsolt rá a vezető. – Részemről az öröm, hogy megismerhettelek, Ario – mosolyodott el a férfi, mire mozdulatlanná dermedtem. Kezem megremegett, de szerencsémre pontosan ebben a pillanatban kapott bele a szél a fék koronájába. Gyászos susogásuk elnyomta a lelkemben örvénylő fájdalmat. – Mit keres itt a legfőbb vezető? Mi történik itt?

- Igen, készen áll – válaszolta Ario udvariasan. – Senki sem fog rám gyanakodni.

- Mindenki jól tudja, hogy ki az első számú, akire gyanakodni kell – vigyorgott kegyetlenül a férfi. – Merre van az a senkiházi?

- Az egyik tisztáson húzta meg magát a várostól nem messze. Nem fog sok vizet zavarni. – Cselekednem kellett. Meg kellett védenem a falut! - _Nem állhattam itt tétlenül… De… _- Ez nem az én harcom volt. Nekem találkoznom kellett Cadenzával, hogy megismerjem a múltamat, és elvezessen ahhoz a személyhez, aki megóvta az életemet. Míg ezzel szemben mit adott a falu? – _Keserűséget, fájdalmat. Előítéleteket. _– Ha a józan eszemre hallgattam volna, szó nélkül sarkon fordultam volna. Elhagytam volna ezt a helyet, hogy soha többé ne kelljen hátranéznem.

- A csapataink már körbevették a faludat. Mindent kimenekítettél?

- Az a falu már többé nem hozzám tartozik – jelentette ki érzéketlenül.

- Milyen kegyetlen vagy! – búgta elégedetten a vezető. – Hiszen a saját embereidet küldöd a halálba. Ario nem válaszolt, csak egy könyvet a vezető kezébe adva odébb lépett. Döbbenten meredtem a szakadozott borítóra, melyen egy csodálatos szellem alak lebegett. – _Lehetetlen!_

- Az alkut megkötöttük. Immár szabadok vagytok, nem fenyeget benneteket semmilyen veszély. Ez volt az egyetlen példány belőle, és az összes szerződés automatikusan törlődött belőle, ahogy átadtam neked. Más mondanivalóm nincs a számotokra – tette hozzá megvetően, majd szürke füst képében elillant.

Tűzforró lávatenger csapott fel körülöttem.

- Végig azt hitted, én vagyok az áruló.

- Aggódtam érted. Annyira aggódtam.

- Még csak azt sem vetted észre, hogy mindegyik miattad jött ide. Te keltetted őket életre! – susogta Yomi erőtlenül.

- Yomi, könyörgöm, ne halj meg! – esdekeltem térdre rogyva, magamhoz ölelve testét. Ez volt az első és egyben utolsó alkalom, hogy megérintettem. Törékeny volt, puha és elképesztően halandó. Keze óvatosan megérintette arcomat, véres lenyomatokat égetve bőrömbe.

- Halál? – súgta remegve. – A halál csak egy újabb kapu, amit kinyitunk magunkban, Reiga. Ezt pedig te tudod a legjobban. - Apró vércsepp buggyant ki ajkai szélén, melyet egyre több és több követett. A karmazsin szín rikítóan virított hófehér bőrén. – Te sírsz? - Nem tudom, honnan merítette az erőt ahhoz, hogy rám mosolyogjon. – Ne sírj! Kérlek…

- Yomi! Szeretlek – súgtam, majd tétován megráztam testét. Nem válaszolt, teste ernyedt húscsomóként csüngött a karomban. - _Elment… Nem tudtam megvédeni._ – Elillant a finom mézes illat, ami mindig körüllengte őt. Helyette a kiontott vér édeskés szaga tódult az orromba, és a füstölgő fa aromája. Finoman lefektettem a futonra, mintha csak aludna. Tengerként borított el a düh, a fájdalom. Yomi többé nem volt mellettem. Soha többé nem tudom lemosni magamról a vérét. A szégyent, hogy képtelen voltam megvédeni az egyetlent, aki igazán számított.

- Reiga! Reiga, mit művelsz? – Takashiro a semmiből tűnt elő, mintha csak a szörnyetegként tomboló lángokból emelkedett volna ki. _„– Ő is téged gyanúsít. Megmondtam, hogy nem bízhatsz benne! Ha akkor rám hallgattál volna, akkor most Yomi élne!"_

_- Ó, hallgass már el!_ – dörrentem rá a bennem táncoló démonra.

- Miért tetted ezt? – _Miért tettem?_ – A legjobb barátom vont felelősségre. Az a férfi, aki mindig boldogságban töltötte az idejét. Akinek a sors Yomit szánta, és akit emiatt csak titokban szerethettem. Belenyugodtam a sorsomba. Elfogadtam, mert hinni akartam bennük. – _Válaszolnom kellene? Egy olyan embernek, aki ugyanolyan előítéletekkel viseltetett velem szemben?_


	13. Chapter 13: Giou Reiga III

**Giou Reiga III. rész**

Olyan gyorsan futottam, amennyire csak képes voltam rá. Izmaim pattanásig feszültek, a vér őrült iramban száguldozott ereimben. Már nem hallottam a szél békés susogását, a kabócák monoton zümmögését. Egyetlen ritmus zakatolt bennem: a szívem. A táj összemosódott foltként úszott el mellettem, a csillagok milliárdjait fellegek takarták. Még az ég is elrejtőzött a vérontás elől. Amikor a keleti kapuhoz értem, elszörnyedve fedeztem fel, hogy a Yori istennőt ábrázoló faragott kapu már lángokban áll. Mindenhonnan narancsos-vöröses lángok csaptak fel, őrjöngő fergetegként törekedve a koromfekete ég felé. Mindent beborított a fullasztó, szürke füst, koszos pokróccá avanzsálva az ég selyemszövedékét.

Visszanéztem a lángokban álló nádfedelekre, és a közöttük játékbabaként szétszórt emberi tetemekre. Emberi alakjukban éhező keselyűk köröztek tetemeik felett. – _Mid-villainek._ – Túlélők után kutatva berohantam a lángoló kapu alatt. Még nem fedeztek fel a démonok, de tudtam, hogy minden csak idő kérdése. Gyorsan kellett cselekednem, ha minél több falusit meg akartam menteni. Sebesebben, mint a szél hátán szárnyaló szélnek. Orromat eltömítette a kiöntött vér édeskés szaga, fülemet megsüketítette a megroppanó gerendák jajkiáltása.

- Reiga-sama. – Karcos, erőtlen hang szólított meg. Azonnal lepillantottam a lábam elé, és letérdeltem az előttem fekvő férfihoz. Súlyos sérülései voltak. Riadtan húzódott el előlem, amikor az övem felé nyúltam. Biztosan azt hitte, meg akarom támadni.

- El kell látnom a sebeidet – jelentettem ki határozottan, nem törődve rémült ellenállásával. Szeme meglepetten tágra nyílt. Hatalmas könnyek peregtek le arcán, ahogy saját kimonómat széttépve kötést készítettem neki. – Hol vannak az őrök? Miért tört meg az akadály, amit felhúztam? – ostromoltam kérdéseimmel, pedig szemében már egyre halványabban pislákolt az élet lángja.

- Nem tudom – nyögte fáradtan. – Azt kiabálták, hogy ránk szabadította a démonokat. A védőkör pedig egyszerűen megtört. Mind azt hittük, hogy Reiga-sama oldotta fel, mert… Eddig csak ön tudta… – sütötte le pillantását. Mérgesen összeráncoltam a szemöldökömet. – _Ario ennek a városnak a pusztulását akarta. Vajon, miért? _

- Vannak még sebesültek? – ragadtam meg vállát, és szorítókötést rögtönöztem a combjára. Alig volt magánál, így óvatosan megemeltem, és elvonszoltam az egyik épnek tűnő kunyhóba. Ide még nem terjedtek át a lángok. – Vannak még sebesültek? – ráztam meg, mire összerezzenve felnyitotta a szemét.

- Nem tudom – motyogta. – Nem tu…

- Rendben. – Már nem szedhettem ki belőle több információt. Csoda, hogy ennyit képes volt kipréselni magából. - Most pihenj egy keveset! Nekem el kell mennem Yomiért és a többi sebesültért. Hagyd el a várost! Óvatosan lopózz a főkapu kapu felé, ott most nincsenek démonok, sem mások – jelentettem ki szomorúan, és felegyenesedtem. – Takashiro csapatának abból az irányból kell érkeznie. Mindenképpen megtalálnak.

- Reiga-sama – állított meg kérlelő hangja, amikor indulni készültem. Hálás tekintete szíven ütött. – Nagyon köszönöm, uram. Nekem már nincs sok hátra, de annyi erőm még lesz, hogy elmondjam Takashior-samának a tetted… – Nem feleltem, helyette a szentély ligetében található kedvenc fámhoz siettem. Gyorsan kiástam a titkos helyemre tett könyvet, és megkezdtem az idéző szertartást. Érzékeimet kiterjesztettem a városra, és tisztítógyűrűt vontam köré.

Mindennél erősebb volt az a késztetés, hogy Yomiért menjek, de előtte muszáj volt megtisztítanom a falut az itt posztoló durasoktól. Tudtam, hogy óriási energiát igényelt ez a folyamat, de meg kellett tennem. Újra fel kellett húznom a védőkört, és… - _Nem. Erre már nincs időm._ – Gyűlöltem, hogy versenyt kell futnom egy olyan vetélytárssal, akit sohasem győzhetek le. – _Az idővel._

Mély levegőket véve ellazítottam izmaimat. A könyv kék fénnyel felderengett, majd egyre nagyobb és pulzálóbb kört alkotva körém védőburokba zárt. Akaratomnak engedelmeskedve felemelkedett a földről, hogy aztán feltárulva elborítsa elmémet a mágikus szavak, idéző szertartások és körök szimbólumaival.

A védőkörömön belül minden elcsendesült. Szertefoszlott a vér testes illata, a pusztítást követő füst maró szaga. Pusztán az idő kereke pergett megállíthatatlan motollaként, nem hagyva pihenést cikázó gondolataimnak. Mechanikus szerkezete emlékeztetett arra, hogy minden egyes idéző varázslatot az emberi elme hozta létre, alkotta meg. Én pedig ott szárnyaltam annak a szerkezetnek a mélyében, egyszerre tartva ellenőrzésem alatt elmémet és a külvilágot.

A lapok suhogása végre elhalt, a könyv megállapodott. A hatalmas kapu kiemelkedett a tér és idő folyamatából, utat nyitva a rajta keresztül feltáruló valóságoknak. Teljes erőmet, lényemet egyesítettem a tisztító tűzként kiemelkedő jeges sárkánnyal, a könyv hatalmas őrzőjével.

Bőröm jeges pikkelyek borították, karmaim felmarták a földet. Egyetlen fújással megsemmisítettem az alacsonyabb szintű démonokat, akik a környéken kószáltak, de ez még nem volt elég. Fel kellett mérnem a falut és az azt környező erdő teljes térségét. Mindegyiket el kellett pusztítanom. – _Megvagytok_ – fókuszáltam rájuk a sárkány szemével, és jeges tűzförgetegemet feléjük irányítottam. Hallottam ordításukat, rémült jajkiáltásaikat. Éreztem a belőlük áradó értetlenséget, ahogy magabiztos fölényük megtörik és rettegésbe fordul át. Valószínűleg nem számítottak arra, hogy ilyen erőkkel is szembe kell szállniuk. – _A meglepetés ereje._

A sárkányok az égi szférák varázslatos lényei. Szemükön át lehetőség nyílik arra, hogy teljesen más perspektívákból lássam a valóság szürke hétköznapjait. Így volt ez most is. Mintegy madártávlatból láttam a falut, és azt a szörnyű vérengzést, amit benne végrehajtottak. A könyv őrzője felháborodással konstatálta a körülötte látható pusztítást, érzései – akárcsak teste - teljesen szinkronban voltak az enyémekkel. Talán még sohasem éreztem ennyire egynek önmagammal ezt a lényt. Végül a kék pikkelyekkel borított sárkány rám tekintett.

Furcsa volt az ő szemén keresztül néznem önmagamat, megtapasztalni azt az érzést, hogyan tudom kettéválasztani, majd egyesíteni elméinket. Lenyűgöző volt. – _Mennem kell_ – üzentem neki elmémmel, ő pedig engedelmesen visszahúzódott a könyv lapjaiból feltáruló kapun keresztül a saját világába. – _Hazatért._

Megtisztítottam a falut, végre mehettem Yomiért. A legnagyobb veszedelmet már elhárítottam, a védőkör újjáépítése még ráért. Futva indultam a kunyhója felé, egyetlen pillanatot sem akartam elvesztegetni. Így is rettegtem attól, hogy rosszul döntöttem. – _Érte kellett volna mennem!_ - Kétségbeesésem minden egyes lépésemmel nőtt, ahogy próbáltam felfedezni Yomi jelenlétét a romok között. Olyan halvány volt. - _Annyira repedezett és átlátszó az energiahálója._

Forró lángtenger csapott fel körülöttem, ahogy beléptem hozzá a leomlott falrészen keresztül. Ez a szörnyűséges tűz, mintha tudatosan arra törekedett volna, hogy mindent felégessen. –_ Elpusztíthatatlannak tűnik._

- Yomi! – kiáltottam, de nem kaptam választ. Arra indultam, ahonnan a jelenlétét érzékeltem. Letérdeltem futonja mellé, és reszkető kézzel megérintettem arcát.

- Reiga? – súgta kedvesen. Nem láttam rajta külső sérülést, teste és elméje mégis összetörtnek tűnt. – Próbáltam felvenni ellenük a harcot, de nem ment. Olyan erősek voltak… és nem… fogyott el az energiájuk. – Hát, ezért annyira halovány az életereje.

- Végig azt hitted, én vagyok az áruló – simogattam meg finoman arcát.

- Aggódtam érted… Annyira aggódtam – folytatta rendületlenül, mintha nem is hallotta volna előző szavaimat. Szabálytalanul kapkodta a levegőt, ami egyáltalán nem tetszett. - Olyan homályos volt az elméd… Még csak azt sem vetted észre, hogy mindegyik miattad jött ide. Te keltetted őket életre! – Erőtlen volt. Látszott, hogy nehezére esett beszélni.

- Ne beszélj! – csitítottam, de a törékeny, alázatos Yomi most nem hagyta magát.

– Persze, nem szándékosan tetted. Bármit is mondtak a faluban, az mind nem volt igaz. Nem… - Halkan felköhögött. Megpróbált megmozdulni, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett parancsainak. Szeme felém rebbent, majd rám mosolygott. – Az összeset kiégettem. Ugye? – Kérnie sem kellett, máris vizsgáltam az energiaszintjét. A gerince mentén elhelyezkedő csakrapontok olyan erős igénybevételnek voltak kitéve, hogy szinte szétszabdalták a csigolyáit, és elszakították a gerincvelőjét. – _A szentséges, édes kamikra! Ez…_

- Yomi – kezdtem megtörten, de pillantása csendre intett.

- Ölelj át, Reiga! – kérte. – _Ez maga a borzalom._

- Nem, én ezt nem tehetem – tiltakoztam tompán.

- Kérlek! – Amilyen finoman csak lehetett átfontam őt a karommal, és magamhoz húztam. Körmei a bőrömbe vájtak, de nem foglalkoztam ezzel az apró fájdalommal. Ez volt az első és egyben utolsó alkalom, hogy megérintettem. A halál lépésről-lépésre vitte táncba őt, kiszívva puha testéből törékeny életerejét. Nekem nem maradt más, csak egy porhüvely, egy jéghideg márvány tetem, amit szorongathattam. A halál elvette őt tőlem. Örökre.

Keze óvatosan megérintette az arcomat, ujjaival véres lenyomatokat égetve bőrömbe.

- Ez a Halál? – súgta remegve. – Mert ha az, akkor nem is olyan szörnyű, mint hiszed. Már látom, milyen. – Tekintete a távolba révedt. Nem látott sem engem, sem otthonának füstölgő romjait. - Nem sötét vagy hideg… Egyáltalán nem rémisztő. – Újra elkalandozott, majd hirtelen rám pillantott. Két világ között lebegett, mint egy fehér pehelytoll, amely még nem tudta, hol is fog pontosan megállapodni. - A halál csak egy újabb kapu, amit kinyitunk magunkban, Reiga. Ezt pedig te tudod a legjobban, hiszen te magad is képes vagy kapukat kinyitni. Én pedig láttam… Láttam mindent, és ne félj… Ne félj… Te… - Apró vércsepp buggyant ki ajka szélén, melyet egyre több és több követett. A karmazsin cseppek rikítóan gyöngyöztek hófehér bőrén, hogy aztán patakká olvadva lecsöpöghessenek a ruhámra, a kezemre.

Üvölteni akartam a bennem tomboló fájdalomtól és gyűlölettől. Miért nem érkeztem időben? Miért nem voltam itt a faluban? Takashirónak már vissza kellett volna érkeznie tegnap. Hol van most? Ez a tragédia sohasem következett volna be, ha mind valóban erősek vagyunk. A nekromanták képesek uralni az időt, mi mégis elbuktunk.

– Te sírsz? – kérdezte simogatóan. Földöntúli nyugalom szállta meg, ő már nem e világhoz tartozott. – _Táncolt a halállal._ - Fogalmam sincs, honnan merítette az erőt ahhoz, hogy rám mosolyogjon. – Ne sírj! Kérlek… - Sírni? Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer újra sírni fogok. Arcomhoz kaptam, és vérével együtt elkentem rajta egy könnycseppet.

- Yomi! Én – kezdtem, de már nem láttam értelmét a folytatásnak. Teste ernyedt húscsomóként csüngött a karomban. - _Elment… Nem tudtam megvédeni._ – Elillant a finom illat, ami mindig körüllengte őt. Helyette a kiontott vér édeskés szaga tódult az orromba, és a füstölgő fa aromája.

Finoman lefektettem a futonra, és megigazítottam a hálóköpenyét. – _Mintha csak aludna._ - Yomi többé nem volt mellettem. Én pedig örök büntetésemként magamon fogom viselni a fájdalom és a magány bélyegét. Soha többé nem tudom lemosni magamról a vérét, és a szégyent, hogy képtelen voltam megvédeni az egyetlent, aki igazán számított.

Iszonyodva tántorogtam el mellőle, miközben pillantásom az éjfekete hajon táncoló narancsos lángokat figyelte.

_Az emberek rosszabbak, mint a marakodó kutyák. _

A lángtenger mögött kirajzolódott a szentély udvara. Ott állt a három fa, melyeket egykor mindig együtt tanulmányoztunk. Most mindegyiket tűz emésztette elpusztítva gyönyörű virágaikat.

_Elárulják egymást pusztán az önös érdekeikért. _

A lombkoronák hatalmas recsegéssel megroppantak, és lángoló napokként a földre zuhantak.

_Meghaltak, ahogyan ez a város is elpusztult. _

A vértől ragacsos földbe megkínzott szirmok ragadtak.

_Mert egy város nem csupán épületek összedobált halmaza, hanem azon élőlények vágyai és álmai tartják életben, akik a lakóit alkotják. De az emberek…_

Egykor rózsaszínes fényben tündököltek, és pontosan olyan gyönyörű színeket hordoztak, mint az emberi szív. Rózsaszín és zöld.

_Az emberek csak egymást tudják pusztítani, majd vétkeiket elrejtve elmenekülnek. Önnön létük árulóivá válnak._

A lángtenger mögött egy férfi alakja bontakozott ki.

_Mégis a legnagyobb árulók mi magunk vagyunk. _

Az aranyló hajkorona felszikrázott a tűz fényében.

_Két emberi nekromanta, akik egymást is elárulták. Mert nem tudták megvédeni a számukra legfontosabbat._

Ajka néma sikolyra nyílt, szemében sárga fénnyel izzott az iszonyat.

_Vesztettünk, Takashiro, csak még nem láttad. Már nagyon régen elveszítettük ezt a csatát. Az idő kifolyt a kezeink közül. _

Egy pillanatra lesütöttem a pillantásomat, és elmémet kitárva olyan mélyre süllyedtem a sötétségbe, amennyire csak lehetett. Elvégre, az is az én világom. - _Ez a hideg, mindent körülölelő fagyott dermedtség, amely kiolt minden életet._ - Ösztönösen cselekedtem, amikor mágiámmal ostorként csaptam a kunyhóba lépő arcára. Ő is ellenséggé vált, akárcsak a többi ember.

- Hogy tehetted? – A hangjából kicsendülő fájdalom nem hatott meg. Mintha egy láthatatlan fal választott volna el tőle, úgy szemléltem őt. Ez nem a sárkány szeme volt, hanem valami más. Idegen, dermesztő érzés, ami üressé tette a lelkemet. Abban a pillanatban értettem meg igazán, mennyire is különbözünk mi ketten.

Számomra már nem volt visszaút. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Yomi maga mögött hagyta ezt a földet a szívem megfagyott. Pontosan olyan hideggé vált, mint a jég; keménnyé, mint a gyémánt.

Hátat fordítottam Takashirónak, és szó nélkül elindultam kifelé. Már nem volt itt keresnivalóm. Nem maradt senkim. – Megállj, Reiga! – Tudtam, hogy engem vádol, de nem vettem a fáradtságot, hogy válaszoljak neki. Minek magyarázkodjak egy olyannak, aki még azt sem látta, mennyire vétkes ebben az egész ügyben? – _Minek?_ - Tudtam, hogy magyarázatot vár. Megtehettem volna, hogy megadom neki, de teljesen feleslegessé váltak a szavak, az érzések. Hiába érkezett haza a hős Takashiro, hogy mindenkit megmentsen, elkésett.

- Elkéstél – súgtam elgyötörten. Itt már nem volt kit megmenteni. A szívem ugyanolyan halott volt, mint Yomi. Nem volt szükség hitre vagy barátságra, a magasztos szavak itt már nem segítettek. Takashiro elvesztette Yomit, mert nem érkezett időben. Nem tudta megmenteni. – Mindennel. – Ahogyan engem sem tudott megmenteni. Az ő hite, reménye és a vele kéz a kézben járó kétsége taszítottak engem egyre távolabbra és távolabbra tőle. - _Mert az a cseresznyefa, amely nem hoz virágot, nem is cseresznyefa igazán. _– Ahogyan a cseresznyefa léte is csak illúzió volt, úgy az én emberségem is.

A tartópillérek összeroskadtak, én pedig elillantam a szeme elöl.

_Elsötétülés._

Az erdőben eszméltem fel, kezemben a könyvvel. Nem is emlékeztem arra, hogyan hagytam magam mögött a falut. Egyszerűen csak vittek a lábaim egészen addig, amíg meg nem álltam a régi kedvenc helyem mellett. – _A fürdő._

- Szóval, te vagy Reiga-sama – szólított meg egy mézes-mázos hang. Pillantásomat felé fordítottam, de nem vettem a fáradtságot arra, hogy megforduljak. Nem tűnt fenyegetőnek. – Cadenza vagyok. Érted jöttem. – Nem kérdeztem, hová megyünk, vagy mikor érkezünk meg? Elfogytak a kérdéseim. Már nem érdekelt semmi csak az, hogy elpusztítsam azt az élősködő népséget, aki magát embernek nevezte. – Meg fogsz tanulni néhány érdekes fogást. Például azt, hogyan inkarnálhatod a lelkedet más emberek testébe. – Próbált érdekesnek tűnni, de most inkább idegesített a jelenléte.

- Miért lenne ez nekem jó? – kérdeztem unottan.

- Hm – húzódott mosolyra a kegyetlen száj, majd a hatalmas férfi mellém lépett. Tűzvörös haja pontosan olyan színű volt, mint a faluban táncoló tűzcsóvák. – Nem is vagy olyan szörnyűséges, amilyennek apám beállított.

- Ne légy tolakodó! – utasítottam rendre, mire felmordult.

- Engem egy ilyen alak ne utasítgasson… - Felemeltem kezemet, és erőmmel beléfojtottam a szavakat. Az idéző kör gyorsabban nyílt fel, mint ahogyan reagálni tudott volna. A pokol láncai azonnal karjai és teste köré fonódtak, neve pedig bevésődött Raziel könyvébe. Foglyul ejtettem, a szolgámmá tettem.

- Te kis rohadék! – vicsorgott megvadulva. Összecsaptam a könyvet, és elindultam az erdő sűrűjébe. Arra sem vettem a fáradtságot, hogy visszaküldjem a pokolba.

- Az apád is itt van. Érzékelem a jelenlétét. – Egyre beljebb haladtam az erdőben, majd megálltam a hatalmas fa mellett, amely kidöntve hevert az út közepén. Érdekes módon, kiélesedtek az érzékeim. Olyan távolságokba is képes voltam kiterjeszteni az energiáimat, amelyek eddig meghaladták a képességeimet.

Amikor újra pislogtam egyet, már egy hatalmas termetű, vörös hajú férfi állt a kidöntött törzs tetején. A fia kiköpött mása volt ennek a démonnak. Szeme kortalannak tűnt, megsaccolni sem tudtam, mennyi idős lehet.

- Véres vagy – jegyezte meg, majd mögém pillantott. – És foglyul ejtetted a fiamat. Nem rossz – húzta el száját elégedetten.

- Azért küldted őt előre, hogy foglyul ejtsem. – A férfi öblös hangon felnevetett, majd leugrott a fáról.

- Valóban – értett egyet, majd közelebb hajolt. – Nahát! Valami megváltozott benned. Más az energiameződ. Sokkal sötétebb és hidegebb – vizsgálgatott. – Hasonlítasz apádra.

- A fiad azt mondta, tanulnom kell. – Elgondolkodva végigmért, majd tett egy lépést hátrafelé.

- Így van. Még koránt sem aknáztad ki a nekromanta képességeidet. Úgy is mondhatnám, eddig a felszínt súroltad.

- Miért segítesz?

- Mert jó befektetésnek tűnsz – vigyorodott el.

- Megpróbálod kiszabadítani a fiadat?

- Cadenza kiszabadul, amint az erőd megroppan, és akkor ellened fordul. Ez az ő útja. Egyedül kell végigjárnia.

- A durasok mindig küzdenek a kötések ellen, ez nem lep meg. Az azonban igen, hogy te nem próbálsz segíteni neki. Érdekes apa vagy – jegyeztem meg szarkasztikusan. Gúnyosan felnevetett.

- Családszakértőnek képzeld magad? Milyen szánalmas! – mért végig lesajnálóan. Nem hatott meg a kijelentése, mire ajka ismét csak egy elégedett mosolyra húzódott. – Lenyűgöző a hidegvéred. Azt hiszem, ez az este már nem is alakulhatott volna ennél jobban. Most pedig gyere velem, és megtanítalak mindenre, amit egy igazi nekromantának tudnia kell.

Nem tétováztam, nem hezitáltam. Hagytam, hogy olyan mélyre vezessen a sötétségben, ahonnan már nem volt visszaút. Jó érzés volt ebben az érzéketlenségben lebegni. Többé nem akartam az emberekben megbízni. Érdemtelenek voltak rá. – _Mert az emberek mindig elárulják egymást._

_Sötétségből a fénybe?_

Évszázadokon át aludtam bosszútól megédesített álmomat, olykor feleszmélve egy idegen ember testében. A lelkem megbéklyózott oroszlánként pihent egészen addig, amíg a hordozótestem el nem érte a huszonharmadik életévét. Akkor lassan elkezdtem átvenni a teste felett az uralmat, háttérbe szorítva személyiségét és az addig kiépített életét.

A felébredésem mindig maga után vonta az őrzők megjelenését. Aztán a harc újra indult, és végül parttalan áldozatvállalásokba fulladt. Úgy tűnt, sohasem fog véget érni, én pedig minden egyes testet öltéssel egyre fáradtabbnak éreztem magam.

Az évek pedig úgy csordogáltak le az idő végtelen folyamján, mint az apró patakok, amelyek így vagy úgy, de végül mind az óceánba futottak.

A csaták váltakozó sikerrel folytak, nem bírtunk egymással. Hiába telt el számtalan élet, és rendeztük át az erőviszonyokat, valami mindig megakadályozott abban, hogy véglegesen elpusztítsuk egymást.

Ki tudja, miért? Talán már a lelkünknek nem maradt más táplálék, csak ez a folyamatos, soha véget nem érő harc. Talán már nem létezett más kötelék, amely az élet áramához kötött volna bennünket. – _Elkorcsosult, semmitmondó élet ez._

Valahol a nagy egészben elveszett a cél, amit követtem. Sokkal inkább vágytam a tényleges, igazi halált, amikor végre a lelkem nem Giou Reigaként, hanem valaki másként kel életre. Nem akartam már visszaemlékezni a múltra, nem bírtam többé elviselni a béklyóit.

Véget akartam vetni ennek az értelmetlen harcnak, ehhez pedig egy igen érdekes tervet ötlöttem ki. Részletesen megterveztem az életutamat, az érzésmozaikjaimat. Még azt is tudtam, hová kell születnem ahhoz, hogy a terv működjön. Egyetlen dobásom volt, én pedig készen álltam arra, hogy magammal is harcot vívva, végre kitörjek ebből a borzalmas körforgásból.

_Életek határán. _

Végigsimítottam a dobozaimon, melyeket az árvaházból való elköltözésemkor kaptam. Nem volt olyan sok holmim, így könnyen el tudtam pakolni az általam bérelt kis lakásban. Yuki jelenléte elképesztően hiányzott, de be kellett látnom, hogy már mind a ketten felnőttünk, ideje volt új életet kezdenünk.

A régi lakó egyetlen bútort sem hagyott maga után, így nekem kellett berendeznem ezt a helyet. Örömmel tettem. Mivel gyermekkorom óta érdekeltek az ókori nyelvek, biztos voltam benne, hogy az egyetemen is ezzel a szakkal fogok foglalkozni. Az okaim teljesen egyszerűek voltak. Pusztán egy olvashatatlan könyv maradt rám a családom köréből, amit a kellő tudás hiányában nem tudtam elolvasni.

Ahogy egyre többet tanultam, és egyre több mindent el tudtam olvasni a könyvben, láthatatlan változásokat érzékeltem magamban.

Olykor kiestek pillanatok a fejemből, de arra jutottam, minden bizonnyal a rengeteg vizsga és a feszültség okozza ezt. Azonban a tünetek a vizsgáimat követően sem szűntek meg. A kiesett pillanatok egyre hosszabbakká váltak, és mintha csak valaki más szemén és érzésein keresztül néztem volna a világra, idegenné váltam a saját életemben. Nem szerettem ezeket az időszakokat. Jéghideg ürességet tapasztaltam belülről, amely egyszerűen nem akart kitöltődni semmilyen siker, érzés vagy cél kitűzése által. Valami elromlott bennem, és fogalmam sem volt, mi végre és mikor.

A legnagyobb meglepetés akkor ért, amikor sikeres tanulmányi átlagomnak köszönhetően külön elbírálásban részesültem. Jutalmat kaptam, amin vére meg tudtam venni az egyik kedvenc hangszeremet, egy zongorát. Igaz, az összes spórolt pénzem is ráment, de úgy éreztem, mindennél fontosabb, hogy megtanuljak zongorázni. Mindig is szerettem a hangját, a darabok melankóliája elsimította a bennem táncoló ismeretlen fájdalmat. Néha úgy gondoltam, már eleve úgy születtem a világra, hogy fájdalmat kellett éreznem, és ezzel együtt kell élnem.

Ujjaim óvatosan megérintették a hófehér billentyűket, és mintegy végigsimítva rajtuk hallgattam a kalapácsok ütését a húrokon.

Ebben a szörnyűséges világban, melyet felemésztett a terror, a környezetszennyezés, az állandó harc, egyetlen népet találtam csak, amely így pusztította magát, és a számára kiszolgáltatott lényeket. – _Az embert. _– Számtalan értekezést olvastam az egyetemen, amely apokaliptikus jeleneteket vázolt fel az emberiség számára, ha nem hagy fel a szüntelen önpusztítással. Az ember azonban nem tanult a saját hibáiból. Nem tudtam, honnan fakad belőlem ez a világmegváltási vágy, amely összefonódott a saját fajom gyűlöletével, mégis… Ahogy az évek teltek egyre erősödött bennem a harag és az eltökéltség, hogy a fennálló helyzeten változtatni kell. Eltűntek az atlaszokban talált csodálatos erdők, és a helyükön felhőkarcolók emelkedtek. A régi házakat nem felújították, hanem lebontották és üvegből tákolt szörnyűségeket húztak a helyére. Idegen volt itt minden. Az idő, a tér és az emberek is. Végül a saját világomban idegenné váltam magam is. - _Egyetlen szál tartott már csak az emberek között_ – állapítottam meg, miközben benéztem a postaládámba.

- Ah, Kanata-san – szólított meg kedélyesen a postás. – Ma csak egy levelet kapott. Sakurai Yukitól érkezett.

- Köszönöm! - vettem el a levelet, és becsaptam a postaládám fedelét.

Nem meglapulva vártam, hogy előtörhessek, ahogyan azt nagyon sok pap gondolta. Elmém és érzékeim ugyanúgy növekedtek gazdatestemmel együtt, akár az embereké. Olyan volt, mint egy álom. Erőm még nem volt, így csak megfigyelőként tudtam részt venni Kanata életében. Egészen más volt, mint az eddigiek. Az ő lelke tiszta volt és makulátlan. Minden egyes tapasztalata, melyet a világról és önmagáról alkotott képét formálta, az én öntudatra ébredésemet segített elő. És tudtam, egyszer majd eljön az az éjszaka, az az éber álom, amikor…

_- Vajon eljön majd egy olyan este, amikor álomra hajtom a fejemet, és nem önmagamként térek magamhoz?_ - Senkinek sem mertem beszélni róla, mert még én sem értettem a bennem zajló változásokat. Mintha kettős életet éltem volna. – _Mintha nem is lennék önmagam. _– Ilyenkor mindig leültem a zongora elé, és játszani kezdtem. 

Olykor hallottam a zongora leütéseit, míg máskor nem. Érzékelésem ingadozó volt, de már egyre szilárdabban tudtam megvetni a lábamat Kanata elméjében. Ő még nem tudta, de számomra nyilvánvaló volt, miért is vonzódott annyira Yukihoz. - _Szükségem volt rá a céljaim eléréséhez._

Yuki mindig is olyan célt tudott adni az életemnek, amilyennel más nem büszkélkedhetett. A bennem tátongó szörnyűséges űrt, pusztán a jelenlétével képes volt orvosolni. Azonban, miután kettéváltak útjaink, megszűnt ez a kapcsolat. Már csak az emlékeimből éltem, amely fájdalmasabbnak bizonyult minden egyes csapásnál, amit az élet rám mért Fel kellett vele vennem a kapcsolatot. – _Hiányzott._

Könnyű volt Kanata helyét átvenni. Egyetlen éjszaka alatt elzártam az elméjét, a személyiségét, és hosszú álomba ringattam. Nem érzett semmit, sőt. Hosszú, édes álomként élte meg a rabságát. Már jól tudtam, hogy felvette Yukival a kapcsolatot, így megkértem, hogy jöjjön el hozzám vendégségbe. Jól tudtam arról is, hogy a Zweiltok már rátaláltak, és megkezdődött a Takashiro-féle agymosás. Engem is meglepett, hogy férfitestben éledt újjá. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy rajtam kívül van még valaki, aki talán ugyanúgy vélekedik erről a harcról.

Ezért ajánlottam fel neki, hogy álljon mellém, megmutatva neki mindazt a szörnyűséget, amit az ember tett önmagával. Egy új világot akartam teremteni, ehhez azonban szükség volt arra, hogy a régit elpusztítsam. A kettő nem létezhetett együtt. Azt hittem, csalogató lesz számára az önálló élet, és a legjobb baráttal együtt töltött régi idők visszaidézése.

- Tessék, Yuki! Találtam neked kiadó lakásokat. Remélem, találsz olyat, ami megfelel. – Egy kedves mosolyt kaptam válaszképpen, és letettem elé a még gőzölgő teát. A nap arany sugarai szétterültek a padlón, végigszánkázva megremegő ujjain.

- Köszönöm szépen, biztosan találok közöttük megfelelőt. - Hálás tekintettel nézett rám, és a lelkesen fellapozta az újságot. Csodálatos idő volt, minden tökéletesnek látszott. Valami mégsem stimmelt. A lelkemet körülvevő ősrégi páncél megrepedt, a jég olvadozni kezdett. Összeszorítottam fogamat, és igyekeztem fenntartani a látszatot. Valami megváltozott bennem pusztán azzal, hogy a közelembe engedtem. Yuki ellen harcolni, és vele együtt felnőni, egészen mást jelentett. Én is éreztem azokat a kusza, fojtogató érzéseket, amiket Kanata is. – _Yukinak ugyanolyan fénye volt, mint egykor Yominak_.

Óriási bakot lőttem. El is felejtettem, hogy Yuki mennyire lelkiismeretes tudott lenni. - _Borzalmas! Takashiro mindig ezért tudott rá hatni_. – Úgy tűnt, az utolsó harc, melyben mindent döntőre akartam vinni, elkezdődött. Yuki mégsem akarta megérteni, mi történik körülötte. – _Vele._ - Fájdalma ugyanolyan maró volt, mint egykor Yomié. – _Yomi. Már el is felejtettem, milyen az arcod._ – Yuki azonban más volt, őt nem hasonlíthattam hozzá. Az ellenségemmé vált, és hiába keringtek bennem Kanata érzései, ezeket el kellett nyomnom ahhoz, hogy győzedelmeskedhessek. – _Mert minél tisztábban ragyog a fény, a sötétség annál erősebb annak árnyékában. _– Yuki nem akarta megérteni, hogy ő csak egy kis senki, akit arra használtam, hogy a saját erőmet hatalmasabbá tegyem. Nem érdekelt a durasok hatalomvágya, sem az a rengeteg gyűlölet, amely bennük táncolt. Ők is csak az eszközeim voltak, a bábjaim. – _Miért ragaszkodott hozzám? Miért szeretett? Yuki miért nem értette meg azt, amit mások olyan könnyen felfogtak? Hogy ő egyáltalán nem számít nekem? Miért nem látta be ezt? _

- _Mikor kezdtem el újra hazudni önmagamnak?_ – keringett bennem a kérdés, miközben újra és újra összecsaptam Takashiróval. Ismét itt álltam egy idegen világ, idegen jelenében. Egy olyan harc közepén, mely az időn és téren átívelve mérgezte meg lelkek százait, és amelyet pontosan emiatt nem veszíthettem el. Döntőre kellett vinnünk, bármibe is kerüljön. Éreztem a belőle áradó romlott haragot, a gyűlölet elképesztő erejét. - _Olyan volt, mint egy démon. Mint én._

Egy külön világot teremtettünk magunknak, amelybe bárki belépett, a vesztébe rohant. Lehetett ember, démon nem számított. Takashiro olyan mélyre süllyedt, hogy szövetségre lépett egy durassal. Fanyarul elmosolyodtam, hiszen jól ismertem ezt a lángoló energiát. Egykor engem is segített abban, hogy kiváló nekromantává váljak.

– _Mivé lettünk?_ – Érdekes, hogy ez a kérdés eddig nem vetődött fel bennem. – _Egészen addig, amíg nem kerültem kapcsolatba Isten fényével, nem gondoltam ilyenekre._ – Nem számított, hányszor bántottam meg Yukit, önzetlen szeretete a Zweiltok és törhetetlen szerelme Luka felé egy külön dimenzióba emelték őt. Elszakították ettől a mocskos világtól. – _Ha minden ember olyan lenne, mint ő… Az én létezésemre nem is lenne szükség. _

Talán végig becsaptam önmagamat. Talán a sötétségbe merülés nem jelentett mást, mint az igényt arra, hogy még magasabbra szállhassak. Lehetséges, hogy mindig is ott volt bennem az a kétely, amelyet most mindennél erősebben éreztem, csak nem mertem magamnak bevallani. Ha megtettem volna, akkor a saját gyengeségemet ismertem volna el. – _Van választásom._ – Járhatom a szeretet és a megbocsátás útját is a gyűlölet helyett. Mert léteztek olyan emberek és démonok, akik dacolva mindennel és mindenkivel mégsem árulták el egymást. - _Takashiro. Lehet, hogy mindent elrontottunk?_

Fellobbanó fény a lélek vízén,

S felette egy lebegő égi tünemény.

Sötét árnya remegve lebeg,

Foszladozó lenyomatát hagyva a tajtékos tengeren.

Csillagokban éneklő dalnokok,

Monumentális kara zeng egy csepp harmaton.

Fény és sötétség itt összeforrnak,

Magát a világegyetemet alkotva.

By: Katren


End file.
